Dragon Mating Season 3: The Dragon King
by King Spike Rules
Summary: It's been five years since the defeat of the Navok and Spike has settled down with his lovers in a happy go lucky life, but soon he will have to face his biggest challenge of them all with the entrance of Kangi, Queen of Dragons and a hope that he will never have to say goodbye to any of his mates. But will a evil keep him from happiness and ruin his life in the process? Rated M.
1. Hellish Future

**/N: Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the last installment of the Dragon Mating Season. That's right, this it the last part of the trilogy called, The Dragon King. I hope you enjoy it and at the end, I'll have an announcement for my future stories that you might like to here. Now, before we get started I have to state three female's attire to say.**

 **Little Strongheart: She'd wear a brown top with daisy duke jean shorts and boots. Her bust will be a g cup.**

 **Gilda: She'd be wearing white crop top under a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and matching leather boots. She will have some, piercings and her bust will be f cups.**

 **Kinga: She has a black scales with red belly, chest scales, and red frails. Her bust are j-cups, and her attire is mostly a golden bra that barely covers her breasts and matching thong with bare claws.**

 **B/N: Hello! I am PBJFanFiction, brony, beta reader, and Youtuber wannabe! I am the** **official** **beta reader for Dragon Mating Season 3: The Dragon King, and I did do one chapter of The Crystal Couple, another one of KSR's stories, go check it out.**

 **P.S. I will never edit the Author's Note as it his own.**

 **A/N Cont.: Now, let's get started with the Prologue.**

* * *

Prologue: Hellish Future.

* * *

Equestria, a land that was once known for it's beauty, the peaceful citizens, and the way it stood out was nothing but fire as far as the eye could see. From fields filled with flowers and cities filled with happy-go-lucky ponies, to being a wild blaze filled with barren, sullen corpses of the fallen. At the very top of the Canterlot castle, stood two figures in cloaks looking out over the absolute chaos.

"What has caused all this?" One asked in a female voice. Her tone was wavering, as she was horrified.

"This is the aftermath of a war between Equestria and Dragoona, the latter being the dragon kingdom." The other said in a male voice as he looked at the scene himself, and sadness pulled at the corners of his muzzle at the sight of all the innocent lives lost in such a conflict.

"How could this have all happened?" The female asked as she was unsure of herself.

"The dragon queen, Kangi, was killed by the Royal Guard. Her replacement? 'Twas a cruel leader who drove them all to war." The stallion explained as he closed his eyes and let out a long sign as he opened them back to look out onto the fiery wasteland.

"So, what now?" She asked as she had no idea what they should do next.

"Simple, we need to keep her alive." the male said as he thought for a minute or so and then he smiled as he turned to the female as he added, "And I know who to ask for help." And with that, he lifted his hands up and a portal appeared before them and they stepped through it, into another dimension. As they stepped through, the duo appeared in the center of a castle in the middle of construction with hundreds of pony works building the castle.

"Where are we now?" asked the female as she looked confused as to where and when they were.

"Celestia has just defeated Nightmare Moon, and has decided to build this castle for the last one had to many memories." The stallion explained as he lifted his hand up and suddenly made a necklace with the infinity symbol (∞) on it. After that, he placed the necklace in a stone and then placed it into the floor.

"Why are you doing that?" she asked as the female seamed confused.

"In a thousand years, a dragon will court the Princesses of the Sun, Moon, Love, and Queen of the Changelings. Once he has successfully mated with all four, this item of jewelry will tell us." The stallion explained as he stood up and formed a portal.

Said stallion set trotted inside said portal with mare in tow.

"Until then, we plan."

And like that, they were gone.

* * *

In the say we know and love as the present, far from the lovely land of Equestria, was the land of Dragoona, which was very hostile with rock, sand, and lava dotting the landscape. Near a large lava flow, was a castle that was in the process for being built by a crew of barely protected dragons. Looking over the work was a large female with red scales and frails running from the top of her head to the tip of her spade tail. As she watched the workers from a top a cliff, a male dragon with white body scales and blue belly flew up to her.

"My Queen, we have that report you wanted." The dragon said as he bowed to the dragoness, who turned from the work and looked at him.

"So, did it turn out to be true?" She asks with a stern look.

"Yes, we have found him in a land of ponies called Equestria." The male dragon said, which put a smile on the supposed queen's face as she turned back to the workers.

"It seams I'm going to meet Celestia and Luna soon then I thought." The Dragon Queen then turned to the male dragon and quickly said, "Get Snipes and Talons, and have them meet me here."

The male left to get the dragons the dragoness had ordered him to get, giving her time to prepare for the long journey ahead to...

Equestria. The land of ponies.

TBC.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, that was the Prologue to the Dragon King and I hope you enjoyed the beginning. Now, for the announcement. I've been working on these fics for two years now and, I'm starting to run out of ideas. And thanks to my friend, Tom, I feel I should try something. So, I'm asking for you guys to pm fic ideas through out this fic and I'll pick the seven best to put on a poll to see which will become fics. So, rules.**

 **1: No Real Rape. Rape play is fine, but it must be role=playing.**

 **2: More Details, better chance.**

 **3: No death of main ponies. Death can be used to set a plot, but not plot drivsen.**

 **4: State if their Ponies, Anthros, or Humans,**

 **5: No harems, I've done enough of those, and I'm still have one in the works. Limit is the love interest for Spike.**

 **6: Coltfiddlers pairings are fine.**

 **7: PM's only, no reviews.**

 **Well, that was it. I hope you guys enjoy this fic, and please read and review**

 **B/N: Ello! You saw me at the beginning of the chapter. I am slowly catching up with my boss**

 **above this text. I have my own fanfiction, too! So don't expect revamped chapters too often.**

 **All the best for you readers,**

 **~PBJ**

Show original message


	2. Meeting the Queen

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the first real chapter Dragon Mating Season 3. I hope you enjoy it and I have to say one thing. This fic will be longer then the last two, and there will be several threesomes, foursomes, and action. Now, let's begin.**

Chapter 1: Meeting the Queen.

The sun was high in the sky of the land of Equestia as ponies went through their normal lives in the capital city of Cantorlot. As the citizens went on with their business, major business was being done in the castle as moans of please could be heard throughout the halls of it and the guards have learned to just ignore them at this time of year. As the moans were going on, Celestia and Lune were sitting at the thrones working on there daily duty as rules.

"'Sigh.' I hate this day." Celestia said as she was visibly frustrated with the moans coming from some other part of the castle.

"I know, but it's her yearly dose and we can have him tonight anyway." Lune tried to reinsure her sister, but she to was frustrated that she could not have any of what was happening, but the princesses thoughts were cut off by a scout's sudden burst through the throne room door.

"Princess, th-there's a problem c-coming." the scout said as panted heavily from the distance he had just flow.

"What is it?" Celestia asked in a worried tone as she stood from her throne as did Luna.

"Th-three dr-dragons are heading th-this way." the scout panted out.

"Oh, they must just be slaggers from the migration last week." Celestia said as she let out a sigh of relief, but the scout did not relax, which worried Luna.

"N-no Princess. I-it's K-Kangi." the scout said out loud which instantly made Celestia sweat bullets as the color faded from her face.

"Kangi, who that?" Luna asked Celestia as she was confused as to why her sister was so worried.

"I'll explain later." Celestia said as she walked away from her throne and proceeded to walk half way towards the door before turned back at a confused Luna and added, "You get the other girls while I get Spike. Hurry." and with that, she walked out of the room, leaving an even more confused Luna who just sat there for a few moments before lessoning to her sister and getting up to get the other girls like her sister asked her to do.

* * *

Meanwhile in a secret bed room on the other side of the castle, Spike was sweating heavily as he was trusting into the waiting pussy that belonged to the none other then the Changeling Queen, Chrysalis. As he push in and out of her, Chrysalis was letting out heavy moans of her own as she enjoyed the feeling of the invading dragon cock.

"I-I'm go-gonna..." Spike said through his panting as his thrusts began to come at a faster pace.

"Y-yes, give I-it to me." Chrysalis moaned as she wrapped her legs around Spike waist, forcing Spike to go deeper and piece her cervix. This throw both Spike and Chrysalis over the edge as Spike began to empty his seed into her waiting womb as Chrysalis moaned out loud as her inner walls tightened around and began to milk Spike's of all his cum. After a few minutes of enjoying their orgasmic high, Spike pulled out of her with a loud popping sound and he rolled over to lay next to her as she spoke, "That was wonderful, as usual.".

"Thanks, you were great to." Spike said with a smile as the duo leaned over and gave each other a tender kiss on the lips. But as they pulled away from each other, the door suddenly burst open and the duo looked at a frantic looking Celestia panting in the door way.

"S-Spike. You need to come to the throne room right now." she said in a panicked tone as Spike looked at her for a few moments before nodding and proceeded to get dressed as Chrysalis got up and followed suit by pulling her panties up followed by pulling her dress up and tying it around her neck.

"So, how your children?" Celestia asked as she tried to make small talk as they waited from Spike to finish.

"Great, those speaking lessons from Twilight is really helping them." Chrysalis said with a smile on her face as she walked over to a mirror and began to fix her hair as she talked to Celestia.

"Alright, I'm ready." Spike said as he walked up fully clothed and ready to leave with Celestia. Who smiled as they said goodbye to Chrysalis and proceeded to walk out of the room, shutting it behind them.

* * *

After leaving Chrysalis' room, Spike and Celestia walked through the castle and Spike could tell something was bothering her. And so, Spike decided to ask to see if he could help.

"Tia, what's the matter?" Spike asked as he called her by her pet name but after a few moments, he was so sure if he would be able to help her.

"Pleas Spike, call me Celestia until our guests leave." Celestia said in a worried tone as they finally arrived back at the throne room and opened it to see Luna had gathered just Twilight and Sunset Shimmer . After seeing who was there, Celestia turned to Luna and asked, "Were are the others?"

"Well, Applejack said she couldn't come for she was teaching her children how to applebuck, Rarity is still working on our new dresses for the next gala, Pinkie Pie working on some birthday parties in Cantorlot, Velvet is teaching the young one in the nursery, Fluttershy is checking on reports of dead animals near Ponyville, Dash is still on tour with the Wonder Bolts, Zecora has taken her child to her homeland to meet her grandparents, and the CMC are still on their world tour." Luna explained why she only had to others.

"Fine, we have more pressing matters to worry about." Celestia said as she let out a long sigh out.

"Prencess, what's the matter?" Twilight asked as she was about how Celestia was acting.

"I have news that a dragon queen is coming to see Spike." Celestia said.

"Wait, There's a dragon kingdom?" Spike asked as he, and the other three were also confused as to why they have never heard of it before.

"That's because it keeps getting destroyed and restarted every few years." Celestia said.

"So, what's the kingdom called?" Spike asked as he wanted to know about the kingdom of dragons', like him.

"Dragoona has always been a war zone and most of the time, the dragons do what they want. That was until three years ago, when my scouts have reported a fearless dragoness named Kangi took out the last king in a brutal battle and set up an official kingdom under her rule." Celestia explained to the group before her.

"Why are telling us now, Princess?" Sunset Shimmer asked as she was the one now confused.

"Oh, well that's the thing..." Celestia began to explain when suddenly the balcony doors burst open and from it appeared the large, black and red, scantily dragoness stepped into the room and smiled at the shocked group. After a few more moments of silence, Kangi began to walk towards them as two other dragons landed on the balcony. One was male with white body scales, blue belly scales, and wear a black loin clothe and vest. While the other one was female like Kangi , but with yellow body scales, red belly scales, a slightly smaller bust then the queens, and wear full body armor that still showed off her great body.

"Well, it's good to finally meet Princess Celestia and Luna." Kangi said as she walked up to them and placed her claw out in front of her. Celestia looked at it for a few seconds before grabbing shaking it, with Luna following suit. After they greeted each other, Kangi looked form the Princesses and saw what she came here for. "Ah, and you must be this Spike I came to see." Kangi said as she walked up to the much shorter Spike and looked down at him for a few moments before she placed her hands on his chest and began to feel his body.

"Hey, what are you..." Spike tried to ask, but was quickly silence when she grabbed his head and turned it left and right for a few moments and then she spoke again.

"Hmmm, a little scrawny, but still has great muscles." Kangi said as she examined Spike's arms and legs, and then went to his tail, "A little fatty, good. He's eating well." Kangi said as she moved from his tail to his wings as she look them over and nodd*h-0 approvingly. Whuile she was doing all this, the group of mare looked at her checking out Spike's body like a griffin checkout a piece of meat before cooking it and were confused as to why she was doing that. Once she was done with the wings, she then knelt down and grabbed Spike's crouch.

"Whoa, hey!" Spike yelled out as he blushed heavily as he felt the dragoness fondled him and the mares were outraged to say the least.

"Hmmm, yes. I'd say,...oranges in size. Really good for his age and I can tell from the feel they are filled with very potent seed." Kangi said as she stood up and then looked Spike over a few more times before smiling and stepping back as she spoke again, "Yep, he would make a great king."

"Wait what?" Spike asked as he was confused as to why she had said that, as was the whole group.

"I want you to come and be my king." Kangi said as she swayed her hips slightly and looked at Spike with a smile.

"Wait, you can't just come here and take him way." Twilight spoke out, but was suddenly frightened by the male yelling out.

"How dare you speak to our Queen Kangi like that?" the male yelled out as he stepped closer, but stopped when stepped in front of the girl and glared at him, which made him laugh, "Ha, trying to act tough?"

"Snipes, silence." Kangi said as she turned her head and stared at him.

"B-but m-my lady." Snipes tried to plead his case, but her as she turned to face him, the glare she shot him made Snipes shiver and silenced in second. After silencing him, Kangi turned back at Spike and softened her expression as she spoke.

"Sorry about that." she said with a smile as she looked Spike in the eye for a few moments before continuing, "You are that last dragon in the blood line of the original drag+on king. So, we want you to return and rule by my side."

"That sounds great, but.,..." Spike paused for a moment as he looked at the mares around him before continuing, "I'm happy were I am." Kangi was shocked to hear this, but she did not get angry, or sad. She just let out a long sigh before speaking again.

"Alright, good luck with the war." she said a sshe turned around and was about to walk when Celestia called out.

"What do you mean, war?" Celestia said in a frustrated tone as she took it a an insult.

"Oh, I've been trying to keep most of the older dragons at bay. But Dragoon does not have a lot of good ground to farm, so, many want to invade and take your land." Kangi explained as she turned back to them.

"We can make a trading routes." Luna said as she tried to calm her sister down.

"Yes, but they will only agree if I can get a king to rule with me, the bastards." Kangi said as she looked at Snipes before turning towards them.

"Besides Spike, except for the princesses. Most of your harem will pass before you get in your prime." she said in a matter of fact way, which seamed to have hurt Spike in so many ways.

"Yeah, I know but I still love them." Spike said as looked at them and then back at the Kangi.

"Ha, what's love got to do with it?" Snipes mocked, which got another glare from the Kangi. After shutting him up, Kangi looked at Spike with a warm smile.

"I am a sucker for true love." she said as she let out a sigh before continuing, "Alright, I'll make you a deal. These elders respect harems. So, I'll return in two weeks and if you've added eight more females to your harem, then the elders will except your choice and form trading routes between our kingdoms."

"Really, again?" Spike asked as memories of a time he would like to have forgotten, and after a long sigh, he added, "Sure, it's a deal."

"Wait, I'd like to add a challenge." Kangi said with a wicked smile on her face as she continued, "I want you to get eight none ponies and if you do, then I'll give you a great reward."

"Oh, and what could that be?" Spike asked as he was not very trusting of her.

"I have a way to extend your harems life to match dragons." Kangi said with a sly smile on her face as she watched shocked looks appeared on their faces.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was the first real chapter for this fic. I know it short but they will get longer. Also, I'm going to mix the new members to the harem with the others in a few threesomes and foursomes throughout the fic. The reason for this is I felt like I ignored the original harem in the last fic. Please read and review.**


	3. Uneasy Offer

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is next chapter to the Dragon King. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and now lets get started with this chapter.**

Chapter 2: Uneasy Offer.

Silence, that is what filled the room as Spike and the others as they stood there and let what Kangi said sink in. After a few moments of waiting, Twilight worked up the courage to speak.

"W-Wait, any age spell I've read in books only works for limited time." Twilight said as she voiced her confusion to what the Kangi said, who just smiled as she walked past Spike and up to the much smaller unicorn.

"Oh, young Twilight Sparkle." Kangi said as she placed her claw on Twilight's chin and lifted her head so the two can look each other in the eyes as she continued, "There is a lot more magic in the this world then just what you ponies cane do." After saying those last words, she let go of Twilight and walked back a few steps away from the group as she added, "There's is this every special piece of fru"

"Your Highness," Snipes said as he interrupted Kanhi, much to her annoyens, as he continued, "You aren't really going to tell them about are most prized secret."

"Talons, please draw your sword and cut Snipes tongue out if he talks out of line again." Kangi said as she closed her eyes and waited fro an answer.

"Yes, my queen." the female dragon now known as Talons said as she drew a long sword of from a sheath on her back and then readied it by placing it right in front of Snipes face, who, along with the rest of the room, began to sweat heavily as Snipes gulped heavy and closed his mouth.

"Good. now where was I?" Kangi asked herself as she place her claw on her chin as she thought for a few seconds until she remembered and then began again, "There is this rare fruit found only above ancient dragon graves, there called Souls of the Dragon, And eating one will allow ones life to increase to that of a dragon."

"Wait, you mean just by eating this fruit once, we will live as long as a dragon?" Twilight asked as she was making sure she did not hear her wrong.

"Yep, just one piece is needed and I'll bring you some. So, long as Spike agree to the deal and get eight none ponies in two weeks time." Kangi said as she looked at the faces of the group before her and smiled as Spike looked at each of them before stepping closer to her before he answered.

"Yes, will do it." Spike said a she looked her in the eye and smiled back at the grinning Kangi, who had to admit, she enjoyed him acting all tough. And so she walked over to him and lifted his face up by the chin to face her before she whispered.

"I like a tough guy." and with that, she turned around walked over to the other dragons as she ordered Talons to place her sword back and then they headed to the balcony, but not before turning around and looking Spike in the eye as she added, "I'll see you in two weeks, cutie." And with that, the trio of dragons took off into the air and flow off over the mountains. Leaving a worried Spike just standing there in silence as was the whole group of mares as they all just stared at the door the trio of dragons had just left through.

* * *

After leaving the castle, Kangi and her two cohorts flow over small villages of ponies as they headed to their homeland. But not was all well in the flight as Snipes continued to look at Kangi, who was leading the trio and then decided to speak out.

"Your Highness, you can not be series on giving those ponies some of our Soul of the Dragon." Snipes asked as he felt uneasy about that.

"Yes, if he wins. Then I will give them to him." Kangi said as she continued to fly.

"B-but your highness." Snipes began, but was quickly silenced when she rose her voice.

"I'm the Queen and what I say goes." she yelled as she did not even bother to turned around and look at him, which upset Snipes.

"Not for long, my queen." Snipes aid in a low whisper as he smiled wicked as he formulated a plan in his head to get his way.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the castle, Spike and the other were all pacing at their own rate as the weight of what had just happened just a few minutes ago, and soon they would have to set in motion a plan to keep Queen Kangi happy and not willing to set off a war.

"We can't really trust her, can we?" Twilight asked as she looked up at Celestia, who was lost in her own thoughts and it took a few moments before she realized Twilight's question.

"Oh, I'm not sure. But I feel we have little cause in the matter." Celestia paused for a moment as she looked at the rest of the mares in the room and then at Spike before she asked, "Spike, are you really sure about this?"

"Yes, I need to protect my wives and children, and if that means I need a bigger harem, well then I'll j-...ust..." Spike suddenly felt weird and with in seconds he passed out and would have fell to the ground if Celestia's magic didn't keep him from doing so.

"S-Spike" Twilight yelled out in concern as she and the others checked on the unconscious dragon, who was breathing at a low, steady rate.

* * *

A bright light, that is what Spike saw when he opened his eyes and tried as he might, he could not focus on anything thanks to the light. After a few seconds of trying, Spike could just make out two figures walking towards him.

"Welcome, Master Spike." said the male figure as they both bowed to the shocked dragon before them.

"A-am I in heaven?' Spike asked in a confused tone as he looked around in the room they were in and still just saw nothing but light.

"No, you are outside of time and space." the male said with a smile as he removed his hood, revealing a grey scaled dragon. Spike was even more confused as to what he met by that, and the male could tell that as he continued, "I am Infinity, Master of Space."

"And I am Eternity, Mistress of Time." the female said as she to removed her hood, revealing herself as a blue Alicorn. After revealing themselves to Spike, the duo smiled as they walked up to him and stood before him for a few momentsto allow Spike time to sink in what they had just said to him.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" Spike asked in an even more confused tone as to what these two were even talking about.

"We are the masters of Space and Time. We created world, sun, moon, and then made Celestia and Luna to control them." Infinity said with a smile as he looked at the confused Spike.

"Oooooookkkkkkkkay. Where am I then?" Spike asked as he was not sure if her should lesson to them. The duo looked at each other for a few seconds before turning to Spike and lifting their hands up. As they did this, the white room vanished to reveal a fiery Equestia with the towns in ruin and no from of life so to speak of.

"This is Equestia after a 1000 years war against Dragoona." Eternity said as they watched Spike's face appear in horror as he looked at the once beautiful land, now just fires and ash as far as the eye could see.

"H-how could this happen?" Spike asked as he was in shock and horrified at the scene before him.

"The dragons were in such great numbers, plus their long life spans and tougher scales. It was just a matter of time before they fell." Infinity said as he looked at the fiscally shaken Spike.

"Wait, what about Celestia and Luna?" Spike asked as a shred of hope appeared in his heart, but it quickly vanished as a new image appeared. It was Celestia, Luna, and Cadence, they were all chained to a concrete floor with a mod of dragons surrounding them. To Spike's horror, all three princesses were being raped in their mouths, anuses, and pussy as they a forced to give hand jobs to two other dragons each. Their manes were matted with dry cum and their eyes were glazed over, show a face of pure lust.

"This is what the dragon king did to them, turned them in cum-dumpsters breeders that's only use is to just lay eggs that king does with as he wishes." Eternity said as she placed a hand gently on the horrified Spike just stared at the scene before. But after a few moments of watching, something Eternity said caught his attention.

"Wait, King?" Spike asked as he turned to face her.

"Yes, a traitor had Kangi killed on Equestia soil and framed the princess. This allowed him to take over and start the war between the kingdoms." Infinity told Spike, who suddenly felt the rush of anger fill him up the brim as he stood up.

"I'll find him, and stop him before any of this happens." Spike as he stared at the scene before him.

"Good, now first you must start by making your harem bigger." Infinity said to Spike, who was confused at the statement.

"Wait, can't you just place me were he is and let me stop him?" Spike asked as he looked at the duo.

"No, for the best result is with you making the harem bigger. Trust us." Infinity said with a smile as they looked at Spike, who looked at the duo for a few moments before letting out a long sigh.

"Alright, I trust you." Spike said as he felt he really didn't much of a choice.

"Good, now before you go." Infinity said as they both looked at Spike and then place a green aura around Spike.

"What's this?" Spike asked as he looked confused as to what was going on.

"A gift." Both Infinity and Eternity said at the same time as the bright light reappeared, engulfing Spike in itself.

* * *

Darkness, that is what Spike saw as the white light vanished him and he was left alone as he thought of where he was now. As he was lost in his thoughts, he suddenly heard something out in the darkness that caught his attention and he quickly recognize the sound as voices of his lovers.

"Spike, Spike, Spike." the voice called out to Spike, which he knew belonged to Twilight, and he tried to move towards it. As he did, he suddenly saw lights appear before him and with in seconds, Spike found himself in his bed looking up a the concern faces of Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and Sunset Shimmer.

"Oh, what happened?" Spike asked as he held his head and then he slowly sat up.

"Careful, you must have fainted from all the excitement." Twilight said with a warming smile as she looked at the tired dragon.

"Yeah, that must be it." Spike said as he looked at the group with a big smile on his face as he tried to reinsure them that he was fine.

"Alright, how about you get some more rest and tomorrow we can start our search for more mares to add to our group." Celestia said with a smile as she and the others walked out of the room, allowing Spike time for himself to rest. After they left, Spike laid back and sigh as he began to rest his eyes. That was until a sudden bright, green light appeared in front of him, and as he opened his eyes, he saw a green medallion around his neck with a green emerald in it.

"What the?" Spike called out as he looked at it for a few seconds before suddenly hearing Infinity's voice.

"The gift that will help you get more females." Infinity said as Spike looked around and saw that he was alone. After a few more seconds of looking around, Spike just laid back and looked at necklace as he continued to rest .

* * *

Meanwhile in the Everfree, Fluttershy continued to her search for any sign of a hunter. After searching for most of the day, her clothes were in taters and her hair a mess. But just as she decides it was time to turn in, she suddenly heard the sounds of creature in pain. She quickly ran towards the sound and found a small bunny in a snare.

"Oh, you poor dear." Fluttershy said as she reached up and tried to free it, but as she did, a rock she was standing on gave way, making her fall back and hit her head on a tree. As she blacked out, she saw a figure walk up to the struggling bunny and cut it's throat before looking at her. She saw black scales under a dress torn at her knees its made of diffrent furs from animals she killed and a pair of black wings with purple scales from the back. After seeing the figure, she quickly went out cold.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter. The next one will have the first sex scene of the fic with the first member to join. Also, the next few pics of the second comic on Palcomix is up. Please read and review.**


	4. Cooking with Cream

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and the very first love scene is in this chapter, and the first one to join the harem will be...a friendly dragon named Emerald Fire . Yep, I figured I'd go with one of the already made members we know while we debut the others.**

Chapter 3: Cooking with Cream.

It was night by the time Kangi and her two companions arrived back at the nearly finished castle, but as the trio landed, Snipes still had something to say before it was to late.

"Your highness, you can't really be series about making peace with the Princesses?" Snipes asked as he watched Kangi walking away from him.

"I need to keep things peaceful between Equestia and Dragoona." Kangi said as she turned her head to look at him.

"But the last king simply took from who ever he wanted and..." he was suddenly cut off by the enraged Kangi storming over to him and grabbing his neck.

"The last king used the females so much that almost none of them can lay eggs and I'm the one who freed us." Kangi said as she lifted him off the ground and continued to choke him for a few minutes before adding, "Never mention him again, understand?" Once Snipes nodded, she dropped him to the ground and turned to walk to her finished chambers, leaving a gasping Snipes looking at her with dislike in his eyes.

"Why do you keep bringing him up, you know she hates him?" Talons asked as she helped Snipes to his feet.

"Because she's ruining the dragon kingdom he made, and is selling us out to those worthless ponies." Snipe spat as he pulled away from Talons and took a few steps before standing straight up as Talons walked up to him..

"Snipes, just come to bed. Please?" she said in a sweet voice and rubbing his chest as she pressed herself against him, but she was stunned by a sudden slap across her face.

"You threaten to cut out my tongue and expect me to let you sleep with me?" Snipe said as he turned towards her, and then he kicked her in the stomach before walking away and whispering, "These worthless sluts need to learn their place, and I know just how to do that." And as he finished, he lifted up a piece of paper and smiled as he headed off to his chamber, leaving a crying Talons on the ground in pain.

* * *

The full moon was out over Ponyville as a soft patter of something trying to wake her up. As he eyes slowly opened, she was shock the she was alright and more surprisingly, she was on her couch with blanket on it. As she slowly got up, she notice the one waking her was none other then Angel.

"Oh, Angel. It must have just been a bad dream." she said a calm tone as she let out a long breath of fresh air. But then she notice Angel was franticly pointing at a window, and when she looked, she saw smoke coming from outside. Gulping loudly, she slowly got off the couch and walked as quietly as she could towards the door. After reaching it, she opened the door slowly and peaked outside, and was horrified to see the very same dragoness that kill the bunny in the woods was sitting just at the bottom of her steps, roasting the skinned rabbit.

"Good, your finally awake." the dragoness said as she looked at the meat before her before placing it back near the fire.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y, h-h-how d-d-d-d-did you f-f-f-f-f-f-f-find m-m-m-m-my h-h-h-house?" Fluttershy asked as she was starting to feel uneasy at what she was seeing.

"Very simple." the dragoness said as she pulled out the roasting bunny from the fire, checked it, and then bit the well cooked animals head off as she spoke with her mouth full, "Your sent. I followed it back and laid you down after you hurt yourself." But as she finished speaking and swallowed her bite, she suddenly felt something fall on her back and after a few seconds, long pink hair fell into her face. The dragoness quickly looked behind her and saw a passed out Fluttershy had fallen from the front door and landed on her back, Sighing, the dragoness put her food in her mouth and took another bite as she got up and carried the Pegasus back to her house.

* * *

It was a bright, beautiful morning as Celestia's sun rose over the mountains near Cantorlot. As ponies woke up and began their days, a group of flies worked to move the clouds to where they were needed to be. While they were doing that, Spike was snoring soundly as he snuggled up next to his pillow and slowly woke up by the some of Celestia's sun raise hit him in the face.

"Oh, five more minutes." Spike said with a smile as he rolled over and tried to get more rest, but was stopped by the raise suddenly changing its angle, hitting a mirror, and hit Spike in the face again. "Alright, alright already." Spike said with a groan as he sat up and stretched out as the door to his room opened, and in walked a well dressed Twilight.

"Come on Spike, it's time to start our search." Twilight said as she watched Spike get out of bed and began to get dress.

"I know, I know." Spike said as he pulled his shirt over his head and turned over to face her in his regular clothes.

"Alright, let's go." Twilight said as she turned around and left the room with Spike following. After the duo had a quick breakfast and talk to Luna about where they were going, the duo headed out of the castle and into the city. Once out and about, Spike and Twilight looked about for any sign of a none pony to find.

"So, how do we do this?" Spike asked as he was not sure what to do.

"I'm not sure, not a lot of none ponies live in Cantorlot." Twilight said as she continued to look around, but as she did, Spike notice his new necklace began to glow.

"Ummm, Twilight. How about we split up and try to find some one." Spike said as he looked nerves at what the glowing could mean.

"Oh, great idea. Meet back at the castle in two hours." Twilight said as she turned about and headed off down the road. Spike watched her leave until she was out of site before turning around himself and heading down the street as he looked at the green gem in his necklace.

"Oh, why are you glowing?" Spike asked as he looked at the necklace.

"It means a female with feeling for you is near." Spike suddenly heard Infinity's voice and he quickly looked around to try and see him, but he didn't see the Master of Space.

"Oh, so can use this to find a female." Spike said with a smile on his as he walked down the street, but what Spike did not notice was a pair of lovely blue eye staring at him. They belonged to a tall dragoness sitting in café. She had Ruby red with some white and black belly scales. She had a e-cup bust that was covering an orange tank top and white biker shorts.

"Hey Emerald, you alright?" asked a young Pegasus who was sitting across from her.

"Huh, oh sorry. What you asked?" Emerald asked as she looked away from the window and at her friend.

"I asked how was your first day moving the weather in Cantorlot?" the Pegasus asked as she looked at the dragoness.

"Oh, great, It's a little different then Ponyville, but I like it here." she said in a nerves smile as she looked at her friend for a few more moments, until she took out a few bits and placed on the table before she got up.

"Where are you going?" the Pegasus asked as she watched Emerald get her purse.

"I have to go and talk to somepony about an apartment." she said with a smile as she said goodbye to her friend as she walked out the café.

"Alright, see ya." the Pegasus said with a smile as she finished her own drink.

* * *

After leaving her friend, Emerald walk quickly, but silently as she followed Spike down the street at a safe distance. As she watched him from around a corner, her stomach felt weird as she watched him look around, searching for something, and soon she let out a long sigh as she looked away from him.

"Oh, this is useless, he has way to many mates to want a simple dragoness like me." Emerald said in a sad tone as she hung her head and began to fly up into the air to try and leave, but she failed to notice a Pegasus flying towards her.

"Look out!" the Pegasus yelled as Emerald turned her head around just in time for the two to collide in mid air and they both fell to the ground. The Pegasus landed in a crate of bananas, while Emerald fell to the ground and she noticed she was in line to hit Spike.

"Heads up." she yelled out as Spike quickly looked up just in time for her to crash into him, forcing him to the ground and their lips pressed against each other. Which seam to make green sparks fill Emeralds eyes as their lips separated from each other.

"Oh, that hurt. You alright?" Spike asked as he rubbed his head and looked over at Emerald, who was blushing heavily as she remained on top of him.

"I love you." she said out right, catching Spike off guard as she covered her mouth and began to run away from him through the crowed.

"Hey, wait." Spike called out as he got up and ran after the running dragoness. Spike pushed past ponies as he tried as hard as he could go to try and catch up to her, but she just seam to keep up a pace that even Dash would have been impressed with. But as the dragoness turned a corner and headed down a dead end ally, Emerald quickly turn back to see Spike had her cornered.

"Please, I'm sorry for what I said." Emerald began to cry as she felt ashamed for what she had said.

"Wait, just calm down." Spike said as he slowly walked up to her and slowly rubbed her shoulder to try to calm her as he continued, "I just want to make sure your aright." After saying that, and calming Emerald down, Spike began to examine her for injuries.

"Ouch." Emerald cried out as Spike touched her wing.

"Oh, looks like we need that checked out." Spike said with a smile as he helped her up and lead her out of the ally by her hand, making Emerald blush even more as she felt heat in her lower reigns and a small smile on her face as she followed Spike.

* * *

Twilight was having trouble finding any sign of none ponies anywhere in the streets of Cantorlot, which confused the unicorn to no end as she looked franticly for any one at could help Spike and the others with their problem.

"Excuse me, can you help me?" a sweet, calm voice asked as Twilight turned around and was shocked at what she saw.

"Ummm, sure. What do you need?" Twilight asked as she looked the figure up and down.

"Can you help me find Lord Spike?" the figure asked as she looked at Twilight, who smiled at the figure and lead herto the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the city, Spike was leading Emerald towards the hospital, but she was not feeling right as she held her head and suddenly stopped.

"You okay?" Spike asked as he turned to her.

"Yeah, j-just fine." Emerald said as she smiled at Spike, but suddenly felt sick and leaned her head forward.

"Are you going to get si..." Spike was cut off by Emerald latching her lips onto his and forced her tongue into a shocked Spike's mouth.

"I'm s-so sorry. But I-I w-want you and need you." Emerald said as she pulled away from him and looked at with needy eyes.

"Ah, shit. Not again." Spike said as he quickly looked around before finding his favorite donut shop. Spike quickly pulled her into the shop and shut the door.

"Oh, if ain't my favorite customer Spi..." Pony Joe was cut off by a frantic Spike running up to the counter and watched as he poured a lot of bits on top of it.

"Joe, don't ask why, but I need your shop for a few hours." Spike said as he looked as surprised look on Joe's face as he looked at the pile of bits on the counter before putting them all in a bag and tossing Spike the keys as he walk up to the front door, turned the we're closed over, and walked with a smile on his face. Once Joe was gone, Spike quickly locked the door and then suddenly noticed that Emerald was missing.

"Oh, Spike." she called from the kitchen. Spike looked at the kitchen door for a few moments before letting out a long sigh and walking up to the door. And as he opened it, he was shocked by the sight of Emerald laying on the floor with her knees bent, leg spread, and whip cream covering her naked breasts, navel, and pussy lips. "Come have a lick." she said with a smile on her face as she smiled at Spike, who looked at her for a few moments before lowering his head and shaking it.

"Oh, Twilight's going to kill me." Spike said as he walked over to her as he we moved his clothes and as he stepped over up to her, he got on his knees and leaned forward as he planted a tender kiss on her lips as he moved down to one of her whip cream breast, and then he used his long tongue to lick the cream from her breast, making sure to use long, slow draw to gain moans from her. Spike continued to lick the cream from her breast until nothing as left except for a few white streams, and then he to the other and began to repeat the some processes he did to the other one.

"Oh, that's so good." Emerald moaned as she held Spike's head to her breast and enjoyed the feeling of his tongue on her breast as he swirled and lapped at the cream on her breast. Spike continued his licking until it matched the other one with just white steams, and then he drew his tongue down her body until he reached her navel, which had a cherry on it. Spike looked at for a few moments before he placed his mouth on her stomach and slurped it all up before lifting his head back up to her, and showing her the cherry in the teeth. Emerald smiled as the two kissed, and Spike fed her the cherry, which she ate. After finishing that, Spike went right to her pussy and drew his tongue up and down as her nibbled at her clit, which sent shivers up her spine. Spike continued his licking until all the cream was gone, and then he dove his snot right into her and forced his tongue all the way into her until he hit the cervix. Which was to much for Emerald as she let out a loud scream of pleasure as he love juices poured out of her and onto Spike snot, tongue, face, and the floor.

"Well, that was sweet." Spike said with a smile as he pulled way from her and licked her juices from his face, enjoying her taste as he did so. But as he enjoyed her taste, Emerald was not done with him yet as she sat up and quickly pushed Spike onto the floor.

"Time for my sweet treat." she said with a smile as she took out a can of whip cream and poured it onto Spike chest, drawing a line to her dragon dick, which she covered with swirls of whip cream along with his ball sack. After finishing what she was doing, she smiled as she leaned over him and planted a sweet kiss on his lips as she squished her breasts against his chest,. After pulling away from the kiss, she used her long tongue to lick the cream off of Spike as she went down and enjoying the moans she was getting from him. After licking down Spike whole chest, Emerald finally got to her prize as she eagerly swirled her tongue around his sack and cleaned them before doing long, slow drags of her tongue up Spike's dick.

"Oh, that is good." Spike moans out loud as he watched her licking it up and down as she savers the flavor of it. Emerald continued to lick Spike cream covered dick as she also enjoyed the taste of his pre-cum as it leaked out from the head. She continued this until all of the cream was gone, and then she moved up a little and then engulfed Spike's dick in between her two large breast. Once she was set, she began to move them up and down his dick as she licked the head, both actions gained even more moans from Spike as he looked down at her with a smile on his face as he felt he was about to loose it. "I-I'm go-gonna." Spike tried to warn her, but he was to lost in his moans to finish. Emerald heard him and pulled her mouth away from the head she spoke.

"Come on, let it all go." Emerald said as she increased speed of her titty fuck and her licking of the head as Spike's moans got sharper and with in seconds, Spike unleashed a load of cum onto Emerald's waiting mouth and large tits. After Spike finished his spraying of cum, Emerald pulled away as she scooped Spike cum from her tits and cleaned it from her hands.

"So, are you ready for the main course?" Spike asked with a smile on his face as he leaned her down on the floor and lined up his dick with her folds and was about to enter her. When Emerald's eyes suddenly widened as she pushed Spike off of her and she began freak out.

"G-get away f-from me." she yelled as she grabbed her clothes and ran out of the kitchen, leaving a confused Spike high and dry as he watched her run out of the room.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I know not one of my love scene, but there is a reason I did this. The first, full, love scene will be next and be with Gilda. Please read and review.**


	5. Blast from the Past

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this chapter will have the first, full love scene. Please understand why I cut the first one so short, it will be explained later on. Also, Gilda will debut along with two more members of the harem. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 4: Blast from the Past.

Spike was confused to say the least as he just sat on the floor of Pony Joe's kitchen with his dick sticking out still ready for action, and as he got up and began to clean up the mess the duo had made, Spike could not help but wonder what he had done to upset the dragoness.

"Hmm, I need to find her and see if she alright." Spike said as he felt that he might have hurt her in some way and and he needed to know if she needed any help. So, after he cleaned up the mess and got dressed, Spike headed out of the building but not before he locked it. Once he locked it, he gave the keys to a guard to insure the Joe got them back and then head out to try and find the dragoness that had ran out. But as he searched, another figure watched him from the side and looked at him from afar. After watching him for a few more moments, the figure turns away from the corner and hides as it wonders on what to do next, that's when she heard a voice.

"Get away from her." this caught the figures and Spike attention as the looked to see a Diamond Dog-Wolf hybrid was shoving a stallion as he was trying to do something to a younger Diamond Dog. She had a coat of silver fur with black eyes, a nice pair of c-cup breasts, and she was wearing a ruby red t-shirt with matching shorts and red running shoes.

"Hey, relax." the stallion said as he got closer to her and tried to grab her breast, but she slapped him across the face faster then lightning.

"Get away from us, you creep." the Diamond dog said as she turned and tried to leave with the young diamond dog, but was stopped by the stallion grabbing her hair and lifted her up into the air.

"No one treats me like that." the stallion said as he pulled his fist back and was about to punch the struggling girl, when Spike suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Let her go, now." Spike ordered the stallion as he looked at Spike, and did let the diamond dog go just to backhand Spike across the face.

" How dare you filthy dragon touch me." the stallion said as he looked over Spike, and it was then the figure stepped out from the shadows.

"Well, why don't pick on some one your own sizes." the figure asked as she walked up and to Spike shock, it was Gilda the Griffin, who was wearing a black leather jacket over a tight white t-shirt that could barely cover her huge breasts, with spike gloves, blue jeans with chains hanging off of them, and steel toed boots.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did it hurt your boy... " the stallion's mocking tone was suddenly silenced by Glida's clawed hand punching him square in the jaw, knocking him right out. After knocking him out, Gilda helped the Diamond Dog up and smiled at her.

"Thanks, the both of you." the diamond dog said with a smile as she looked at each of them before taking the younger diamond dog and they headed off through the crew, but not before turning back and saying, "My is names Sari, by the way." And with that, Gilda and Spike were left alone as the ponies around them resumed their daily work.

"So, not enough bullying in Cloudsdal?" Spike asked in a sarcastic tone as he rubbed his check.

"Na, but saving dweebs like you and that diamond pup is always fun." she said with a smirk as she watched Spike getup, and saw that even he had a smile at her commit.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Spike said with a smile on his face as he got to his feet and brushed himself off as he looked at Gilda for a few seconds before asking, "If your here to say your sorry, Dash is out of town for a few more days and both Pinkie and Fluttershy are in Ponyville."

"Yeah, well. I-I'm not ready to say I'm sorry." Gilda said as she turned way from Spike.

"Alright, see then." Spike said as he simply just walked away from Gilda, which shocked the griffin as she watched him walk away from her for a few seconds before following.

"Hey, wait a second dweeb." she called out and ran over to Spike.

"I don't have time for these games, I'm looking for someone." Spike said out right.

"Oh, then how about I help you find who ever your looking?" Gilda asked with a smile on her face as Spike looked at her with a weird look on his face for the way she was acting.

"Umm, sure. Why not." Spike said as he continued to walk down the street, looking for the dragoness, now with the aid of a griffin to try and find her to see if she was alright.

* * *

Meanwhile in Dragoona, Talons walked through the castle as builders continued to place the stones into the walls and refitting rugs. She continued on down the hall until she arrived at a pair of large doors, and she did a quick knock on it before entering the room, revealing the large sleeping chamber of Queen Kangi.

"Queen Knagi, it's way past time of getting up." Talons said as she flipped the lights on, enlightening the whole room, which was filled with ancient items and few modern things. As Talons looked around, Knagi began to stir thanks to the light shining down on her face and she quickly sat up.

"Oh, what time is it." Kangi asked as she stretched out her arms, allowing her blanket to fall from her front and giving Talons full view of her huge breasts. As Talons saw them, the dragoness blushed heavily as she turned away from her and looked from Kangi.

"It's late, but I thought it would alright to allow you to rest from our long trip yesterday." Talons said as she kept her back to Kangi, which confused the dragon queen.

"Why are turned from me?" Kangi asked as she looked at her.

"Y-Your in decent." Talons said as she continued to look away from her.

"Oh come on, you've seen me naked many times when you were younger." Kangi said with a smile on her face.

"B-but your the queen now." Talons said as she continued to look away, but was starting to relax.

"Your still my friend, and that's first and fore most." Kangi said as she watched Talons turn around and gave her a smile, but it vanished when she saw a bruise on her cheek.

"What is it?" Talons asked as she tried to hide the bruise.

"Nothing, just thinking of something." Kangi said as she finished getting out of bed, revealing she was completely nude as she walked over to the dresser, and getting her small bra and panties on with a smile on her face. As she was getting dressed, Talons noticed a ripped tapestry with what looked like a map.

"What is this?" Talons asked as she tried to make out what was made for, but could not.

"It's a map from Dragoona to Equesita." Kangi said as she pulled up her revealing underwear.

"But what are these red x over here." Talons asked as she was confused.

"Pony villages the last king wanted to torch and ripe out on his way to the capital." Kangi answered her as she tied her bra straps behind her.

"B-but why?" Talons asked as she was confused and horrified.

"Doesn't matter, he's gone now and I won't let that happen." Kangi reinsured her as the duo walked out of the room together and headed off down the hall. But neither of them noticed that Snipes had been on the other side of the wall and hid as the duo walked away.

"Invasion map hmmm,"Snipes said with a smile as he quietly walked away from the door and began to think of a wicked plan.

* * *

Back in Cantorlot, Emerald was hiding in a dark ally in the shadow of the castle and was sulking over what she had just done with the man she liked. As she sat their nearly in tears over what she had just done, a shadow appeared over a her but she remained where she was.

"There you are." the belonged to her Pegasus friend from earlier as she smiled down as looked down at her the dragoness, but Emerald did not pay her no mind and just remained in her sulking state. "Hey, Ely. Are you alright?" the Pegasus asked as she knelt down and looked at her friend with a concern look on her face.

"H-he hates me." Emerald said as she did not look at her concern friend, who was now even more concern.

"Who hates you?" the Pegasus asked as she placed her hand on Emerald's shoulder.

"N-no pony." Emerald said as tears ran down her face and she pushed her friends hand off of her shoulder.

"Don't be like that, I'm here to help." the Pegasus said as she felt hurt from Emerald's actions.

"You want to help?" Emerald asked coldly as she slowly stood up and looked the Pegasus in her eyes as she continued, "Then go back in time and keep me from being born."

"Ely, you can't be..." the Pegasus tried to reinsure her, but was cut off by Emerald.

"And don't call me Ely." Emerald said as she shoved the Pegasus away and ran down the ally, leaving a confused and hurt Pegasus standing alone on the verge of tears and wondering what had happen to her friend.

* * *

On the other side of the city, Spike and Gilda continued to look for signs of the Emerald as they asked every pony they could if they had see a dragoness, but none of them had even seen a dragon besides Spike. As they continued their search, Gilda seamed to feel uneasy when ever they were close to each other and would blush, or at least that what Spike thought he saw. As they walked a less busy street, Gilda looked at him and asked,

"So, what did you do to scare this dragoness off anyway?" Gilda asked as they walked down the street.

"I really don't know. She crashed into me from the sky, then she kissed me out of no where while I was taking her to the hospital, and after we have a little fun in a donut shop." Spike paused for a moment before looking at Gilda, who was smiling wickedly as he gulped and continued, "And right when I was about to penetrate her, she freaked out and ran off."

"So, you were cheating on your wives?" Gilda asked with a sly smile on her face as she seamed to start getting closer to Spike, which made him nerves to say the least.

"Shhh, don't be so loud. And it wasn't like that. She acted weird." Spike said as he looked around to see if any pony had heard Gilda, but notice that almost no pony was walking down this street. And as the rounded a corner, Gilda suddenly wrapped her arms around Spike neck and breathed softly in his ear.

"I like bad boys and what you did is really, along with what happened to the CMC." she whispered in his ear and Spike's eyes widened as he looked at her nervously as they continued down the secluded street.

"Quiet, how do you know. No one out side of my circle know that." Spike said as he really started to feel uneasy.

"I'm friends with Sunset Shimmer and she blabs when she's drunk." she said still in a whisper as she reached down and slipped her clawed hand under Spike's jeans.

"What are you..." Spike was cut off by Gilda's claws squeezing limp dick and slowly stroke.

"If you want me quiet, then let's head behind those barrels and show me if you real are an alpha." Gilda said with a wicked smile as Spike gulped heavily as he looked for any sign of pony around. When he didn't see any, He and his guild quickly turned and slipped behind some large apple barrels. As they passed by the barrels, Spike felt himself get hard from Gilda's stoking and soon he began to get uncomfortable in his jeans.

"Alright, that enough." Spike barked as he suddenly pushed Gilda off of him and forced her against the wall, but she didn't look mad or upset.

"That's it, act like an alpha and dominate even the strongest mare, or griffin." Gilda coed as she blush as Spike held her hold her arms tightly and enjoyed the feel of Spike knee placed in between her legs, which started to make her wet from the actions.

"Wait, you like to do it in public and to be dominated?" Spike asked confused for a moment.

"Griffins like strong mates, so its natural and, My best friend was Dash remember?" Gilda said with a smile on her beak as she stared at Spike for a few moments before pushing him back and forced his to sit on a nearby crate, Once he was seated, Gilda stood up in front of him and wrapped her claws around the rim of her shirt as she said, "I bet none of your mates have these." And with that, she pulled up her shirt and allowed her huge breast to come free as there was no bra to hold the duel h-cup breasts.

"Oh, wow." Spike said out loud as he stared at her breasts, but it wasn't their size that surprised him. It was the fact that her nipple each had a ring piercing them and a chain was linking them together.

"Was I right?" Gilda asked with a smile on her face as she watched Spike stare at her large tits for a few seconds before reaching out and cupping them in his claws, rubbing the metal and flesh with his thumbs. This action gained moans of pleasure from Gilda as she enjoyed the feeling of Spike's claws kneading her breasts, and really loved the way he suddenly began to kiss her breasts gently.

"These are really great." Spike said with a smile on his face as he watched her face show signs of pure pleasure.

"Thanks, but I'm not done yet." Gilda said as she got on her knees and undid Spike's belt, unleashing his hard cock into her line of sight. She smiled as she looked at it in awe for a few moment until she began to stroke it and looked up at Spike licking her lips as she said, "Bigger then I expected." And with that, she opened her mouth and was about to take his length, before Spike spoke up.

"Ummm, don't you rip meat up with that?" Spike asked in a nerves tone as he stared at her razor sharp beak.

"Relax, we rip it off after mating.' she said with a wicked smile as she watched Spike squirm away from her.

"Wait, what?" Spike asked in a even more nerves tone as he was not sure if he wanted to continue.

"Just kidding, you dweeb." Gilda said as she forced Spike to sit in front of her as she opened her mouth and watched Spike face as she gently placed the curve of her beak cress Spike dick and she gently swirled her tongue around the bottom of his dick. Spike's nerves face turned into a face of pleasure as she continued to work his dick in between her beak and tongue before she turned her head, took the whole length of his dick down her throat in one fell swoop. Spike let out a long moan of pleasure as he felt Gilda engulf his dick and he really enjoyed the feel of her lower beak as it brushed against his sack as bobbed her head up and down.

"O-h, I'm g-gonna c-cum." Spike moaned out as he felt himself about to cum when Gilda took it out of her mouth and smirked up at Spike as she stroked him a few times before getting up, walking over to the wall, and then leaning against the wall.

"I don't want to taste you, I just want you in me and the feel of your cum inside." Gilda said with a smile as she undid her belt and pants to allow them to drop and Spike access to her lower area. Spike just smiled as he walked over to her and lined himself up with her pussy as she leaned forward against the wall. Spike grabbed her hips and pushed into all the way until he brushed against her cervix.

"Oh, this feel great." Spike said as he pulled out of her and then pushed into her until he hit her cervix again. Spike did this at a steady rate, but he just suddenly stopped just as he got in a rhythm as he felt something weird.

"Oh, you never fucked some one with a clit piercing." Gilda said as she puled away from the wall and turned for Spike to see her clit ring. Spike just smiled as he grabbed her hips and flipped them around so she was now on the crate. With a quick smile, Spike shoved himself all the way into Gilda as he reached out and pull the chain attaching her nipples together. These action combined drove Gilda crazy as she met Spike with each of his thrusts, and they duo even began to kiss each other as their pelvises smashed into each other.

"So, you like it rough huh?" Spike asked as he grabbed her hips in a hard grip and forced himself even deeper into her as he twisted the chain a little, making Gilda moth hang open as she enjoyed this dominant Spike as he abused her nipples and forced himself into her with all his might. Spike smiled as he held her tightly as he pushed himself past her cervix and moaned as he was over come with pleasure as his seed began to pour into Gilda's waiting womb. And feeling this was to much for Gilda as she let out a loud scream of pleasure as she released her own juices all over Spike dick and crate. The duo stayed like they were for a few minutes as their climax high settled down, and Spike pulled out of Gilda with a loud popping sound.

"We're not done just yet." Gilda said as she bent her legs up to he chest and used her claws to spread her ass cheeks for Spike, who smiled and nodded as he leaned over and forced his whole length into Gilda's plump ass. Spike went until her was hilted and then pulled out until only the tip was left, and then he shoved it right back in all the way.

"You have the best ass I've ever bucked." Spike whispered as he continued to thrust into her wonderful ass, which gain moans from the griffin as she leaned up and the duo embraced in tender kiss as Spike hands was placed on one of her breasts and he kneaded it as she reached down and cupped his sack, trying to get more cum out of him. These combined actions was enough to force both of them over the edge. Gilda let out long moans as her juices sprayed out on to his Spike, who let out a long moan of pleasure as he released his cum into her plump ass.

"Oh, that was fucking awesome." Gilda said as she sat up and watched Spike to pull out of her ass and smiled as she watched his cum and juices stained cock, and she just smiled as she got on her knees and began to clean him off, much to Spike's joy.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was the end of this chapter and I hope you enjoyed this. The next one might not have a Spike sex scene, but we get more back story for Emerald and lean more about the dragoness with Fluttershy, along with the intro of two more harem members. Please read and review.**


	6. Haunting Past

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and get ready for the next chapter of Dragon Mating Season The Dragon King. No Spike love scene, this one will focus on Emerald and her past, along with the name of the dragoness that is with Fluttershy and on her background.**

Chapter 5 Huanting Past,

Spike just panted as he watched Gilda cleaning him off, and then she got up from finishing, licked her lips, and then gave Spike a tender kiss on his lips making him taste his own cum mix with hers.

"We taste pretty good together. Don't we?" she asked with a smile on her beak.

"Yeah, you taste really special" Spike said with a smile as he put his pants back on and watched Gilda pull up her panties and jeans along with pulling her shirt down.

"I guess i'll stay in town, just in case you want more of my ass." Gilda said with a smile as she winked at him before getting from behind the barrels and leaving Spike alone with his own thoughts. As Spike sat there for a few moments as his mind began to play back his whole day and as he looked up, he saw that Celestia's sun was starting to lower into the mountains. Seeing this, Spike let out a long sigh and got up from the crate.

"Alright, I'll have to find her tomorrow." Spike said as he slipped out from behind the barrels and headed for the castle, wondering what he had done to hurt the dragoness and what he needed to do to fix things between them. Spike followed a few shortcuts he had learned over his years of growing there while he was younger and soon, arrived at the castle where he was met by a worried looking Twilight.

"Spike, were have you been?" Twilight asked in a worried tone as she looked at Spike with concern.

"Just trying to find a non-pony mates." Spike said as he felt he should keep what had happen with the dragoness and Gilda a secret for now.

"Well, I found one that could work but she's not here right now. But I told her to come here tomorrow." Twilight said with a smile.

"Wait, but I have something to do tomorrow." Spike said as he looked at her in concern

"What could that be?" Twilight asked as she looked at him confused. Spike opened his mouth but quickly shut it for a few seconds before he answered her.

"Alright, I'll meet her tomorrow." Spike said as he smiled at Twilight, who smiled back at him. But as he turned away from her, Spike frowned as he wanted to know what to fix something he might have done to the dragoness, and he knew he would have to find her as soon as he could.

* * *

In the outskirts of Ponyville, the dragoness was now sitting in a chair in Fluttershy's cottage as she was watching over an out cold Fluttershy, who was laying on the couch. After another minute or so of waiting, Fluttershy began to stir and slowly sat up holding her head.

"Oh, what happened?" Fluttershy asked as she looked around for a few seconds and then saw the dragoness, and let out a loud scream of fear.

"Please don't faint again, you've been doing that all day." the dragoness said as she looked at the meek mare, who looked at her with a nerves grin as she nodded.

"W-who are you?" Fluttershy asked as looked at the dragoness.

"My name is Opal and I have to go." Opal said as she got out of the chair and turned to walk towards the door, but was stopped by Fluttershy.

"Wait, a-are you looking for some one?" she asked nervously as she wondered what Opal might do in Ponyville if she could not find who she was looking for.

"A very bad stallion that is hiding in this town." Opal said as she continued towards the door, but was stopped by Fluttershy before she could open the door.

"What did he do?" Fluttershy asked as she could not help but ask what Opal's prey had done.

"He's a foalfibbler." Opal said as she turned to Fluttershy and was surprised by the look on her face.

"He's a what?" Fluttershy asked coldly as she slowly turned to look at Opal, who looked nerves from the way Fluttershy was looking at her.

* * *

Meanwhile in a cave outside of Cantorlot, Emerald was balled up in a dark corner in the back of the cavern with a small chest along with a sleeping bag on the other end of the roomy cave. As she sat there, with the memories of what she had done that day, and more importantly, what she had said to her closest friend.

"Oh, what have I done?" Emerald said as she buried her face into her claws and began to sob heavily as she felt her world began to end.

"You tried to get rid of your best friend." Emerald quickly looked up to see her Pegasus friend from before looking down at her with a smile on her face.

"S-Skylar, what are you doing here?" Emerald asked as she looked up at her friend.

"I needed to see if you were alright, and I'm guessing your no alright." Skylar said with a frown as she sat next to Emerald and wrapped her arm around her should.

"I-I'm not s-sure." she said as she looked at her friend with tears running down her face.

"What happen to you to day." Skylar asked as she wondered what was wrong with her friend.

"I met a guy to day, b-but when we tried to mate." Emerald began to tear up again, which upset Skylar.

"Did some male rape you?" Skylar asked as anger filled her tone.

"No, no. I-I get freaked out and ran away" Emerald reinsured Skylar not to hunt down and hurt Spike.

"Why would you do that?" Skylar asked as she wondered why she would do something like that.

"I-it's because of my past." Emerald said with a hint of blush and sadness to her voice, which concerned Skylar as she patted her back.

"What happened to you back then?" Skylar asked as she tried to comfort Emerald.

"Well, it was a pretty bad life since I was a hatchling and it just got worst being a part of a breeding camp." Emerald began to explain what she had went through in her life.

* * *

 _It was a dark, stormy morning in a small town near the border of Dragoona and it was an unsettling place as there was a large area in center of town that had ten rows of stocks eights in line. As a crowd male dragons began to form around the stocks as they cheered and waved as a line of naked, chained up dragoness were being lead to the stock by a bunch of other male dragons. As they arrived at the stocks, the guard lined up the dragoness into the row, and then forced them down and locked them into the stocks._

 _"Alright, today's breeding began." yelled the lead guard as every dragoness were suddenly penetrated by dragons from behind as they began to whale in pain, only to be silenced by other males shoving their cocks down their helpless throats. As the forced mating began, the head guard watched with a smile on his face as he always enjoyed watching their suffering. But his enjoyment was cut short by a smaller dragon walking up to him with a clipboard and a frown._

 _"Sir, I have troubling new." the smaller dragon said as the captain looked at him with an angry look on his face._

 _"What is it?" he asked in a harsh tone._

 _"One of these females has not passed a test in almost two months, I think she's empty." the smaller dragon said as the captain looked from him and then at the rows of dragoness._

 _"Which one?" he asked as he looked at them._

 _"Number A657h843." the smaller dragon said and the captain snapped his fingers as two other guards walked down and headed over to the dragoness that a_ _younger Emerald, the guards force the two males out of her holes and then pulled her out of the stocks. They dragged her away as a new dragoness was forced into her place and the males took their place as they began to breed with the new dragoness. Emerald struggled as the two guards dragged up to where the captain was and was forced to her knees._

 _"P-please, I'll try harder." Emerald pleaded as she watched the captain turn around and looked at her._

 _"You should have thought of that for the last two months. Take her to the grinder." he said with a sick smile and turned back to watch the breeding to continue._

 _"No, please. Not that, anything but the grinder." Emerald screamed as she struggled while the guards dragged her out of the breeding area, through town, and out of the town as the lead her towards a cave near the city. Emerald continued to struggle as the guards brought her deeper into the cave and stopped at a large door. One of the guards let her go as he walked up and knocked on the door, and after a few minutes it was opened._

 _"Ah, fresh meat." an over weight dragon opened the door and smiled wickedly as he looked over the terrified dragoness, and then looked at the guards as he licked his lips wait for an answer._

 _"Yep, she's empty." the guard said with an evil smile as he and the other guard followed the dragon into the room, dragging the struggling Emerald with them. Behind the door, there was a lot of blood and guts throughout the room with a large hole in the very center of the room._

 _"Alright, just put her in and it will take care of everything." the over weight dragon said as he watched with a wicked smile on his face as the guards pulled Emerald closer to the hole._

 _"No, please. Don't do this to me." Emerald screamed as she pulled away from the guards as she did not want to see the horrors the would have been awaiting for her in the Grinder._

 _"Oh, she's a lively one. She'll make good feed for the full breeders." the over weight dragon said with an evil smile as the guards inched Emerald closer to the hole, much to her horrors and then set her up so she could look down into the hole, where there was large, spinning bladed that fed into the darkness. Emerald eyes widen as she felt them getting ready to throw her in and she could do nothing but except her fate. That was until a large explosion blow the doors off their hinges. The two guards dropped Emerald as they looked at the doorway and watched a figure walk through the smoke, revealing a warrior dragon with a katana in claw._

 _"Who are you?" one of the guards yelled as he drew his sword and charged the warrior, who in one quick swing, sliced him in half. Seeing this, the other guard charged the warrior as well with his sword drawn as well. But just like the first, the warrior swung it's sword and cut the guards head off. Once the two guards were dead, the warrior looked over at the over weight dragon, who was freaking out on what had just happened. He looked at the warrior for a few moments before turning and trying to run, but unnatural speed helped the warrior to catch him and lifted him up by the neck._

 _"No, no, no wait." the dragon tried to plead as he was suddenly held over the grinder and was then dropped, causing him to scream in horror and pain as the sound of his flesh being turned into pulp. The sound of the dragons body being destroyed was to much for poor Emerald as her vision went black and she passed out_

* * *

"I woke up outside of Ponyville, not knowing how I got there or anything." Emerald said as she finished telling Skylar what had happened to her years ago.

"My, Celestia. You poor thing." Skylar said as she hugged Emerald and then looked at her with a smile as she stood up, grabbed a few things off the floor, and then said, "Well, come on."

"What, where are we going?" Emerald asked as she looked at her friend confused at what she met.

"My best friend is not living in this cave, your moving in with me." Skylar said with a smile on her face.

"Really, thank you." Emerald said as she stood up and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah, and tomorrow we finding that male and explain what really happened." Skylar said as Emerald picked up a few more things of hers and the duo walked out of the cave, smiling.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, the lights were out in the small town as most of the ponies were fast asleep in their homes and enjoying their wonderful dreams thanks to Princess Luna's hard work. It was nice and quiet through out the town, when suddenly a knock at one of the doors near the outside of town. After a few moments, there was anther knock at the door and it was opened by a middle aged stallion with glasses, blue mane, and yellow coat.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" he asked with a groan when suddenly a hand wrapped around his neck and he was suddenly thrown to the ground. The stallion turned to see none other then the glaring eyes of Fluttershy looming over him.

"You dare touch a foal with your filthy hand." she said as she slowly walked towards him.

"Wait, I can explain everything." The stallion said as he tried to crawl away, only to run into some ponies knee, and when he looked up, he saw a smirking Opal looking down at him.

"I'm really starting to like that mare." opal said as she looked from the scared stallion to the furies Fluttershy, and then back to him as the two girls loomed over the scared stallion.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and the next chapter will debut another new harem member, along with more from Dragoona and Snipes. Please read and review. Also, the next pics for the Miss Twilight comic on Placomix are up.**


	7. Beauty from the East

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter for the Dragon Mating Season 3: The Dragon King. We meet another member of the new harem, along with more on what Snipes is planning, and a little fun between Opal and Fluttershy. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 6: Beauty from the East.

It was early in the morning as the sun slowly rose into the skies of Dragoona as most of the construction had stopped for the night and it remained quite for the few more hours of rest the first shift had until they had to resume building. But as most of the dragon's slept soundly and peacefully, a certain dragon slowly walked through what would be the main hall once finished and made sure not another living soul was around when he pressed a center stone, which released a tunnel hidden in the floor. Snipes looked around one last time before walking down the large spiraling stair case until he reached a secret hall which ended at a secret room.

"Ah, Mister Snipes. Welcome." a middle aged griffin said as he opened the door and smiled at the dragon.

"Hey, it's great to be here." Snipes said with a smile as he walked up and then handed the griffin a piece of paper.

"Whoa, are you sure this much?" the griffin asked in a surprised tone as he looked at the paper and then at the dragon.

"My kingdom's freed relies on it. So, no amount of money is to much." Snipes snaps at the griffin.

"Alright, it will take a few days to spread the word." the griffin said as he folded up the piece of paper and placed it in his coat as Snipes handed him a bag of bits, and then handed him a smaller one. The griffin nodded as he placed the smaller bag in his coat and carried the larger one with him as he headed back into the door way, and was about to close it when.

"Wait, can you keep me posted on how it's going?" Snipes asked.

"Yeah, I'll call you to let you know every step of the way." the griffin said as he finished closing the door. Once he was alone, Snipes grinned as he walked back up the stairs as he says.

"Soon, my kingdom will return to it's glory, and those dragoness will return to their proper places." Snipes said as he returned from the secret meeting and closed the tunnel, but as he did, he failed to ntice the eyes of Talons locked on him from the shadows.

* * *

Celestia's sun rose up into the sky over Ponyville and as most ponies were fast asleep, Fluttershy was hard at work feeding all of her pets and putting tea on for her, and her house guest, a dragoness named Opal. As she watched the busy Pegasus run all over the place to get food for all of her pets, Opal could not help but smile as she watched her move at a quick pass as she fed all her pets and then placed a tea pot along with a pair cups and a sugar bowl.

"Wow, you are really good at taking care of your animals." Opal said as she picked up the tea pot and poured herself a cup.

"Yeah, it a lot of work but it's worth it." Fluttershy said with small smile as she looked at the dragoness for a few moments before nervously asking, "A-are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but I'll go hunt for a meal in a little bit." Opal said with a smile as she looked at Fluttershy, who returned the smile and the duo began to drink their tea when they heard the mumbling sound coming from the living room.

"So, how long do we need to keep him here?" Fluttershy asked as she looked over at the beaten stallion from the night before bond and gagged near the couch.

"Not until tonight, the offices don't open until midnight." Opal said as she sipped her tea cup until it was gone and then pour herself a second cup.

"I hope you suffer." Fluttershy yelled at the stallion, who quivers and closes his eyes in fear.

"I'm really starting to like you, you could make a great bounty hunter." Opal said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, no. I'm happy hear." Fluttershy said as she took her tea cup and spoon to the sink, but as she washed the small dishes, Opal's claws suddenly wrapped around her with one cupping her large breasts and the slipping under her skirt and in her panties. "What a-are y-you doing?" Fluttershy asked as she tried not to, but she let out soft moans of please as she felt the dragoness' claws to rub her body.

"Shhhh, you like it. I know you do." Opal whispered in her ear as she licked her neck and continued her kneading and rubbing of Fluttershy's body.

"I-I have a h-husband." Fluttershy said as she held onto the sink with her hands as she felt her body giving into the pleasure form Opal.

"So, where is he?" Opal asked as she pulled up Fluttershy's blouse and massaged Fluttershy's breast through her bra.

"I-in Catorlot with the princesses." Fluttershy answered her as she let out longer moans of pleases escaping her mouth.

"Alright, so how would he know?" Opal asked as she slit two of her claws into Fluttershy's pussy and pressed them against her g-spot.

"P-please. N-n-not w-w-w-without him." FLuttershy begged as she felt her body about to give into the dragoness' claws, but then Opal removed her claws and stepped back.

"Oh, he's one lucky stallion." Opal said with a smile on her face.

"H-he's not a p-pony. He's a dragon." Fluttershy said as she tried to calm her body and pulled her blouse back down over her bra.

"Dragon huh, what color is he may I ask?" Opal said as she looked at her with smile as she wanted to hear more.

"Purple and green." Fluttershy answered her and turned to see a shocked expression to appear on Opal's face as she just stood there for a few moments before smiling and hugging Fluttershy.

"I found him, I can't believe I found the last son of Draco." Opal said in a very excited tone.

"Who's Draco?" Fluttershy asked as she was confused by Opal's actions.

"No time to explain now." Opal said as she moved towards the door and opened it as she turned and said, "I'll be back later with your answers and for the stallion." Opal then shut the door, only to have her open them again as she added, "And for a threesome between us and him." And with that she left, leaving a confused, and aroused Fluttershy alone as she looked at the door for a few moments before shrugging it off and went back to her chores.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Cantorlot castle, Spike was still sound asleep and snoring out loud, when a weird light appeared in his room and a cloaked had shock him awake. As Spike opened his eyes, he saw it was non-other then Eternity standing over his bed.

"Very good Spike," he said as he smiled at Spike, who sat up and looked at him as he continued, "You have found three of your new mates already."

"Three, what are you talking about?" Spike asked as he felt confused at what the dragon had said.

"I can't tell you, but trust me, This is for the best of every one." Eternity said as he reinsured Spike.

"Fine, but what about that dragon that wanted me to buck her only to run off?" Spike asked as he hoped he could get answers for what he did wrong with the dragoness.

"You will learn in time, but your blood is the key to fixing her heart." Eternity said as he began to fade away.

"Wait, what about this necklace you gave me?" Spike asked as he wanted an answer on why he had been given this.

"It's gift from the past, to insure the future." Eternity said as he faded away completely, leaving a frustrated Spike alone to think on what he had just been told by Eternity, and to try and figure out what it all met. But before he could get lost into his thoughts, a knock at the door caught his attention.

"Spike, are you awake?" Twilight asked form the other side of the door.

"Yeah, you can come in" Spike said as he stretched his arms up and stood up as Twilight entered the room with a worried look on her face.

"Spike, you have to hurry and get dressed." Twilight said as she rushed in and quickly picked out Spike's out fit.

"Relax Twilight, who am I meeting anyway?" Spike asked as he put on the shirt and pants she had picked for him.

"Your meeting a princess from a kingdom faraway island called Gojira." Twilight explained as she watched Spike finish putting his clothes on, and then quickly pulled him out of the room and lead him to the throne room. Once inside, Twilight set Spike up to stand in between Celestia and Luna, who smiled at him as the large front doors opened and in walked a figure. The figure was very unique, for it she had a wild, spikey pearl white mane and a the tip of a long tail. Yet she also had silver scales all over the rest of her small, slim body with a horn pointing out from her forehead like a unicorn, along with seemingly misplaced double j-cup breast. Her attire was a jade green mini kimono dress with gold trim flower designs that stops mid thigh, with hole in lower back for her dragon-like tail. She had lovely amber colored and a sweet smile as she walked up to the trio, where she bowed her head to them.

"Greetings, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Sir Spike." she said as she stood up straight and looked at the trio with a bright smile, which they all three returned.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Princess Megami." Celestia said as she bowed in response to her, and then she asked, "May I ask what brings you here so suddenly?"

"Him." Megami said as she pointed to Spike, who looked confused as to what she met by that.

"Wait, what?" Spike asked as he wanted an answer to why she pointed at him.

"My father would like you to be my suitor." Megami said as she looked up at the trio, who were each shocked at her statement as they looked at each other for a few moments before Celestia' spoke up.

"Hold on, I'm sorry but you can't just come in here and tell us you want to marry Spike." Celestia said as she looked at Megami with a soft, yet stern look on her face, which lightened when she saw a frown formed on Megami's face.

"But, my father will not allow me to marry any one he does not diem worthy." Megami told the trio in front of her as she hung her head and turned to about to leave when Spike stopped her.

"Wait a minute." Spike called out to stop Megami, who turned to look at Spike as did the other princesses and the three of them waited for Spike until he continued, "You can't just come here and be my suitor, but what if I take you on a date and we see how things go."

"Hmm, I guess that can work. I'll be ready in a few minutes." Megami said as she turned back around and headed out of the throne room, leaving the trio alone.

"Spike, are you sure about this?" Celestia asked as she was worried for him.

"Not really, but it's been three day's since the deal was made and I really need to form a new harem." Spike reminded Celestia and Luna, who nodded as they agreed with what he had said.

"Alright Spike, we trust you." Celestia said as she and Luna both gave Spike as kiss on the lips before he headed toward the front door to the throne room and towards the front gates as he waited for Megami.

* * *

After having his talk with Spike, Eternity returned to the realm he shared with Infinity, who looked troubled as she watched the images of the future they are trying to change.

"Watching that will keep you troubled." he said as he walked up to her.

"I know, but I still don't understand why we don't tell him about his past." she asked as she turned to look at the male dragon.

"It's not time, but he will be ready for it soon." Eternity said as he tried to reinsure her.

"Alright, but I still don't like it." Infinity said as she held her head down in shame as she did not like to lie to Spike.

"Trust me, every one will be happier when it goes this way." Eternity said as he patted her on the back as he turned and walked away, leaving the uneasy feeling Infinity to her own thoughts.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry it was so short, but I felt I should end it here. The next chapter will have a love scene between Spike, and the new girl Megami. Oh, and if you want to know were I got the name of the island from, Gojira is a name given to the monster movie genre. Please read and review.**


	8. Date Day

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter for the Dragon Mating Season 3: The Dragon King. In this chapter, we learn more about Megami as she goes on her date with Spike and more with Emerald and Skylar trying to get Spike to talk to her. Also, we had a small problem on Palcomix with a leak of pics. But it's fine now and it's back up.**

Chapter 7: Date Day.

Spike stood outside of the castle and watched the ponies going through their normal daily routines as he waited passionately for Megami and he enjoyed the view over the kingdom he ruled over. After a few more minutes of waiting, Spike suddenly heard the door open and then closed.

"Are you ready for our date?" Spike turned to see Megami smiling at him, which made him return as the duo looked at each other for a few moments before turning she turned away from him, blushing. This made Spike smile even more as he stood up and looked her over for a few moments before speaking.

"So, ready to see the city?" Spike asked as he offered her his claw, which she happily took and as he lead her, she looked and admired how different the city looked to what she was use to. The duo went on, into the large city and she could not have been more excited.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the city in an upper class apartment building, a snoring Emerald was sleeping soundly in her new bed as she enjoyed the feel of it's softness. As she continued to sleep and dreaming of being with Spike happily, her door opened and in walked her friend, and new roommate, Skylar. She smiled as she walked a few steps up to the bed and slowly shock her friend.

"Ely, time to get up." Skylar said in a sweet tone as she shock her friend gently and continued shaking her until the dragoness' eyes slowly opened, and she let out a long yarn as she sat up and stretched her arms, revealing she was sleeping in a long t-shirt and panties.

"Hey, Sky. How are you?" Emerald asked as she looked up at her standing friend, but then blushed heavily when she saw Skylar was dressed in a see thought babydoll and a thong.

"Come on Ely, we need to get stared." Skylar said with smile as she turned and began to head for the door.

"Start on what?" Emerald asked as she rubbed her tired eyes.

"To find that guy friend of yours and explain why you ran away from him the other day." Skylar said with a smile as she looked at her friend.

"Wait, we're really doing that?" Emerald asked as she got worried of telling Spike about her past

"Yeah, you deserve a man and he deserve to know he did nothing wrong." Skylar said as she walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving a worried and nerves Emerald alone as she got up, and proceeded to get dressed.

* * *

Spike and Megami walked claw in claw through the streets of Cantorlot, Spike explained to her the best places in the city for food, entertainment, and shopping. This went on for some time until a sudden growl of both of their stomachs, made both Spike and Megami smile at each other as they picked a nearby dinner for a quick lunch.

"So, a table for two?" a Pegasus hostess asked as she smiled at the duo as they walked in.

"Yes, thank you." Spike said with a smile as she took two menus and lead the duo through the busy dinning room until they came to a booth and she had them seated as they looked through the menu.

"So, what do you normally eat in your kingdom?" Spike asked as he looked through the menu.

"Sushi." Megami said with a smile as she looked through her own menu.

"What's su-shi?" Spike asked as he looked from his menu and then at her.

"Raw fish. What about you?" Megami asked as she looked a thim and saw he had a shocked look on his face as he thought it through and then said.

"Gem, of all kinds." Spike answered her with a smile.

"Gems, that's kind of a weird thing to eat." Megami said as she went back to looking through her menu.

"Oh, yeah. Well I only saw wild birds ate raw fish." Spike said with a smile, which Megami returned.

"Alright, far enough." Megami said as she went on to look a the menu until the waitress came by and the duo ordered buffalo daisies with ranch and a few gem sliders. The duo enjoyed their meal as they ate the food and talked about their hobbies, but what caught Megami's attention the most was that Spike was proud father and made time for all his children.

"Oh, I love children." Megami said in a happy tone.

"Well, if it goes well. You'll meet them." Spike said as he wiped his mouth and then took out a bag of bit, which he then placed the amount of their bill plus twenty extra for a tip. "So, want to go to the park and relax?" Spike asked as he stood up and offered her his hand.

"I'd love to." she said with a smile as she took his claw and got up as they both left the dinner and then headed for the park in the center of the city.

* * *

Meanwhile in the skies above Cantorlot, Skylar and Emerald were flying over the city as they looked for any sign of the dragon that had taken Emerald's heart. The duo scanned through street after street of the city, but after nearly three hours of searching, the two girls were starting to get tired.

"Any sign of him?" Skylar asked as she looked to and fro as she flow in front of Emerald.

"No, not really. He might have left town." Emerald said as she looked back and forth, and just as she was about to give up, she caught him out of the corner of her eyes. "Sky, I found him." Emerald said with a smile as they both stopped in mid flight and headed in the direction she had saw him.

"Are you sure you found him?" she asked as she looked around.

"Yeah, he was over here with some other girl I think." Emerald said as she continued to look around, but stopped when she saw that Skylar had stopped in her tracks and was just floating there.

"Wait, is it a dragon with a mare?" Skylar asked as she slowly went up to Emerald.

"Ummm, yeah. I saw him with a few mares here and there." Emerald said as she thought of the last few times she had saw Spike.

"Oh, nuts. You have a crush on Spike." Skylar said as she placed her hands on her hand and was about to freak out.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" she asked as she was not sure what the matter was.

"He's the husband of the Princesses and the Mane Six." Skylar said as she was starting to freak out as she flow around Emerald a few times until she stopped and then turned to look at her as she asked, "And he was going to mate with you?"

"Well, yeah." she said with a confused look on her face as Skylar was in the middle of thinking when she suddenly got a smile on her face.

"Because I got an idea for him to come to us." Skylar said as she grabbed Emerald's claw and the duo flow off to where ever Skylar was planning on taking Emerald.

* * *

Spike and Megami were walking claw in claw as they walked down the path that snaked through the whole park, and as the duo walked, they enjoyed the sites and sounds of citizens enjoying their day in the park. While they were walking, Megami notice a group of foals playing and she asked if they could sit to watch them.

"You really like foals that much?" Spike asked as he sat next to her on a bench.

"Yeah, back home I always watching the young ones while their parents worked.." she said with a smile as they watched the foals play for an hour or so when she reached into her dress and pulled out a flute. She then placed it to her lips and began to play it beautifully as the others in the park turned to see who was playing the music.

"Whoa, you play great." Spike said with a smile as he watched her play and the crowd that began to surround them as they enjoyed her playing. Megami played for a few more minutes, feeling the music leave her flute and bath the park in it's lovely sound. After a few more minutes of playing, Megami played the last note and stopped as she noticed the crowd that had gathered around them, and as she looked around, the crowd cheered for her playing.

"Wooo, you rock." one of the stallions yelled as they all cheered for her and complimented her for the way she played.

"Wow, thank you." she said with a smile as she shock a few of their hands and even sign a few autographs for the foals she was watching playing earlier. This went on for a few more minutes until Spike decided it was time to go and said goodbye to the crowd as the duo left he park

"You were great back there." Spike said with a smile.

"Yeah, I always loved playing for the citizens." Megami said as she put her flute back into her dress and then turned to Spike as she asked, "So, what's next?"

"Well," Spike paused as he looked up and saw that it was getting almost to the time for Celestia to lower the sun, and then he got an idea as he took her claw and began to lead her back to the castle as he said, "I know a great place to watch the sunset." And with that, the duo went off to where ever Spike was talking about.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Skylar's apartment, she was busy working with her camera as she stood in her room and was trying to get the picture she was trying to get just right before shooting it. After a few minutes of messing with it, she found the right angle and was just about to take the picture, when Emerald spoke up.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked as she watched her friend mess with her camera.

"We need a reason for him to come here and we can talk to him." Skylar said as she aimed her camera and took a picture, before putting it down and asked, "You do want to talk to him and explain everything, right?"

"Yeah, I do, but..." Emerald said as she felt uneasy for what her friend was planning.

"Good, now just relax and act sexy." she said with a smile on her face as she continued to take pictures of her friend for what ever she had planned for Spike.

* * *

Spike and Megami stood on a balcony that looked over the city, and the duo smiled as they watched the sun lower in the back of the mountains and the moon rose over the large fields in the shadow of the capital. As the duo watched the sunset, Spike suddenly felt uneasy and guilty for he had not been truthful with Megami.

"Lovely night, huh?" Megami asked as she looked up at the starry sky above them.

"Huh, of right great." Spike said with a sigh as he was to focused on if he should tell Megami the truth.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as she felt Spike was not acting right and was worried if she had done something wrong. After a few moments of thinking, Spike stood up right and looked her in the eye as he spoke.

"Yeah, I've not been one hundred percent honest with you on why we went on this date." Spike paused for a moment as he waited for her to react.

"What do you mean?" Megami asked as she felt hurt for him not telling him the truth.

"Well, a few days ago the queen of a land called Dragoon wanting me to be her mate. But I told her know since I was happy for what I had. She then gave me an challenge, if I can get eight non-ponies to join my harem. She'll agree with piece between our kingdom and I get an extra girt." Spike stopped as he saw Megami looking at him with a confused look on her face as she thought for a moment and then asked.

"Was her name Kangi?" she asked with a small smile and it was Spike now with the confused look on his face.

"How do you know her name?" Spike asked as he looked at her.

"She came to my kingdom a week ago and told my father about your exploits and he decided that you would be worthy of being my husband." Megami explained, leaving a confused Spike even more confused.

"Wait, you met her and she told you about me?" Spike asked.

"Yeah, and she told me that you were looking for more mates, can I ask why?" Megami asked as she looked at Spike sternly.

"That reward, it is some kind of fruit that will give all my mates longer lives. So me and our foal don't have to say goodbye to their mother and my mate for a long time." Spike said as he hung his head in shame and wondered how she would react. He was surprised by her claws grabbing his head and lifted it up till they were face to face, and then she planted a tender kiss on his lips, much to Spike shock.

"I would not want to be with any dragon that would not do everything for his family." Megami said with a smile as she took his hand and lifted him up into the air as she flew off into the sky, leaving no sign they were ever their.

* * *

After a few seconds of flight, she landed them at her room's balcony door and pushed them open as she guided Spike in. Once inside, she locked the balcony door closed and then went to her other door t lock it.

"What are you doing?" Spike asked confused as to what she was doing, but had an idea on what she was planning.

"Very simple." Megami said as she walked up to Spike and placed her claws on his shirt, and then dug her claws into the fabric, ripping holes into it.

"What are you doing?" Spike asked confused on why she had done that.

"Oh, dear. I ruined your shirt." she said with a fake frown as took a few steps back until she reached the bed, she trhen turned around, and then bend over, allowing her kimono dress to ride up and showed her pink panties as she turned to face Spike and smiled at him as she added, "I did a bad thing and I need to be punishment." And it was then that Spike figured out what she wanted and smiled as he walked up to her.

"Your right, this was a new shirt." Spike said as reached the bed, pulled his claw back, he then aimed it, and once he was ready, he throw it forward as it slapped against her plump ass. The impact of Spike's claw slapping against her ass sent shivers up Megami spine as she asked for him to punish her more, which he did and continued to slam his hand against her ass and smiled as he could hear moans of pleasure mixed with he screams of pain.

"Yes please discipline me, I've been a bad Kirin." she screamed as she enjoyed the feel Spike's claw slamming against her plump ass and the fact that he was making his slaps across her ass even stronger then the one before it. Megami screams of pain were quickly turning into screams of pure pleasure as she felt her juices began to leak from her pussy and began to stain her panties, but just as the pleasure was building to it's max, Spike just stopped. Megami turned to see Spike reach down and felt his claw run over her newly stained panties.

"You dare get aroused from a punishment?" Spike asked in a fake harsh tone as he spat in his hand and rubbed his claws together. Once they were wet, Spike placed on claw on her ass, he then pulled back the other one and slammed it against Megami's ass, and this new, wet claw stung even more then the last one. Megami let out long screams of pain, and an equal amount of pleasured moans, as throw her head back and felt her juices leak even more in to her panties and now onto the bed as she felt he peak forcing it's way into her with every slap of Spike's claw hitting her ass.

"Ohhhhhhh, I-I'm cumming." Megami screamed as drool ran from her open mouth and throwing her head back as her climax hit her like a slap to the face, and her pussy juices poured out of her and stained her panties with her juices. Spike smiled as he slapped her ass a few more times before stopping, he then leaned forward and licked he now bright red ass, sending even more shivers of pleasure up her spine. "Oh, that was great." Megami said as she panted from her orgasm, and then she turned to leaning Spike and smiled as used her tail to wrap around his head and forced him him to lay on the bed.

"Oh, what are we doing now?" Spike asked with a smile as he watched her kneel before him as she undid his pants and unleash his rock hard cock to her view.

"Oh, it looks like it's ready to bite." she said with a smile as she unleashed her long tongue out of her mouth and wrapped it around his cock as she stroked his cock with her tongue, and massaged Spike balls as she smiled up at him as she did these actions. She enjoyed the taste of Spike cock as she rubbed her tongue around his cock as she continued to massage his balls for a few more times until she decided it was time and she took his whole length into her mouth as she bobbed her head and enjoyed the flavor of his cock.

"Oh, that's good but..." Spike paused with a moan as he reach down, grabbed her dress and pulled it down to unleash head huge breasts into his view for the first time as he said, "I felt to get a better view." Spike then cupped Megami's large breast and enjoyed it's softness as he moaned from her tongue and lips played with his cock. Megami enjoyed Spike's massaging of her breast and savored his flavor as his musk was starting to drive her crazy, which made her bob her head even more and taking part of down her throat. She continued to do this a few more times until she felt Spike's sack tensed up and she felt Spike's cock throb through her tongue. "Ohhhh, I-I'm g-gonna." Spike tried to warn but it was to late as he throw his head back and let out a long moan of pleasure as unleashed his cum down into Megami's waiting mouth, and down her throat. Megami drank every last drop of Spike cum and sucked on it a few more times until it ran empty, she then pulled away from it and smiled up at Spike.

"Your pretty tasty, but enough foreplay." Megami said as she stood up and removed her kimono dress and pulled down her panties, revealing her naked body fro Spike to see and enjoy.

"Your so beautiful." Spike said with a smile as he placed her hands around her waist as he lined up her pussy lips with his cock and looked up at her for permission, and she gave him an answer by placing her claws on his shoulders and impaled herself on his cock. The two moaned out loud as they felt their bodies become one and stayed still for a few moments to enjoy the feel of each other, but soon Spike soon grabbed her hips and pushed her up only to drop her back down onto his dick. He continued to do this and enjoyed the moans he was getting from Megami, which increased in pleasure when he reached forward and took one of her nipples into his mouth as he began to suck on it.

"Oh yes. Keep sucking." Megami begged as she wrapped her arms around Spike neck and began to bounce at her own rate as their moans became louder, and stronger as they settled into a steady rate with matching bounces and thrust. Spike continued to suckle on her nipple as he kneaded the other one as his thrusts got stronger and as he gently bit down on her nipple, he felt her inner walls squeeze his cock like a vise as she let out a loud scream while her body was rocked by her second orgasm of the night. As she squeezed Spike's cock, he pushed into as deep as he could and pushed past her cervix and unleashed his cum right into her womb.

"Oh, that was great." Spike said as he laid back on the bed and rubbed Megami's back as she laid on top of him.

"Yeah, could you stay with me for a little while until I'm asleep?" she asked with a happy smile.

"Sure, I'd love too." Spike said as he relaxed and enjoyed the after glow of their mating.

* * *

While the duo rested in Megami's room, two figures landed on the balcony that fed into Spike's room and as one looked around for guards while the other placed a small box on the floor.

"Are you sure about this?" the one putting the box down asked with a worried look on their face.

"Yeah, it will work. Now come on." the other figure said with a smile as they took flight and flow off as a few guards walked under the balcony as they did their rounds.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. The next one will have no Spike love scene, it will have more on Opal and what she met by, "The Last Dragon King." Any way, Please read and review.**


	9. Revealing Pictures

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter for the Dragon Mating Season 3: The Dragon King. We're learn more on what Opal met when she felt Fluttershy, a part of what Snipes is planning, and what Emerald and Skylar have planned along with a little more Talons and Kangi talking. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 8: Revealing Pictures.

It was a clear, starry night as Ponyville was starting to winding down and ponies were getting ready to rest their head. But in a certain cottage, a calm and happy Fluttershy who was reading one of favorite navels of all time. She giggled as she read the book and she ate some of her popcorn when the stallion began to struggle in his binding.

"Shut it." she yelled as she kicked him upside his head, knocking right out. After doing so, she rent back to her book and enjoyed it for a few more minutes until she heard a knock at the door and she got up to answer it.

"Hey, Sweet tits.." Opal said with a bright smile as she watched her face go red.

"P-please d-don't call m-m-me that." Fluttershy asked as she looked down from the other two as they walked in.

"Relax, their just the collectors." Opal said as the griffin walked in and looked the beaten stallion over for a few seconds before turning to the stallion, and nodded. The stallion nodded back as he reached into his coat and took out two bags, one of which he handed to Opal and the other one to Fluttershy.

"What's this?" she asked confused to why he would be handing her a bag.

"You helped me find and captured him, so you get half the reward. " Opal said as she placed her money on the table and then began to count her money.

"Oh, no thank you." Fluttershy said as she tried to wave him off but the stallion's stared at her with an intense look that made the meek Pegasus took the bag and thanked him.

"Oh, by the way. There is this new, huge bounty on some dragon. I'll bring you the poster after I bring him in." the griffin said as he motioned for the stallion to walk over and pick up the beaten man. The duo then bowed and headed out, leaving the two females alone to count their money.

* * *

Meanwhile in Dragoona, all the workers had called it a day and were having fun as they saw fit, leaving the castle empty. Except for a figure that moved quickly through the pillars and hid behind a few as to make sure they were not seen. It continued on until the figure appeared at a door in the far end of the castle, where it waited for a few moments before the door opens and out walked Snipes. He looked around for a few moments before heading off to his special meeting area, and then the figure snuck into the room and pulled down their mask, revealing it was Talons.

"Alright, let's see what your hiding." she said as she looked through his draws and boxes to find anything that could say what he was planning or what was he doing in that secret room. She continued to look for a few more moments until she found a box under his bed and she quickly took it out to open. Inside, it showed just a few pictures of Spike crossed out in red ink and the word traitor written on it. "Oh, this is something." she said as she looked a little deeper into the box until she found a chart and as she read it, she felt uneasy as she put it down along with the pictures of Spike as she took out a camera and took pictures of them. She then put everything back and slipped iut of the room as she ran off to find Kangi. As Talons looked for her, Kangi was relaxing from her long day in a built in hot spring in her bathroom and was quite enjoying herself

"Oh, yeah. I needed this." she said as she laid her head back and sighed in relief as she let the hot water take her worries away, that was until Talons burst through the door panting and trying to catch her breath.

"Kangi, we have a problem." Talons said as she continued to breath heavily.

"Yeah we do, you not relaxing with me. Come on in." she said to her friend as leaned back andsmiled at the other dragoness.

"I'm series, I found these in Snipes room." Talons said as she handed over the picture she took of what she found, and watched as Kangi looked them over, but was surprised by Kangi just smiling.

"I know all about this." she said much to Talons surprise.

"You do?" Talons said in a confused tone.

"Yeah, but he's just an asshole that will be out of here when Spike's named king. Now, come on and relax in this spring with me." Kangi said as she patted the water and smiled as Talons removed her armor and boots as she stepped into the bowling water.

"Oh, yeah. This feels nice." Talons said as laid back to relax and allowed her breast to float up to the top. Kangi smiled as she did the same and the two dragoness relaxed in the hot water. But neither of them noticed a pair of eyes watching them from the wall.

"Oh, so they think I'm not here to stay, well their be wrong very soon." Snipes said with a smile as he looked at a picture of his very own and chuckled as he walked snuck away before one of the dragoness notice him.

* * *

It was very late at night when Spike was able to slip away from Megami, who he covered with a blanket and kissed on the forehead before quietly slipping out of the room. But just as he turns, he came face to face with one of his sons looking at him.

"Daddy, what are you doing?" the young Alicorn asked as he rubbed his eyes. SPike thought for a moment before smiling at him and looked him in the eye as he answered.

"I felt you were awake Solar Blaze, so I came here to see if your alright." Spike answered him with a smile on his face as he knelt down to his son.

"I was going to the bathroom, but now I'm lost." he answered his dad as he rubbed his tiered eyes. Spike just smiled as he picked him up and held him tightly as he rubbed his back.

"It's alright. I'm here." Spike said as he soothed his son as he walked a three minute walk to the boys room, slowly opened it, and then laid him down in his big bed.

"Good night, daddy." Blaze said which made Spike smiled at him as he kissed his forehead and told him goodnight before watching the boy fall asleep. Once he was out, Spike got up and walked back out of the room, thanking the guard who was watching over his son, and then headed off to his own room. After his short walk, Spike arrived at his door and opened it, only to see an envelope fall to his feet.

"Hmmm, what's this?" Spike said as reached down and picked up the envelope as he walk in, shut the door behind him, and then he waked to his bed as he sat down on it. He looked at it for a few moments before using his vclaws to rip it open and was shock to see the contents, which was a note with a few pictures of the dragoness he met two days ago naked and posing. Spike looked at the pictures a few times until he looked at the note read it out loud.

 _Dear Spike,_

 _I all know what you did with my best friend, and if you don't want yours wives and friends to find out. Then meet us at this address around noon tomorrow._

 _P.S. Enjoy the photos._

Spike let out a long sigh as he hung his head in shame and blamed himself for betraying his family.

* * *

Back at Fluttershy's, Opal had just finished counting her money and was messing with it the bag as big smiled was on her face as she laid on the couch, and looked at the meek Pegasus as she was staring at her own bag of money.

"So, what are you going to do with your share?" Opal asked smiling at the mare.

"I'm not sure, what about you?" Fluttershy asked with a smile on her own face.

"This is going to my tribe, it will help a lot of them." Opal said with a smile still on her face, but notice a confused look appear on Fluttshy's face.

"What od you mean your tribe?" Fluttershy asked with a concern look.

"Oh, right. I haven't told you yet." Opal said as she got off the couch and walked over to Fluttershy as she reached into her dress, and pulled out a map which she placed on the table in front of Fluttershy and unraveled it to show a map of the Equestia with a large red circle on it. "This is were my tribe is. It's small and very few dragons still live their, but we still have hope that the true King of Dragons will return." Opal said as she explained what was on the map.

"I see, you think our Spike is him?" Fluttershy asked as she felt sad for Opal.

"Maybe, but we can check in on them tomorrow." Opal said with a yarn as she turned and plopped back on the couch as she said, "Right, now. I need some sweet dreams with you naked in them." And with that, she closed her eyes and fell sound asleep leaving a blushing Fluttershy to her own thoughts and what Opal had said about Spike being some one her tribe has been waiting for and wondered what that met for his future with her and the others.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I know it's not the best one and it's short. But I'm going through a very tough time at the moment. For my uncle is very sick and is dying. So, I'm taking a few day's off to get my mind straight and I will return this weekend with a much better chapter with a major plot twist. Please read and review.**


	10. Wanted Spike

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter for the Dragon Mating Season 3: The Dragon King. Here is the second attempted sex scene with Emerald, also the package contents are revealed, and finally, pat of Snipes plan is revealed to Opal and Fluttershy. Also, I have announcement at the end for a new poll.**

Chapter 9: Wanted Spike.

It was the dead of night in the kingdom of Dragoona and most of the dragons were sound a sleep, one exception was Talons who was walking back from her late night spa day with Kangi and was heading for her chambers. But just as she was about to reach the door, a figure walked up behind her and called out to her.

"Where were you Talons?" she quickly turned around to see Snipes was behind her.

"Oh, I was just doing my rounds." she said sounding a little nervous, which he could tell.

"Oh really. And you won't with Kangi in her bath spring?" Snipes asked as a coldness seam to appear in his eyes.

"Wait, Snipes it's not what it seams." Talons sounded nerves as back away into the door that lead to her door.

"I told you to fight those feelings, and now you must be punished." Snipes said as her door suddenly opened and two other sets of arms grabbed the dragoness.

"Wait, please. Not again." Talons screamed as on of the hands covered her mouth and pulled her into her room as Snipes followed behind them, with the door closing behind him and her screams began to ring out through the large hall ways..

* * *

The sun slowly rose over the mountains and most of the ponies were still sound a sleep, but a certain Pegasus was stretching out her arms as she walks down the stairs as she was going to get started on her morning chores. That was until she saw Opal sitting on her couch on her lap top and seamed be looking at something.

"What are you doing?" Fluttershy asked as she looked at the dragoness on her couch.

"Hmmm, oh. I checking the charts on the bounty board. Come see." Opal said with a smile on her face as she turned her computer around and showed the stallion they turned in with their names caught by 'The Black Dragon Huntress and Sweet Tits.'.

"OPAL!" Fluttershy yelled as she crossed her arms over her chest as the smiling dragoness looked on and then saw something that surprised her.

"Oh, sweet. A brand new huge bounty has been posted and he's very near." Opal said with a large smile on her face.

"Really, what this one do?" Fluttershy asked as she was wondering if she should help Opal again.

"Not sure, just said wanted alive." Opal said as she read the post and then turned it for FLuttershy to see it, but when she saw it, her face turned pale white.

"I-it's my husband, Spike." Fluttershy yelled in horror as she thought of what could happen to Spike by the bounty hunters.

"Well, that's not good." Opal said as she got off the couch and stretched her arms out , and then face Fluttershy as she continued, "We should tell your Princess Celestia. She might be able to stop it."

"Good idea, let's go." Fluttershy said as she ran to the door and was about to run out it, but not before seeing herself in a mirror and saw that she was still in her silk babydoll and panties. "Oh, just a minute." she said with a smile and blush as she ran back up stairs to get dress, leaving Opal smiling as she watched her flank and who also got dressed quickly in her fur dress.

* * *

A little while later and Celestia's sun was high in the sky as the city was alive with it's citizens going about their daily life, but Spike did not get much sleep the night before for the letter he had gotten and wondered what he should tell the others.

"Spike, are you awake?" a voice made calling Spike made him return to the real world as he looked at the door nervously before he answered them.

"Yeah, come on in." Spike said as he looked at the door and watched it open to reveal a smiling Twilight.

"So, how did things go last night?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Good, really good." Spike said with a smile on his face as he looked at her.

"Are you alright, you seam troubled." Twilight asked him as she looked at in concern.

"Yeah, just a little tired. Couldn't sleep last night." Spike said as he rubbed his head.

"Why, what's on your mind." Twilight asked as she sat down next to him.

"I've thinking of what I have to do and what you might think of me looking for more females to mate with." Spike said a she hung his head in shame.

"Oh, Spike. We don't think that at all. Your saving not only us and our foals, but every citizen in Equestia." Twilight said with a smile as she embraced him, which made him smile and hug her back.

"Thanks, I needed that. I'm going for a walk for more females." Spike said with a smiled as he got dressed and kissed her good bye as he walked out of the room. Twilight smiled as she stood up from the bed and was about to leave when she saw the box on the balcony. Confused, she walked over and opened the door as she picked up the box. Twilight looked it over for a few seconds before she opened the it and ten suddenly magic ropes wrapped around Twilight's entire body.

"Spike HELP!" she screamed as the ropes suddenly covered her mouth and began to glow, and as her eyes widen in horror, she vanished in bright flash of light.

* * *

Spike walked out of the castle and headed down the steps as he headed into the city. with his mind still clouded over what he was going to do and hoped that none of the girl find out what he was doing. He continued through the crowd of ponies as he headed down the street and was getting close to the location he was met to meet the send of the letters when.

"How are you doing dweeb?" Spike quickly turned around to see Gilda walking towards him.

"Oh, hey. I fine Gilda." he said with a smile on his face.

"So, where are you going?" she asked as she walked up to the dragon and looked down at him with a smile.

"J-just going to meet some one." Spike said with a nervous smile on his face.

"Oh, I know what your doing." Gilda said with a smile on her face, which made Spike even more nerves.

"W-who do?" Spike asked as he was not sure of what she could really know.

"Your looking for fresh pussy to buck, aren't you?" she asked with a wicked smile on her face.

"Shhh, not really. But I can't tell you here." Spike said as he looked around and then lead Gilda to a dark alley.

"Alright, spill." she said as she crossed her arms and lessoned to Spike as he explained what had happened with the dragoness and then showed her the letter she sent him. "And they didn't ask for hush money?" Gilda asked as she looked over the letter and when she saw Spike shake his head, she smiled as said, "Then she just wants to get back together with you."

"You sure?" Spike asked and smiled as he watched Gilda nod and then embraced him in a hug.

"How's this, I follow you and see what's going on between you and them." Gilda said as she pushed Spike into her large breasts.

"Sure, thanks." Spike said as he looked up at her fr4om between her breasts.

"No thanks needed, I need to protect my buck toy. Don't I?" Gilda asked as the duo walked out of the ally way and Gilda began to follow Spike to the location where he's was going to meet the dragoness.

* * *

Fluttershy and Opal flow as fast as their wings could carry them as they got closer to the castle, but as they had flew a couple of hours so far and they were starting to get tired from it.

"Oh, I'm not sure I can go on." Fluttershy said as she panted heavily and was starting to slow down, but Opal knew what to do as she flow up to the tiring Pegasus and reached around her so she could carry her.

"Just relax, while I fly you." Opal said as she carried her up and kept it at a steady pace.

"Ummmm, thanks but..." FLuttershy paused for a moment as blushed over whelmed her face.

"But what?" Opal asked as wondered what was troubling Fluttershy.

"Could not grope me as you carry me?" Fluttershy asked as she revealed the Opal's claws were holding onto her breasts,and as to answer her, Opal smiled and squeezed, gaining a squeal from the embarrass Pegasus as they flow on towards the castle.

* * *

After his quick meeting with Gilda Spike continued through the crowd towards the meeting place along with his secret which griffin not far behind him. Spike looked at his watch and saw that was about noon just as he arrived at the location he was suppose to meet her at, but all he saw four way enter section with nothing but ponies walking around and a single bench on one of the corners.

"Where could she be?" Spike asked himself as he let out a long sigh as he took a seat on the bench to try and get his mind straight.

"Are you Spike?" a voice asked him as Spike turned around and saw a figure standing behind him with their face hidden by a hat and body by a trench coat.

"Yeah, I you the one who sent the letter?" Spike asked as he stood up quickly and face the figure.

"Yes, and if you wish to keep it a secret. Then follow me." the figure said as they turned and walked quickly away with Spike following behind them as it slipped through the crowd at a speed that Dash would have been impressed with. After following the figure through the large crowd and a few alleyways. until the duo arrived at the front door of an apartment building.

"Wait,were are we?" Spike asked as he was unsure of where they were in the large city.

"Just go to the third floor and knock on the door numbered 2510." the figure said as it floated up into the air and then zoomed off, leaving a confused Spike to look at where they flow off to and then he opened the door to the building as he lessoned to the figure.

* * *

Back at the castle, Celestia and Luna were busy with their daily royal along with a few moments with their daughter and son to remind them of their new happy family lives. As the duo continued with their meetings and paper work, but as they did, Celestia suddenly realized something.

"Luna, have you seen Twilight today?" Celestia asked as she looked around for any sign of her loyal student, but got worried when she could not remembered if she had seen her that day or not.

"I think she went to go wake up Spike to see how his date went last night." Luna said with a smile as she looked at her sister. Just as they were about to call her, the balcony doors suddenly burst open and in popped Opal carrying a blushing Fluttershy.

"Alright, we're here. Can you let me go now?" Fluttershy asked as her face was beat red and it turned even darker when Opal gave her one final squeeze on her breast before letting her go.

"Fluttershy, why are you here and who is this?" Celestia asked as she stood up and looked at the Element of Kindness as she got up, and cross her arms over her chest before turning to face the princesses.

"I'm here with bad news." Fluttershy said as she stood up straight and then took a deep breath before she continued, "Some one's put a bounty on Spike."

"What do you mean a bounty?" Celestia asked as she and Luna got worried looks on their faces.

"Yeah, and a big one." Opal said as she stepped next to Fluttershy and faced the duo princess with worried looks on their faces.

"Who are you?" Celestia asked as she stared at the dragoness.

"A friend and right now we need to keep your husband safe." Opal said with a concern look on her own face.

"Your right, guards find Spike and bring him here now." Celestia said as the guards saluted and ran out to do as their princess had ordered them. As the guards ran out of the throne room, none of them saw the concern look on Megami as she had heard everything and narrowed her eyes as she ran back to her room.

* * *

Back at Dragoona, a naked Snipes walked out a dungeon cell with a wicked smile on his face as he turned sback to watch as bond Talons was being violated by three male dragons in all her holes. He enjoyed the show for a few moments until a scout dragon ran up to him.

"Sir Snipes, your men have returned." he said as he panted heavily.

"And did they get my prize." Snipes asked as he looked at him.

"Ummm, no. But they did get something just as good." the scout dragon said in a nerves tone.

"Really, show me. NOW!" Snipes yelled, which scared the scout dragon as he leaded the male dragon farther down the dungeon. After walking a for about fifteen minutes, they arrived at a large dungeon door with two cloaked figures waiting for them.

"Master Snipes, welcome." one of the cloaked figures said as they watched the duo walk up to them.

"Enough talk, show me what you got?" Snipes' barked as the figures opened the door, revealing a naked Twilight bond to the wall by chains with a blind fold over her eyes and a anti-magic ring on her horn.

"Oh, yes. She'll do." Snipes said with a wicked grin as he looked at the helpless unicorn and got wicked ideas in his twisted head.

* * *

 **Hey, that is it for this chapter. I know there was no sex in this chapter, but I'm still getting over my Uncle's sickness. So, I'm writing a one shot as a tribute for him. And since he was gay, it will be my first Coltfibbler fic with Spike/Shining Armor. Also, I have a poll I'm putting up to see if I should do a prequel to Dragon Mating Season.**

 **Yes.**

 **Or No.**

 **Please read, review, and vote.**


	11. Hunting Spike

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and I AM BACK BABY. I have to be honest, it was hell not being able to type for a day in half. But I'm here and I hope your ready for a great new chapter with a lot of plot bulding, but I need to tell you all this. Twilight WILL NOT be raped. So, enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 10: Hunting Spike.

Deep in the bowels of the dungeon of the re-modeling castle in Dragoona, was the naked dragon by the name of Snipes looming over a bond, naked Twilight as she was chained to the wall. Snipes grinned wickedly as he walked towards her and slowly took in her lovely form, well lovely for a pony is what he thought.

"W-where am I?" Twilight asked as she tried to look around, but the blindfold over her eyes made the only thing she could see was nothing but darkness.

"Oh, my dear. Your my guest." Snipes said with a wicked smile still on his face as he walked up to the bond unicorn.

"Who are you and what do you want? Twilight asked as she looked towards where she heard the voice coming from.

"I'm your future master and I want your kingdom." Snipes said as he looked over her naked body and chuckled a little as he said, "And maybe something more." As he said that, he knelt down and dug his claws into Twilight's large breasts.

"Get away from me." Twilight barked as she tried to get any part of her body free to try and fight off who ever was fondling her breasts.

"Your don't have a bad body, for a filthy pony." Snipes said coldly as he dug his claws even deeper into her flesh, making trails of blood appear from her breast.

"Ouch, that hurts." Twilight yelped as she felt his claws dig into her flesh as she continued to fight to freeany part of her body, when she felt one of her foot's shackles began to give way.

"I will enjoy tasting your rotting flesh, before I wipe out most of your kind." Snipes said coldly as he lifted his claws up and licked her blood from them, which made him smile as he enjoyed the taste. But he suddenly fell over in pain as Twilight was able to get her foot free and she kicked him square in his balls.

"Gross, your naked." Twilight said as she shock her foot as she tried to clean it while Snipes whaled in pain as he held himself. As he tried to get over the pain, the guards and scout dragon snickered at what had happened to him. This made Snipes even madder as he slapped Twilight across the face before he turned around and walked back to the door.

"She get no food or water until I say so." Snipes ordered, which the guard saluted him as the locked the door behind him. After it was locked, Snipes groaned in pain as he limped off down the hall and headed back to his room to try and rest his sore body. But as he left the secret dungeon door and was starting to head for his room when he heard a voice call out to him.

"Snipes." he froze in place as he turned to look at Kangi, who was walking up to him in her normal outfit.

"Y-yes my Queen?" Snipes asked as he turned around and smiled nervously as he looked at the dragoness, and hoped she didn't suspect him in anything.

"Have you seen Talons? I haven't seen her today." Kangi said as she sounded worried for a few moments before turning to Snipes and waited for his answer.

"Oh, yeah. She said she would be doing her rounds in the far end of the kingdom." Snipes said as he tried his best not to sound like he was lying. Kangi stared at him for a few moments before shrugging her shoulder.

"Oh, I guess she forgot to tell me." Kanhi said as she turned and walked away from Snipes with a sad look on her face. Snipes waited until she was out of sight before turning around with a wicked smile on his face as he began to walk down the hall.

"Yeah, that's it. Sulk as a steal your kingdom." Snipes said as he continued to walk down the hall as he headed for hisw room to finally rest his legs.

* * *

Back at the Cantorlot castle, Megami was finishing getting ready as she tied the rope around her waist tightly as she looked into the mirror and then pulled her hair back into a bun. Once she was finished with that, she walked over to her chest and knelt down before it as she opened it.

"I can't believe I have to use this." Megami said as she reached in and pulled out a sheathed katana with it being diamond in crusted and her family crest on the hilt. "Please, allow me to be able to protect Spike and the others with this sword." Megami said as she chanted a soft prey from her native home. And once she was down, she placed the sword around her shoulder and then proceeded to leave the room as she began her search for Spike.

* * *

Spike gulped as he looked at the room number he was told to go and waited for a minute or so before he reach up, and knocked on the door. He waited for a few moments before the door was opened and it revealed the masked figure inside the room.

"Come in." the figure said as it stood aside and let Spike in. As he walked in, he saw the dragoness from the day before sitting on a couch facing him with a little blush on her face before she turned away from him. Seeing this, Spike frowned as he sat in a chair across from her and looked at her for a few moments before speaking.

"I'm sorry if I did anything that hurt." Spike said as he looked down to the floor in shame.

"No need to be sorry." the figure said as it reached for it's mask and pulled it off, revealing a smiling Skylar and as she removed the rest of her clothes, she said, "Go on Emerald, tell him."

"Oh, right." Emerald paused for a few moments as she blushed heavily as she looked up at Spike before she said, "I...ummm...it w...wasn't..."

"She's had a troubling past and it made her freak out when you tried to mate with her as memories of it returned to her." Skylar explained as she sat next Emerald and hugged her.

"Really, then why did you blackmail me?" Spike asked in annoyed look on his face.

"It was more fun to get you here." Skylar said with a sweet smile on her face.

"Yeah, fun." Spike said with annoyed look on his face.

"I am sorry for that, but we thought you need a reason to meet with me." Emerald explained with blush on her face.

"I was looking for you to see if you were alright and if I hurt you in some way, to fix what I did." Spike said with a soft smile on his face, which made both Emerald and Skylar look at each other, and then back at him before either of them replied to him.

"Oh sorry about the black mailing." Skylar said as she chuckled nervously before dropping to her knees before him and pleaded, "Please don't send me to jail."

"I wasn't even going to tell the guards, so relax." Spike said as he looked at her for a few moments before helping her up and brushed her off as Emerald looked at him for a few minutes before blushing heavier then before and smiled as she spoke.

"Your different." she said with a small smile on her face.

"How am I weird?" Spike asked as he turned to look at her with a confused look on his face.

"All the other male dragons I've met did nothing but use females as their personal fuck toys." Emerald paused for a few moment as tears ran down her face and she wiped them away before continuing, "But you treat mares right and seam very kind." After hearing this, Spike smiled at her as he walked up to her and leaned her head up to face him.

"I am very sorry to hear that and I want you to feel good." Spike said as he leaned down and Emerald leaned up as the duo were about to kiss, when a sudden explosion blast though the wall and forced all three of them onto the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile in the skies above the city, Opal and Fluttershy were flying as fast as they could, and were looking for any sign of Spike. But after flying for nearly most of the morning, they have not seen and heard a thing of Spike.

"Does he have any main hang outs?" Opal asked as she was starting to get frustrated over the searching for a needle in a haystack.

"No, just that the donut shop we looked into and then he explores the city until noon." Fluttershy explained as she to was getting tired of searching through such a large city for her husband, and the fact that others were hunting for him to take him away from his children. As the duo flew on, they suddenly heard an explosion and screaming following it. "What was that?" Fluttershy asked as she looked at the smoke coming from the distance.

"I feel we found Spike." Opal said with a worried look on her face.

"What?" Fluttershy asked as she was not sure what Opal had just realized.

"Just follow me." Opal said as she took off and headed for the smoke, with a confused and worried Fluttershy following closely behind.

* * *

Spike's head was killing him as he moved from under the rubble that was once the living room of the Emerald and Skylar, who were both getting up from the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Spike asked as he looked up to see what happened and saw six figures coming from the hole in the wall, two were Pegasus, two dragons, and two griffin. All male and each was heavily armed with swords, axes, and many other sharp weapons in hand.

"I think we used to much TNT." one of the Pegasus said as he waved the smoke out of his face.

"Yeah, we need him alive." one of the dragon's agreed with the Pegasus. as the group began their search for their prey. Spike slowly started to move and was about to stand up when a yell from the other side of the room caught his attention.

"Yeah, let me go."yelled Skylar as she was pulled from the rubble by one of the dragons with a wicked smile on his face as he looked over her body, which was mostly exposed do to the explosion.

"We have a lively one. Can we keep her?" the dragon asked with a sick smile on his face.

"Sure, we haven't hade a good fuck in weeks." one of the griffins said, as he seamed to have ben the leader of the group. Spike was angered, but before he could do anything.

"Hey, let her go1" Emerald yelled ass he burst through the rubble and tried to save Skylar, but the other dragon and griffin was not having any of that as they grabbed her and her arms behind her.

"Ah, a dragoness." the leader said as he walked over to the bond dragoness and lifted her chin to look at him before he continued, "You will quite a lot on the black market." Hearing this was to much for Spike as he stood up and face the six attacks as he glared at them.

"Let them go, NOW!." Spike barked as he stood his ground before the six attacker, who all chuckled at him.

"Oh, look at the tough guy." one of the Pegasus said as he aimed his sword at Spike, who gulped but stood his ground.

"Now, don't hurt him to much." the leader said as he watched the Pegasus pretend to throw fake thrusts of his sword, making Spike flinch each time.

"What a pussy." the Pegasus said as he pulled back and then throw his sword towards Spike's face. Both Skylar and Emerald gulped as they watched Spike not move, when he suddenly knocked the sword from his face and turned with the attacker, forcing the sword into the rubble. And then a quick elbow to the face, made the Pegasus stumble back and Spike pulled the sword out of the rubble as he swung it around a few times before aiming it at the leader, who was shocked at what he had just saw, along with every one in the room. Including Spike as he looked at the sword in his hand and blinked a few times as he was unsure if he knew what really happened

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. This chapter ends what I like to call, the Love Arc. and the next one will began the Hiding Arc. I hope you enjoyed it and please read and review. Oh, and the poll says** **.**

 **Yes: 9**

 **No: 0.**

 **The poll will be up until Spike's past is revealed.**


	12. Into Hiding

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter. After this chapter, it will slow down a little with the building of the relationships and the adding of Opal, a changeling, the Diamond dog, and finally Emerald. Along with some threesome I promised at the beginning. At the end, I'll have announcement.**

Chapter 10: Into Hiding.

It was a bright, sunny day in Cantorlot as most ponies where going about their daily life and enjoying the day. Spike was not one of those for he was in the middle of dangers stand off in the middle of a dragoness named Emerald and her Pegasus roommate, Skylar, facing off against six heavily armed attackers.

"I thought he had no training?" the Pegasus yelled at as he took out another sword and along with the other Pegasus, charged Spike. Who held his sword out and as the first Pegasus sword made contact, he thrusted his sword up as he spun around to dodge the attack and with one quick move of his wrist, knocked the stallion upside his head with the hilt. This knocked the Pegasus to the ground, leaving the rest in shock at what he had just done.

"Sweet, I didn't know you could sword fight." Skylar said with a smile on her face.

"I can't." Spike said as he looked at the sword and wondered how'd he even try those moves. The other Pegasus got angry as went to attack, but was stopped by the leader as he shouted.

"Enough games." he barked as he nodded and the dragon each took out a knife, which they placed on the duo's necks and smiled as the looked at the horrified Spike.

"Let them go." Spike yelled as he clinched the sword in his hand and readied to fight them, but he stopped as she saw the knives pressed against the girls neck.

"Unless you want their blood on your hands, drop the sword and come with us." the leader said with a smirk on his face. Spike glared at him as he looked from him to Emerald and then Skylar before returning to face the smirking leader as Spike clinched the sword for a few moments before dropping as he answered him.

"You Coward." Spike said in disgust as the sword landed on the ground and the other Pegasus put Spike's arms behind him as he took out a pair of hand cuffs. But just as he was about to cuff Spike, a fist suddenly punch the dragon holding Skylar and was thrown into the Pegasus behind Spike, who smiled as he saw the attacker was non-other then Gilda.

"Well, it looks the party started with out me." Gilda said with a grin on her face as she looked at the group in the room.

"Good thing you got here." Spike said with a smile on his face, but was suddenly punched by Gilda..

"You Dweeb, when some one's following you. Don't run." Gilda said as she stood over the young dragon.

"Could we talk about this after we're safe from these asshole?" Spike asked as he held his head and rubbed it as he sat up. Gilda just smirked at his commit as she looked over at the leader and the remaining attackers, who all looked worried for how it was going down to the way it going.

"Bring her here." the leader said as the others brought the struggling Emerald to the griffin, who wrapped his arms around her and placed another knife on her neck as he looked at the trio, and then yelled, "Alright, the dragon goes with me or else I'll her alive." This threat made both Spike and Gilda freeze up as Skylar got worried for her friend.

"Please don't hurt her." Skylar pleaded as tears began to run down her face. The lead smiled as both Gilda and Spike lowered their guards as Spike stepped forward to allow them to take them. But as they stepped forward as sudden wind blow through, and Megami was in between Spike and the other bounty hunters.

"Those you threaten the helpless are not worth living." Megami said as she stood in front of them with her katana drawn, and stood ready to defend Spike and the others from the hunters.

"What's with this guy having these whores." the griffin asked as he readied his sword as he faced her.

"Year, I can't wait to have some fun with her when we're done." the dragon said as he readied his axe. These commits seamed to have sparked a feeling of anger from Megami as fire appeared in her eyes as she readied her sword and charged the duo, who charged back. She was as fast as lightning and with one quick swing, cut through both the axe handle and the sword, shocking both of the attacks. As they turned to look at her, Gilda and Spike pounced , and knocked the duo out cold.

"All of you stay back." the griffin leader said as he held the knife to Emerald's neck tightly as he moved back towards the hole he and his group had made to enter the house. The four watched on as they did not want to try anything for he might hurt Emerald, who was crying. Just as he arrived at the hole and was about to flee, when Opal tackled him just right to force him back as Fluttershy pulled her away from the griffin.

"I've got her, let's go." Fluttershy yelled as she lifted Emerald up and flew off with her as did Emerald. The others were shock for a few seconds before they lessoned to Fluttershy with Skylar and Megami flying after her as Gilda lifted Spike up before following them. Leaving the whole group out cold as the guards finally showed up to arrest them.

* * *

Back in the castle of Dragoona dungeon, Talons as in her own personal hell as she continued to feel some of her OWN guard's cocks slide in and out of both her pussy and mouth. The musk coming from them was horrid and the fact that she had a stomach full of cum already made her want to puke. As the two guards continued their violation of the poor dragoness, the door opened and in walked a smirking Snipes.

"How are you enjoying your punishment?" Snipes asked as he walked up and had the two guards pull their cocks out of her, which caused her to throw up some of the cum out of stomach and formed a large puddle of it on the floor beneath her.

"W-why are you doing this?" she asked while she panted for air as she tried to collect as much air as she could.

"Why, oh my dear. You don't need to know." Snipes said as he cupped her face and made her look him in the eye as he continued, "For once I take over, you'll be nothing but a cock sleeve for males. Just like all dragonesses should be." This commit shocked Talons as she forced her mouth free and then yelled.

"If you lay a single claw on..." Talons was cut off by Snipes slapping her across the face and glaring at her.

"I'll do with her as I wish, you filthy slut." Snipes said as he walked away from her and snapped his fingers, singling the guards to return to their passions and began to force their cocks into the helpless dragoness as Snipe smiled and began to stroke his own cock as he watched the duo violate Talons. He continued to stroke his cock for about ten minutes before placing a bowl in front of him and then filled it with his cum before leaving with the bowl.

* * *

After escaping from the hunters, the group continued to fly on until they arrived at the castle where the burst through the balcony doors and landed hard on the ground as they were all tired from running as fast as they did from the hunters. As they all tried to catch their breath, the princess looked at them with worried looks on their faces as they got up form their thrones and walked towards them.

"Spike are you alright?" Celestia asked as she walked over and helped him up, along with the others.

"Yeah, but what the hell was that about?" Spike asked as he hugged and kissed Celestia before he turned to the others, and made sure each of them were alright.

"Well, it turns out that some one put a bounty on your by some pony." Celestia said with worried sounding tone to her voice as she wondered who could have done something like that to her mate.

"A bounty, for what?" Spike asked as he was shocked from what was just told to him.

"We're not sure, but we will make sure to find the pony who did it." Celestia said as she tried to reinsure Spike, but in her mind, she had no idea how she could do that.

"It was some one from Dragoona." Opal said as she brushed off dirt from her dress and then looked up to see all of them looking at her with confused expressions on their faces. She looked at each of them and then asked, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"How are you sure it was from Dragoona?" Fluttershy asked.

"And who are you?" Spike added as he looked at the dragon he had never met before had helped them save him and the others from the bounty hunters.

"I'm Opal, I am also a bounty hunter and sweet tits here's roommate." Opal said with a smile as she reached around and groped Fluttershy's tits.

"Please stop doing that." Fluttershy said as she pushed the dragoness away.

"Wait, your a bounty hunter." Celestia said as she glared and called her guard over to keep Spike safe from to possible attacker.

"Yeah, but I go after evil ones, like that foalfibbler me and sweet tits cart a few days ago." Opal said as she tried to defend herself.

"Yeah, and she helped save us from some other bounty hunters." Spike said as he made the guards lower their weapons.

"And I know because of the code." Opal said as she out her lad top and showed them the bounty board as she began to explain, "This Dr means the pony that put the bounty on you lives in Dragoona." Opal then closed the computer and looked at the shocked faces.

"Why would Kangi put a bounty on my head?" Spike asked as he was uneasy and was unsure if she was the key to stop the future that he was fighting to prevent was the same dragoness.

"We don't know if she did, but we do know your not safe here Spike." Celestia said as she looked at him with a concern look on her face as she continued, "So, that's why you'll be heading back to Ponyville to hide until we can stop it."

"We all might want to go, some hunters try to take loved ones hostage to try and get their prey." Opal explained as she looked at them with a smile, but the looks she got were not kind ones as she added, "I would never really do that."

"Alright, I need to send out a message for Dash and the CMC to return back here now." Celestia said as she went back and sat back on her throne as she adds, "Spike, please keep you head down. I don't want to have a war break out."

"Don't worry. I'll be safe." Spike said with a smile on his face.

"Alright good, now I'll have my guards escort you all to Ponyville and watch over Spike as I try to sort things out." Celestia said as she motioned for the guards to come up and walk the group out as a sad Celestia sighed out loud.

"You alright dear sister?" Luna asked as she wondered what was on her mind.

"No, I feel we need to call Shining Armor and get ready to protect the kingdom." Celetsia said as he mind was now heavy for the future of her kingdom and her family in this pressing time and uneasy future.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was the end of this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. This is the beginning of the next arc. Also, if some one out there is into RP clop Please PM me. Also, the poll says,**

 **11 Yes**

 **and 1 No**

 **. Please read and review.**


	13. Lighting the Past

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter. This chapter will reveal a few secrets from the past. Along with a little about Spike's past, Kangi's and Snipe's. ALso, I have an announcement at the end for anyone enjoying the Palcomix comic based off my fic.**

Chapter 12: Lighting the Past.

The sun was setting in the dragon kingdom of Dragoona and most dragons went on their nightly routine, but one exception was that of the Dragon Queen, Kangi. After a long day for trying to rebuild Dragoona back up from rubble, she was relaxing in her private hot spring and was trying to let her worries vanish, but it was no use.

"Oh, Talons, why haven't you returned from your mission?" Kangi asked out loud as she laid back in her hot spring and allowed her breast to float to the top. With her worry over her friend, memory of how they met and what the duo had been thought for most of their lives and what they had done to change the world as they knew it..

* * *

 _The sun was rising high in the mountains as a small clan of dragons were getting up and ready for their daily routines, but there was an unsettling feeling in the air as armored guards walked through the village and with every step, dragons were getting nerves on what they were doing here. After walking for nearly twenty minutes of marching and filling the whole village with fear, they headed out of town and walked up to a small house as the lead guard stepped out, and knocked on the door._

 _"Get out here now." the guard ordered as the door slowly opened to reveal a young mother dragoness and young Talons walked out with the mother holding closely._

 _"It is time for you to return to the breeding stocks." the guards said with a sick smile on his face._

 _"P-please just a little longer." the mother begged as she held her daughter closely._

 _"Yeah, I guess but then you might be replaced and you know what happens then." the leader said with a smirk as he watched her eyes fill with tears as she hugs her daughter one last time before getting up and leaving with the group._

 _"Mommy, please don't go." the young Talons pleads as she grabs the leaders arm, who shoves her off of him and continues to walk, leaving the young dragoness in the dirt crying as she watched her mother being marched off to unknowing fate and wondering if she was doomed for the same later in her own young life._

 _"Sucks, doesn't it?" a voice asked that made Talons turn around to see a young dragoness sitting on her roof looking down at her with a frown on her face._

 _"W-why do they have to take my mommy?" the young Talons asked as she teared up._

 _"Because us dragoness are worthless cum socks." the young dragoness said as she jumped from the roof and landed in front of the Talons as she continued, "And that is our fate when we're older."_

 _"I don't want that fate." Talons said as she looked at the young dragoness in front of her with tears running down her face._

 _"It is, but if you want. We can change it." the dragoness said as she faced Talons with a warm smile on her face._

 _"B-but how?" Talons asked in confusion._

 _"Follow me, and get stronger." the dragoness said as she offered her claw to Talons, who looked it over and took it with a smile on her own face, and as the dragoness lead her into the mountains, she said, "My names Kangi, by the way."_

 _"I'm Talons." Talons said as they continued off into the high mountains to try and rebuild theirs, and the rest of the dragons destiny._

* * *

Kangi smiled at the memory of how she had met Talons and their training together for over ten years, which built both dragoness as strong, powerful females that could have ruled over any species they wished.

"Oh, Talons. I remember our first raid in the breeding camps." Kangi said as she sighed and remembered what they did to make all the training worth while, with a raid to save dragoness from their own living hell.

* * *

 _Years later and not much had changed in the land of Dragoona as the females were still used as breeding stock, and their unspeakable fates once they were out of eggs. Above the camp in the mountains, Kangi and Talons were watching them as they suited up in their armor and readied their weapons._

 _"Are you sure about this, Kangi?" Talons asked as she tightened her chest plat and then checked out her sword._

 _"Yeah, we've been training for years and we can take these guys." Kangi said with a big smile as she finished lacing up her boots and then walked over to the nerve Talons._

 _"But there are so many guards, and we never really fought before." Talons said as she finished her swords inspection and placed it in her sheath as she turned to Kangi, and was shocked by Kangi's lips meeting hers in a tender sweet kiss. After a few moments, she got into it and kissed her back and then the duo pulled about leaving a string of saliva connecting their mouths._

 _"Don't be nerves, I'll be here with you and have your back." Kanig said as she stood up and watched a small smile formed on Talons face. After their moment, Kangi looked back at the camp and then Talons as she asked, "Ready?" Talons smiled as she looked down back at the camp and then pulled down her helmet mask as she said._

 _"Ready." and once she said that, the duo drew their swords and flow off into the air before swooping down towards the camp. The duo looked and nodded at each other as they swooped down and in one quick motion, decapitated the first row of male breeds. The dragoness were horrified as the forced the headless bodies cocks out of them as Kangi and Talons landed on the other of the breeding stocks._

 _"Get them." the lead guard yelled as his men drew their swords and charged. Kangi and Talons proved to better fighters as their swords clashed with the guards, and then they forced the swords away and sliced two guards each in half. Once the guards, Kangi glared at the remaining stunned male dragons and stepped closer._

 _"Cocks out of the dragoness or it's your head." Kangi said as she swung around and cut off another guards head who was charging towards her, which proved enough to break the mood of the dragons as the pulled out of the dragoness and walked way as Talons walked up as she began to cut them free them from the stocks. As she cut one of the stocks, the dragoness bolted up and grabbed her hand._

 _"Please, they took a friend of mine to the grinder moments ago." she pleaded as Talons looked at her for not even a second before taking off in the direction the dragoness was pointing. As she flew off, Talons swung her sword and ended any fight the guards could have possibly put up as she went through town and flow towards a large cave at speeds Dash would have found shocking. She flew through the cave and continued to turn until she arrived at a large metal door. She flew on and burst through it, in side she saw two guards, a over weight, and a red dragoness being dragged towards a large hole in the center of a room filled with blood._

 _"_ _Who are you?_ _" one of the guards yelled at her as he and then other drew their swords and charged her. Seeing the room filled Talons with rage as she held her katana as she ran towards them. She ducked under his over swing and with one quick motion, sliced him in half She then set her focus on the other guard running towards her, which she spun around and sliced his head clean off his shoulder. She stood still for a moment as she looked over the lifeless bodies of the two guards and then she set her sights on the cowering over weight dragon, who was staring at her and he then tried to. Talons was having none of that as she flow forward and grabbed him by the back of the neck. and as she did, Talons saw what was in the hole and was horrified by it. But she then got an idea and placed him above the grinder._

 _"No, no, No Wait." he pleaded with her, but Talons ignored it as her mind was filled with thought of how many females pleaded for the same thing and got the grinder anyway. And so, Talons let him go and watched as he was grinded into past and it was then that she heard a voice that made her turn around._

 _"Good job." Kangi said as she saw Talons do what she did and sounded proud as she went over and looked over the dragoness Talons had saved and she then said, "She'll be alright, but she might be scared for life."_

 _"Then what do we do with her, we can't just leave her hear." Talons said as she worried what would happen if the left even a single dragoness at the camp._

 _"I know, let's put her in the Equestia area. They'll help her open up more then a war zone.." Kangi said as she turned and walked out with Talons lifting the dragoness onto her shoulder, and then followed Kangi as they left the cave of horrors._

* * *

Kangi sighed as she laid back on her bed and her mind was set on how much time she had spent with Talons, and then her mind went to how much she liked Talons body and wished she could have her all to herself. As her mind went to these thoughts, Kangi's hands began to massage one of her bare breasts as the other dove into her pussy lips.

"Oh, Talons. Why can't you be mine?" she asked herself as she pleasured as images of Talons naked body filled her mind and made her body move in a way that she wants Talons to touch her.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the castle, Snipes was sitting on his bed with a long face as he was busy looking at a picture in a frame and he smiled as he looked on at a picture of what was of young him and an older dragon that looked just like him.

"Oh, father. I remember how much fun we've had." he said with a smile as he remembered how he grew up.

* * *

 _The sun began to rise over the mountains and a large castle with small villages around it and a city near it. Male dragons were doing what they wanted throughout the city as a young Snipes was resting in a large bed inside the castle, when the door suddenly opened and in walked a pair of topless dragoness who walk up to the young dragon._

 _"Master Snipes, time to wake up." one of the dragoness said as she shock him awake and watched him smile up at her as he sat up._

 _"What is to day's plan?" he asked as he yawned and stretched out his arms._

 _"Your father has planned for you to pick your first slave." she said with a smile as she helped him out of bed and they both lead him to his bath, where the began to clean his body._

 _"Ah, my first slave. I wonder what she'll be like?" Snipes asked as he lifted his foot and one of the girls began to clean between his toe claws. Once the dragoness finished cleaning him, they lead him down the hall until they arrived at a balcony that showed over the courtyard and saw a large dragon standing on it. He looked like Snipes, except with a large stomach and white on his head scales._

 _"Ah, son. You've finally arrived." the large dragon said as he turned towards his son, revealing a very young dragoness sucking his cock._

 _"Father, this is going to be a great day." Snipes said with a smile on his face as ignored the young dragoness and walked up to his father, allowing him to see a courtyard filled with dragoness, naked and chained together._

 _"Yes, for you get your first slave, so pick one." his father asked with a smile as he watched his son scan the whole courtyard, looking at each and every dragoness for any sign he wanted them. After looking through the crowd for nearly twenty minutes before he smiled and pointed._

 _"I want that one." he said as he pointed to an older dragoness with yellow body scales with blue bely scale and snipes. His father smiled as he snapped his claws, and then two guards forced her down and placed an hot, red iron that burned a brand saying, 'Property of Snipe.' The young Snipes and his father laughed at the whaling dragoness' pain as she whale in agony as she was marked as the young Snipes property._

* * *

Snipes was cut off from his memory by a knock at the door, which he quickly hid the picture before he got up from the bed and walked over to the door. He quickly opened it and saw it was one of the guards.

"Sure, some says the need to speak to, The Scaly Viper." the guard said confused as to why he had to say that to Snipes.

"Thank you, lead me to him." he said with a smile as he readied his out fit before leaving the room, and closing the door and followed the guard to where he was now meeting some one.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and I know. No Spike. But I felt I need a chapter like this to give my oc more depth. I promise, the next chapter will have Spike and a three=some with Opal and Sweet Tits, I mean Fluttershy. Now, I have two announcements. The first is I'm deleting my Total Drama Pony. I'm just not feeling it and I keep getting the ocs. So, it's gone and I'm sorry to any one who put an Oc in that fic. The second is, troubling news for the Palcomix comic. For it might go on hiatus. If you want to help keep it up, then please PM my friend, tim29842003 and he'll tell how to help. Please read and review.**


	14. Lost Tribe Secret

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter. This chapter will reveal two future mates and give us some background on Opal and her tribe, along with a little story for Spike on more of the Draco. Plus, a three-some between to two dragons and Fluttershy. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 13: Lost Tribe Secret.

It was the dead of night at the kingdom of dragons as Snipes made his way through the castle and went through the same secret passage he used before as he walked down to the secret door and opened it to see the same Griffin form before.

"Ah, I hope you have good news." Snipes said with a smirk on hs face as he sat in a chair in the room.

"No, I do not have good news." the griffin said with a frown on his face as he saw the anger fill Snipes' face

"What do you mean?" Snipes asked as he face the nerves griffin.

"Well, the bounty hunters you highered for capture this Spike guy are in jail and telling who paid them." the griffin said as Snipes snapped as he stood up and began to throw things around in his rage.

"If this gets back to Kangi, I'm dead and the elders plan is lost." Snipes yelled as turned to face the griffin and walked over to him before grabbing his throat, and forcing him into the wall before he continued, "I now have to go a head of plan and take care of any loose end."

"Master p-please. I've d-done my best." the griffin begged as he tried to free himself from Snipes claws, which were digging into his skin and causing blood to run down his neck.

"Well, it wasn't enough." Snipes said as he throw the griffin across the room into another wall, and he smiled as he walked up to scared griffin, who was trying to get away. Snipes just walked up and calmly placed his claw on the poor griffin's head, and with one swift move, crushed his skull. "Clean up this mess." Snipes told his guards as he walked out to wash his foot.

* * *

It was a calm, peaceful night in the small town known as Ponyville, a place were ponies and others lived happily in harmony. The village's life was slowly starting to settle down as Spike looked out the window form a certain cottage on the outskirts of the town. Spike looked up at the night sky and the full moon that was rising thanks to another one of his mates

"Spike, are alright?" Spike turned to see a worried looking Fluttershy, who was staring at him with concern on her face.

"Yeah, I guess. But I just don't know why Kangi would put a hit on me and now my whole family is in danger." Spike said out loud with a sigh as he got up from the window seal and headed for Fluttershy's bed and sat on it, where he was quickly joined by Fluttershy by her sitting next him.

"Don't worry, Celestia will find out the truth and we're all be fine." Fluttershy said with a soft smile as she hugged him tightly Spike who let out a long sigh before he pulled away and got up from the bed to return too looking out of the window again as his mind was set on how would Celestia get the info on who put the hit on him.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Cantorlot dungeon, the six bounty hunters were cuffed to a chair with each of them forced in the sitting passion. The two unicorn's horns had a ring on them, the griffin's wings were tied down as were the dragons, but they had a collar to prevent them from using fire. At six remained seated for a few moments before the door opened and in walked a calm Celestia walked.

"So, you six came here, to my kingdom and tried to kill my husband, and father to my children." Celestia paused for a moment as she walked around the group of men, who each smirked at her, 'tough', sounding attitude. But their smirks vanished as she slammed her fists on the table and then she said with a smirk of her own as she continued, "Let me tell you something, I banished my sister to the moon for a thousand years because I could not hurt my sister, who I lived. But you six, I don't love and will do much worse if you don't tell me who put the hit on Spike." After she stopped, the six looked at each other and began to chuckle at her statement. She just glared at them as she turns to her guards and nodded, which he nodded back and walked out. Once out he took the guards out on their break, ignoring the sounds of scream coming from the room with the six hunter inside

* * *

Back at the cottage, Spike was still having trouble calming himself and wondered why he could not go back to his old house.

"I guess, but why could I just stay in the library?" Spike asked.

"I told you, some pony else moved inn and took over as librarian." Fluttershy explained with a smile as she tried to think of a way to cheer him up, but as no idea came up, a silence filled into the air and became a thick fog in the room. It remained that way for a few minutes until Spike thought of something and began to look around the house before turning back to Fluttershy.

"Hey, where's your dragoness friend?" Spike asked as he remembered her coming home with them, but then left without warning.

"No idea, I just hope she's alright." Fluttershy said with a slight sign, but it turned into a scream when the door suddenly burst open and Spike quickly stood in front of her as he readied himself to fight. But they both calmed when it was just Opal walking in and placed a large box on the table.

"Hey, sorry about the Spike, Sweet Tits." Opal said with a smile as she began to dig in the box.

"Pease stop calling me that." Fluttershy said as she walked up to the Spike and looked down at her, it was then that she notice Spike smirking at her.

"Sweet Tits, that sounds fitting." Spike said with a grin.

"Shut it." Fluttershy said in annoyed look on her face, but she secretly was happy at Spike smiling for a change. They turned their attention back to Opal taking things out of the box. It was then that she asked, "What's with the box?"

"It's a box from my tribe, and it has something every interesting." Opal said as she motioned for the duo to come closer, which they did and stood around her as she pulled out what looked lite a map, before she unfolded it and revealed a very old map in front of them as she said, "This is a map of what is called Dragoona, back in the day."

"What are these things?" Fluttershy asked as she pointed at the eight weird marks on the map.

"These are the markers of the eight clans that formed the kingdom of Dragoona, all held together by a great and powerful king known as Draco." Opal said as she pulled out a painting of the king and they were shock, it looked just like very muscular Spike in a loincloth, chest place, and a cap.

"Wait, that's king Draco?" Spike asked as he looked at it with a look of pure shock and armament.

"Yeah, and it's said he told my tribe to go into hiding from a cruel traitor that ended up killing him." Opal said as she looked it over before turning to Spike as she added, "And he said when a true, new king returns. We can return from our hiding."

"Wait, you think that's me?" Spike asked as he was not sure if her heard her right.

"Yes, and I'm honored to be here in your presence." Opal said as she bowed to Spike.

"Wait, you can't be series, there's no way I'm this lost king your waiting for." Spike said as he started to sound nerves about the whole thing.

"You are, and I know something else." Opal said with a smile on her face as she turned towards a nerves looking Spike

"What's that?" Spike asked as he was unsure if he liked where this whole thing was going, which got stronger as Opal pulled down her strap to her fur dress, and allowed her naked body to be revealed for both Spike and Fluttershy to see.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" Spike asked as he watched her get closer to him.

"Sweet Tits told me you were looking for more mates, and since I can't help but love her wonderful tits" Opal looked at FLuttershy and winked as she look back at Spike before continuing, "I have no choice but to become on of your mates."

"Wait, you can't just..." Spike was suddenly cut off by her pressing lips against his and allowing her breasts to squish against his chest.

"Hey, you can't just kiss my husband." Fluttershy barked as she walked over to the scene and was about to do something when Opal swung her claws at her, ripping her blouse and bra right off.

"I've been dying to see these." Opal said as she grabbed Fluttershy's breast and massaged them, smiling as she sees milk leak out. "Oh, these look sweet." Opal said as she latched her mouth on one of the nipples into her mouth and began to drink some of her milk.

"Oh, please stop it." Fluttershy begged ass he let out long moans of pleasure from Opal suckling from her breast. Spike was shocked form the scene and was about to say something, but an idea came to mind as he smiled as he walked towards them.

"Fluttershy, please understand why I'm doing this." Spike said as he walked towards them.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Fluttershy asked as she watched him walk up to them and was shcok when she saw him take her other nipple into his mouth and began to drink her milk from her breast. Fluttershy could not stay quiet as let out loud, long moans of pleasure as the two dragon enjoyed themselves on her sweet milk.

"This always gets my mind off my troubles." Spike said as he lifted his head and licked his lips as he leaned up, and planted a tender kiss on Fluttershy's lips before he added, "Please forgive me."

"I do." Fluttershy said as she began to make out with Spike as Opal left her nipple as she slowly pulled down Fluttershy's skirt and panties, revealing her pussy to her sight for the first time.

"Oh, I can't wait to see how this tastes." Opal said with a smirk as she leaned forward and drew her long tongue across Fluttershy's pussy, from the bottom to the top, with a quick nibble of her clit before the process was repeated. Opal enjoyed the sounds of Fluttershy's muffled moans into Spike's mouth and really enjoyed the taste of Fluttershy's sweet juices.

"Oh, Opal." Fluttershy moaned as she felt the long tongue pleasure her in only one way she had ever done before.

"Oh, you like one tongue," Spike said as he drew his tongue down her body, getting a few drops of her milk as he went down and stopped just before his prize before he added, "Let's see what two can do?" And with that, he moved Opal over a little and joined her in eating out of Fluttershy's pussy. Fluttershy was beside herself in pleasure as she feels both tongue move inside her pussy, feeling as if they were making out with each other inside her, it felt amazing to the meek Pegasus.

"Oh,Dear Celestia." Fluttershy screamed out as her love juices poured out of her and on to the licking dragons, who lapped up all her juices from her pussy lips and thighs clean of her juices. Once it was all done, Spike and Opal stood from spot as they leaned over her as they each made out with her.

"Alright, now it's my turn for fun." Opal said as she hopped onto the couch and spread her legs. Spike stared at her for a few moments before smiling and kneeling in front of her, but was stopped before he could start by Opal saying, "Oh, no. I want you to plant your seed into me."

"Wait, you what?" Spike asked as he was unsure if he should do that so quickly, but he got an answer when suddenly Fluttershy's hand wrapped around him and undid his pants as she began to stroke his cock until it was rock hard.

"Go, on. Claim your dragoness." she whispered with a smile as Spike smiled back at her as he leaned back and kissed her as she guided him to Opal's wait pussy. Once he finished making-out with her, Spike turned his attention before he be began to thrust into the moaning Opal. As her husband was mating with Opal, Fluttershy decided to join in and she took Opal's nipple into her mouth as she suckled on it, gaining added moans from her.

"Oh, yes. That's the spot Sweet Tits." Opal moaned as she held Fluttershy's head to her breast as she enjoys the sucking and thrusting as her body was washed in pleasure as she reached out and placed her claws into Fluttershy's pussy. This went on for a few more minutes, with each of them giving another pleasure as they remained in sync and enjoying the feel of the other's pleasure.

"I-I'm going to..." Spike tried to warn her, but Opal's answer was to wrap her legs around his waist and forced him to press against her cervix as she smiled at him before leaning forward and planted a sweet kiss on his lips as her body was rocked by a powerful orgasm. Opal let out a long moan as her inner walls squeezed Spike's cock inside her and felt her juices pour around his cock, just as Spike let out a long moan of his own and unleashed his cum right into her womb.

"Yes, breed a new dragon into me." Opal moaned out loud as she feel his cum in her womb and smiled as she gave him another tender kiss before he pulled out and smiled at the panting Opal. But before he could do anything else, Fluttershy bent over in front of Spike with a wicked smile on her face as she turns to look at him.

"Ready for round two?" she asked as she continued to stare at her husband, who looked at her with his own wicked smile as he lined up with her pussy and then forced it into her with much ease thanks to the cum on lubing it up. Fluttershy let out a loud and long moan as she feels his cock enter her and then pulled out just to force it back into her pussy. As she watched the scene, Opal felt really hot form it and so she lowered her pussy to Fluttershy's moaning face, which she quickly began to lick it happily as she taste both Opal's and Spike's cum mixed into a tasty treat for her.

"Oh, your really enjoying this. Aren't you?" Spike asked as he smiled and was surprised at how the sweet Fluttershy was acting.

"Yes, very much." Fluttershy moaned out loud as she lifts her face from Opal to answer her before returning to cleaning the dragoness' pussy. This went on for some time with each giving another pleasure and allowing their bodies to fill up with pleasure as they enjoyed themselves in this amount of bliss. After going on for a few moments longer, Spike felt himself about to cum and so buried himself as deep as he could into her pussy, and began to cum in her womb. As he came inside her, Fluttershy let out a long moan into Opals as she comes with Opal's own orgasm flows all over her face.

"That was wonderful." Opal said ass eh petted Fluttershy's head as she finished drinking Opal's juices.

"Yeah, my mind is off what had happened today." Spike said with a smile on his face as he pulled out and sar down on the table, resting from the mating.

"I'm happy you feeling better." Fluttershy said as she got up form Opal's pussy and kissed Spike on the lips, allowing him to taste his and Opals cum mix.

"Awe, isn't that sweet." Opal said with a smile as she stood up form the couch and helped both of them up to their feet before leading to them to Fluttershy's bed. Getting her idea, Fluttershy laid on the bed with either of them on her side as they took her nipple into their mouth and began to suckle on them lovingly.

* * *

As the trio laid to bed and relaxed after their mating season, a figure was watching them from a tree in the middle of the Everfree Forest. The figure walked into the moon light that reveals it was a changeling in a small tube top that hugged her b-cup breasts and skirt with no shoes. As she watched, her face turned red as her eyes were set on Spike

"Lover." she mumbled as she leaped form the free and hid farther into the forest

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it. I know it wasn't as long at the last clop chapter, but I felt you need some from all the action that's been happening. Also, the next few comic of the comic is up and it's getting close to the first Spike scene in the series is coming soon. Also, the poll says:**

 **Yes: 14**

 **And No: 1.**

 **The poll will be for a few more chapters.**


	15. Mistress Rarity's Pet's

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter. This chapter will have be like the last one, more light hearted with the debut of two more lovers, along with a sex scene with Mistress Rarity, Megami, and Spike. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 14: Meeting the New Librarian.

It was early in the morning as Luna stood on the balcony as she waited for the co-ruler of Equestia, and her older sister, Celestia. After waiting for a little while, Luna was starting to get worried for her sister being late and wondered it she should have just raise the sun hers-elf. But before she could decide, the balcony door opened and a tired Celestia walked out onto it.

"Dear sister, are you alright?" Luna asked out of concern.

"Yeah, just a long night of integrating the men who nearly killed Spike." Celestia said with a long yawn and stretched her arms out as she continued to walk up to Luna before they began their daily ritual of raising the sun and setting the moon

"So, anything useful?" Luna asked as she was worried for her mate, just as much as Celestia.

"Yes, but it's a little unnerving." Celestia said with a sigh and paused as she thought it she should tell Luna.

"Are we right and is it Kangi that put the hit on him?" Luna asked as she looked at her sister with a worried look on her face.

"No, some one in Dragoona's planning a coup, and they want to take out both Spike and Kangi." Celestia said as she finished raising the sun and let out a long yawn as she turned to leave.

"So, should we be worried?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, and I still can't find Twilight. That's what's real worrying me." Celestia said as she walked back into the castle, leaving an even more worried Luna alone as she looked up at the bright, new day they had just made and wondered if the days will stay like this for much longer with all these troubling issues arising.

* * *

As Celestia's sun rose up into the sky, showering the morning with a warm glow that most ponies miss. Most, except one Pegasus as she was in the middle of her own daily routine as she continued to feed her animals. After feeding all of her out door pets, she moved inside as she notice Opal was starting to wake up herself as she heard a loud yarn coming from the bedroom and then a few words.

"Where's my Sweet Tits?" Fluttershy blushed heavily as she heard her nickname given to her by Opal, but she is starting like it for some, unknown reason she could not explain to any one. After hearing that for a few minutes ago, the dragoness in question walked out in her fur dress with a smile on her face as she looked down at the Pegasus with a sweet smile.

"Have a nice sleep?" Fluttershy asked as she fed some of her pet and then placed a salad in front of Angel, who looks at it for a few moments before kicking the bawl away from Fluttershy and refuses to eat.

"Oh, yes I did, but I'm starting to get hungry for spoiled rabbits that refuse the nice meal it's owner gave it." Opal said with a wicked smile as she showed him her fangs, which was enough to freak the little guy out and made him began to eat it off the floor.

"A-are you r-really?" Fluttershy asked nervously.

"No, I'll hunt later. I just didn't like him doing that." Opal said as she returned to her sweet smile as another yarn could be heard from the bedroom and this time, it was Spike who walked out just in his boxers as he stretched out his arms and looked at the two lovely females he had mated with the night before.

"Well, I feel much better from yesterday." Spike said with a smile on his face as he kissed Opal on the lips before leaping over the stairs and kissed Fluttershy on the lips as he continued, "Thanks to you two."

"Any time, Spike." Fluttershy said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I loved to serve the dragon king." Opal said with a smile on her face as she walked up and kissed his neck gently.

"Yeah, I'm not sure about being the dragon king with this bounty." Spike said with a frown on his face as he let out a long sigh, which worried both Fluttershy and Opal.

"Are you alright, Spike?" Fluttershy asked as she looked at him with concern on his face.

"Yeah, it's just." Spike paused for a few moments before he turned away from them and then continued, "I need some time to think. I'll go see how the others are doing." Spike said as he walked back up stairs to get dressed, leaving the duo by them selves as they continued to look at each other.

"Do you have any idea what's eating him?" Opal asked as she had not known him long enough to figure it out on her own.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's about something Kangi offered him." Fluttershy said as she began to thing and try to remember what she had offered him and why he would be so upset if he does not get it. But all she got was a total blank.

* * *

After getting dressed and saying good bye to the concerned Fluttershy and Opal, Spike headed into town to try and get his mind straight. Spike could not help but thing of what Kangi had told him about not wanting war and her promise that she broke, which is what made Spike fume with anger and clinched his fists as he fought an out burst, when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

"What the?" Spike said as he stopped in his tracks and turned to see if he saw what he saw, and sure enough he saw a changeling walking around in the middle of town and seamed to be heading somewhere. Curious, Spike began to follow her through the crowd and soon found where she was heading all to familiar as he came up to his old home, the Ponyville Library. Spike watched her knock on the door and was shocked at who he saw open the door.

"Oh, Ruby. Right on time." said the same diamond dog he and Gilda saved from some jerk stallion in Cantorlot. As she ushered the changeling in, she notice Spike staring at them and knew who he was instantly as she smiled and waved at him as she said, "Hey, long time no see.".

"Yeah, how are you doing?" Spike asked with a smile on his face as he walked up and stood face to face with her before he continued, "So, how are you doing Miss...?"

"Sari, Sari Lemoket." the diamond dog said to him with a smile as she offered him her paw, which he took and shock.

"So, can I come in to look at some books?" Spike asked with a smile on his face, but notice how nerves she looked at his request..

"Well, I have a teaching class right now, Come back at noon and I can help you find something." Sari said with a smile on her face.

"Alright, but I want to talk to Ruby too." Spike said with a smile on his face as he saw her look shock and blush heavily as she nodded yes before she closed. Spike smiled as he turned and walked away as he thought of looking in on Megami, to see how she was doing after that whole thing.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the cottage, Opal was laying on the couch with her mind thinking of what was wrong with Spike and wondered if she could find away to help him in some way. As she was thinking, Fluttershy walked out of the kitchen with two cups of coffee with creamer and sugar.

"Are you alright Opal?" Fluttershy asked as she placed the tray on the coffee table and sat on a nearby chair.

"I was just trying to figure out a way to help Spike." Opal said as she took her coffee and placed a lot of cream and sugar into it before she drank it.

"Oh, I'm sure this will all be settled by the end of it." Fluttershy said as she got her coffee ready and began to drink it.

"Your probably right. Still." Opal paused for a moment as she drank more of her coffee, but suddenly her eyes widen and she stood up before saying, "I know. Hunter."

"Who?" Fluttershy asked as she sipped her coffee.

"An elder hunter. He might know who placed the bounty." Opal said smiling as she got off the couch, finished to coffee before giving Fluttershy's breast a quick squeeze before leaving the cottage as she headed west. Fluttershy blushed as she held her chest and watched her new dragoness friend fly away.

* * *

Back in town, Spike continued through the busy street of Ponyville as he headed for Rarity's place to check in on Megami and then go see how Emerald and Skylar are hanging in there. After walking for a few minutes, Spike arrived at Rarity's boutique and quickly knocked on the door. But after no answer, he quickly knocked again and after a few more minutes, Rarity opened the door.

"Oh, Spike. How are you feeling darling?" Rarity asked with a sweet smile on her face, but Spike felt something was off as it was late in the morning and she was still in her bathy robe, and then he smelled something.

"Alright, I just wanted to see how Megami was doing after the attack on me." Spike said with a smile as he remembered the smell and knew what was going on.

"Oh, are you sure daring?" Rarity asked with a nerves smile on her face.

"Yeah, Mistress Rarity." Spike said with a smirk on his face as she blushed heavily and quickly opened the door to alow him in.

"How did you know?" Rarity asked as she locked the door behind him.

"You smell like latex and female juices." Spike said with smirk as he looked around and could tell there was a lot of female cum in the air, and had to admit, he was starting to get turned on by the smell of female in the air.

"Well, she's up stairs." Rarity said as she turned and began to head for the stairs, but stopped when she realized Spike was not following her, as she turned around, she was shocked to see him getting undressed. "What are you doing?" Rarity asked out of confusion while Spike finished stripping, allowing her full view of his hard cock

"Well, I haven't been Mistress Rarity's pet for nearly two weeks and this time I have a playmate." Spike said with a smile on his face as he saw Rarity began to smirk as she walked over to a closet and as she opened it, let her robe fall to the floor, revealing a red leather dominatrix outfit, before taking out a collar with Spike's name on it, a leash, and blindfold and then she walked over to the smiling dragon. After setting him up, Rarity lead the submissive Spike up the stairs and to her room, and as she opened it, revealing a chained up Megami with a blind fold, ball gag, and a beat red ass. Rarity smile as she lead the bond Spike into the room and stood him in front of the bed as she walked over and undid Megami's ball gag and removed it.

"Mistress, what kept you?" Megami asked as drool ran down her face and strings of saliva attached the gag to her mouth.

"I found you another play mate." Rarity said as she unchained the bond Dragoness and attached a leash to a collar around Megami neck before lead her to the bed and made both dragons kneel down as she sat on the bed, and said, "Alright my dragon pets. Your Mistress needs pleasure and you need to earn your right to cum. So, lick." And with out any hesitation, both Spike and Megami leaned forward and began to lick her. Megami worked on her upper thighs and legs as Spike found her pussy and began to lap at it like a needy pussy wanting attention. Rarity let out long moans as she felt both extra long tongues cress her body and she had to admit, she liked the way Megami's tongue swirled around her ass cheeks, almost as much as she enjoyed Spike's tongue tickling her cervix. This continued on for a few moments until she ordered them to stop and she stood up.

"Is something wrong, Mistress?" Megami asked as she wondered if she messed up.

"I've got a better I dead with this." Rarity said as she motioned for Spike to stand up and laid him on the bed with his head by the head board. Once she had him in place, she walked over to a dresser draw and took out a vibrator as she walked back and undid Megami's hand cuffs before handing her the vibrator before she glimbed up on the bed and then said, "I want you to lick your mistress clit as I ride this dragon and you can pleasure yourself with that tool." Rarity then lowered herself on to Spike hard cock as she let out along moan of pleasure.

"Oh, thank you Mistress." Megami said as she slid the vibrator into her soaking wet pussy as she leaned forward and began to lick at Rarity's clit and Spike's cock at the same time as Rarity's rhythmic bouncing on Spike's cock, gaining moans from all three parties in this mating act. Rarity continued to moan as she feels Spike's cock press against her cervix and Megami's tongue lapping at her clit as the kirin continued to pleasure herself with the vibrator she was given to by Rarity.

"Oh, m-my p-p-pets a-are m-m-making h-happy." Rarity said with a smile as she continues to ride Spike's cock and enjoys Megami's licking of her clit. This sontinued on for another ten minutes as Spike fought his urge to cum as he feared what Mistress Rarity would do to punish him. Rarity was in heaven as she was suddenly thrown over the edge when she felt Megami nibble on her clit as Spike's cock finally pushed past her cervix, allowing her juices to flow from her pussy, and onto Spike's cock and Megami's face. "A-alright, y-y-you may cum." Rarity screamed, and then felt Spike's cum flow into her womb and heard Megami let out a loud scream of pleasure as her juices poured onto the floor.

"Thank you, Mistress." Medami said as she began to clean Rarity's juices off her thighs and Spike's cock.

"Your welcome, but we not done yet." Rarity said with a smile as she lifted herself off of Spike cock and had him stand up as she placed a leash back around his neck before she had Megami lay on the bed on her stomach, she lined up Spike's cock with Megami's pussy. "No thrusting." she told Spike as she climbed onto the bed and placed her cum leaking pussy in front of Megami's mouth, and then she pulled on the leash, forcing Spike's cock into Megami's pussy, who lifted her head and then shoved it into Rarity's pussy. Rarity let out long moans of pleasure as she feels Megami's tongue eat her out and then moan she gave out as Spike was forced to fuck her at Rarity's set pace. Spike had to admit he was enjoying the way Rarity was using her leash to control how fast he fucked Megami and the feel of no control did turn him on, but he began to fear that he was not going to have time to talk see how Emerald and Skylar were doing before his meeting with Sari, but he could not help but enjoy their mating session and felt they could wait a little while later.

"M-Mistress R-R-Rarity, I-I'm a-about too." Spike said as he tried tell him she was going to cum, and as if to answer him, she pulled on the leash hard, forcing Spike to fuck Megami even more, Which in turn made Megami lick her pussy more and gaining louder moans from all thee parties as Spike was driven over the edge and began to cum into Megami's pussy. This was to much for Megami as she forced her tongue even deeper into Rarity's pussy as she cums on Spike's cock and the floor again. All this tongue actions drove Rarity over the edge and she cums all over Megami's face. Once they came down from their climax high, Spike pulled out and began remove his gear.

"Hey, your Mistress did not tell you to remove your attire." Rarity said as she looked at him and panted from getting back to back orgasms.

"Sorry, but I have an appointment I need to keep." Spike said with a smile as he undid his collar and then proceeded to kiss both Rarity and Megami on the lips before he went back down stairs to get dressed again. Leaving Rarity alone as she petted the head of the now sleeping Megami with a smile on her face as she too drifted off to a morning nap.

* * *

Meanwhile in a very dark forest, Opal flow through the trees until she came to a dirt road and saw a run down tavern. Smiling, she quickly flow up to the building and went inside, getting full very of heavily drunken ponies from all races, even some dragons. Along with some wrenches giving them drinks and food, and even a few ladies of the night flirting with all kinds. Opal looked around until she laid her eyes on her target and smiled as she walked up to a booth with a one-winged Pegasus.

"Hello Hunter." Opal said as she sat down across from him, making the Pegasus smile at her.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I hope you enjoy it and in the next chapter, will have a scene with Pinkie and Skylar, as well as having Spike get to know more about Sari and Ruby, and Opal get news on the bounty on Spike's head from her contact. Also, the poll has not changed much.**

 **16 yes**

 **and 1 No.**

 **Please read and review.**


	16. Digging for Knowledge

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter. This chapter will reveal the back story to Sari. How she took over as the librarian, why she doesn't act like other Diamond Dogs, and how she met Ruby. Along with Opal's talk with Hunter and a little more with Snipes in Dragoona. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 15: Digging for Knowledge.

It was dark in a deep forest as a tavern stood on the side of a dirt road, inside it was filled to the brim with wild life. Large and small low lives of all races living it up, wrenches serving up food and drinks all over, and ladies of the night trying to offer their serves to any one that did want to spend a cold, lonely night alone and could want some, fun, for a price. And in the think of it all was a black dragoness by the name of Opal, who was sitting in a booth across from a one-winged Pegasus with a red coat, black mane, one red eye while the other was white with a scar going across it, and a bleeding cutie mark to top it all off.

"Ah, Opal. Here for a drink..." he paused for a moment as he chugged some of his glass of mead before he placed it back on the table before he finished. "Or are you here for some old time talking and a grope of our wrench?"

"Neither, a bounty." Opal said as the crowd stopped and the tavern became silent as all their focus turned to the duo in the booth.

"Hahahaha, ballsy as ever." Hunter said as he glared at the crowd, which seam to have broken their focus and the whole place returned to it's normal chaotic self. After that, Hunter turned back to Opal and drank more of his mead before he said, "So, what info do you need on a bounty?"

"Well, I need to know who placed it on my mate." Opal said as she watched Hunter spit out some of his mead and then blushed as he started at her with shock on his face.

"You settled down, damn I never thought you would find a bitch that will take your constant groping." Hunter said with a chuckle as he drank more of his mead.

"Well, I found more then one. And a male." Opal said with a little blush, which she tried to hide from Hunter.

"A male? Whoa, what kind of male is he?" Hunter asked as he was smiling for her finding some one.

"his name is Spike, the dragon mate of Celestia and Luna, along with the Elements of Harmony." Opal said and then the silence went flow through the tavern as they all were shocked at what they had heard and many began to sweat from the thoughts of what could happen to some one who may have tried for that bounty.

"Whoa, you fell in love with the dragon that knocked up all three princesses? Damn, your bold." Hunter said as he finished his mead and then ordered another glass as he continued, "So, what do you need to know?"

"Who put it on him?" Opal said as she watched another glass mead was placed in front of him.

"That will be tricky, since thing like that are mostly a secret." Hunter said as he began to drink his new glass of mead.

"Please, I need to know. He's the first male I every loved and..." Opal looked down as she paused for a moment as she began to tear up and then said, "I can't let Fluttershy loose the person that makes her happy." After saying that, Hunter stared at her in silence for a few moments before smiling and chugged his whole glass until it was gone.

"Alright then." Hunter said as he placed his now empty glass on the table before he placed the money on the table, before turning around and was about to leave, but not before he added, "Give me two days and meet me back here. I'll find him for you." And with that, he walked away from booth and left Opal with a big smile on her face as tears continued to run down her cheeks.

* * *

Back in Ponyville, it was nearly noon as Spike left Mistress' Rarity home and ran down the street as he felt he should not be late for this meeting, even if it was just to meet the ponies that moved in after he moved out. Spike continued to run through the crowd until he arrived at the library and knocked on the front door again, which was opened by Sari.

"Oh, hello. Your right on time." Sari said with a smile as she opened the door and allowed Spike back into one of his earliest homes. Spike smiled as happy memory filled his head and made his smile even bigged, that was until he notice a changeling sitting in a near by chair.

"Hello." she said as she waved at him.

"Umm, hello. I'm Spike. What's your name?" Spike asked as he waved back at her, but notice she did not answer him and she looked confused at his question.

"She doesn't know many words yet. She goes by Ruby." Saris aid as she brought Spike a chair and offer it to him as she took one of her own before asking, "So, what are you doing here?"

"I had to move back for personal reasons and just wanted to see who took over after Twilight left. But I didn't think a diamond dog would be her replacement." Spike said with a smile as he looked at her.

"Yeah, I can understand that. Since most diamond dog just want to dig and find gems." Sari said with a sigh as she looked at the ground for a few moments before she continued, "But not me. I always wanted to learn and loved to read. At first, the chief did not like me focused on reading and not hunting for gems."

"Then what happen?" Spike asked as he wondered what had happened to her and felt bad for her.

"I used my knowledge of minerals to find a huge stash and they loved me for it." Sari said with a small smile on her face as she added, "And the then the chief made me the teacher of the whole tribe. ".

"That's great." Spike said with a smile.

"Not really, since all they wanted to learn is where to find gems, and then they could teach it to others. So, I couldn't teach any more." Sari said as she looked up to the ceiling before she continued, "So, I left the tribe and headed hear to learn more. After arriving, I found out the librarian moved away and so I moved in to run it."

"Oh, alright. But what about her?" Spike asked as he pointed at Ruby.

"I met her about a year go looking for some one to teach her." Sari explained as she smiled at Ruby, who smiled back at her before Sari continued, "I've been helping her learn a few words. But she does not understand to many questions yet."

"Hmmm, let me try." Spike said as he walked over to her and sat down in front of her as he asked, "Who sent you here."

"Mother." Ruby said as she looked him in the eye.

"Why did she send you here?" Spike asked.

"Growth of Mind." Ruby said with a smile.

"She sent here to learn more about ponies?" Spike asked as he looked at her.

"Yes." she said.

"Anything else?" Spike asked as he wondered if she had anything else in her mind other then simply learning about ponies and words.

"Lover." Ruby said with a small smile on her face as she blushed.

"Wait, she never said that before." Sari said out of shock as she looked at Ruby.

"So, who are you looking for as a lover?" Spike asked as he looked at her and then got his answer when she placed her hand on his thigh as she spoke.

"Mother's lover." she said with a sweet smile on her face as Sari suddenly stepped in.

"Wait Ruby, you can't just go up and tell him you want to be his lover." Sari said as she blushed at what she had just heard.

"Wait, can I ask why?" Spike asked as he too was blushing from what Ruby's had just said.

"Mother said y-y-your a gr-great l-lover." Ruby said as she smiled at her him and turned her head to look away from him.

"SO, you wanted to come here and learn how to speak so I can become your lover, like I am to your mother?" Spike asked in a very soft tone and smiled as she nodded as he stood up, walked up to her, and hugged her as he said, "You did all that, just for some one you never met before. It's so sweet."

"Oh, it is very sweet." Sari said as she watched them and smiled at the scene.

"Well, I kind of was looking for new lovers." Spike said with a smile as he saw Ruby's face light up.

"Th-then can we?" she asked with a smile as she leaned forward to kiss him, but was stopped by Sari.

"Hey, no one make love in my library, at least not without me." Sari said with a smile and a wink to Spike, who stared at her for a moment before sighing out loud.

"Why not." Spike said as he looked at her.

"Oh, not yet. We need to get ready. Come back tonight when we're ready." Sari said with a wink as she made him stand up and pushed him out the door before closing it behind him.

"What's with my luck these days? It's like a bad hentai anime." Spike said as he walked through down as he wondered what those two could be planning for him.

* * *

As all this was going on in Equestia, Dragoona was not going through much better as Kangi was not herself and remained in her room for most of the time in the last few days. She also had never eaten a think since she last heard Talons voice and her mind was not on how to run her kingdom, but the dragoness that had stolen her heart. Her mid was stuck so deep in her sorrow at she almost fail to notice a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" Kangi asked a she looked at her door and tried to hide her sad tone to her voice.

"My lady, I have news." the voice belonged to a guard that sounded familiar to Kangi like on other as she got up and ran to the door, and opened it see a male guards standing in front of her.

"What have you found?" she asked as she sounded frantic to what he might have leaned and feared the worst that could come out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry, but there are no signs of her ever leaving on patrol in the area Snipes had told you." the guard said as he looked at the worried face of his queen.

"What do you mean?" Kangi asked as she was confused at what the guard met, and to answer her, he took out alist and handed it to her as he began to explain.

"Here is the list of which guard patrol in what area, and look." he paused for a moment before pointing at the area's name before he continued, "Talons was never set to go on patrol there, and I got word from the group there saying they never saw her."

"That's weird. Thank you.." Kangi said as she slowly closed the door and as she did, she looked back at a picture of them as younglings and smiled as she wondered what had become of her. And after a few moments, Kangi's fist clinch as she looked at the picture before saying, "I will find, and the gods help those who try and stop me."

* * *

After telling the queen that, the guard began to walk down the hallway when something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

"Hmm, what's this?" he asked out loud to himself as eh knelt down and picked it up, revealing a purple hair. He looked it over a few times before sniffing it, before he said, "Pony mane hair?" And then he took another sniff before adding, "Unicorn, with high magic." The guard was contused as he pocketed the mane hair and continued down the hall, failing to notice a figure watching him from the shadows.

"That is very interesting." the figure said as he followed the guard, keeping to the shadows.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I know it's short, but I felt it ended well. Next time will reveal a lot more on Snipe's, plus Spike three way with Sari and Ruby. Please read and review.**


	17. Master Spike

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter. This will have a three way in between Spike, Sari, and Ruby. Also, a little talk between Pinkie, Emerald, and Skylar, and more info on the dragon guard's investigation and Kangi's suspicion grow larger.**

Chapter 16: Master Spike.

It was a bright and beautiful late morning in the middle of Equerstia's capital of Cantorlot as most ponies went on their daily lives and enjoyed the blissful living. But in the castle was a different story, as their leads were in a very troubling time for the info their got off some bounty hunters after a bounty on their mate. At that very moment, the two sister were sitting and having their lunch, yet it was anything but enjoyment for the duo.

"So, what do we do?" Luna asked as she took a bite of her meal.

"I'm not sure. This is very troubling." Celestia said a she played with her food on her plate, but did not eat a thing.

"Dear sister, you need to eat something or you'll get sick." Luna said with a worried look on her face.

"I just can't." Celestia said as she looked up at her sister before she continued, "A full blown out war could be coming to our kingdom and I don't think we can be a dragon army. Even with you and me, it does not bold well for the future of ponies."

"Surely it can not be that bad." Luna said as she tried to cheer up her worried sister, but all it did was enrage her.

"Two dragon's using nothing but sex enslaved a whole city of ponies in a few weeks. What do you think an army can do with weapons and taste for blood?" Celestia barked ass eh slammed her fists on the table as she stood up and the force of her anger throw her plate off the table.

"Alright, sorry about that." Luna said as she lowered her head, which made Celestia feel guilty as she sat back down and sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about my people and their future." Celestia said as she looked around at her guards around the room and then she let out a lounger sigh as she added, "Plus I can't image what will happen to our foals if this happens."

"Have you seen Twilight? Maybe she found something that could help us?" Luna asked as she tried to help think of a plan for them to use.

"No, I haven't seen her for a few days and it's worrying me." Celestia paused as she looked at the table before she finished, "I just hope she's alright and safe." And with that, both Luna and Celestia went back to their meals, but their minds were still set on figuring out a way to prevent war and keep both Ponies and dragons blood from being spilled.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the two of Ponyville, Spike had just left the library after meeting the new librarian Sari and her changeling friend, Ruby, and he can only imagine what those two could be planning for him tonight. But at the moment, he needed to focus on checking in on his friend, which he had living with Pinkie Pie and so he headed through the town's crowd as he heard his stomach growl.

"Huh, it is almost lunch time." Spike said with a slime as he smiled and headed off towards the Sugar Cube Corner. After a short walk, he arrived at his destination and quickly walked in to see the busy lunch crowd as Pinkie worked behind the counter.

"Oh, hey Spiky. What are you doing here?" Pinkie asked as she placed treats in bags as she delivered orders and take more as she took the money too.

"I came for lunch." Spike said with a smile as he slipped through the crowd and got behind to counter as he began to help her make orders.

"Thanks once we're done. We can all have lunch." Pinkie said as she made three orders all at once and then took three more right after delivering them.

"We?" Spike asked as the door opened and out walked Emerald and Skylar with trays cake, cupcakes, and cookies. They smile at Spike as the placed the trays in the glass case.

"Hey, Spike. How are you doing?" Skylar asked with a smile on her face as she looked at dragon.

"Hey, I didn't know you guys could bake?" Spike said with excitement as he placed four orders on the counter and notice the crowd was starting to fin out as he helped Pinkie get them out faster.

"Yeah, my mom was a baker and I helped her in Cantorlot before I went to flight school." Skylar explained with a smile as she and the blushing Emerald began to work on the next batch of treats. This went on for nearly forty minutes until the last order was handed to the grateful Stallion, who paid them and left a tip.

"Oh, that was intense." Emerald said as she sat down and sighed as did Skylar and Spike, but Pinkie just wiped off the counter and smiled at her tired helpers.

"So, what do you guys want for lunch?" Pinkie asked as she finished wiping the counter and put the rag away.

"I ordered a pizza a few minutes ago as the crowd finned our and should be here soon." Skylar said and just as the last word left her mouth, there was a knock at the door. Excited, Pinkie leaped over the counter and opened the door to reveal a pizza delivery guy with two large pizzas.

"Sweet." Pinkie said as she took the pizza and placed a piece of cake on his hand. The guy looked at it for a few moments before Spike came over and paid for the meal, along with a tip before closing the door.

"Pinkie, you still have to pay the guy." Spike said as he sat at one of the tables and took a piece of pizza, and watched as the cheese pulled away from the rest of it.

"I know, but most like the treat I gave them." Pinkie said as she ate two pieces at the same time in a sandwich.

"So, anything new?" Skylar asked as she ate her own piece.

"No, except I have a plans with the new librarian and her friend tonight." Spike said as he ate his piece and watched as Emerald stood up and walked up the stairs with saying a word. "Ummm, I think I made a mistake?" Spike said as he hung his head and sighed as he felt guilty once again for hurting her.

"No, it's not you. It's just. Well, I can't tell you." Skylar said with a frown as she looked down and both Pinkie and Spike looking at each other, confused.

"What do you mean you can't tell us?" Pinkie asked.

"Look, it's her past and I don't have any right in telling you without her permission." Skylar said as she stood up and followed Emerald up stairs, leaving the other two confused and worried for what their friend could have gone through in her past before meeting them.

* * *

As all that was going on in Ponyville, some things much different in the castle of Dragoona as Kangi was still him a slump and remained sitting on her bed as she continued to worry about Talons. As she continued to sulk, there was a sudden knocking at her door at quickly caught her attention.

"Who's there?" Kangi asked with a hint of hope that it was Talons, yet the voice that came did not belong to her and that sent her back into her sulking state as the door opened, revealing the guard from earlier.

"My queen, it' is lunch time." the guard said as he carried in a tray with cooked meat, gems, and a pitcher filled with a drink.

"Oh, just put it there." Kangi said as she laid on her bed and let out long sighs of frustration. The guard lessoned to her as he placed the tray on the dresser and was about to leave before he stopped just as his claw reached for the knob, but he stopped and turned towards her as he spoke.

"Excuse me, your majesty." he said and waited for Kangi's eyes to open, before he continued, "I understand your missing Talons and all, but if she was here. Would she let you lay on the bed in a slump and feel sorry for yourself, or would she make you get up and figure out what's going on?" After he finished his statement, he remained in the room and waited as Kangi just stared at for a few moments before sitting up and looking down to the floor as silence filled the room.

"You know what?" she asked as she did not look at him, or even up. Which made the guard nerves and wondered if his life was going to end right there, in her room like so many guards under the old kings rule. But he calmed down when she looked at him with a smile and asked for the tray.

"You just got promoted to co-head guard." she said as she began to eat her meal with a lot of energy, and saw a shocked guard smiling at him and then he reached into his back pocket.

"In that case, I found this in the hallway." the guard said as he took out the lock of hair and showed it to Kangi, who looked at confused as she chewed her meat a few times before she swallowed.

"A lock of hair?" she asked as she took another bite of her meat.

"Unicorn hair, it has a hint of magic in it." the guard said as he placed it in front of Kangi, who sniffs the hair and the sneezes.

"All I smell is hair." she said as she wiped her nose and then continued to eat her meal.

"You'll learn the hint of magic as you talk to more ponies.." the guard said as a smile as he placed the hair back into his pocket as Kangi took another bite of her meat, but stopped in mid chew as she looked at him and then asked.

"Did you say the hallway, in my castle?" she said with a full mouth as she swallowed it a fast as she could and then looked at the guard.

"Yes, but I have no idea why there would be unicorn hair here." the guard asked as Kangi began to thing it over.

"No, there wouldn't be. Not yet." Kangi said in mid thought before she looked at the guard and asked, "What's your name?"

"Blazing Scales." Blaze said with a smile as he saluted her.

"Well, Blaze, your going to help me figure out what's going on under my nose." Kangi said as she offered her his claw, which he took and kissed it. Which freaked her out as she said, "Shake it." This made Blaze blush as he reached out and shock her claw, setting new gears in motion.

* * *

After lunch with the girls, Spike spent the rest of the day with Fluttershy and talked to her about Opal still not returning from her trip. They spent the rest of the day together until it time came for Spike to meet Sari and Ruby, and so Spike kissed her tenderly before heading into town. After the few minutes trip, Spike arrived at the library as he slowly walked up to the front door and knocked on it, which was answered by a robe clothed Sari.

"Oh, your here Master." Sari said with a smile on her face as she let a confused looking Spike into her house and quickly closed the door as she added, "Ruby's upstairs." And so, she lead him up the stairs and to his former room as he saw a naked Ruby sitting on the bed fingering herself slowly as she got herself ready for her first mating.

"Lover?" Ruby asked as she looked over at the nerves Spike as she stopped fingering herself and got up as she headed for Spike. Once she arrived, she began to remove Spike's clothes with Sari's help and soon Spike was naked in front of them.

"Master's has a very sexy body." Sari said as with a smile.

"Why do you keep on calling me Master?" Spike asked as he looked at the young diamond dog, who smiled up at him as she stepped back and undid her rode, allowing it to fall to the ground and revealed she was wearing nothing but a dog collar and leash attached to it. Spike was shock to say the least as he stared at her for a few moments before asking, "Why are you wearing that?"

"Oh, because a slave should not wear more then her master." Sari said with a smile as she knelt down and began to lick his semi-hard dick, much to the shocked Spike, who just stared at her. That was until Ruby began to make out with Spike, sliding her tongue into his mouth and began to wrestle with his tongue for dominance. Spike was shocked for a moment before he began to get into it and forced his tongue back into Ruby's mouth and began to massage her breasts as Sari continued to worships his large cock. This went on for a few more minutes until Ruby pulled away and knelt down as she began helping Sari lick his cock and sucked on his sack.

"Why are you guys acting like this?" Spike asked as he stared at the duo as they continued to lick and suck his cock and sack, and forced him to moan from their magical tongues.

"I always wanted a master/slave relationship." Sari said with a smile as she paused from her licking before taking the whole length into her mouth as she swirled her tongue around his cock as she began to suck on it, gaining more moans from Spike as Ruby helped by sucking on his sack and this made Spike smile as he petted both of their heads as they continued to pleasure him.

"Wait, let me sit down." Spike said as he felt weak in the legs and quickly sat down to allow Sari take his cock down her throat and Ruby massaged his sack as she sat up, and began to make out with Spike again. The massaging, sucking, and tongues actions were to much for Spike and he began to cum down Sari throat. She drank a few shots before pulling it out and Ruby quickly kneeling beside her as she allowed the cum squirt all over chest and body.

"Warm." Ruby said with a smile as she rubbed Spike's cum all over her skin and enjoyed the feel of the sticky fluid on her. Spike was shocked but her actions, but before he could do anything Sari planted a tender kiss on his lips and then she impaled herself on his cock.

"Master, please breed you slutty slave." Sari said as she began to ride his cock like a bucking bronco and made Spike moan as he held on to her as he notice Ruby collect some of his cum off of her chest, and then began to finger herself using his cum to help her. Seeing this made Spike smile as he grabbed Sari's hips and buried his cock even deeper into her pussy and pressed it against her cervix, gaining even more moans from Sari, who wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned out loud as she continued to mate with Spike. As the two of them continued their fucking, Ruby was lost in her own bliss as she massaged her breast, feeling the cum still on it as she continued to use Spike's cum to finger herself.

"M-Master." Ruby moaned as she buried her fingers as deep as she could into her pussy and let out a long moan as she cums on her finger, which she brings up to her mouth and licks the mixed juices off of her fingers as she turns her attention to the mating duo and smiled as she crawled towards them. When she arrived, Ruby leaned up and began to lick Sari's clit as she rode Spike's cock. And this was to much for the diamond dog and she came on Spike's cock as she kissed him. As Sari's juices leaked out from around Spike's cock, Ruby licked them up as she fingered herself and Sari continued to ride Spike's cock. This scene went on for ten more minutes until Spike felt the pressure build up in his balls and he buried himself as deep as he could and he pushed past her cervix as he began to cum inside her womb. This was to much for Sari and she comes with Spike with Ruby not far off and all three moaned out loud as they cum together.

"That was great." Spike said with a smile as Sari got up from him and sat on the floor.

"Thank you, Master." Sari said as she leaned forward and began to clean his cock from their juices as Ruby began to lick her pussy, getting a taste of the mixed juices from it. Spike smiled as he looked down at them and then laid back as he let them finish what they were doing. Once they finished, Sari and Ruby both laid next to Spike with his arms around them and he fell asleep with them as he enjoyed these two new mates of his. As he fell asleep, Infinity and Eternity were watching from a portal.

"Is it time for him to learn about his past?" Infinity asked.

"Almost, just one more day." Eternity said as they watched them sleep and wondered how Spike would react to the truth.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please understand that I had to work in a cum fetish. Also, the next few pics of the comic it up. But Palcomix site is in trouble with low membership. Hopefully it will get back in the black. Please read and Review, and the poll aid.**

 **14 yes**

 **And 2 No.**

 **Only one chapter left until the end.**


	18. Mending Past Friendships

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter. This chapter will have a foursome with Spike , Applejack, Gilda, and Dash. Pus a little more info on Snipes and what his plans are for Dragoona, along with a little things with Twilight's keep in the dungeon. Also, I have an announcement. The foals are not appearing in this fic because to original idea was light hearted and funny, but since I went on a more darker rout. I had to write them out. Sorry for that. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 17: Mending Past Friendships.

The sun was rising above the high mountains in the land known as Dragoona, the land of the dragons and ruled by the troubled queen, Kangi. But as the suns warm glow and light filled the land, a trapped unicorn of Twilight Sparkle could not tell what was going on and where she was in fact as she continued to try and pull herself free from the chains keeping her in place. She used what little energy she had, her stomach began to growl and her mouth was dryer then a desert.

"G-guard. Please some water?" Twilight pleaded as her voice was very raspy and hard for her to announce what she wanted, but the guard did nothing about her request and remained in his place as she hung her head and waited for her fate. But as she hung her head in defeat, she heard the door open and even heard foot steps coming up to a few feet from her, well with in her limit of movement and then heard a metal bowl hit the concrete floor.

"Enjoy." the guard said with a smirk Twilight could not see as she quickly crawled towards the sound and found the bwl that gave her hope in her heart as she leaned forward to drink up her water. But the second her tongue tasted the contents, Twilight spit it out and looked up at where she thought the guard was.

"Y-you c-can't b-be series?" Twilight asked as she hoped it was just a sick joke and he'll give her some water, but she got her answer and her hope was shattered when he walked over, grabbed her head, and her face was shoved into the bowl.

"Eat what the lord was willing to give you and enjoy it." the guard yelled as Twilight tried to keep her mouth shut as much a possible, but she knew she would have to do what she needed to do and thus, began to drink up the contents of the bowl much to the guards sickly laughing joy as she finished the last of it and was able to breath again. "Lick it clean." the guard barked as he kept Twilight's face in the bowl until she licked every drop and then guard asked, "What do you say?" he asked as he lifted her up and picked the bowl up.

"Th-thank you." Twilight said as the horrible taste loomed in her mouth, but the worse thing was what she had just been forced to eat and the evil laugh from the guard as she heard him leave, and locking the door back up before she looked up and began to cry as she said, "Spike, please come and save me."

* * *

Meanwhile in Cantorlot, after doing their morning duties of raising and lowering the moon respectfully. Celestia and Luna were not acting their normal selves as they continued to have day long secret meetings in Celestia's chambers and the guards on watch are sworn to silence by the pair themselves. In the chambers, Celestia and Luna were talking over the underlining threat to their kingdom and people.

"Should we increase patrol on the borders?" Luna asked as she tried to figure out a way her sister would agree with.

"No, we don't have enough guards to do that and we can't just recruit any pony off the street to take up arms." Celestia said as she passed back and froth on the on the floor as she stopped in mid step and looked into her mirror with a long face before she continued, "I just wish Twilight was here."

"Yeah, but we can't find her anywhere and that is what is making me worry." Luna said with a frown on her face as she looked at her sister, who had a even more worried look on her face as she turned from the mirror back to the sitting Luna as she spoke again.

"We need to look harder. We need to find her." Celestia said with a series look on her face as she looked at the surprised Luna, who after a few moments got a series look on her face that matched Celestia as she got up and the two looked at each other with a determined smile as they made up a plan to try and keep their kingdom and their people safe from a possible invasion of the Dragoona army.

* * *

As all that was happening in the outside world, Ponyville was still going on it's daily routine as they enjoyed the sun rising above the sky. As most were up and getting their work done, a certain dragon named Spike was snoring heavily as he laid in a bed he stared with the newest members of his large harem, one of which, a changeling named Ruby, was laying next to him and snoring just as loud. The duo would have been happy to just sleep the day away, but then the door opened and in walked the resident librarian with a tray of breakfast.

"Guess, time to get up." Sari said with a smile as she placed the tray on a bed side table and smiled as she watched the to of them stretch and yarn as she climbed up onto the bed, and kissed Spike tenderly on the lips as he was still half asleep.

"Whoa, I always love that kind of Wake up call." Spike said with a smile as he kissed her back and enjoyed the taste of gems that was on her breath from an earlier meal. "Mmmmm, sapphires?" Spike asked as he licked his lips anhd saw Sari began to blush from his question.

"Yeah, and I brought you some if you were hungry." she said with a smile as she grabbed a tray and offered it to Spike, who smiled back at her and took some of them along with a few rubies as he began to eat them Sari smiled as she ate the others and the duo enjoyed their quiet meal as Ruby sat up and looked at them with a smile.

"Love?" she asked as she pointed at her stomach and Spike knew exactly what she met.

"Sure, go ahead." he said with a smile as Ruby smiled back and began to feed of the love between the three of them in the room and soon was full as s eh laid back, and let out a light burp as Sari and Spike began to giggle at what had just happened as they finished their meal. Once they were finished, Spike decided to take a quick shower before he left and checked in on Gilda, who was staying at Applejack's farm. After taking a quick shower, he got dressed real quickly and then walked down stairs to find both Sari and Ruby working on Ruby's words. "Well, I'm heading out." Spike said with a smiled as he gave them each a kiss on the lips and then headed for the door, when Sari called out to him.

"Spike wait." Sari yelled and when Spike stops and turned to them, she looks at Ruby with a big smile as she said, "Go on, say it."

"I ...love...you." Ruby said as she tried to sound out every word the best she could and then smiled as she saw both Spike and Sari smile back at her as Sari hugged her and cheered for her, as did Spike.

"I love you too. Both of you." Spike said as he walked over and gave them booth a more loving kiss before he went back to the door, and left the duo blushing and giggling for what he had just done. And they could not wait until the see Spike again and have more fun with him.

* * *

After leaving the library, Spike smiled at the beautiful day in Ponyville and enjoyed the sight of happy go lucky ponies going about their daily lives and having wonderful times with their friends and family. Spike held his head up high and smiled as he began to head down the street, walking past the stalls of ponies selling their goods and serves. Spiek had to admit he enjoyed these days more then most and really wished he had more days to just relax, and enjoy time with his family. Spike was so lost in his thoughts, that he failed to notice some one yelling his name . that was until he was suddenly ran into a wall of flesha nd fell on his ass.

"Oh, sorry about that." Spike said as he looked up and saw a worried looking Mac staring down at him with a look of pure horror on his face as he picked up Spike from off the ground and ran off, leaving many confused at Mac's actions and wondered what he could need Spike for. "Mac, what are you doing and where are we going?" Spiek asked as he tried to free himself form mac's grip, but found it useless.

"Dash, came over and saw Gilda." Mac explained as he ran through town and was soon on the dirt road that lead, as the got closer to the farm house, Spike could see parts of the farm flying away and he new Mac was right to bring him. As he turned up the road and ran up the path that lead to farm, they could see the two girls fighting in mid air with their clothes ripped to shreds and then saw a hurt Applejack laying on the ground near the barn.

"Applejack." Spike yelled as he forced himself from Mac's grip and ran over to her, holding her close to himself as Mac ran up behind him and had a worried look on his face as he looked down at his sister.

"Is she alright?" Mac asked as he hoped she would be fine and waited for Spike's answer as he checked her over, and as he did, her eyes began to open and then saw the worried looks on both her brother and lovers faces as they looked down at her.

"Oh, how long was I on the bronco?" Applejack asked with a smile as she rubbed her head from the pain of hitting her head. Both Spike and Mac wow relieved from her being fine. But as they helped her up, they saw more of Applejack's and Gilda's fight which was destroying parts of the barn, and with a piece nearly hitting them. Spike had enough of this as he handed Mad Applejack and then ran up to fight, he pulled in a deep breath, and then shouted.

"ENOUGH YOU TWO!" AS he yelled, the duo stopped in mid air and looked down at a destroyed farm house and a glaring at them as they slowly lowered down to the ground and began to look at what they had done before Spike began to speak, "Look at what you did to this place, and worst of all," Spike stopped as he pointed at the hurt Applejack holding her head and being held up by Mac, who was glaring at them too. As they see this, both of them felt sheepishly as they looked at what they did and again as they began to blush and act nerves.

* * *

A few house after ending the fight, Spike was sitting in the Apple family house with Applejack sitting next to him, and both Dash and Gilda sitting across from him on a couch from him. As the group sat in silence, Spike let out a long sigh of relief before he began to speak.

"What the hell where you guys thinking?" he asked as he looked form Dash to Gilda only to return to her before he added, "You did a lot of damage to their house and harm, nearly putting them out of business. But that's not what I'm so mad at you two about." This commit made all three females stare at him in shock.

"Wait, if us fighting wasn't what made you so mad." Dash began her thought, but Gilda finished it.

"Then why where you so mad?" she asked as she and Dash waited for Spike answer, which came after a few seconds of waiting.

"Because you really hurt one of my other mates." Spike said as he held Applejack's hand and made her blush as he continued, "And why were you fighting in the first place?"

"Dash is jealous of us." Gilda said as she folded her arms in front of her and saw Dash look at her with a shocked face.

"No, I'm not. She said you prefer your mates with bigger breasts then mine." Dash said as she blushed and looked down at her chest and then looked at both Applejack's and then Gilda's as she let out a long sigh.

"I don't prefer larger breasts then small ones. I just added to new mates that have smaller breasts the you Dash." Spike said with a calm smile on his face as he tried to reinsure her. Which worked very well as Dash smiled at him. After she smiled at him, he turned to both of them and said, "Alright. Now I want you both the hug it out and say your sorry." Both females looked at each other for a few moments before embracing each other in a loving hug.

"Awwww," Applejack said with a smile as she looked at them and held Spike's hand, who held it tightly as they watched them looked into each others eye before giving each other a quick kiss before looking at the duo, who was shocked by the turn of events.

"Spike, we want to tell you and Applejack we're sorry." Dash said as she and Gilda got up, and walked towards them before Dash began to make out with Spike and removed his clethes as Gilda did the same to APplejack, who had never kissed another mare before now. Spike was shocked at first, but quickly got into it as he reach up and ripped Dash's top open to allow her breasts to be free. Once they were out, Spike began to fondle them as he reached over and opened up Applejack's blouse, as Gilda pulled her bra down and began to lick her breasts with her tongue and nibbled on her nipples with her beak.

"Whoa, c-careful with that th-thing." Applejack said as she looked at Gilda's beak on her nipple and worried that she might just bite it off.

"Don't worry, she's very gentle with it when she has to be." Spike pulled away from Dash's lips to reinsure Applejack before he went to Dash's breasts and began to suck on them like a new born foal. Applejack relaxed from Spike's words and began to moan as she felt Gilda's beak and tongue working together causing her to blush and moan as Gilda's claw rubbed the crouch of her jeans, which began to turn wet. These two session continued on for quite awhile as Spike enjoyed Dash's body and Gilda tasted Applejack's. After a while, Gilda pulled away from the dazed Applejack and then pulled off her own top, revealing her large pierced breasts in full view of Applejack and Dash for the first time.

"Whoa, you really go those piercings?" Dash asked with a smiled on her face.

"Yeah, I told you I would." Gilda said with a smirk as both Applejack and Dash walked over, and began to examine them and the chain for a few moments before all three turned towards Spike with a smirk on all three of the faces, which both worried and excited Spike at the same time.

"Spike, thank you for helping me and Gilda become friends again." Dash said as she walked up the still fully clothed dragon the other two following close behind her. Once she got to him, she kneeled over and with the help of the others, had him naked in just mere moments. Once that was down, Gilda knelt down and placed Spike's cock in between her two large breasts as she began to give him a nice, old titty fuck. Spike moaned out loud as he felt her soft breasts around his cock, and as he moaned, he notice both Applejack and Dash removing the rest of their clothes and sat on both sides of him as they placed his hands on one of their breasts at the same time.

"So, Spike." Applejack said as made his right hand massage her breast.

"Which of our breasts?" Dash asked as she made Spike's left hand massage her breast.

"Do you like more?" Gilda asked as she continued to titty fuck Spike with her huge breasts and looked up at him as all three females waited for their mate to answer the question. Spike moaned as he felt his cock massaged by Gilda's breasts and really enjoyed the feel of Applejack and Dash's breasts, but he really hated the question they asked him and decided to have a little fun.

"Celestia's." Spike said with a smirk as he watched all three of them freeze in placed and looked at him with a look of pure shock on their face, which he used to pull his hands away and then began to finger both Dash and Applejack's pussies along with using his tail to began to pleasure Gilda as he said. "I told you guys, your bodies are all lovely to me and it doesn't matter who's breasts are bigger." Spike continued his fingering and tailing as he gained moans form all three females, and with Gilda resuming her titty fuck his cock as she felt his tail invade her pussy and enjoyed his spines digging into her inner walls. This went on for a few minutes as all three of them moaned out loud as they pleasure built up into their bodies as Spike continued to massage their pussies and Gilda worked on his cock, which after a while, it was to much for Spike as be let out a long moan as he unleashed his dragon cum all over Gilda's wait mouth, face and on her large breasts. As he came, Spike pressed his fingers and tail into their g-spots, which caused all three girls to scream out loud and unleashed their juices all over his fingers, couch, tail, and floor.

"Whoa, that was great." Dash said as she panted from her orgasm and then kissed Spike on the lips and Applejack did the same as Gilda got up with a smile on her face. Spike smiled as he kissed all three, even allowed Gilda to smear some of his own cum on his face. This made Dash and Applejack lick it off his face before licking some off of Gilda's face and breasts. Seeing this turned Spike on even more as he got an idea as he got up from the couch and placed all three them on top of each other with Gilda on the bottom, Dash on top of her, and Applejack was on the top. Once the were set, Spike lined his cock up with Applejack pussy and then forced it in as he fingered Dash's and tailing Gilda's, gaining moans from all three made Spike do it harder as he continued this for a few more minutes until he decided it was time to switch. And so he pulled out of Applejack to replace it with his fingers as he removed his fingers from Dash and then forced his cock into her pussy. He did this line up for a while until he switched again with his tail going into Dash's pussy and his cocking going into Gilda's. He continued this pattern for nearly thirty minutes, switching between them and made sure none of them went even a second without pleasure.

"O-oh. I-I'm going to." Spike said as buried his cock into Applejack's pussy and began to cum inside her pussy, which caused her to cum herself. But Spike then pulled out and forced his still cuming cock into Dash's pussy, which sent her over the edge and made Dash's juices pour out of her all over his cock and Gilda. Who was next as Spike pulled out of Dash and forced it into Gilda's tailing pussy, and sent her over the as all three of their juices puddled on the floor under the four as Spike sat back and smiled as he watched the three get off each other and turned to him with smiles on their faces as he asked, "So, how was it?". The three looked at each other before smiling and gave them their answer as the all tackled him and began to kiss him all over and he kissed them back as the four of them enjoyed the aftermath of their fun.

* * *

As all this was happing in Equestia, back in Dragoona not much has changed as Snipes was walking through the dungeon as it was his time to check on his, 'guest', from Equestia. As he round the corner, he saw a smirking guard and new something had happened to make him smile like that.

"Any news?" Snipes asked with a smile on his snouth as he got closer to the guard.

"She ate the bowl and I think she wants more." the guard said with a smirk as he looked at Snipes, who began to chuckle out loud.

"Well, why should we not feed her with her favorite meal?" Snipes asked as he massaged his ball sack and the guard chuckled along with him as he did the same and unlocked the door to the bond Twilight.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well that was it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please read and review. Also, a few more pics have been add to the comic on Palcomix. But the site it in trouble. So, I say check it out and see if you like it. Also, the poll is closed and it says, Yes. with 18 votes for a prequel. Which will be made early next year. After this fic is finished. Also, the next chapter will reveal Spike's past. Along with a little more on Snipes.**


	19. Revealing the Past Part 1: True Heir

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter. Here is the chapter I promised for a while. He is where Spike's past is revealed and how he is key to protect the future. Also, I'm splitting this into two chapters, for it will also reveal how Kangi and Talons took over, and how Snipes joined the them into helping them rule Dragoona. I hope you enjoy it and here we go.**

Chapter 18: Revealing the Past Part 1: True Heir.

It was a bright and sunny afternoon in the of Dragona as the dragons worked hard in building their kingdom from rubble, but not all could see the sunshine or have hope. For Twilight, element of magic and wife of Spike the Dragon, was naked and chained to the wall of the dungeon. She was tired and will was beginning to wane as she heard the door to her cell open. Twilight cringed as she head two pair of foot steps walk into the room, and worried this might be the end of her.

I hear you ate all you food?"" Snipes asked with a smirk as she watched a she seamed get sick from just the a few hours ago seam to have hurt her in more ways then one. This made Snipes massage his sack and stroked his cock as he asked, "Would like some fresh?"

"Y-you sick bastard." Twilight spat at him, which angered Snipes as he reach down and grabbed her neck, pulling her to her chains limit as he growled.

"How dare you, I'm offering you some feed you filthy ponies are to good for and this is how thank me?" Snipes asked as he choked her by the neck and smiled as he heard her gasp for presses air for a few moments before he dropped her on the floor as he asked, "Now, would you like some fresh?"

"Y-yes." Twilight coughed out as she held her throat and felt horrible as Snipes grabbed her hair, and forced her head up as he shoved his cock into her mouth as he forced her to take it all. Snipes and the guard smiled as Twilight gagged on Snipes cock in her mouth, which he continued to thrust into her mouth for a few more minutes until he began to cum down her throat.

"How'd you like that?" he asked as he pulled out and saw he cough up some, which angered hi, as he placed his claw on her head and forced it down until Twilight licked it up. This made them both smile as the guard took his turn to feed Twilight, much to her horror as she lost the very last part of her hope of being saved. As the guard did his turned and found himself enjoying her throat, Snipes phone rang as he quickly ran out of the cell and answered it, "Hello."

"Snipes, I need to talk to you." Kangi said rang out though the phone as he snarled under his breath as he answered her.

"Yes m'lady." Snipes said as he hung up his phone and then returned to the cell as he said, "When your done feeding her, come out and lock the door. Don't fuck her." Snipes barked as he left and walked through the dungeon as he walked up a flight of stairs until he got to a wall, which he quickly pressed a few stone in a order and a secret door opened, revealing a secret passage in hall near his room. Once he stepped out, he resealed it with the same combo in reverse as he headed for the throne room. But as he left, the shadow figure watched from the shadow and smiled.

"What do we have here?" he asked as he wrote down the order of the combination and quickly went back into hiding as he followed the dragon. Spines quickly ran through the halls and stopped just short of the throne room as he fixed himself and made sure his cock was covered before he enter the room to see Knangi and a guard he did remember seeing before.

"You called m-lady?" he asked as he bowed.

"Yes, I have not see you for these last few days and I wanted you to meet the new captain of the guards. Blazing Scales." she said a he bowed in front of Snipes, who was shock to hear this but quickly formed a smile on his face as he walked up to him and shock his claw.

"Nice to meet you." Snipes said as they shock claws and he quickly took his leave as he left them alone.

"I' do not trust him." Blaze said as he looked at his claw and was shocked to see pony hair in it. He then quickly lifted it up and sniffed as he said, "Unicorn." Blaze said as he glared at the door Snipes had just left through and wondered what secrets the dragon had in his closet.

* * *

Meanwhile in Ponyville, Dash and Gilda were tired as was Spike as the trio helped the Apple siblings in fixing their roof that was damaged in Dash and Gild's little brawl. As the three laid on the couches and chair, not showing any sign of moving any time soon, Mac and Applejack walked in with smiles on their faces as they walked into room.

"Good news guys, the roof is as go a new." Applejack said with a smile still on her face as she walked over to her friends and mate.

"Yay." all three said as they cheered but hardly moved from their spots.

"I'm guessing your all tired?" she asked as she watched them all nod yes to answer her and then she continued, "And since it's late. Why don't you stay here for the night."

"That sounds great, but I can't really move any of my muscles." Spike said as he tried to move his arms and quickly fell limp.

"Not a problem." Applejack said as she picked him up and tossed him over her should, much to Spike shock as Mac did the same to Gilda and Dash as he followed his sister upstairs. Once there, she lead them to her room and dropped Spike on her large bed before undressing him until he was naked, she then did it to the other that Mac placed next to him before undressing herself.

"I think I like staying here." Spike said as he used what little strength he could muster and laid his head on the pillow as Applejack placed Dash on his right, and then made him get up as she placed Gilda down before placing Spike back down with his head on her breasts and then she laid on his left. Once they were comfortable, the four fell into a deep sleep as a green light appeared in the room.

"Is it time?" Infinity asked.

"Yes, he most know his past." Eternity said as he let out a sigh as he feared what would happen. But he needed to for a better future. And so he used his powers and filled the room in green light.

* * *

Darkness, that is all Spike could see as he found himself alone again and suddenly memories of the last time this happen haunted him for years. So, Spike waited for Navok to appear and defend his body. But he calmed down when a green light suddenly appeared and he found himself in a chambers with infinity and Eternity standing in place as they stared him.

"Welcome back, Lord Spike." Eternity said with a smile as he and Infinity walked up to him.

"Hey, I got a few questions for you to answer." Spike said as the duo looked at each other and then nodded to him.

"Yes, that is far." Eternity said as he and Infinity waited for him to ask and to answer his questions.

"First, what's with the necklace and how come I can fight suddenly?" Spike asked as he pointed at the green medallion around his neck.

"That necklace belong to the last great dragon king. Draco. The one that made the dragon kingdom." Infinity said as she explained what it was and where it came from.

"As for you, his blood runs through your body and so you get some of his skills." Eternity explained why Spike could suddenly handle a fight against trained killers. Spike nodded at the statement and smiled, but was suddenly shock as he thought over what he was just told and then looked at them both with a confused expression on his face.

"W-wait. I thought I was just born from some normal dragon?" Spike asked as he looked at them, who looked at each other and then smiled at him as they explained.

"No, you have royal blood running through your vanes Spike." Eternity said as he made a portal behind Spike, who quickly turned around and looked as he saw a colorful world filled with dragons as they seamed to be like how ponies were now. "Step in and your'll learn the truth." Eternity said as Spike looked at him and then walked into the portal as did Eternity and Infinity as they followed Spike on his journey.

* * *

 _It was a bright and sunny as Spike watched dragon's from the past going about their daily lives of those that reminded him much like the way Ponyville or Canterlot citizens acted and smiled as many of them seam to act more like ponies and not like feral dragon he has met before. As Spike enjoyed the views, Eternity and Infinity appeared behind him_

 _"Are you enjoying the view?" Infinity asked as she and Eternity watched Spike as he looked around and seamed lost in learning what dragon's sold, bought, and used back when there was a kingdom for it._

 _"Yeah, this place is great." Spike said with a smile as he turned to the two that had brought him here and then hugged her as he continued, "When are we?" Infinity smiled as she looked at him for a few moments with a smile on her own face as she answered Spike's question._

 _"Almost 4000 years into the past. When the ponies were just getting themselves together thanks to Celestia." Infinity said a shse pulled away and smiled as Eternity looked at them fin silence a few moments before speaking._

 _"And this is a very important day. Since it is the day Draco reveals his young to the kingdom." Eternity said as he lifted his claws and they view suddenly spun around and Spike saw they were in a throne room with many dragons in it of all shapes, sizes, and both male as well as females as the large doors opened, revealing a tall, muscular dragon that looked like an older Spike, and he was dressed in a black vest, armor pants, a glove on his right hand, and a crown on his head along with a long, red cape. Next to him was a slightly smaller black dragoness with red belly scales. She had bright, blue eyes, and was wearing an elegant blue dress with gems allover it as it hugged her large bust and she had a crown on her head as well. But the thing Spike notice the most was that she was carrying two eggs. One was blue with stripes and the other was purple with green poky dots._

 _"I-is that?" Spike asked as he looked at the dragoness as she and Draco walked through the crowd and took their seats at the pair of thrones at the far end of the room._

 _"Yes, it was your egg." Eternity said to Spike, who turned to him in shock but quickly turned back at his newly found parents as they spoke._

 _"Hear me now, for I King Dragon and my mate have an announcement." Draco called out as the crowd all silenced them selves as their king spoke and they waited for him to continue, but the dragoness was the one that finished the queue._

 _"As of last night, we have two heirs to the throne and future co-rulers." she said with a smile as she looked at each of them lovingly and cuddled up to them as Draco watched with a happy and proud expression on his face as the crowd began to cheer._

 _"Wow, this is great." Spike said with a smile on his face as he watched his mother and father celebrate his egg being laid._

 _"No, it's not." Eternity said as Spike turned to him confused and saw that him, and Infinity had frowns on there faces as he finished, "For this is the last day of them both and the day Dragoona fell into the claws of a monster." Eternity then made the world spin again as Spike was horrified as the lushes city was now a blaze as some dragons tried to put out the flame, while others tended to wounded. But a lot of dragons in guard armor were setting the fires, killing fleeing citizens, and in some cases, raping dragoness from elders to new hatchling with no remorse as the enjoyed it._

 _"This is afoul, what's happening?" Spike asked as he turned to them in horror._

 _"A rebel senator wanted did not like Draco or his positive view on dragoness. So, he staged a coup." Infinity explained this time as they vanished and then reappeared in the royal bed chambers as the dragoness was worried as she held her eggs as Draco watched his kingdom burn and his citizens screams of suffering echoed out through the night._

 _"Oh, what are we going to do?" she asked as she looked at him with fear in her eyes as tears formed in them. Draco turned with a bright smile as he walked over and lifted her head up to look at before he kissed her._

 _"Simple my love, Plan Omega." Draco said as there was a sudden crash at the door, which made them both panicked as Spike was getting worried at the plan met. Draco quickly wrapped his wife in a blanket before running towards the window, and knelt down as he quickly removed a false brick and took out a scroll. But just as he returned to his mate, the door burst open and revealed a blue, over weight dragon with three males running into the room._

 _"What, he looks familiar?" Spike said as he looked him over but could not tell from wee._

 _"How dare you return after your banishment?" Draco asked as he drew his sword and readied himself for battle. The queen was out cold from the explosion as Draco fought off the dragons for nearly twenty minutes before he was over whelmed, Draco quickly activated the scroll and sent his family away as his life, and view for a better future from the dragon race, was ended by the end of a blade. But Spike did not see this, for he teleported with his mother to a cave, and then saw he wake up._

 _"Sweetie?" she called out as she looked around and saw him no where. She knew it was bad, but she had hope as she looked at her eggs, and was then horrified to see only a purple with poky dots one. "No, no, no." she screamed as the fate of her unborn hatchling's fate and knew her royal life was over. As Spike watched her cry, he wanted to hug her and tell her he was alright. But before he could. Eternity used his magic and the vanished from the sobbing former queen._

* * *

Spike found himself back at the center with Eternity and Infinity staring at him as he hung his head. After nearly ten minutes of silence, Infinity slowly walk up to him and was about to place her hand on his shoulder, when he suddenly spoke.

"What happened to my brothers egg and that monster?" Spike asked.

"Umm, he took over and turned all the dragoness in breeding tools used for nothing but to lay eggs or killed to force feed the other breeds." Infinity explained. to him.

"What that's horrible." Spike said as he felt sick.

"Yes, and your friend. Emerald was a victim of the whole thing." Eternity said which shocked Spike even more.

"Alright, I'll stop this from happening again." Spike said with a determined look on his face as the two smiled and sent him back to his sleep. But as he left, Infinity turned to Eternity and asked.

"Should we had told him the rest?" she asked.

"No, he would learn it soon enough." Eternity said as he let out a long sigh again.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the second part will be in the next chapter. And now, I would like people to send in names of the evil dragon for the next chapter. And the wined will get a prize of naming an extra sex scene for the fic. Also, the next few pics of the Palcomix comic are up and things are getting hot in it. So, please check it out and placomix other things if you feel like it. Please read and Review.**


	20. Revealing the Past Part 2:Queens Gambit

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and I'm back from my week long break as I went through personal trouble. First thing first, I would like to thank you all for your support and to let you know that the final set up has been changed a little with Twilight being freed earlier then planned, but I can make it work. Also, I would like to say it was not your reviews or anything like that. A friend called me and told that stuff. Well, Fuck him. I'm an author and you respect me, he's not worth it. Now, I'm returning early thanks to you all, and my friend Lexboss. Who talked to me and got my spirits back up. With that out of the way, lets see how Kangi and Talons took over Dragoons.**

Chapter 19: Revealing the Past Part 2: The Queens Gambit.

As Spike went through the reveal of his past in a diminution with the masters of Space and Time, the Queen of Dragoon was not having the best night of her life. Even after Blazing Scales pet talk, Kangi remained worried for her closest friend and worried that she might never see her again. As she was lost in her funk, she noticed a picture of them from a few years ago and could not help but smile at it when there was a sudden knock at the door.

"My Queen?" Blaze called out as she turned to towards the door.

"Come in." she said with a smiled as she hoped for news on Talons location. Blaze opened the door and quickly closed it, which made Kangi worry over that reaction.

"My Queen, I have news that's about Snipes." Blaze said as he walked up to her and placed mer unicorn hair in her claw.

"What's this? You already showed me this." Kangi said as she looked it over and was curies as to why he would show me something twice.

"This sample is different, It has a hint of cum on it, dragon seed." Blaze said as Kangi took a whiff and quickly pulled away from the heavy musky sent was almost overwhelming to her nose.

"Wait, how do you know this isn't pony or any other race seed?" she asked a sshe looked at him confused as he blushed and turned his head way from her before he answered her.

"I was a guard in one of those horrible breeding came, I had the smell it all the time." Blaze said as he paused for a moment before he finished his statement, "I had to watch dragons abuse my mother and sisters. I hated it." Hearing this made Kangi smile as she patted him on the back.

"You defiantly deserve that raise." Kangi said as she and him smiled for a few moments until they felt weird and then she added, "Tomorrow, we'll talk about this hair." Kangi aid with a smile as she stood up and hugged him, whispering, 'Thank you.' in his ears.

"Sure, tomorrow and your welcome." Blaze said as he hugged her back, before pulling away and left her alone. Once he was gone, Kangi got ready by undressing herself and laying in her large bed, feeling empty and alone as she drifted off to sleep. As she slept, she dreaming of how she and talons took over the kingdom from the evil King Nightshade.

* * *

 _It had been nearly a millennium since the death of King Draco and the once great city was now in ruins for the new ruler had no care for the less fortunate and only focused on his desires of food, drink, and the flesh as he rained in his throne room, feasting on large pieces of meat, gallons of wine, and many naked dragoness pleasing him. This was his normal day, but as his aid walked in, he knew it was time for business._

 _"Why do you interrupted my enjoyment?" the king said as he looked at him with rage in his eyes as the dragoness continued to massage his body with their._

 _"I'm sorry to disturb you my king, but I have the list for the King's Wish Tournament." the aid said as he handed him a clip board, which he took and read through the list of 24 warriors. As he read, one name caught his eye as he looked from it and back at the aid._

 _"Who is this, Vengar? I don't recognize that name?" the king said as he looked it over again and before waiting for his answer._

 _"A Blackhorse of sorts my king, not much is known but he looks capable." the aid said as he showed him a picture of a lean dragon dressed in full black armor with gold trim._

 _"Hmmm, yes. He does look like a fighter." the king said with a smile as he ate more of his meat and drank more wine before he looked at the aid and then said, "Alright, it will start a noon."_

 _"Yes sir, but there is one more thing." the aid said as he looked at the kings anger reappear as he turns to him and then he continued as he said, "Three more breeding camps have been taken out and rumors have it that the dragones were all killed in the assault."_

 _"Damn it, not again." the king yelled as he slammed his fist in his thrones arm and then barked, "After the tournament, I want the guards sent out to find and kill those responsible." With that said, the aid wrote down the last few orders before leaving as the king picked up a young dragoness and impaled her on his cock as an older Snipes walked into the room._

 _"Father, how goes the tournament?" he asked as he looked at his father and ignored the naked dragoness at his fathers feet._

 _"Very good, and what a prize. Any wish of their hearts will granted by me." the king said with a smile as he made the young dragoness ride his cock._

 _"Yes father, it would be." Snipes said with a frown on his face as he looked at the dragoness and wished hecould have what his father had. After a few moments of watching his father violating the young dragoness. He walked out and headed down the hall as he thought of a way to take what he wants, and that was his fathers power's and his right to claim the harem, and do as he wishes._

* * *

 _After finishing with his fun and meal, the king took a bath to make sure he was clean for the games and even had a little fun with a few of his hand maidens. After finishing with his fun, and back, he got on his robes and crown before heading off to the arena where the tournament was being held. He arrived at the arena onto of a throne carried by some of his servants, and then he headed to the VIP/Royal area were he sees the council members enjoying their own harem girls in despicable acts ._

 _"Father, are you sure we should be here?" Snipes asked as he walked up behind his the king, who turned to him and smiled as he snapped his finger that had two harem girl flirt with Snipes._

 _"Son, relax. We are on top and it will stay that way." the king said as he patted Snipes on the back before heading to his throne, which was set to watch the tournament form the highest place. As he watched, the announcer came out to the roaring crowd._

 _"Welcome all the this years King's Wish Tournament." the announcer yelled in a mic as the crowd cheered on as the had flags and signs of their favorite fighter. The announcer let them cheer on for a few moments before he spoke again, "Alright, but before we get started. Let's hear it for the dragon that brought this too us. Our king, King Nightshade." Once he said that, he pointed up to Nightslash, who stood up and waved at the crowd._

 _"Yes, let's all enjoy this tournament." Nightslash said as he sat back down and the doors opened to reveal the first three fighters._

 _"Alright, first we have a new fighter known as Venger." the announcer said as the black armored dragon in gold trim walked out and stared at the crowd around him. The announce waited for him to speak. But after not say anything, the announcer said, "And the other fights a Saber and Razor, the Twin Claws." And then two pure red dragons ran out with matching armor and swords as the crowd cheered them on._

 _"Yeah, whoooo." Razor said with a smile on his face as he and his brother faced Venger._

 _"Get ready to die." Saber said as they brought the crowd up for a few moments before the announcer took back the mic._

 _"Alright, last one standing will get a spot in the final eight." he paused for a moment as the crowd cheered on for the twins for a few moments before he finished, "And began." With that said, both Razor and Saber charged Venger, who remained still until they are just inches from him. He then quickly drew his sword and swung it around, cutting Saber's arm clean off._

 _"Ahhhhh," he screamed as he held his wounded arm as Venger swiftly dug his blade into his chest, cutting his heart in two. Venger puller out as Saber fell to a heap on the ground as he turned to face that shaken Razor._

 _"You bastard." he yelled as he charged him and swung his sword at him, but he quickly moved around and with another quick swing, cut his head off cleanly. Once he was finished, Venger placed his sword back into his sheath and then headed back to the door as the crowd and announcer in shock as they remained for a few moments until he spoke in the mic._

 _"And our winner is the newbie, Venger." the announcer said as the crowd road a live as they were amazed at the quickness of the match, as was Nightshade as he looked to his aid._

 _"Bet on him." Nightslash said with a smile as the aid wrote down what he was told and then headed off to do as Nightshade hhad ordered him to do._

* * *

 _As Venger walked into the waiting and training room for the fighters, which most were shocked to see him returned except for one of the twins. He remained silent as they all talked about what had happened in the fight and knew he was a new contender for the win. He continued to walked through the other fighters until he arrived at a door on the other side of the room were some one was guarding._

 _"Where are you going?" he asked as he stared at Venger._

 _"Going out. I won my bought." he said in a gruff voice that sounded fake. The guard looked him over for a few moments before stepping aside for him._

 _"Alright, jut be back later." he said as Venger left the room with a thumbs up. Once out side, he headed down the hall until he arrived at a dark room where no body was around. And as he rounded the corner, a voice called out to him._

 _"So, you won?" the voice said as a figure walked into view._

 _"Yep, we one step closer to ending his reign." Venger said as he removed his helmet, revealing a smiling Talons_

 _"Yeah, and we're free all his harem first thing." the figure said as it revealed itself to be none other then Kangi, who was smiling as she stepped closer and added as she rubbed Talons armored chest, "Man, you look so sexy in this armor."_

 _"We can't Kangi, not until he's gone." Talons said as she blushed heavily._

 _"Fine, but we can have fun tonight." she said as she leaned forward and kissed her on the snout before hiding back in the shadows._

 _"Alright, be ready for your spot after I win." Talons said ass he put her helmet back on and then headed back to the fighters room before anything else happened, and Kangi smiled as she watched Talons ass as she walked away and smiled to herself as she got ready to make her move._

* * *

 _And so, the day went on with seven more fights, each one more bloody then the last as six teen lives were ended just to set the eight warriors that will compete for the prize of the tournament. As the sun began to set, the announce returned to the center of the arena as he lofted up the mic to his mouth and began to speak._

 _"Dragons and dragoness, have you all had a good time?" he asked with a smile as he let the crowd cheer for the excitement of the fights. After a few minutes, he spoke up again, "We have had eight wonderful fights, with afew surprises and a lot of blood. And now, let's call out the winners of said fights." The announce pointed towards the doors as they opened and all eight dragon warriors walked out into the arena as the crowd cheered on. After entering, they all stood in a circle surrounding the announcer._

 _"Kangi's better be in passion." Talons whispered to herself as he went on how they each got to the final fight._

* * *

 _As the announce talked on about the past fights of the day, Kangi was sneaking through the metal works and headed up to the VIP's area. She could here him talk and as she arrived at about half way up, she knew Talons would have to fight on in the fight._

 _"Hang in there Talons." she said to herself as she worked her way onward, keeping to the shadows so not to alert any of the guards on patrol._

* * *

 _Back in the arena, the announcer continued to talk about what had happened in the past fights and said that it was some of the best in years of the King's Wish Tournament._

 _"And now, here we are. These eight have earned the right to fight to the death so they can get the best prize ever. A wish to be granted by King Nightslash. Get ready, Go." the announcer yelled at the crowd began to cheer them off as the fighter squared off into single fights between them._

* * *

 _As the fight began, Kangi had arrived at the VIP area and snuck around the guards patrols as she climbed up to the top and crawled towards the throne chair. As she got ready to make her move, she was able to watch the fight and smiled as she saw Talons killing her first fighter._

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the battle field, two of the fighters were dead and both Kangi and another giant dragon in golden armor were both swarmed by the other fights. Talons ducked under one of the others sword and then dodged a spear thrust from the other. This went on as they worked together, but the one spear thrust. She dodged it and moved her blade just right as she cut the spear uses head. She then turned and clashed swords with the other one a few times until she pushed him back and then spun around, cutting the dragons blade,and his head off._

 _"Whoa, look at him go." the announcer said with a smile as the other three continued their fight. After the duo got in a few good cuts, but the gold one smiled as he took out a large hammer and with one swing knocked both of the other two away and into a wall_ _. He then lifted one up and with an evil smirk crushed his skull with ease as the crowd became silent. After that, he dropped the now headless body to the ground and lifted his hammer up and turned to the pleading dragon, and then crushed most of his body with one quick swing._

 _"Oh, Draco help me." Talons said as she watched the giant dragon lift her hammer and turned back to face her._

 _"And we're down to two. The Blackhorse Wonder, Venger, and the arena champion, ThounderClaws." the announcer said as the two came face to face with Thunder lifted his hammer and smirked as Tallons showed her sword at him. Without words, he lifted his hammer and swung it. But she easily dodged it and got a few good cuts into his back before he back handed her and sent her skidding across the ground. Talons shock her head and looked up just in time to see his foot kick her in the side and sent her flying into the wall._

 _"Talons no." Kangi called out, but covered her mouth as to not expose herself._

 _"Worthless loser." he yelled as he lifted his hammer before swinging it down, Talons even with enjoyed ribs leaped out of the way, took out a dagger, and then jumped onto his back. Thunder tried to grab at her and pull her off, but Talons was staying firm as she took the dagger and drove it into the back of his neck, at the base of his skull and it pointed out of her throat. The crowd remained silent as Thunder spat out blood as he dropped to his knees and Talons pull out her dagger as his body fell into a heap, and the crowd roared as she looked up and saw them._

 _"Your winner and new champion, Venger." the announcer yelled as the crowed cheered on as Talons smiled and celebrated. Nightslash smiled as he clapped on for him as he took his mic and stood up._

 _"Well, done young warrior." he said as the crowd fell silent and she looked up at him for him to continue, "Now, I will grant you any wish to your heart content." Talons looked around at the crowd and saw hope in some of their eyes, which made her looked up at him._

 _"What I want is simple." she said in her real voice as she removed her helmet, revealing herself much to the hock of the entire area. She paused for a moment before finishing, "And for your reign to end. NOW!." she screamed as Kangi popped down and before Nightslash could react, she dug a knife into his chest and ripped through his heart. Nightshade grabbed onto back as he fell limp to the ground. Kangi then glared at the VIP and guards until the stood down, and then she picked up his crown and faced the crowd._

 _"I am your queen now. Kangi!" she yelled as she placed it on as Talons bowed to her and the rest remained silent from what had just happened, and wondered what she had planned for them in the future._

* * *

After leaving her, Blaze walked through the halls as he did his quick night patrol before heading to his room to rest. But as he arrived, a piece of paper caught his eye, and so he picked it up and read it.

"If you want the truth, meet me on the roof at midnight." Blaze looked at his watch and saw it was 11:55. He then took flight and headed off towards the roof to meet who ever sent him the note, and what they met by truth.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I hope you liked it and please leave a review. Also, I would like to thank you all for you support in me and your understanding. And to those I offended , please work with me and you will get what we all want, Twilight safe and Snipes death. And last, but not least. Nightslash was given to me by** xXPITCHBLACKTHEFOXXx. **So, please PM me and tell what pairing sex scene would you like me to add. I'm back and better then ever.**


	21. Hunter's Game

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of Dragon Mating Season 3: The Dragon King. This will be big chapter, even though it's short. Trust me, it will be a great chapter and push the plot closer to the climax. Please enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 20: Hunter's Game.

The moon was high in the skies above the land known as Dragoona. As most dragons were resting in their beds resting for their next day's duties. But a certain dragon known as Blazing Scales, the new captain of the kingdom, was busy flying towards the roof of the castle for reasons he could not tell many. He landed on the roof exactly at midnight and began to look around, with his claw on the hilt of his sword and slowly looked around to see if it was a trap.

"Right on time, I like that." a voice said from the shadows that made Blaze draw his sword and got in a fighting stance.

"Come out or you'll regret it." Blaze said as he held his sword tight and readied himself to defend himself, and his beloved kingdom. After a few moments of the stand off and getting ready to brawl, the figure walked out to reveal Hunter in a brown open vest, black jeans, and boots with knifes in hilts.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight. We can work together." he said as he tried to calm down his guest.

"A Pegasus? Who are you?" Blaze asked as he stared at Hunter and wondered what he would be doing here, until he remembered his face and readied his blade to fight as he yelled,, "Your the one eyed bounty hunter call, "Dragon." Hunter."

"Yep, so you know you'd be dead if I wanted to kill you." Hunter said as he took out on of his bowie knives and held it out in front of him.

"Far point, why are you here?" Blaze asked as he let his sword lower, but kept it unsheathed. hunter smiled as he reached into his bag and tossed a piece of paper at him, which Blaze caught and was shocked when he looked at it.

"Some dragon in this kingdom has placed a bounty on Spike's head and I want to know who." Hunter stated out as he waited for Blaze to make his move and knew he might have to fight him.

"I need to wake Kangi and tell her this troubling news." Blaze said as he was about to take flight, but was stopped by Hunter.

"Wait, we need proof of who did it before we do anything." Hunter said as Blaze looked at him confused as he asked,

"We?" he asked confused as to why he would want or need his help.

"Yes, for I know of a secret place in the castle that you might not know about." Hunter said as blaze was shocked as he slowly placed his feet on the roof and reached into his pocket.

"And maybe I could get my answers for this." Blaze said as he held up the hair and Hunter was shocked by it.

"Where'd you get that?" Hunter asked out of shock and fear for what was running through his mind.

"In one of the hallways, why?" Blaze asked as he looked at him confused.

"Take me there, this could be worst then I thought." Hunter said as he walked up to Blaze and offered him his hand, which after a few moments, Blaze took in claw and flew down towards the castle as they were set on to find their answers. After a few moments of flying, Blaze arrived at his destination with his new partner and landed calmly on the floor as the two looked for any sign of other guards. After a few minutes of checking, Blaze began to look around for any more signs, but soon noticed that Hunter was not searching and was just staring at the wall for some weird reason.

"Are you alright?" Blaze asked as he looked at him and wondered if he was alright.

"I new it." Hunter said as he walked towards the wall, much to Blaze's confusion.

"New what?" he asked as he was not sure it Hunter was all there in the head.

"Watch." Hunter said as he arrived at the wall and quickly repeated the pattern of stones that Snipes had used and much to Blaze's shock, the wall opened up to reveal the secret location.

"What the hell?" Blaze asked in shock as he slowly walked up to the passage.

"Let's go." Hunter said with a smile as they headed into the passage and closed it behind them

* * *

Inside the dark passage way, both Blaze and Hunter kept their eyes open, and readied themselves for any possible fight that they could come across. As the duo walked down the steps, a question bugging Hunter since he met Blaze was driving him crazy and he decided to ask.

"Hey, can I asked why you don't know about this passage?" he asked as he lead the way down the steps.

"Why do you think I'll know about this passage?" Blaze asked as he felt a little hurt from the commit.

"I've been watching this place for two days and almost every male guard has used this." he explained as he saw the bottom of the steps coming soon.

"Oh, I use to use to guard a breeding camp." Blaze said as he hung his as images returned to his head.

"Breeding camp? Sounds horrible." Hunter said as he reached the final step and saw the beginning of a maze filled with different passages.

"Horrible? Imagine having some one you love raped over and over, while your forced to watch and hear the others talk about how tight they were. It's was a nightmare" Blaze said as he walked past Hunter, who was shocked and horrified about what he had gone through. As Hunter was thinking of what he said, Blaze looked at the passages and took a strong waft

"That unicorn is here, but wait..." he said as he paused for a few moments before becoming shocked.

"What is it?" Hunter asked as he looked worried and ready for a fight.

"It can't be." Blaze said as he sniffed the air a few more times.

"What?" he yelled as he was worried for what was happening.

"This way." he yelled as he took off with Hunter quickly following behind him, unsure if they were heading in the right direction as they seamed to turn at random passage and sharp turns that made Hunter almost hit the corner a few times as they ran further through the passage.

"Where the hell are we going?" Hunter yelled as he followed Blaze through the passages and was wondering if he really should be following a dragon he just met into the secret passage that neither of them new any info on what was down here. As Hunter turned a corner, he ran face first into a standing Blaze. "What the hell man?" he yelled as he looked at him and notice he was just staring into a cell blankly. "Hey, you okay?" he asked as he looked as him confused and slowly stepped forward as he touched his arm.

"It can't be." Blaze said as he continued to stared blankly into the cell as Hunter was starting to get scared Blaze suddenly took out his sword and tried to cut the door off with it.

"Whoa , Whoa. What are you doing?" Hunter asked as he was unsure of what he was doing and started to feel uneasy as the dragon seamed to have lost if mind.

"I need to get back in this room, NOW!" he yelled as he continued to they and cut it down with his sword, but it did not seam to have no effect as it just bounced off of it several times. Hunter looked out for any sign of what possible guards and was starting to get tired from how foolish Blaze was acting. And so, with one quick motion, he grabbed his claws and pulled away the sword from , which caused him to turn and asked, "Why did you stop me?"

"Because your acting like an idiot and could get us killed." Blaze yelled as he handed him back the sword before walking up to the cell and pulled out a very small knife out of his pocket, which he then began to pick the lock with it. Hunter made quick work of the lock as Blaze got more frantic and was starting to get on his nerves. Once done, he stood up and pushed it open and he got the first sight of what Blaze was staring at, and he was sickened. "My Celestia." he said as he stared at the hanging, cum covered Talons still breathing heavily and spitting up cum. Hunter was stuck in his shock until suddenly Blaze pushed past him and ran over to the bound dragoness.

"P-please.N-no more." Talons begged as she remained blind folded and could only make out two voices, and one foot steps.

"Lady Talons, I will free you." Blaze said as he came next to her and began to try to untie her. As he tried to get her free, Blaze notice Hunter was just standing there and so he yelled, "Don't just stand there. Help me."

"Right." Hunter yelled as he ran over and began to use one of his knifes as Blaze removed her blind fold.

"W-who are you?" she asked as she did not remembered seeing him ever.

"I am Blazing Scales, Captain of the Guard." he said with a smile as he saluted her as Hunter continued to cut some of the ropes.

"No, stop." she yelled as she pulled away her foot from Hunter's knife.

"What are you doing?" he yelled as he nearly cut her.

"Snipes will kill Princess Twilight." she yelled out loud as Hunter stepped back and was shocked at what she had just said.

"Who's that?" Blaze asked as he looked at the shocked Hunter.

"She's the unicorn you found info that she's here." Hunter explained as they both looked at her as she began to speak..

"I'm not sure what he really wants, but I heard him said he's planning on killing Kangi and Twilight." she said as the duo looked at each other and then back at her as she continued, "You must save her first and then bring her back to Kangi."

"But what about you?" Blaze asked as he looked at her with a worried look on his face,

"I'll be fine, but he'll kill her soon. Please hurry. Both kingdom's future is more important then me. Now go." she yelled out loud as Blaze was shocked as about to speak again, but Hunter grabbed his arm and made him turned to face him.

"She's right. We need to go." he yelled as Blaze looked at him with still a shocked look on his face.

"B-but what will happen to her?" he asked as he turned to face her and then looked back at him.

"We can come back and get her, after Twilight." Hunter explained a simple compromise which made Blaze smile back before he turned to face Talons.

"We be back soon Talons." he said with a smile as he and Hunter ran out of the room, and turned down the hall as Blaze lead them to Twilight's location. After they left, Talons hung her head and had a smile on her face as she spoke to herself.

"Huh, you were right Knagi. There are good ones." she said as she hung there, and waited for what she hoped would be soon returned of Blazing Scales and his unicorn friend.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it and hope you liked it. I'm sorry it's a little late and short. But I'm not in a right set of mind right now. Not from a review or personal thing. I watched the worst animated movie ever made and it really made me feel is so fucked up. It's so messed up, I can't tell you here. I'm better now after watching a lot of Friendship is Magic. Also, the next few pics of the comic is up and check them out. They look really good. Read and Review.**


	22. Hunter's Fall

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter of Dragon Mating Season 3: The Dragon King. This chapter will finish what was started in the previews chapter. I hope you enjoy and the next chapter will have hwat you've all been waiting for. Spike and Emerald finally finish their mating session from chapter four. (Damn, that was so long ago.) Please Enjoy.**

Chapter 21: Hunter's Fall.

The moon was high in the cloud cleared skies over the land of Dragoon, which was calm and peaceful as dragons slept calmly in the homes. But it was a different inside the castle, or the dungeons of the castle as the captain of the guard, Blazing Scales, and an ex-bounty hunter, Hunter, were running through the passages looking for none other then Twilight Sparkle. As they ran on through the passages, but Hunter was starting to get worried they were lost and felt he should ask.

"Are we getting close to her?" he asked as they seamed to continue on their passage and wondered if they were getting lost through the dungeon.

"Yeah, she's really close." Blaze said as he lead Hunter farther through the passages and made Hunter worry they were lost even more.

"How can you tell?" he asked as he wondered if they would be able to get back to Talons, or even get out of these passages with how many turns they had down since they entered the dungeons.

"My nose, I can smell her." Blaze said as he ran on through the passages and lead Hunter on for a few more minutes, and quite a few more turns before he stopped in front of a cell and looked inside before turning toward Hunter and said, "Dear Celestia." Hunter looked confused as he moved Blaze aside and then checked into the cell, shocked at what he saw and quickly unlocked the cell door..

"Please, n-no more feeding." Twilight begged as she remained blindfolded and tried to push away from person who walked into the room.

"Princess Twilight, don't worry." Hunter said as he ran over and undid the blindfold, allowing her to see for the first time in days and she looked up at the concern face of Hunter.

"W-Who are you?" she asked as she sat up and looked from him to Blaze, which made her freak out and screamed, "Get him away from me, you won't believe what he did to me."

"No Twilight. He brought me here so I can save you." Hunter explained with a smile as he began to undo her chains as Blaze walked up to her with a sad look on his face and he knelt down in front of her as he wiped the dry cum from her face.

"I am very sorry for how you were treated and please forgive my kingdom." he asked as he stood up and helped Hunter undo her chains, which caused her to tear up and felt hope fill her heart once again as he hands were freed. Once she was freed, they helped her up and began to head for the door when suddenly Snipes appeared with a couple of his personal guards standing next to him and an evil grin on his face.

"Well, well, well. It looks like we got two rats were they don't belong." Snipes mocked as he stepped forward with his guards stood ready and he smirk at the sight of a trembling Twilight as he spoke again, "That's my property, now return it or suffer."

"Ha, what makes you think I'll let you have her?" Hunter asked as he stepped in between Flash and Twilight, glaring at the cocky looking dragon as they readied their weapons to attack him.

"I've marked her my valuable seed and so she's mine to use with as I wish." Snipes barked as Hunter looked back at Twilight and then at Blaze, who had a sword out and readied to defend Twilight. Seeing this made him smile as he face them again and secretly pull out three of his small knives as he stood his ground before speaking to Snipes.

"I'll let you have her over my dead body." he said as he throw his knives as he charged at them. All three hit a guard in an eye, piercing their brains or their heart, causing three of them fall to the ground dead in less then a second. As the remaining guards drew their swords, Hunter had out his knuckle blades and with just a few quick cuts and punches, he was down to Snipes, who was smirking as he drew his sword and readied himself for battle. As they stood off, Hunter turned to Blaze and said, "I fight him and then you get her out of here."

"But what about you?" Blaze asked as he did not want to leave him alone.

"Don't worry. I got this." he said as he tossed Blaze his bag and then continued, "Get some where safe and then activate the scroll inside. How Go." Hunter yelled as he charged Snipes while throwing a bunch of knives at him, which he blocked with his swords.

"So, you think your ready to fight me?" Snipes asked as he held his sword up and then swung it as Hunter blocked it with his knuckle blades as he was forced back by Snipes, who enter on with the swinging of his sword wildly, which hunter dodged them all until Snipes sword got stock it one of the walls, which allowed Hunter to get a few kicks into his side before Snipes freed his sword and swung, nearly clipping other wing. Hunter readied himself as he charged Snipes, who swung his sword as Hunter leaped and did a flip over Snipes before landing and lumped out of the cell when Blaze slammed it shut.

"I can't believe it worked." Hunter said as Blaze and Twilight helped him up as Snipes thrusts his sword out of the bars, nearly getting Hunter.

"You will pay for this you traitor." Snipes barked as he tried to attack the trio of them with his sword.

"Your the real traitor." Blaze yelled as he took the sword from him and throw it to the side as he added, "I can't believe what you did."

"Ha, what do you expect from a prisoner with a dragoness that murdered my father." Snipes chuckled as he saw them glare at him, which made him laugh louder as he continued, "And when my guards here of this, I ordered them to kill Talons if this happened." This statement shocked Blaze as he grabbed his neck and began to choke him.

"Call them off." he yelled as Hunter pulled him off and pushed him back as he yelled.

"We don't have time. Let's get back to save her." Hunter said, getting Blaze back in the right mind set as he let out a long sigh before taking off and leading them back to Talons' cell. As they left, Snipes took out a key and began to unlock his cell as he smirked from their reaction rom his statement. After leaving Snipe trapped, the trio through the passages, lead by Blaze as he worried they may be to late for saving Talons.

"Does he know where he's going?" Twilight asked hunter as she ran between them and wondered if she could trust Blaze, or even hunter for that matter..

"Yeah, he found her first and then went to find you under her request." Hunter explained with a smile as he saw a mark her made in secret and knew they were close, but a they rounded the corner, they found an army of guards ready to fight. Twilight stepped back as Blaze and Hunter fought off the army with knives and sword until they were finally nearly Talons chambers. With one final swing, they killed the last two guards and reopened her door to see an unharmed Talons still hanging from the ceiling.

"Dear Celestia, what where they doing to her?" Twilight asked as she walked into the cell with them as Hunter and Blaze went to work freeing her from her binds.

"It's called Breaking the Sow. They rape females none stop until the become husks of the formal selves." Blaze explained as he and Hunter continued to cut her free, when he got worried from not hearing Twilight respond.

"Twilight, are you all..." he and Blaze were suddenly caught off guard as a voice said.

"No, I don't think she's alright." the duo quickly turned to see Snipes holding her close to him with a sword pressed against her neck, which made both males release their weapons as they new he was not bluffing. Seeing them defeated made him smile as he start to speak again, "So, you thought you could get away from me? Well, I'm a future king and will not be fooled by the likes of a pair of ponies and a traitors dragon."

"Your a coward." Hunter barked as he slowly reach behind him and pulled out a small hidden knife from it's sheath.

"Oh, really? Your the one sneaking around my castle." he mocked as placed the sword against her throst and enjoyed the look of fear on her face as he did so.

"It's not your castle any more, it's Kangi." Blaze barked as he stepped forward and glared at the mocking dragon, who was glaring back at him as Snipes growled.

"She stole my honor and took my father from me, she's a murderer." he yelled as he lessened his grip on Twilight's neck with his sword and then continued, "It was mine, soon it would have been all mine." As he lowered his sword, Hunter took his chance and he throw his knife at Snipes as he charge toward him with his knuckle blades in hand. Snipes blocked the knife, but Hunter leaped into the air and forced his boot into Snipes face. This knocked him back as Hunter turned in mid air and pulled Twilight away as he landed on the ground.

"You alright?" he asked and when she nodded he helped her up and ran to the stunned Blaze, as Hunter took his scroll back and then unrolled it.

"A teleport scroll?" Twilight asked as she looked at Hunter confused as she wondered where he had gotten it.

"A what?" Blaze asked as he was unsure of what she had just said and was confused at the look they were giving him.

"A scroll that allows us to teleport any where we want, so we use it to get all four of us out of here and get help." Hunter said as he used he looked at and was about to speak, when suddenly a sword went through his stomach and the other were shocked as the sword belonged to Snipes.

"You filthy ponies and pony lover would get away from me?" Snipes asked as he twitched his sword into Hunter, causing blood to run from his wound and mouth, but he still had strength as he took out another knife and jammed it into Snipes leg, making the dragon to stagger back and pulled the sword out with him.

"Hunter, come on." Blaze said as tried tend to him but was shoved away from the bleeding Hunter as he stood up and turned to face Snipes before saying.

"G-Go, I g-got him. B-but Twilight?" he asked as he held his stomach and coughed up blood as he reached into his bag and handed her a note, "G-give this to a dragoness n-named Opal." He said as he stepped back and couched up more blood before charging towards an angered Snipes. As Hunter fought him off, Twilight began to read the spell on the scroll when Blaze looked at Hunter and then at her as he said,

"Twilight, please tell them what I did." he said as wrapped her cape around her before charging Snipes with his sword as Twilight finished the spell and saw him leave as the spell surrounded her.

"Wait Blaze get back here." she called out as Snipes takes Hunter and throw into Blaze, knocking them both out as he walked over to Hunter, lifted him by his mane, and as Twilight watched in horror, cut his head off as the spell finally finished and she teleported just as Snipes turned and watched her vanished.

"No." he yelled as he ran towards her, but she was gone and he was left with a bond Talons, wounded Blaze, and the headless Hunter. This enraged him as he yelled in anger and kicked Blaze hard in the gut as he roared in anger as he mumbled, "The Elders won't like this."

* * *

Twilight suddenly found herself in the middle of a tavern with a bunch of shock faces of all ages and races staring at her. She covered herself when she heard a something.

"Sorry Opal, Hunter still not back." she turned to see a black dragoness talking to a bartender.

"A-are you Opal?" Twilight asked as she stood up and watched the dragoness turned to look at her.

"Yes, why?" she asked as she stared at Twilight's body and liked what she saw. Twilight just stared at her and wondered what she should tell her, before she remembered she was naked.

"C-Can we talk in private?" she asked with a small smile as Opal nodded and lead her to the back room sof the tavern, as the crowd continued to stare at her ass and body.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I hope you liked it and are happy she is free. Now, I'll have a poll to ask if Blazing Scales should live or die?**

 **Yes.**

 **No.**

 **Please vote because it'll be on for about a week or so.**


	23. Failed Plans

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and this is the chapter we've been looking forward too since the fourth chapter. Yup, Spike and Emerald will finally mate after such a long wait, and I've decided to add Skylar to the scene since I felt Emerald would like the reinsurance from her best friend. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and I would like to announce something at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 22: Failed Plans.

It was a dark, moonless night in the dark forest as a heavy storm began brew over a tavern by the side of the road, it housed a wild bunch of bounty hunters, assassins, and ladies of the night of all races hung out, drank and even had a little fun on the side for a fee. But the most important part was in a back room as Opal gave Twilight a spare fur dress, which she happy to have anything on herself as Opal offered her some tea.

"So, what happened to Hunter and why isn't he here?" Opal asked as she sat down across from Twilight and waited an answer from the unicorn, who was nerves as she sipped her and wondered if she should tell Opal the truth about Hunter. As she thought it over and stared into Opal's eyes, she knew she had to tell her the truth about his sacrifice to possibly save both kingdoms, and many lives.

"He was kill saving me." Twilight said with a frown and hung her head as Opal just stared at her in shock as she wondered if it was just a joke done by Hunter to scare her, but she soon realized he would never joke about a job and she just sat there for a few moments before asking.

"W-what happened?" she asked and sat there, silent, as Twilight told her what had happened to her with Snipes and to kidnapping, and even brushed the cum eating. But what Opel found interesting was how Hunter came in with a unknown dragon of Blazing Scales, and then tear began to fill her eyes as she heard on how he died.

"And he asked me to give you this." Twilight said with a smile as she took out the note and handed it to Opel, who quickly opened it up and began to read it, which read.

" _My Dear Opal, if you are reading this. Then I was killed in my investigation on the bounty and I am pretty sure you crying for me huh? well don't, I live a great life and you were part of it. I'm leaving you in great claws in this Spike guy, so please do me this favor and let him have your heart, because I let you have mine years ago and I was the greatest day of my life. See you in the afterlife, Hunter._ "

Once Opal read that out loud, tears swelled in her eyes and she cried as she held the note close to her chest. Twilight frowned and let her cry for as long as she needed to. and so she sat there and waited for the better part of an hour until Opal finally calmed down and sat normally.

"Feeling better?" Twilight asked with a small smile on her face.

"No, but I'm getting better. when we get this Snipes bastard." she yelled in anger.

"wait, first I need to return to Cantorlot and explained what I went through so we can think of a way to stop him." Twilight said as she tried to use her magic and teleport to the castle, but it failed and she remained in the room with Opal. "I must be weak from my treatment." she said as she looked at herself and hung her head in shame.

"Relax, I know where it is and we can get there tomorrow morning it we leave at sun rise, but first." she paused as she got up and got a pair of blankets before she added, "we need to rest first and then we can fly to Cantorlot so we can let the Princesses know what's been happening." Opal then handed Twilight, who took it and laid on the bed as they both quickly fell asleep do to what had happened to them in just one day.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Dragoona, a furies Snipes was busy as he forced his cock into the bond Talons while a severely beaten Blaze was forced to watch Talons cry and scream in pain as it was her that ended an innocence and Blaze getting enjoyed, all because she could not have tell that Snipes was like this soon. She continued to cry as he forced it into her before he roared out and came inside her pussy.

"You like this, huh?" he asked as he walked around and slapped her across the face with rage in his eyes, but he noticed she was not looking at him and when he followed her gaze, he saw that she was staring at the battered Blaze, who was glaring at him with pure hate in his eyes. This caused him to chuckle as he walked over, grabbed him by the back of his and dragged him over before lifting his bloody face to Talons as he asked, "Did you want to kiss him?"

"Please, just let him go." she begged as Blaze stared at her through his blackened eyes and with what little might he had, he turned his head around and sank his fangs into his wrist, causing Snipes to yell in pain as he began to punch the enjoyed dragon in the face for nearly ten minutes before Blaze finally let him go and he was punched across the room, hitting the wall hard.

"Who the hell do you thing you are for biting me?" he asked as he walked over and was about to draw his sword when he suddenly heard a bell and he stopped in his tracks. "Damn it, your lucky. This time." he said as he spat on them both before leaving the duo alone in the cell. Once he was gone, she turned to Blaze and asked him.

"Why didn't you just do what he said and violate me?" she asked as tears filled her eyes as watch the beaten dragon pull himself towards the wall and made himself sit against the wall.

"Because I'm not a coward and my friend would have died for nothing." he said as he pointed to the lifeless body of Hunter, which made them both realize there lives were in even more danger then before.

"Your Blazing Scales, right?" Talons asked as she looked at him with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, that's me." he said with a smile and chuckle, which then caused him to wince in pain as he held his chest.

"Thank you." she said with a bigger smile on her face, which confused Blaze.

"For what?" he asked as he looked at her with a worried look on his face.

"For showing me that there was some good dragons out there." she said with a smile as she closed her eyes and fell asleep in her restrains.

"Your welcome." he said with a smile on his face as he carefully laid on the ground and rested his eyes that best he could for what had just happened to them.

* * *

The birds were singing in a bright, cheerful mood in a cloudless early morning over the Sweet Apple Acres as Big Mac was starting to get breakfast ready and Applejack was getting ready as she stepped out of the shower as she looked herself in the mirror. She smiled as she put her hair in a ponytail before getting a robe on and walked out of the bathroom. She then returned to her room to the surprise of seeing Spike was up and already got himself dressed.

"Well, your looking fancy sugarcube." she said with a smile as she walked over and kissed him on the cheek before she went to her closet and removed her robe as she asked, "So, any plans for today?"

"Yeah, I have a date today." he said as he tired his shows and then headed for the door.

"Oh, hold it right there." Applejack barked as Spike stopped in his tracks and he turned around to see her naked body as she continued, "Who is it?"

"One of the dragons I met in Cantorlot." Spike said with a smile as he watched Applejack put her bra on before she spoke again.

"And why do you have to mate with these girls again?" she asked as she was not sure if she bought the reason one hundred present as she put on some panties.

"So I can get a special fruit that will allow you all to live as long as I do." he said with a smile on his face as he blow them a kiss before he left the room, down the hall, down the stairs, and out the front door, with Applejack watching him leave from the window with a smile on her face while Spike calmly walked down the dirt road.

* * *

After leaving the Apple farm, Spike happily walked down the dirt road for a few minutes until he arrived at Ponyville, which was lively with ponies of all shapes and sizes getting ready for their daily routines. But he was not here to see any of them, or a pony for that matter. He smiled as he walked right to the Sugar Cube Corner and knocked on the door as he waited for some one to answer it for him. After a few minutes, it was answered by none other then the queen of parties herself.

"Spike, we not open yet, but you can come in and wait for fresh treats." Pinkie said with a smile as Spike smiled back at her.

"Thanks Pinkie, but I'm here to ask if Emerald would like to go on a date." he said as he saw her get supper excited as she screamed in joy and hugged him suddenly.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she'd love to date you." she said with a smile as she pressed Spike against her bust.

"Thank you Pinkie, but I feel I should ask her myself." Spike said with a smile as he pulled away and kissed her on the lips before stepping inside and walked up the stairs to the living quarts before heading to the spare room, and then knocked on the door. He waited for a few minutes until it was answered by the one he was looking for.

"Oh, Spike. What are you doing here so early?" she asked as she let out a long yarn before smiling at him and waited for him to answer her question.

"I'm here to ask if you would like go on a date today with me?" he asked with a smile on his face as he waited for her to response. She turned beat red as she began to stutter and sweated for a few minutes until Skylar came tot the door and pulled her way, before she appeared.

"She'll be ready around six, bye." she said before closing the door and leaving a smiling Spike as he walked back down stairs to get ready for her.

* * *

After he left, Emerald was shocked at what Skylar had done, and was pacing back and forth as Skylar looked through their draws for something for her to wear on the date.

"Come on, we have to find you something sexy to wear for your date." she said as she looked it over as she wanted to make Emerald look sexy for Spike, but Emerald was still nerves as she looked over at her.

"Why did you do that? I can't go on a date with him," she said with a frown as she hung her heard and paused as he held her tongue.

"What do you mean, he likes you and you like him." she said with a smile as she pulled out a top and looked it over before throwing it away and then went back to searching.

"No, I-I do like him, but he would never except me as his mate." she said as she sat on the bed and hung her head in shame, which Skylar noticed before sitting next to her and held her close.

"Why, your cute, sexy, and deserve to be with some one that makes you happy." she said as she held her close and smiled as Emerald began to smile back at her.

"Y-you really think so?" she asked with a smile as she wiped a tear away from her eyes.

"Of curse I do. Your my best friend and I want to make sure you have a better life then your past. Now, get up and help me find you an outfit." she said with a smile as she pulled Emerald to her feet and the two went to the dresser to look for an outfit she could wear for Spike.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as Spike walked through Ponyville in a nice long sleeved shirt with new jeans and shoes, all thanks to none other then one of his mates, Rarity. He had a bouquet of roses and walked towards Sugar Cube Corners. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door before waiting until it was answered.

"Spike, why are you knocking. We're open now." Pinkie said as she answered the door and smiled at him.

"Ummm, Pinkie, I'm here to take Emerald on our date." Spike said with a smile as he watched Pinkie blush heavily.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that. I'll get her." she said with a smile on her face as she closed the door and left Spike to stand by the front door. He stood their patiently for a few more minutes until the door opened, and out walked Emerald with bright red lipstick, blue eyeliner, a short, strapped navy blue dress with matching heals. Seeing her like this shocked Spike as he stared at her with his mouth wide open end looked up, and down a few times before he said, "Whoa."

"Do you like it?" she asked with a smile as she was surprised from his reaction and wondered if she should have stopped Skylar at some point before walking out.

"Oh, yeah. You look wonderful." he said with a smile as he offer her the roses, which she took and smelled before giving him a kiss on the cheek as a thank you.

"Your very sweet." she said as she stepped inside to place them in a vase before returning and taking Spike's hand as he helped her down the steps,a nd then held his arm as the duo headed off on their date. All the while Skylar was watching them from the window and looked ansy as she watched her best friend walk away on a date with a dragon that she likes.

"You okay?" Pinkie asked as she appeared behind her and watched as she turned to her stalled for a moment.

"Yeah, it's just. I'm worried about her. She might mess up again and will never be happy again." Skylar said as she turned to face Pinkie before she added, "She really needs to be happy. She deserves it."

"And what about you, I know you like Spike." Pinkie said with a smile as Skylar turned bright red from blush and she quickly turned away from Pinkie Pie before she continued, "So, why don't you for and tell him?"

"I can't. I just can't." she said as she took flight and flew out the window as Pinkie watched her leave with a sad look on her face as she sighed.

"I hope she'll tell him." she said as she closed the window and went about her daily routine.

TBC.

* * *

 **I know, I know. But here me out. I felt I need to make their date longer then originally planned and then the this chapter would be over 5000 words. So, please leave a review, not a death threat. (LOL). Oh, and I'm co-oping on a story with silerman called Vampire Princess. Check it out and leave an oc. And last thing. Any one out there that enjoy the comic, I am sorry but it is going on hiatus do to lack of funding. If any one wants to help, contact tim29842003 by PM. Thank you, and again sorry for no long awaited lemon. Also, the poll says...**

 **17 Yes, Blaze Lives.**

 **2 for No. He dies.**

 **the Pol will be up for a few more days**


	24. Priceless Emerald

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and this is the chapter we've been looking forward too since the fourth chapter. Yup, Spike and Emerald will finally mate after such a long wait, and I've decided to add Skylar to the scene since I felt Emerald would like the reinsurance from her best friend. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and I a big announce about the comic at the end of the chapter.**

Chapter 23: Priceless Emerald.

It was a clear, warm night in Ponyville as the citizens went about their normal routine with some dating their mates, while others enjoyed their time at home catching up on their favorite show or movies, and others were still working at their jobs. As the ponies went about their daily lives, most took notice when their rulers lover walking around town with a lovely dragoness in claw and could not help, but to notice how good the female dragon looked in her dress.

"Umm, S-Spike? Why are they staring at me." Emerald asked a she felt uneasy from all the staring she was getting from the stallions they walked past, and the stare of many more mares as they continued on their way to the restaurant.

"Yeah, that's because they never saw a sexy dragoness walk down the street before. It's new and excited for them to see more then one dragon here." Spike explained as he waved at the crowd, and much to Emerald's surprise, they waved back at him and even took pictures of them together. Which excited and scared the dragoness because of her past experience, but it helped her as Spike held her close to him and the ponies kept at a respectful distance. After walking for a few more minutes, they arrived at the restaurant and where surprised as a stallion opened the door for them.

"Have a wonderful meal." he said with a smile and as she walked by, he took her claw, and pressed a gentle kiss on it as he added, "And I hope you have a wonderful evening." This shocked Emerald to say the least as she stared at the stallion for a few minutes before turning to Spike, who had no hint of anger towards her or the stallion. And she smiled when he motioned for her to thank him.

"O-oh, umm. Thank you. Sir." she said with a smile as the stallion smiled back and let her claw go, allowing her to walk with Spike to a preset table for him and his dates. As she walked, she flt sudden power of wiil and could not stop from smiling as she turned towards Spike and said , "That felt good."

"What, the power to make a choice or the act of a kind male who just want you to be happy?" he asked with a smile as he looked at her.

"Ummm, both. I like both." she said as they seated and the waitress came up to take their orders.

* * *

As they ordered and began to talk about their lives, Skylar was watching form a café across the street and she felt hurt for she wanted to be there, in Emerald's place, talking to Spike about what she had went through as a filly. She hated to admit it, but she was jealous of her friend.

"Excuse, can I top you off?" the waiter asked as she turned to face him before answering him.

"Yes, please. Thank you." she said as he poured her drink while she went back to watching Spike and Emerald's date.

* * *

The dragon duo enjoyed their meal of rare gems and a few glasses of wine as Spike enjoyed all of Emerald wonderful stories. But he noticed something he didn't before from the stories she was telling him and he knew he had to bring it up later if he was going to make things right for what she had went through.

"Did you enjoy your meal?" the waitress asked with a smile as she walked up to them.

"Yes, it was delicious." Emerald said as she smiled at the waitress.

"Could I interest you our desert tonight?" she asked as they duo looked at each other before Spike answered for them both.

"No we're good. Thank you." Spike said with a smile as she handed him the check and thanked them for coming to the restaurant. "Alright, I'll go pay and we can go." Spike said as he put a twenty bit tip on the table and then helped her up form her chair before walking to the desk to pay for their meal. Once that was done, the duo walked out of the building and headed off in search for something new to do. But as they walked, Spike noticed something turned just in time to see Skylar to duck out of the way.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as she turned and looked for what ever Spike was looking at.

"No, nothing. Just thought I heard something." Spike said as he turned back around and continued to walked with her through the streets for a few minutes before he said, "Why don't we go to the park and walk."

"That sounds great." she said with a smile on her face as she held his claw and walked with him as they headed off for a nice walk in the park.

* * *

As the duo walked away, Skylar came out of hiding and looked at them while they walked away. As she watched them leaving, she could not help but feel weird as she wondered why Spike did not rat her out. She knew he saw her spying on them and all, but he kept Emerald in the dark and stopped her from searching for her.

"Why did he do that?" she asked as she continued to think it over for a few moments before she decided to look. Once she realized they were gone, she quickly followed them in the shadows as she wanted answers for how to get Spike to notice her.

* * *

The dragon duo calmly walked through the park, enjoying the views of the early summer floors were in bloom and they enjoyed the feel of a cool breeze flow past them. But as they walked down the path, Spike knew he had to ask her something that was eating at him from the inside or else he would go crazy.

"Spike, is something wrong?" she asked as she noticed that he was not acting normal and wondered if she had done something to upset him.

"Huh, oh no. I was just thinking." Spike said with a smile as he looked at for a few moments before turning back to the park it self for a few moments as his mind was telling him to just say. And so, he took a deep breath and said, "Emerald, we need to talk." This sudden statement surprised Emerald to say the least and she let out a long sigh as she prepared herself for her heart to be broken.

"Sure Spike, we can talk." she said with a sad smile as they sat on a bench in more secluded part of the park and she was ready for the worst to come. As she waited, Spike let out a long sigh before he turned to face and began to speak again.

"Emerald, I have to tell you. I know what you've went through in the past." he said softly as he hoped no one will walk by and hear what he said.

"W-wait, how do you know? Who told you?" she asked with blush covering her face as she felt her life had just ended as she knew he would never like her anymore.

"It doesn't matter how I know, but you need to know that..." Spike was suddenly cut off by her as she placed her claw on his mouth and shushed him as she had a sad smile on her face.

"No, I understand. I just hope you'll find the right dragoness for you." she said with tears in her eyes, but she wiped them away as she stood up and was about to walk away when Spike grabbed her to prevent her from leaving, much to her shock as Spike spoke up again.

"No, I do want you to be one of my mates, but." Spike again began but Emerald cut him off once again.

"But what can you do with a mate that can't give you offspring?" she asked with a sad smile as she pulled away and tried to leave again, but was stopped by Spike as he pushed past her and spread his arms to stop as he finished what he was saying a moment before.

"No, I don't care if you can't lay eggs. Your sweet, king and a great dragon." he said out loud as he tried to finally explained what he wanted to tell her. Spike watched a Emerald went from a look of shock to a look of joy as she embraced him and placed a kiss on his lips in the middle of the path.

"Oh, thank you Spike. You made me so happy." she said with a smile on her face as she stared at him.

"Yeah, I'm glad, but there's one more thing." Spike said as he pulled away from her before turning to a nearby bush and said, "Skylar, come out." After saying that, much to Emerald's shock, Skylar came out sheepishly and smiled nervously as the duo stared at her.

"Skylar, what are you doing here?" she asked, confused as to what her friend could be doing there following them.

"Oh, ummmm. I uh?" Skylar tried to figure out a lie she could use to tell her best friend on why she was stalking her on a date with the dragon of her dreams. As she tired to think of a convincing lie, Spike stepped up and spoke up for her.

"She was spying on us because she likes me." he told her the truth, much to Skylar's shock and horror as Emerald looked at him in shock of what he had just before she turned to Skylar, who was blushing heavily as she tried to hide her face.

"Skylar. Why didn't you tell me?" she asked as Spike stepped aside to allow the duo to talk it out.

"I-I want you to be happy." Skylar explained as she blushed heavily and hung her head in shame as she continued, "Even if I had to give up hope I would be happy too." After saying that, Skylar turned around and fluttered her wings as she was about to leave when a claw grabbed her arm , and as she turned, she saw it was Emerald with a sweet smile on her face.

"Thank you, but you have a right to feel happy too." she said with a smile on her face and she hugged her before she continued, "Your a good friend."

"Really? Your a good friend too." Skylar asked as she held her close and smiled as she felt her heart fill with joy, as did Emerald and the two embraced each other as Spike watched for a few minutes until Emerald's eyes popped open and she smiled as she looked at Skylar before she spoke

"Want to have a little fun with him?" she asked with a smile which she returned before they turned to Spike, who looked at them nervously as they grabbed him and took off with him in arm.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he watched the ground get smaller.

"We're taking you back to Sugar Cube Corners spare room to have some fun." Emerald said with a smile on her face as did Skylar. Spike was shocked, but smiled as he liked the idea of what was about to happen to him.

* * *

With in in five minutes, the duo flow over most of the town and landed at the front door of the bakery. Emerald quickly opened the door and they ran up the stairs as they headed to the guest room. But were stopped in their tracks by Pinkie with her arms crossed in front of her and she looked at them with a series look on her face.

"And where do you three think your going?" she asked still with a series looks on her face as both Skylar and Emerald scared as sthey wonder how she would react. But Spike knew Pinkie was playing and decided to answer for them.

"We're going to the guest room and buck for the rest of the night." he said with a smile on his face as the two females look at him in shock before they turned to face Pinkie, who's face turned from series to one of joy as she smiled at them.

"Alright, have fun you two." she said as she let them walk by and then entered the room before closing the door and locked it. Once they were alone, the duo turned their attention to Spike, who was sitting on the bed with a smile on his face and was waited for them to join him. They slowly walked over to him as Skylar removed her top and skirt plus her shoes as Emerald let her dress fall to the floor and kicked off her heals. Once they were in their bra and panties, the duo climbed up onto the bed and Emerald placed her lips onto his own lips as Skylar began to strip him.

"Whoa, like your six pack." she said with a smile on her face as Emerald pull away just long enough for his shirt to be pulled over his head and then returned to kiss him again as Skylar finished stripping him as she pulled his pants down, leaving all three of the in the underwear. Spike kissed Emerald hard as he laid her down as he began to massage her breast through her bra as Skylar pull his cock free from his boxers before she began to lick the tip and massaged his sack.

"Oh, that feel good." Spike said as Emerald pulled away and flipped them so she was on top as she planted tender kisses on his lips before heading down his chest, stomach, and then stopped as she joined Skylar, who had began to suck on his cock while she went to his sack and began to suck on it. All this attention was making Spike gasped and moan as he laid back, and let the girls do their thing and just enjoyed it. Both Emerald and Skylar used their tongues to suck, and pleasure him, and after a few minutes, they switched places with Emerald deep throat him as Skylar took on of his balls into her mouth and sucked onto it hard as they both enjoyed the sounds of pleasure coming from Spike's mouth. And after doing it for nearly ten minutes, Spike felt his pleasure become over whelming as he yelled, "G-girls I-I'm cumming."He yelled just in time for both of them to pull away and licked his cock as he began to cum, straying it all over their faces and chests.

"Nice work." Skylar said as he and Emerald looked at each other before they began to lick it off of each other while they removed each others bras and lick his cum off their breasts, all while Spike watched with a smile on his face as he sat up and kissed them both before laying Emerald down on the bed. Once there, he began to kiss her neck as he worked his way down, taking a quick stop to her breasts as he began to suck and massage them. This gained moans from her as Spike continued before suddenly Skylar took her other breast and began to suck on it, much to both of their delight. Spike smiled as he moved away from her breasts and work his way down, kissing her all the way until he arrived at her pussy and took a quick sniff before he dove his face into her pussy.

"Oh. dear Celestia." she moaned out loud as she felt his tongue enter her pussy while Skylar lifted her face from her breast only to sit on her chest and pushed her pussy to her friends mouth, who happily began to lick it as they both moaned in pleasure from both dragon tongues. This went on for a while as the trio enjoyed the taste, pleasure, or both given to them from one of the other. Spike enjoyed the taste of Emerald as he drove his tongue deeper into, which in turn made her drive her tongue deeper into Skylar's pussy, who was moaning and massage her own breasts as she let her friend do a she wanted to her pussy.

"Oh, yeah." Skylar yelled as she throws her head back and comes all over Emerald's face, mouth, and chest as she licked her clean. This made Emerald loose herself and cums on Spike wait mouth a she drinks up the juices. Both dragons continued to clean to juices with their long tongues and then Spike sat up with a smile as pulled Skylar closer to him. "Wait, what about Emerald?" she asked as she turned to look at him before turning to Emerald, who was smiling at her.

"It's alright. You can have him." she said with a smile as the two looked at each other.

"Wait, I have this." Spike said as he lined up his cock with their pussies before he forced it forward, sandwiching his cock in between they pussies and then pulled out before forcing it back in between their pussies. They both moaned out loud as he continued to do this as he also began to finger their asses as they moaned out loud from his thrusting. He continued to do this while as they began to make out with each other and pressed their breasts together while Spike continued his thrusting in between their bodies. This went on for a while as Spike massaged their asses and enjoyed to watch them make out with each other before Spike felt himself about to cum. "Here it cums guys." he said with a smile on his face while he pulled back and then forced it into Emerald pussy as he began to cum inside her. This sent her over the edge and came around his cock as he pulled out his still cuming cock and then forced it into Skylar's pussy as he came inside her pussy. This drove Skylar over the edge too and the two kissed at the height of their climax. as Spike finished and pulled out as he sat on the bed.

"So, how was you first real mating?" Skylar asked her with a smile on her face as she rolled off of her.

"Really good, thanks to you two." she said with a smile as she crawled over and laid next to Spike, as did Skylar while Spike wrapped his arms around them and massaged their ass. "I real like being your mate." she said as she kissed Spike on the lips.

"Yeah, me too handsome." she added as she kissed him the lips to while they bother yarned and Spike just smiled as the trio fell asleep on the bed. And enjoyed what they just did and hoped for a good future.

* * *

Meanwhile in Cantorlot, two guards were on their night patrol duty and they had their weapons ready to defend the kingdom, and their princesses to the death. But as they walked, one began to get board and groaned as he walked along with the other guard.

"Why doesn't anything ever happen around here? he asked with a groan as eh throw his head back.

"Relax, consider yourself lucky you never saw Discord or Sombra, or..." he was suddenly cut off when the duo notice something flying erratically towards them and they readied themselves to fight. But as it got closer, they realized it wasn't just one, but two and they suddenly began to fall to the ground. Shocked, they put their weapons away as they ran to where they will land and they were both able to catch on of the figures. As they looked down, they were shocked to see that one had caught a black dragoness and the other had caught none other then Twilight Sparkle. The guard looked at her and then at the one as he asked, "This enough excitement?"

"Yeah, this could work." he said with a concern look on his face as they picked her up and they headed back to the castle with the two females.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one and please leave a review as they help me keep going. Now, the poll was pretty clear as it said for Blaze to live. Also, one last announcement. The comic is off the hiatus and to any one who donated, thank you. Please R &R. And next time will reveal more on who's controlling Snipes and trying to get Kangi out of power.**


	25. Blood Rage

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and this is a big chapter. For this is the beginning of the final act. We learn about Snipes bosses and he begins his move to take the kingdom back from Kangi. And Spike learns what happened to Twilight at the hands of Snipes. SO, yeah. This chapter will be a lot of fun. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 24: Blood Rage.

It was the dead of night in the kingdom of Dragoona, and while most dragons were asleep in their beds, resting for the future days events. One dragon was walking through the city as it was in search for something, and soon walked out of the city and headed to a nearby mountain. Once there, he walked into a small cave and walked on until he arrived at a large room with a circular stone table looping around the small room. Seated at the table, sat eight cloaked figures each in a different colored cloak. The dragon stepped forward and knelt on one knee in front of them.

"Who dares to disturb the Council of Elder Dragons?" the one dressed in red asked as the dragon stepped forward and revealed himself as Snipes.

"I, Snipes. Son of Nightslash And heir to the throne has come to give you an update." Snipes began to explained what, happen, but was cut off by the red cloaked dragon again.

"We already know about the attack on you and the escape of Twilight Sparkle, which is very troubling." the red elder said as Snipes looked up at them and opened his mouth to speak, but a blue cloaked elder cut him off.

"You risked our kingdom with a war against Equesita." he barked as Snipes looked up with anger and barked.

"I'm doing what you asked me to do, to become king again and return it to the way we all enjoyed." he yelled as many of the elders were shocked at his out burst, which made many began to argue between them as they yelled at him at the same time. Thus went on for a while until the red spoke up.

"Enough. We can't do anything about it now. We need to move now." he said as the rest of the elders stare at him in shock at his statement, as did Snipe while he finished, "We must take over and ready for an attack. Snipes. take Kangi out of the picture or else you will never be king." Once it was said, Snipes bowed his head and exited the room the way he came. As he walked out of the cave, he looked at the cave and quickly spat on the ground.

"I am tired of those old bats telling me to do this and that." he said as he spread his wings and took off towards the castle as he set a plan in his mind on what he needed to do to get Kangi out of the picture and he knew what to do to get everything he wants from everyone. After returning to the castle, Snipes took a deep breath as he set his plan in motion as he walked up to Kangi's door and knocked as he waited for her to answer it.

"Snipes, what are you doing here so late?" Kangi asked as she opened the door and looked at him ass he was dressed in a bath robe.

"We have info on Talons." he said as he put on his most series face he could as he tried to trick her. And secretly smiled as she got a face of excitement as she grabbed his shirt and shock him as she asked.

"What? Where is she?" she asked out of excitement as she smiled at him and tears formed in her eyes.

"She's fine, but we have to go and I'll take you to her." he said with a fake smile as Kangi let him go and ran to her dress to get dressed, allowing her robe to fall to the floor as she so. Snipes smiled as he slowly walked up to her as he drew his sword. And just as Kangi turned to asked him something, he hit her with the hilt of his sword and knocked her out. Kangi's vision became blurry as he slowly walked over her and smiled as she fell unconscious before his wickedly smiling face.

* * *

It was early in the morning of Equestia as the small town of Ponyville was still it slumber from the night before and the was just getting started for most of the citizens of the small town. But as the town slept peacefully, a group of guards landed in front of Sugar Cube Corners and knocked on to the door loudly.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Mr. Cake yelled as he opened the door in a bath robe and gulped as he stared up at the guards.

"We need Sir Spike and any of his mates that are here right now." the guard said as Mr. Cake nodded and closed the door, and with in a few minutes, Spike and all three girl came out dressed in their normal clothes.

"Hey, what is going on?" Spike asked as he looked at them and wondered what why they were there so early for him and his mates.

"Orders by Princess Celestia and Luna. You and all your mates must be taken to the castle right now." the guard said as they stepped aside and let the four walk to a carriage. But just as Spike was about to step into it, he remembered something and turned to the guards.

"All my mates?" he asked as the lead guard walked up to them.

"Yes." he said as he stood next to him and made him get into the carriage as Spike spoke again.

"I mated with the Librarian and her friend." he said as the door was closed behind him.

"We know, they are heading to the castle as we speak." the guard said as he tapped the side and then the carriage took off from the ground and headed to the castle for reasons Spike was not allowed to know, which worried him as he held the hands of the trio of mates comforted him.

* * *

After a few minutes in the carriage, the came to a stop and the door opened to reveal they were at the castle. So, they quickly got out of the carriage and walked through the large doors before heading to the throne room, which Spike saw was filled with almost every one of his mates from the beginning to the ones that met Kangi's challenge.

"W-what's going on Celestia?" he asked out of concern as he looked at the series faces she and Luna were giving him as he looked around and then back at them before he worriedly asked, "Where's Twilight?"

"That is what we summoned you here for Spike," Celestia said as she stood up and she walked up to him as she placed her hand on his cheek as she asked the others., "Please, leave us be." And so, they all left the room as a secret door opened revealing a portal behind the thrones.

"What's going on?" he asked confused as Celestis lead him through the door and suddenly they were both in a room with a large bed in the in center and had books filled rows after rows of shelves as Spike realized where they were. "What are we doing in Twilight's room?" he asked as he looked at Celestia with a confused expression on his face as he looked up at her. Celestia just sighed and used her magic to remove the blanket from the bed, revealing a sleeping Twilight. "Is she alright?" he asked as he looked up at her with a look of concern on his face.

"Yes, she is just in a magic coma to heal." she explained as she saw the worried look on Spike's face as he stared at her before walking towards the bed and looked at her with a smile as he brushed her hair away. As he did this, he felt something weird in her hair and pulled away as he saw something white on his finger.

"What is this?" he asked as he sniffed the white stuff in an effort to figure out what it is, and then he knew what is was as he just stared off into space as Celestia looked at him and waited for him to say anything, which took a few moments before he asked in an angry tone, "Where was she?"

"S-Spike, are you alright?" she asked as she looked at him as he turned to face her and as he looked back up, his eyes were filled with unnatural rage as his eyes became slits as he stepped closer towards her, scaring Celesita as she stepped back form him as he spoke.

"I asked where was she?" he said as he took a step and then floor under him shattered to pieces from under him as he stepped closer, freaking Celestia out even more as she continued to step back until she was against the wall as he asked again, "Where was she, NOW!"

"Umm, Dragoona. Kangi's male assent was keeping her captured." Celestia answered as she felt fear in her heart as she stared into Spike's eyes and new they were ones filled with blood rage. She felt uneasy as she gulped loudly and then asked, "S-Spike. Are you alright?"

"I will be, after I rip his heart out." Spike said in a light growl as he turned and walked towards the door, which Celestia quickly closed with her magic just as he got there, and stood her ground as he turned back to face her as he walked towards her, shattering more of the floor as he go closer to her.

"Let me go, or else." he asked as he held up his claw and clinched it into a fist as he began to glare at her, which she returned as she placed her hand in front of her, which made Spike smirk as he said, "Would you hurt you Spike?"

"Your not acting like my Spike." she said as she fired a spell at him, which hit and he suddenly felt sleep and before he knew it, he was asleep on the floor and snored out loud as she let out a long sigh. As she looked him over and checked his pulse, the portal opened and Luna walked in. As she looked around, she saw Spike sleeping on the floor and then saw a visibly shaken Celestia looking at the sleeping Spike, panting as she sat down in a nearby chair.

"Dear sister, what happened?" Luna asked as she ran to her and made sure she was safe.

"As I feared. Spike knowing his mate was hurt has opened up the blood rage deep in side his body." Celestia explained as she took deep breaths as she calmed herself down from what had just happened.

"A-are you alright?" Luna asked with a worried look on her face as she helped Celestia up from the chair and then the duo looked down at him as Luna asked, "What should we do with him?". This question troubled Celestia as she let out a long sigh before saying.

"We need to keep him away from others until he calms down." she said as she picked him up from the floor and carried him towards the portal as they left Twilight to rest from her ordeal, closing it behind them as they reappeared in Spike's room. Celestia walked over to the bed and placed him on the bed before turning back to Luna, who was placing a spell that only one of them could take down. Once that was done, the two teleported out of the room and left the sleeping Spike alone.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I know it's shorter then the last ones, but I hope the plot build made up for it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review. Oh, and the next pics are on Palcomix. Just a few more and then we will start Rarity's comic. Happy Thanksgiving to every one.**


	26. Impossible Choice

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and this is a big chapter. For this is the beginning of the final act. In this one, we find out Snipes back up plan and a threesome between Spike, Luna, and Twilight. We are getting close to the end and I hope you enjoy the next few chapters.**

Chapter 25: Impossible Choice.

Darkness was all Kangi could see as she head was killing her as she tried to rub her head, but found she could not move her arms and legs. She began to struggle as her vision began clear up and she saw in her horror a hanging Talons, being violated by a pair of guards as she was crying. Kangi tried to move but found herself chained to the wall and so she glared and yelled out loud.

"Let her go now." she screamed at them, but they failed to pay her attention as they continued to do as they wish to Talons when the door opened and Snipes walked into the room.

"That's enough." he said to the duo and they quickly pull out of her holes and put the loincloths back on. Once that was done, he turned to face the bound Kangi and smiled wickedly at her while he walked up to her and said, "Well, well, well. If it isn't the great dragon Queen Kangi."

"Snipes, what's the meaning of all this?" she asked as she glared at him and his guards as they loomed over her.

"Oh, it's very simple. You stole my future as king three years ago, and now I'm taking it back." he said with a smile on his face as he lifted her chin to face him before he added, "And I wanted you to suffer from it, so I took your lover and had her raped none stop for nearly a week now." The commit enraged her as she leaned forward and tried to bite his neck.

"You bastard. Let her go." she yelled and glared at him, but he just smiled as he snapped his fingers and the two guards left the room, only to return with a beaten Burning Scales was dragged into the cell and placed in front of her as Snipes said.

"I'll give you a choice. Let her go and I kill him. Or let him go and I kill her." he said with as smile as the two guard s drew their swords and placed them by their necks. Kangi was shocked and horrified as she watched the blades placed against their throats and the three males smiled wickedly.

"I-I can't just pick their lives." she said as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh, but you picked whether my father lived or died." Snipes snapped as he glared at her and showed the look of pure hate in them.

"T-that's different. He was killing dragoness and force feeding the remains to others." she yelled out loud.

"I don't care. You took my only family. So, who will die here to night and you have only one minute or they both die." he said with a smile of pure evil as he walked away towards the door and looked at his watch. Kangi was shocked as she tried to think of away to get them free, but she was stuck and had to pick a life to be taken.

"Q-queen Kangi. I'll be alright. The world needs you two, not some weak guard who couldn't stop him." Blaze said as he tried to reinsure her of her choice.

"You know I will never live with my self life our love killed someone." Talons said as she tried to reinsure her of chosen him. Kangi closed her eyes and tried to think as she ran out of time as she heard Snipes say.

"Five, four, three, two, one." Snipes said as the guards pulled back their sword and began to swing when she screamed.

"ME!" she yelled out loud as tears ran down her face as she hung her head and Snipes stopped the guards as eh walked up to her and lifted her head to face him.

"What did you say?" he asked with a smirk on his face as he watched her cry.

"T-take my life and spare them." she said sounding defeated. Snipes looked down at her for a few minutes before smiling and said.

"Guards, take her down and throw him out of the kingdom border." he ordered as the guard nodded and did as he said while he stared into Kangi's eyes and said, "You will die in four days and watch me take back what was mine."

"Bastard." she mumbled out loud and he just smiled.

"Yeah, thanks to you." he said as he turned and left the cell with the guards as they dragged Blaze with them and Talons on a set of chains. Leaving Kangi alone in the room and she began to cry heavily as she felt any hope for future dragons was just stolen by the cruel Snipes.

* * *

It was getting lete at night in Equestia as Luna and Celestia did their nightly routine of lowering the sun and raising the moon. But the two were not in the right set of mind as they have had the longest day of their long lives as they have found a dragon doing horrible things to Twilight because she was with Spike and they had to lock up their mate for he might have hurt some one in his rage.

"Sister, what should we do about Spike?" Luna asked out of concern of what could happen if Spike was stuck in his blood rage for ever.

"We must let him calm down and allow his commonsense return to him." Celestia said with a sigh as they turned from finishing their duties when suddenly a guard ran through the balcony doors and up to them as he panted heavily from his long run.

"P-Princesses. S-She's awake." he said as he continued to try and catch his breath as the two look at each other before using their teleporting powers to get the room faster as the guard groaned as he turned to get a drink. After leaving the guard, the two princess arrived at the room were the found a tired Twilight, who was sitting up but have lost her spark of life she once had.

"T-Twilight?" Celestia called out as she walked closer to her and pulled her hair way from her face, revealing glassy eyes of nothing as she stared into space. This freaked out both princesses, but Luna took it the hardest.

"What is wrong with her sister?" she asked out of horror while she looked at Twilight's eyes and saw they were not the same ones they have both came to know and love. Celestia looked at her for a few moments before letting out a loung sigh.

"Her mind might be broken from what she had been forced to see and indoor for the last few days while we were here, worried for well being." Celestia said with a sad tone as she kissed her on the forehead before standing up and heading for the door, much to Luna's surprise.

"What about Twilight? We can't just leave her like this." Luna said as she grabbed her arm and tried to stop her, but Celestia just pulled away and head off as she spoke in a tired voice.

"I can't think of an answer right now. I'll be fixing it in the morning. Please don't disturb me." she said in a defeated tone while she arrived at the door and opened it before leaving Luna alone in the room with a zombiefied Twilight just sitting up in the bed and staring out into space. Luna looked at her and saw that she need to do something, but with Twilight like that. She could not simply go into her mind and help her in the dream world.

"There has to be answer to this problem." she said out loud as she paced back and forth for a few minutes as she thought of a way she could break Twilight out of her trance, but every idea fell on it's own face as it would not work in the way it needs to work. Luna was starting to get frustrated as she began to move around the whole room to try and find the right idea to snap her out of it.

"Move." Twilight suddenly yelled as Luna quickly turned towards her and ran to her side as she asked.

"Twilight, are you awake?" she asked out loud as she held her and shocked her, but she didn't get an answer from Twilight as she slipped back into her trance. Feel defeated, Luna stood up and headed for the door to get rest herself, but as she paced by in front of the door, Twilight yelled again.

"Move." this shocked Luna as she stopped in place and turned to face Twilight, who repeated, "Move." Shocked, Luna quickly turned around to the mantel above a fire place. She looked close and ignored Twilight's move yells as she looked at the mantel for anything interesting and then she saw a picture frame. Looking at it for a few moments, but she realized the answer with in seconds and frowned as she thought it over before she turned to yelling Twilight, and quickly realized she had no choice as she moved from the mantel, silencing Twilight as she headed for the door. She stopped at the door and turned to look at her.

"I'll be back soon and so will you." she said with a small smiled as she opened the door and ran out of the room to go, and look for the cure of Twilight's trance. Luna moved as fast as she could through the castle, and around all of the guards before she finally arrived at her destination with in moments. She gulped as she looked around for any guard, and when she saw none, she used her magic to unlock the magic lock and opened it, seeing an awake Spike sitting on the bed, looking out the window and hanging his head.

"Luna, go away. I'm not safe to be around.". he said in a cold tone while he did not take his eyes off of the window.

"Spike, I need your help. I know that was not the really you that scared Tia." Luna said as she stepped closer towards him, but he didn't even move from his spot.

"But that was me, I'm a dragon and that's how they act." he said with a frown as he hung his head.

"No, your a dragon but your betted then that Snipes guy." Luna said as she walked closer to the bed and stood beside him.

"You should leave." he said as he did not want to look at her as he waited for her to leave.

"B-but Twilight needs you." she said with a frown and saw him pirck up as he quickly turned around and looked her int he eye as he said.

"S-she's awake?" he asked as she smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder as she teleported them back to Twilight's room.

* * *

In seconds, the duo were in the room in a flash and this allowed Spike to see the zombie Twilight for the first time. He was horrified as he stared at her while she just stared at the mantel. After looking at her for mere moments, Spike quickly turned to Luna and asked.

"Why is she like this?" he asked as he turned back to look at her and was sadden by the way she looked.

"She woke up from the healing coma and acted like this. I believe she is still being haunted from what happened to her in the last few days." Luna said as they both walked to wards the unicorn and stood beside the bed as she continued, "And I believe you are the key to snap her out of it."

"Really?" What do I have to do and I'll do it.'" Spike said as he grabbed her by the shoulder.

"You need to pleasure her." she said out loud with a smile as she looked at him and saw that he had a confused look on his face.

"And how is having sex with Twilight going to help bring her back?" Spike asked as he stepped back and looked at her confused. Luna just smiled and placed her hand in front of Twilight, which once again made her say move. Spike was shocked by this and then she pointed at the mantel, when Spike turned, he saw the picture of him and Twilight on his first birthday as mates.

"Every time that something block's the picture, she reacts the same way." she said with a smile on her face as she pulled Spike shirt up and undid his pants before pulling them off, leaving him naked. "It's our only chance." she said with a smile on her face as she pushed him onto the bed, making him block her vision of the picture, but she did not speak, she continued to stare at the mantel. Both Spike and Luna noticed this as they both smiled, and then Spike moved closer to her.

"Twilight," he called out as he reach out in front of him and placed his hand on her face as tears ran down his face as he said, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." He then leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. As he slid his tongue against her tongue and her teeth, her arms began to shake a little. Luna saw this and smiled as she stripped quickly before climbing onto the bed. Once she did, she began to massage Twilight's breast gently.

"Keep kissing Spike." she said as she leaned forward, and began to lick and suck her nipple gently as Spike continued to make out with her. The duo continued to do this as Twilight began to move her arms and Spike felt her tongue move around inside her mouth, to wrestle against his. Spike was shocked and smiled as he kissed her harder while Luna removed her mouth from her nipple and then began to lick her wetting pussy. This action gained slight moans form Twilight as Luna continued to lick her pussy deeply while Spike pulled away from her mouth olny to place his cock in between her breast as he began a titty fuck to her. The continued to do this as Twilight let out light moans of pleasure and moved more of her as Luna began to finger herself from.

"It's working." Spike moaned as he continued to get a titty fuck when she suddenly reach around and began to press her breast together for him. This allowed his to thrust faster in between her breasts while Luna forced her fingers deep into her own pussy while she tongue fucked Twilight's pussy. This went on for a few more minutes as all three began to moan out loud before Twilight and Luna began to cum as Spike fought it to prevent himself from spraying his cum onto her. He pulled away and watched as the duo cum, and once they were down, he walked up and lined up his cock with Luna's pussy.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked as she turned around and watched him force his cock into her pussy, making her moan out loud. Spike smiled as he thrusts into her so hard she moves up Twilight's body and soon the two's breasts were pressed against each other's as they duo began to kiss. Spike smiled as he he grabbed her hips and began to thrust into her hard while he began to finger Twilight's pussy. These to actions caused both of them the moan into each others mouth as he continued to fuck and finger them as hard as he could for nearly twenty minutes before Luna let out a long scream of pleasure and began to cum around his cock, which made Spike force his cock deeper into her past her cervix. This made Spike cum into her womb and made Luna pant out loud as she panted from on top of Twilgiht.

"How was that?" Spike asked as he picked her up and placed her next to Twilight as he pulled out of Luna and then they both heard Twilight call out.

"P-please Spike." she said and as they turned towards her, they saw her smiling and spreading her lips for him. Spike looked at her and smiled as he crawled on top of her. Once in place, he began to kiss her lovingly as he slowly slid his cock into her moist pussy. She let out lout moan into his kiss as she Spike slowly began to thrust into her pussy at a slow pace while he place his hand on her cheek. He continued to thrust into her as he increased his pace while Luna smiled and just watched Spike make love to Twilight. She continued to kiss him and as his pace got fast, her eyes suddenly turned to normal and she wrapped her legs around him, forcing him deeper into her pussy as she pulled back from him and smiled as she said.

"S-Spike." was all she could say as she as she cums around his cock and planned a tender kiss on his lips as she did. Spike moaned and forced his cock past her cervix and began to cum into her womb as he held her close to him as he said.

"W-welcome back." he said with tears in his eyes as held her close to him and just enjoyed holding her safely in his arms.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. Sorry the love scene wasn't my best, but I hope you enjoyed it. Now, there are two more chapter in the next two weeks, and then a week break for Christmas. Please read and review, and please check out another story I'm co-op with silerman, and send an oc. Any way, happy holidays.**


	27. Heroes Journey

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and this the next chapter. In here, Spike learns about what's happening to Kangi and is told he must stop it before it happens. But first he had to convince the others to trust him about what's going on and that he must do it on his own. Please enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 26: Heroes Journey.

The full moon was high in the skies above Equestia as the citizens of the peaceful kingdom slumbered in their beds and dreaming of wonderful things. But in the castle, there was a wonderful time as the kingdom king and two of his lovers were in the Twilight's bedroom were Spike had just finished making love to them, and was holding his friend, Twilight Sparkle. Close to him as she held him close to her, and Luna was watching them and smiled as she watched them hold each other.

"T-Twilight." Spike said as he pulled away from her and smiled at her before adding, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most. I don't deserve to have any of you as a mate." Spike hung his head in shame and tears ran sown his cheeks before trying to get up, only to have her pull him back into a tighter hug.

"Spike, it was your love for me and showing me that lives in your heart that helped me return from my trance." Twilight said with a smile as she held him close, pressing his face into her breast while Luna began to cry as well. Then Twilight lifted his head to face her before she continued, "You deserve us, your my hero."

"T-Twilight, thank you." he said with a smile as he began to kiss her on the lips and enjoyed her taste as tears ran down their faces as Luna crawled over and held them both in her arms.

"I'm so happy we were able to figure it out." she said as she kissed her on the cheek each before they separated and kissed together. After a few minutes of them kissing each other one after the other before they all laid down on the bed.

"Alright, I think it's time for some rest." Spike said with a smile as he held them close to him and they both giggled before giving him one last kiss on the cheeks. The duo them snuggled up to him and they all fell asleep, holding each other in loving embraces.

* * *

Spike slept soundly as he began to hear two voices calling out to him, when he opened his eyes and saw that he was back in the world of Infinity and Eternity. He looked around, trying to find them. And then he saw them appear from one of their portals.

"Master Spike, welcome back to our..." Infinity began to speak in a happy tone, but was cut off by an angry tone coming from Spike.

"Hold off on that Master Spike." Spike said out loud as he walked towards them and got right up to his face as he asked, "Did you know Twilight was in trouble and you didn't let me?" This question made him nerves as he gulped and stepped back as he said.

"It was info that seam unne..." he cut off suddenly by Spike punching him in the face and sent him skidding to the ground.

"Spike, what are you doing?" she asked out of shock as Spike turned to face her with anger in his eyes.

"Quite, he let one of my loved ones suffer because he felt I didn't need to know." he barked out loud as she looked at him in shock from his harsh tone.

"Spike lesson, what is one life too." she began to try and reason with him, but was cut off by Spike.

"Finish that the way I think you are, and I will stop time by killing you." he said in the same tone that scared Celestia and it worked as she covered her mouth as Infinity stood up and wiped his mouth.

"You know, You were the first of one ever to touch me like that." he said as he continued to wipe his mouth as he waked towards him.

"I'm pretty sure you need to punch well before." Spike said as he turned to him and took a deep breath as he said, "Sorry about that."

"No, I really did need it. She was your lover and I disrespected that." he said with a smile as he looked at her.

"Any way, what do you guys need?" Spike asked with a series look on his face.

"The future you were fighting to stop has been set in motion and can't be stopped if Kangi dies." She said with a more calm tone as she saw Spike was back to normal.

"So, how long to I have?" Spike asked with a long sigh as he felt this had happened before.

"Four days, to get to Dragoona and stop Snipes from his plan." he said with series look on his face as Spike let out another long sigh.

"Alright, no pressure." he said with a smile as he looked at them both and said, "Sorry, I love them all and they are all important to me."

"And we are sorry for lying to you." he said with a smile as he undid the spell and Spike vanished from their world. After Spike left, she looked at him with a sad look as she asked.

"Why didn't we tell him the truth about Snipes?" she asked.

"Because even if he knew. He would still kill him." he said with a smile as he asked her, "Did you expect that from him?"

"No, he's just like his father. He was scary when he was here." she said with a smile as the two watched Spike back in his world.

* * *

Spike eyes suddenly opened as he found himself back in Twilight's room and sat up to she her, along with Luna, were both still sleeping soundly as they had moved in their sleep. Spike looked at them for a few moments and saw their peaceful faces, making him let out a light sigh and slowly got out of the of the bed. He then got dressed and headed for the door, but decided to take one last look and then he saw that Luna was missing.

"Going somewhere, Master Spike?" her voice came out of nowhere and he turned to see Luna, still naked, standing in front of him with her arms crossed and looking at him.

"You heard what was going in my mind, didn't you?" he asked with a long sigh and she smiled at her.

"Yes,and we are going to tell the others right now." she said with a smile on her face as Spike let out a long sigh and allowed her to wake up all of his lovers. After an hour of explain to all of them what he has been going through for the last few days and then he waited for them to ask any question they wanted. But none of them said anything as they all notice the worried look spread a crossed her face as she sat in her throne room while the others stare at her.

"This is very troubling news." she said with a long sigh that followed her as she sat back and then added, "If those two are stepping in, then it must be really bad future."

"Wait Tia, you know of them?" Spike asked out of shock as the rest of them also gave her a confused look, all except Luna, who just looked at her and waited for her to answer what their wanted to know.

"Infinity and Eternity have existed since the start of the universe. They watch all of the possible futures that we could go through, and only intervene when it is impossible for a positive outcome with out it." Celestia explained with a long sigh as she looked at Spike and the others.

"So, what do we do?" Spike asked with a long sigh and a series look on his face as he waited for her to answer him. She just stared at him for a few moments before sighing once again as she stood up and then began to walk towards him as she said.

"Spike, we must stay out of their affairs and keep to our selves." she said much to the shock of the whole group, even her sister was shocked by this statement by Celestia of all ponies to have said that.

"Wait what? We can't just let Snipes do what he wants to them." Spike said as he looked at her out of shock and turned to follow her as she walked towards the window.

"Spike, we need to think of the citizens of Equestia and keep them safe." she said as she looked over the sleeping capital and it's citizens. This angered Spike as he looked at her and stepped close.

"What are you thinking? We can't just leave them under his rule." he said out of anger.

"You don't understand Spike, we can't just go and start a war again." she yelled as she turned to look at him.

"Why?" he yelled back at her as the rest of the group was shocking just watching the argument over the two of them.

"Because we don't have to forces to do that like in the past." she screamed out loud.

"Are is it because their dragons and not ponies in danger?" he yelled and left the room in silence as they stare at as shocked Celestia who was just as shocked as they were as she stared at him for a few moments before calming down and then responded.

"Spike, it's settled." she said with a stern face.

"Fine, I'll save her on my own." he yelled as he turned and stormed off towards the door, only to be blocked by two of the guards.

"Spike I'm sorry but you will confined to your room until you will lesson to reason." she said as the guards grabbed Spike and began to drag him out of the room. Much to the shock of the others as they stare at her and the door that Spike was just taken through.

"Sister, you can't just do that." Luna tried to say something but Celestia just headed to the door herself.

"I am going to bed, I think you all should do the same." she said as she walked out of the room, leaving the whole group of females shocked at what had just happened, and worried for what could the future hold for them.

* * *

Spike was still in shock as he sat on his bed and continued to think over what he had just went through with one of his lovers, and was still have trouble with figuring out what had fully happen between them. Spike just sighed as he laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling while he continued to think, getting lost in his thoughts.

"I have to get out of here and find a way to Dragoona." he said to himself as he continued to stare at the ceiling while he try to think of a plan. He closed his and thought about sleep, when suddenly a lite knock at his window made him open them and turned to see Luna waving at him. He smiled as he walked over and undid it for her to get in.

"Hey Spike. How are you doing?" she asked as she walked into the room.

"Better then about an hour ago." he said with a smile as he chuckled.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here." she said with a smile on her face.

"Please don't tell me you agree?" he asked with a long sigh as he stared at her and waited for her to respond.

"No, Tia is having a tough time. She never had to worry about a lover or her children." she said with a frown on her face as she looked at the pictures of them before turning back to Spike. and adding, "And that's why. We're sneaking you out."

"We?" he asked out of confusion.

"Me and the others have arranged for a private train will take as close at you can to Dragoona." she said with a smile as she quickly packed up him a suitcase and handed it to him.

"But what about Tia?" he asked as he was worried for how she would react to them helping him disobey her.

"I'll take care of her, don't worry." she said with a smile as she hugged him close and then used teleportation to take them out of the room. Seconds later, Spike appeared with her on a train station with all of his lovers there waiting for him, which made him smile and kissed each of them on the lips be fore asked.

"So, your all coming with me?" he asked with a smile on his face, but stopped when he saw Twilight shake her head.

"No, we can't. Me and the girls are staying here to help Luna with Celestia." she said with a small smile on his face as he stared at her and then hugged her tightly.

"And we're going to help you out." Opal said with a smile as he new lovers each nodded with smiles on their faces. Spike smiled at the all, but stopped when he turned to look at Emerald

"Are you sure your ready to return to that kingdom?" he asked with a concern look on his face as he looked at her.

"So long as I'm with you, I'll be fine." she said with a smile on her face as she kissed him on the lips as the others look mad. He saw this and gave them each a kiss again as the new girls climbed up onto the train, leaving him with the others.

"See ya guy as soon as I can." he said with a smile on his face as they all looked at him.

"Stay safe." Fluttershy said with a smile on her face.

"Keep us in mind." Applejack said with a smile on her face.

"Keep yourself focused." Rarity said with a smile on her face.

"Try not to have to much fun until the end." Pinkie said with a smile as she winked.

"Don't be worried on breaking faces." Dash said with a grin.

"And please come back safe." Twilight added with a smile as Spike smiled at them.

"Thank guys, and I will keep you safe." he said with a smile as he gave them all a hug, with Luna added, and then climbed up onto the train as the train whistle went off and it began to move. Making him wave bye to them as they waved bye to him as he left Ponyville without them and off to face his greatest journey.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that is it for this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Now, just one more chapter for this year to write and it will be the debut of the last member to join, Little Strongheart. Also, I have no news of when the new comic will be posted. I will let you all know when I get info on it. Please R &R. anf Happy Holidays.**


	28. The Dragon Festival

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and this is the last chapter of 2015, but there still some to go. In this chapter, we learn what happened to Talons and Blazing Scales. And we meet the last member to join his harem, Little Strongheart. So, please enjoy the chapter and please have a happy holiday, and next year I have an announcement that would be interesting. to say the least.**

Chapter 27:The Dragon Festival.

It was a bright, sunny day in the land past desert and in the moiuntains, the land known as Dragoona as dragons began to wake up and go on their daily routine as they did the day before. Not knowing what happened to their queen a few days ago, or what pail she's in. As they went about their things, Snipes was waking up with a yawn as he sat up in his new bed and stretched out his arms as the door opened and a guard walked into the room.

"Sir, we have word that Talons has killed two more guards trying to feed her." he said as he watched his king get out off the bed and smiled at him as he began to get dress.

"I told not to feed her for a few days, and not to let one of the guard that bred her." he said as he put on a fancy robe and a loincloth to cover himself.

"But almost every guard in the castle except for Blazing Scales did that, he's banished." the guard explained with a series look on his face.

"Well then, I'll take care of that after I take care of Kangi." he said with a smile on his face as he turned to face the guard and walked towards him as he asked, "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Well, there is word Spike is in the desert near Appaloosa." he said with a scared look on his face as Snipes smiled a wicked looking smile as he spoke.

"Send scouts and give me word when they see him." he said with a smile on his face as the guard saluted and headed out to carry his orders. As the guard left, Snipes locked the door and then headed to his dresser before opening it and taking out a blue and red striped out of it. "Soon, we will meet the right way. Spike." He then chuckled as he placed it back, but failed to notice a small piece broke off and fell to ground, sliding under the dresser. He then shut it and headed out to set up the plan for Kangi's execution and his rise to power for the citizens.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the train heading towards Appaloosa. Spike was sitting on his own watching Pegasus placing clouds in the sky for their daily routines and smiled as he could tell it was going to be a great day, he just knew. it. As he sat and waited for them to arrive at their stop, the door suddenly opened and revealed a smiling Emerald was at the door in a silk blue nightie and slippers ass he carried him a cup of coffee.

"Here, you could use this." she said with a smile as she handed it to him and smile at him while waiting for him to take it, which he quickly took and smiled as sipped it.

"Mmmm, this is great." he said with a smile on his face as he looked at her with a smile on his face as she smiled back at him. The two remained in silence for a few moments before she spoke again.

"So, what are you thinking?" she asked with a smile on her face as she waited for him to respond, which he did after a few moments of thinking.

"That I have three days to stop all this and what is I fail?" he asked he with a series look on his face as he turned to face her and she could tell he was very troubled from all this. So, she just smiled as she looked at him and then said,

"You have to believe in yourself, just like me and the rest of us believe in you." she said with a smile as she held his hand and watched the early morning sky as they bother smiled as they watched the whole thing. Enjoying their talk, and each others company as they could see Appaloosa. A few hours later, the train came to a stop and Spike's group began to collect their things before getting off the train. The very second they stepped onto the station, they were shocked as they see ponies of all kinds and ages running around the street along with bison having a lot of fun with dragon teated stalls all over the place.

"What the hell is all this?" Spike asked as they all looked around in shock as they were not sure how to take it. Just as Spike was about ask some one, a stallion popped out of nowhere with wild orange hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a brown vest, blue jeans, and brown boots along with a matching cowboy hat.

"Welcome to Appaloosa." he yelled out of excitement and then Spike remembered who that was.

"Braeburn , nice to see you again." he said with a smile as the stallion looked at him before smiling a huge smile and embracing him in a tight hug.

"Well, if it isn't little old Spike, long time no see." he said as the duo hugged each other ad Spike smiled as he held him close.

"Yeah, it was the wedding three years ago." Spike said as he pulled away and Braeburn ruffled up his hair. After a few minutes of getting weird looks from the girls. Spike turned to face them as he said.

"Hey guys, this is Applejack's cousin. Braeburn." Spike said as all of the girls said high in their own ways as he took off his hat and did a quick bow for them to see he was a gentlestallion.

"Yes I am. Please welcome to our town and please enjoy our humble festival that the bison have showed us." he said with a smile as they all smiled and headed for different stalls, much to Spike shock.

"Umm, girls. We have something else to do that's a little more important then this festival." Spike said as he stepped forward and was about to stop them but he was stopped by Bearburn

"Let them have their fun, I need to talk to you about something." he said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around his neck andsaid with a smile on his face, "Hey girls. Me and Spike are going to catch up. Please enjoy the stalls." He then smiled as he turned and lead Spike away from them.

* * *

He lead Spike through town for a few minutes as the citizen waved at him, and smiled at him as he walked on until he was pulled into a two story house near the center of town. As Baerburn closed the door, he turned the lights on and revealed a nice, comfy looking house with a lot of pictures of different ponies all the walls and tables.

"Welcome to my home sweet home." he said with a smile as he reached into the fridge and pulled out two beers and popped the top off one before offering it to Spike.

"Thanks, but I don't feel like having a cold one. I need to get to the mountains." Spike began to explaine dwhy he was in such a rush, but Bearburn cut him off by forcing it into his hand and drinking some of his own before speaking to him.

"Relax Spike, Applejack called and told me everything about that asshole Snipes, and what he did to Twilight. Sorry that happened by the way." he said as he chugged more of his beer before wiping his mouth and then continued, "I talked to the chief and he's agreed to show you the way through the mountain, leading to the heart of Dragoona's capital."

"Really, that's awesome. I'll tell the other." Spike said as he placed his bottle down and was about to walk out the door before Bearburn stopped him cold as he said.

"Wait, before they'll show you. They need your help." he said with a series look on his face as Spike's shoulder slumped and he let out a long sigh before turning around and asked.

"Let me guess, it involves me having sex with some mare?" he asked with a cocked eyebrow as Bearburn looked at him in shock as he stared at him for a few moments before answering him.

"Ummm, yeah. How'd you know?" he asked as he sipped on his remaining beer and looked at Spike as he waited for an answer.

"Trust me, it's a long story. So, who's the lucky lady?" Spike asked with a smile when suddenly the front door opened and in walked a familiar looking young Buffalo girl walking into the room with blue eyes, curly yellowish, orange hair, a slightly muscular body with a brown top with fringe running around it that barely covered her large breasts, She was also wearing tight blue jeans and boots along with a head dress with a feather in it.

"Hello sir Spike. Long time no see." she said with a smile as she walked in and closed the door behind him. Spike looked at her for a few minutes before smiling, and walking up to her and embracing her in a tight hug

"Hey Strongheart. How are you doing?" he asked with a smile on his face as he pulled away and looked her over.

"I'm fine, and I'm very happy you came here today. It's a big day." she said with a smile on her face as she looked at Spike, who looked confused at what she met and the asked

"Big day, what for?" he asked with a smile on his face as she looked him in the eye and then look over at Bearburn and then asked him.

"What happened? I thought you were going to tell him about the festivals grand finale?" she asked him as she looked around Spike and right at him.

"I was just about too." he said with a smile as he drank his beer and then walked over to pat Spike on the back as he continued on what he was saying, "You see Spike, this is a very big day for Little Strongheart and her tribe."

"What do you mean?" Spike asked as he looked at them both and they looked at each other as they thought about how to explain it to him the best.

"Spike, do you remember when you were here. We treated you like a king?" she asked with a smile on her face and when she sees him nod yes, she continued, "The reason we did was because long ago, before it was part of Equestia. My people were under harsh rules of dragon clans, that asked for sacrifices or they would kill and eat all the young of that year."

"That horrible." Spike said out of shock and horror as he could not believe that he came from those monsters.

"That's not all, they would also come in every now and then, and rape all the females. From the elders and fresh born. They treated us like useless piece of meat for them to use and then throw away when done." she stopped for a few moments as tears fell from her eyes and onto her hands. She quickly wiped them away and gave him a smile as she said, "But one day, a new dragon came around and killed them all. And then swear we will never have to suffer they monsters acts again. And so, on the anniversary of his arrival. We celebrate his coming by having a grand party and ending in an offering to him."

"An offering?" Spike asked confused as to what she was talking about.

"He took one of our kind as a wife, and so. We off a virgin to loose it for his greatness." she explained with a smile on her face.

"Wait, how many dragons do you know?" he asked a little confused as to why they would do that to any dragon.

"Well, none at all. It's normally just a young couple that want to have a little excitement for their first time. But this year, we have a dragon to do a offering with." she said with a smile on her face as Spike looked nerves as he looked at them both before saying.

"Wait, I can't just mate with some random girl." he said with a smile, but blushed a little from the irony of his statement and the last few days of his life.

"That's the best part, I'm offering it to you." she said with a smile as she blushed heavily and turned form him as the secret was out.

"Wait, why would you do that?" he asked, feeling a little confused as to why she was doing all this for him. After a few minutes of waiting, she turned back to face him and then took a deep breath before she answered him

"I-I love you." she said with a smile on her face along with heavy blush as Spike was left in a state of shock, as he just stared at her in complete silence as he baked over what he had just heard from her and what she wants to do with him that night.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. Sorry about no sex, but I felt I need to give her a reason to do what she wanted to do with Spike. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review. Oh, and just to answer two obvious question. One: Yes, the dragon was Draco. Two: This is the last chapter of this year. The next one, with a sex scene. Will be up in the first week of Janaery. Have a happy holiday and Happy New Years.**


	29. Love Offering

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the first chapter of 2016. I hope you all had a great holiday and are ready to get back to action? Because I am and the epic climax is coming up soon, but for now, we need to add the last member of the harem. Please enjoy the chapter, and are about to get in the home stretch.**

Chapter 28: Love Offering.

It was bright and sunny day in the town of Appaloosa as the citizens enjoyed their festival, with them playing through out the streets of the small town. Yet in the house of Baerburn, Spike was stuck in a moment wilder then any rollercoaster in the world for he had just been not only been told another girl loved him, but she wants him to mate with her in public.

"Wait. since when did you love me?" Spike asked out of confusion as he shock his head for a few moments as he waited for her to answer him.

"Since I met you. You were so kind and understood our plight with great sympathy, as did the great dragon king. King Draco." she said with a smile and Spike's eyes widen as he heard his fathers name, and what he did for them made Spike smile for a few seconds. The other two smiled at him and looked at each other before Spike spoke up again.

"Wait, I thought you like him?" Spike said as he pointed at Baerburn and watched as they looked at each other again, before bursting into laughter in front of him. Which frustrated Spike, as he gave them glares until they stopped and cleared their throats.

"Sorry Spike, but I'm not in love with Little Strongheart." Baerburn said with a smile on his face as he looked at him before sipping on his beer again and then continued, "I have a colt friend that runs one of the trains."

"Wait, your a coltfiddler?" Spike asked out of shock as he looked at him in shock as Baerburn nodded and let out a chuckle from the look he was getting from Spike.

"Surprise twist, yeah I am." he said with a big smile on his face as Strongrheart spoke up again.

"So Spike, what do you say? Will you?" she asked with a smile on her face as she gave him a puppy-dog look and waited for Spike to answer.

"Look, I want too. But I need to get into the mountains ASAP." he said with a series look on his face, which made them both look at each other in shock.

"I understand Spike, and I know a way through the mountains that will get you to Dragoona in less then a day." she said with a smile on her face as she looked at him.

"Really?" Spike asked as he looked at her with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah, so will you please help us tonight and I'll take you to Dragoona at day break." she said with a smile as Spike looked at her for a few moments before letting out a long sigh and a loud groan as he throw his head back.

"Alright, I'll do it." he said as he got two big smiles from both of his friends as Baerburn lifted his bottle to him and Strongheart wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Lord Spike." she said with a smile as she planted a tender kiss on his lips for a few seconds before pulling away and heading to the door as she added, "I better go and get ready." And with that, she left the two of them alone as Spike sat down on a chair and groaned out loud.

"Want another beer?" Baerburn asked smiling.

"Yes." Spike said with a groan as Baerburn laughed out loud before he got u and headed to the fridge to get the weary dragon another beer.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Equestia, Celestia was sitting in her throne as she let out a long sigh and remained lost in her thoughts. She had been stuck in this train of thought since her and Spike's fight the day before, and she was wondering if she was to quick with turning her back on Kangi. As she thought it over, the door opened and Luna walked into the room with a smile on her face.

"Hello sister, how have you been doing?" she asked as she walked up to her and sat next to her in her own throne,.

"Huh, oh just fine Luna." she said as she turned towards her younger sister and gave her a small smile before looking back into space as she returned to her thoughts for a few moments before smiling and standing up from her throne.

"Where are you going?" Luna asked with a concern look on her face as she worried she might want to see Spike.

"I'm going to say sorry to Spike and make a plan to save Kangi." Celestia said with a smile as she began to focus her magic and then suddenly teleported out of the room, leaving a shocked and scared Luna, who quickly teleported with her. Moments later, Luna was behind Celestia as she stared at the empty room for minutes in silence before Celestia turned to face Luna and asked her, "Where is Spike?".

"O-on his way to Dragoona." Luna said in a nerves tone as she looked at her sisters face and began to sweat as as she did not know how she was going to take it.

"How could he just do that?" Celestia asked out of frustration as she was shocked from what she had just learn her lover had done, but then she realized something as she turned to face Luna and asked her, "How do you know where he went?"

"M-ummmmm. I helped him get out and on a train for Appaloosa." Luna said with a small nerves smile on her face as she faced her sister, who had a face of pure anger on her face.

"Why would you do that? Were you even thinking?" Celestia yelled out loud as she glared at Luna, who was shock and silent for a few moment before giving her a glare back at the sun princess. Luna looked at her nervously as she did not know how to answer that right, but then Celestia added, "How could you do something so stupid." This commit shock and infuriated Luna as she glared back at her older sister.

"Because he's right, we can't just let them suffer and do nothing." Luna barked back as she stood her ground and made Celestia take a step back before she spoke again.

"Luna, you just don't understand. It's different this time around." Celestia said as she tried to calm her sister from the rage she set her in with her words.

"How so? We never stopped helping ponies when we were younger." she said with a series look on her face as she waited for her to answer her. Celestia looked at her for a few moments before letting out a long sigh and then took a deep breath as she answered her.

"This time, I have foals to think about. I need to keep them safe and healthy." Celestia explained herself and left Luna silent for a few moments as she took in what Celestia had just told her, before she looked at her with a series look on her face.

"And that's why we need to help them. You heard Spike, Snipes won't be satisfied with just ruling Dragoona, he wants the world under his claw. If we don't stop him, he will kill the other, our foals, and then use us as sex slaves to make him babies he does with as he wishes." Luna ranted on as Celestia just stared at her as she thought of what Luna had just said when she added more to it, "So, stay here and be mad. But I'm going to find a way to Spike." And with that, Luna turned around and headed for the door.

"Wait." Celestia called out as Luna reached for the knob and turned to look at her as she continued, "Your right, call Shining Armor and have him here yesterday." she said with a smile on her face as she walked over and placed her hand on Luna shoulder. "Thank you." she said as she walked past her and opened the door herself, before both sisters walked out with determine looks on their faces.

* * *

Back in Appaloosa, Spike and the girls enjoyed themselves at the dragon festival as their honored guest. This went on for the rest of the day, with the finally on Spike's mind as he waited for him to get his cue. And just as the sun began to set, Baerburn grabbed him by the shoulders and massaged them with a grin on his face.

"You ready?" he asked as he looked at Spike, who seamed to have lost his nerve as he began to stutter and sweat bullets as he was pushed towards the center of the town square. Once there, there was tall tent with a stair case and a small stage on it. As Spike came into view, Chief Thunderhooves smiled as he took the microphone and began to speak.

"Stallions and Mare, I would like to thank you for a wonderful Dragon Festival." he paused for a moment as they cheered like crazy and he smiled at all of the excited faces. He waited a few more seconds before continuing, "And now, we have the Grand Finale you will love. For was have our first real dragon to help with it." He then pointed at Spike and the spot light suddenly shined on him.

"That's your cue." Baerburn said as he pushed Spike forward, causing the crowd to cheer wildly as he smiled at them and waved to the crowd as he slowly walked towards the steps. He looked up them for a few moments before slowly walking up them and stopping as he looked up at the towering Thunderhooves, who looked down at him for a few moments before saying.

"Give it up for our special guest." he said in the microphone as the crowd cheered on for him, making Spike even more nerves as the chief turned to face him and gave him a big smile as he said, "Thank you, Lord Spike. For doing such a great act for us."

"No problem. Just keep your word on the passage." Spike whispered as to not allow any pony from hearing what he didn't want them to hear. This made the chief chuckle as he slapped Spike on the back and ruffled his hair.

"Oh, do not worry. We will show you in the morning. But for now." he paused again as he reached around and ripped all of Spike's clothes off except for his underwear as he added, "Get in there and enjoy yourself". This made Spike blush bright red as the crowed whistled and cheered for seeing his body. Spike smiled nervously and blushed as he quickly retreated into the tent. As he stepped inside, he saw the entire place was bathed in candle light, with sweet scent in the air, Spike then noticed a small matters in the center with soft looking blankets on it. But what really caught his eyes was a sexy posing Little Strongheart, who was laying on the matters and wearing a very tight looking black bra and panties.

"See something you like, handsome?" she asked with a sexy smile as she sat up on her knees and looked up at Spike, which made him get hard from just the way she was acting as she giggled out loud. "Seams like some one likes it." she said as she got up and walked over to him, swaying her hips as she did until she got up to Spike and leaned down before saying, "Ready for fun?"

"Always." Spike said with a smile as his nerve returned and he pulled her into their first tender kiss of the night. She was shocked for a few moments, as she did not expect him to take charge like that, but she quickly got into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his head while forcing her tongue into his mouth. The two reamed still, standing in the middle of the tent in a lovingly embrace for nearly a whole minute until the need of love giving air was to much for the duo and they quickly separated.

"T-the girls were right, your an awesome kisser." she said with a smile as she took his hand and lead in to the mattress, before forcing him onto his back. She then laid down on top of him and gave him another tender kiss on the lips before slowly making her way down his body, leaving small kisses as she did so. Spike smiled as he knew what she was doing and enjoyed being on the receiving end of the kiss. Strongeheart continued on, kissing his muscular chest for a few seconds before heading down his stomach and finally finishing at her goal. She stared at Spike boxers for a few seconds before looking up at him and gave him a wicked smile before leaning back down.

"W-what are you planning?" Spike asked as he looked at her nervously as he did not like that smile vey much and then he got his answer as he felt her mouth on his boxers. But he got even more nerves when he felt her teeth around his dragoon hood and then he heard a loud ripping sound, which made him look down and saw that she had ripped his boxers off with her teeth. This left him completely naked in front of her for the first time, but his nerves began to settle as he felt her soft hands massage his semi-hard cock and gave his tip a few licks of her tongue.

"I just love unwrapping presents." she said as she continued with her licking and stroking as Spike let out cute moans of pleasure from her treatment. She did this for a while until he finally was fully erect, which she then licked from the base to the tip before returning to the base and she continued this act for a few minutes. Once she felt he was ready, she suddenly took his whole length into her mouth and swirled her tongue around his whole cock as she did.

"Your really good at that." Spike moaned out loud as he laid his head back, and enjoyed her warm mouth as she began to bob her head up and down. She was very skilled with her tongue as she circled around him as he continued to let out loud moans. This went on for a few more minutes as Spike sat up and petted her head as she continued to take his whole length while also massaging his balls as she felt them tightening up and could not wit to taste it for the first time. Spike let out one final moan before thrusting his cock into her mouth and began to cum. Strongheart smiled on the inside as she happily swallowed all of his cum as it poured down her throat and once he stopped, she pulled her mouth off of his cock and smiled at him as she laid down on top of him.

"So, how'd you like it?" she asked with a smile still on her face as she kissed his cheek. Spike just panted for a few moment before grabbing her sides and flipped them over so he was on top.

"Very much, and it's my turn to return to favor." he said with a grin on his face as he kissed her on the lips before working his way down her body, in a mirrored way Strongheart did her kissing. He kissed her strong neck and moved down as he used his hands to slowly remove her bra, unleashing her large breast. Which he smiled as he began to knead them tenderly and grinned wider as he heard soft moans escape her mouth as he fondled her breasts. He continued this for a few moments before leani9ng forward and began to suck on one of her nipples like a new born foal.

"Oh, I like that." she moaned out loud as she felt him suck on her teat, while he massaged the other and his final hand slowly crept down her body before finally sliding under her panties. This action gained a gasped from Strongheart as Spike slid two claws into her pussy lips while his thumb went to work and rubbed her clit gently. These combined as making Strongheat loose herself as she felt Spike work over her body and she liked how he was making her feel. This went on for a few more moments until Spike pulled away from her breast and smiled at her as he headed right down to his prize, before he looked up at her and grinned as he spoke..

"And yes." he paused as he reached forwards, grabbed the fabric of her panties, and then riped them off of her body as he looked up at her while saying, "I love to unwrap presents." He then tossed it to the side and then slowly leaned forward until he was a few inches from her pussy lips before slowly licking them gently. This gained moans from Strongheart as he parted her lips slightly with his tongue, allowing him to savor her taste. He continued to do this for a few seconds before finally diving right into her pussy, forcing his tongue deep into her pussy and brushed it against her hymen as he continued to lick her none stop now. This caused her to throw her head back and moaned out loud as she felt his tongue invade her insides and she enjoyed it as she massaged her breasts while Spike continued to eat her out. Which lasted for a few more minutes as used his upper lips to flick her clit while he licked her as deep as he could until she could not take it anymore, and she arched her back as she unleashes her juices all over his face and the mattress she was laying on.

"Dear Celestia, that was wonderful." Strongheart said as she laid back and panted while her climax high settled down.

"Glad to hear, but we're not done yet." he said with a smile on his face as he slowly crawled up her body until her reached her face and gently planted a kiss on her lips as he slowly slid his cock into her pussy. He smiled as he heard soft moans escape her mouth while he slid into her until he brushed up against her hymen and he just looked down at her as he waited for her approval.

"Do it Lord Spike, claim me as yours." she said with a smile on her face as he returned the smile before pulling out slightly and then quickly forced it into her, ripping her hymen as he did so. She yelped from the pain as tears filled her eyes, but Spike was quick to wipe them away with his claw and he planted a loving kiss on her lips as he helped her adjust to him being inside her. And he waited for three minutes before she gave him the nod and Spike resumed by pulling out until only the tip was in her before shoving it right back in, even deeper then before. This caused her to yelp again, but he also gained moans as he kissed her neck and massaged her breasts while he set himself in a steady pace of thrusting into her. Spike continued this thrusting, kissing, and massaging assault on Stronghearts body for nearly twenty minutes, enjoying the moans she was giving him and the feel of her muscular body as he mated her. But the end was drawing near as his thrusts became sharper and she quickly matched his thrusts with her own, which was adding to her pleasure much more then normal until she could no longer hold it in and she screamed, "Oh, Dear Celestia. SPIKE!"

"Strongheart." he yelled back as he gave her one last powerful thrust into her, pressing against her cervix as he unleashed his cum into her womb. This sent her over the edge as she wrapped her arms and legs around him as she cums with him. The duo stayed in their embrace and kissed tenderly as they love juices mixed inside her.

"I love you." she said with a smile as she looked up at him.

"I love you too." he said as he kissed her again when suddenly loud explosions could be heard from the out side, and Spike sat up as he asked out of concern, "What was that?"

"The fireworks that go off after we climax." she explained with a smile as she grabbed and pulled him back on top of her as she added, "But forget them, I want to feel you all night." And with that, she wrapped her arms around Spike, and he did the same as they kissed again, allowing the others to celebrate with their fireworks. As they had just celebrated with their own.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I am sorry that I am late with this. My compute got busted over the holiday and the old one I'm using has Zero battery life. I am trying to get a real new one, but until then, the show must go on. And now for the announcement, I have decided on this and the Dragon Guardion will resume starting this weekend. And sorry, but no word on the comic or when it will start up again. But I will tell as soon as I know. Anyway, please read and review.**


	30. Night Raid

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter of the story. Here is where the climax began and Spike is forced into making a hard choice while Snipes makes his move to get rid of him once and for all. Also, I have a wonderful announcement for those fans of the comic based off this fic at the end of the chapter. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 29: Night Raid.

The moon was high in the desert sky as the small town of Appaloosa remained silent as the citizens rested from an outrages party that finished off their Dragon Festival. But as the citizens rested their little head and slept off the hard drinking that they had all been doing mere hours ago, a major threat loomed over them as a figure looked down at the town. It was a male dragon with black white scales and grey belly scales. He had red frails and yellow eyes as he was dressed in silver armor and a long sword on his back.

"Is he down there?" he asked as he stood his place and watched the town sleep as he turned to his scout, a frail looking dragon with yellow scales.

"Y-Yes, Sir Fangs." he said with a nerves smile as he looked up at his leader and worried of what he might do to him as he continued, "He's down there, along with some of his harem with him."

"Any of them the Six?" he asked with a wicked smile appear on his face as he looked at him for an answer.

"N-no. Sorry. But he has two dragoness with him and a griffin." he said with a nerves look on his face as he looked up at Fang, who stopped smiling and turned top face the town again.

"Hmmm, that could be fun breeding them." he said with a smile on face they rest of his men began to get got excited for that same idea.

"Ummm yeah." the scout said with a nerves smile as Fang then turned around and smiled as he looked at his fellow armor clad dragons.

"Down there, is the only thing that is stopping our king from conquering Equestia and showing all those ponies that we are far better." he said with a smile as he lifted his arm up, causing them all to cheer out loud as they were promised a lot of things they can do to the princesses.

"Can we have fun with some of the female?" one of his men asked and the other cheered for his question was on all of their minds.

"No, sorry but we need to focus on capturing Spike and his mates." Fang said as he saw them all get sad but he smiled as he said, "But after tonight. We can return for that. Now let's go." He said as all of them took flight and soared up into the sky, as they planned up their attack on the helpless. town.

* * *

Meanwhile in side the tent, Spike was sleeping soundly under the blanket and his arm draped over his newest mate, Little Strongheart, who was sleeping soundly with a big smile on her face as she was having a nice dream. The duo enjoyed the feel of each other and the others smells, but then the new couple woke up by the sound of explosions and the sound of screams.

"What the hell was that?" she asked as she sat up and pulled the blankets up to cover herself as Spike sat up with her and they both looked at the tents opening.

"Not sure." he said as he looked at the opening for a few moments as they noticed that the screaming got louder. This worried Spike as he quickly put on the pants that were given to him by Emerald after the firework. Once he had them on, he headed for the flaps and pulled them op[en, revealing raging fires all over the placethe town.

"Dear Celestia." she screamed as she shot up from her seat and began to put on her clothes, which she hid near the bed. As she was doing that, Spike just stared in horror as he watched the fires burning wildly and the ponies franticly trying to put them out. As he watched, he suddenly saw several shadow swoop by. Seeing this, Spike looked up and saw a herd of dragons flying by and breathing fire.

"Snipes." Spike growled as he went back into the tent and turned towards Strongheart as he said, "You help them escape and put out the fires."

"What about you?" she asked as she looked at him with concern as he looked down and took a deep breath before turning back to face her with a series look on his face.

"I'm the king, I need to put a stop to this, NOW." he said as he turned back towards the flaps and then stormed out of it. Once out, he spread his wings and took into the air as he began to chase after the attacks while Strongheart lessoned to him and headed out to help the towns ponies evacuate to safety.

* * *

In the sky, the dragon smiled wicked smiles as they noticed Spike following them and they enjoyed the fact that he was out numbered ten to one. And so, one of the dragon did a quick U-turn and seared towards Spike, with his sword out in front of him, aimed at his chest.

"This will be too easy." he said as he flow towards Spike, who matched him in his speed and glared at him as they got closer to each other, and just as they were about to collide in mid air. Spike pulled back and spread his wings to slow himself, and just as the other dragon was about to hit him, he spun around and drove a fist into the back of the attacks head. This stunned him enough for Spike grab his sword and swiftly, he cut the others wing.

"Who's next?" Spike asked as he turned towards them and smiled as they each had a look of shock spread across their faces as they looked at one another before each glaring at Spike and then charged him with nine different weapons ready to try and kill Spike.

"Get him." one of them yelled as he readied his spear and aimed it at Spike's neck, who swung his sword and cut the tip off and continued to spin, elbowing him into his jaw. Knocking out a few teeth and sent him falling to the ground, leaving the rest even more in shock then before from what he just did again..

* * *

Back on the ground, Strongheart helped a couple from a burning build by giving it a swift kick on the door. Knocking it off the hinges and quickly help them, and their kids out of the inferno. They thanked her before heading out of the town with the rest of the town.

"Help me." a voice cried out, making Strongeheart turn around and saw a group of three dragon surrounding a young filly, who looked up at the with fear in her eyes.

"You look so sweet." one of them said as he pulled at her skirt and licked his lips, as did the others. This enraged Strongeheart as she began to head towards them, when suddenly a smaller dragoness leaped onto one of their back and stabbed him in the back of his neck.

"Vile beast should be put down." a voice called out to them and as the shocked duo turned, they saw a well dressed Kirin with a katana in claw and a wicked look on her face as she suddenly charged at them. One grinned as he drew his sword and charged her back, but suddenly she appeared behind him and he fell to the ground as he spat up blood.

"Megami, that was awesome. What fun." Opal said with a smile on her face as she offered her a hand up and a high five. Megami just looked at her confused before smiling and they high fived.

"Yeah, but why are they doing this?" she asked as they ran towards more groups attacking ponies and quickly whipped them out. As they did, a dragon from a far and took aim at them with an arrow.

"Filthy pony loves." he said as he aim and was about to fire, when suddenly a boot kicked him in the chin and knocked him back. He shock it off and tried to fight his attacker, but was caught by a quick punch and he was knocked out instantly. The boot and fist belonged to none other then Gilda.

"Nasty racist." she yelled with a glare in her eyes as she cracked her knuckles before taking off and landed near the other two with a smile on her face as she said, "Nice work girls. Looks like Spike got some ass kicks to his harem.

"I do not like the way you said it, but thank you." Megami said with a smile on her face as Opal pulled her knife out of a dragon's chest and smiled as she offered her claw up.

"Come on, show me some love." Opal said with a smile as Gilda smiled back at her and gave her Megami looked around the town and saw most of the ponies had escaped into the desert with the bisons helping the wounded with meds. As she turned back to the others and frowned as she asked, "Where re the others?"

"I have them hidden in a basement." Gilda said with a smile on her face.

"And has anyone seen Spike?" she asked as the other two shrugged and looked worried as they each began to look around for any sign of their lover. When suddenly a dragon fell from the sky and hit the ground in between them as they looked up. Just in time for them to see Spike cut another dragon's wings, before looking down at them and smiled before flying off to take out more dragon enemy. After him leaving, the trio just stared at him flying off and the image he had just done in silence for a few moments before Gilda spoke.

"Do any of you feeling horny after watching Spike do that?' she asked with a shock look on her face and the other two just remained in silence as they nodded in agreement. But they were so stuck in the trance, that none of them noticed a troop of dragons head their way.

* * *

As the town burned down and the dragons attacked, Fang remain in skies high above all of them and was not happy from what he was seeing as his men were being taken out buy three females and Spike, who was fighting better then any of his men.

"Sir Fang, we are in trouble." the scout sat as he few up to him and looked worried.

"I can see that. But how can he fight as good as the elite guards?" he asked with frustration in his voice as he growled out to him and was about to hit him when he heard something. He quickly looked down and smiled as he told the scout, "Maybe we should use a special weapon. Go get their attention" He said as he flew down and left a worried scout, who gulped and looked at the group of females that had killed some of his men.

* * *

Spike cut yet another wing of a dragon's wing and let him fall to the ground. After that, he looked around noticed not as many were on the ground and even less in the air. He breathed heavily as he was not use to the fighting like he had been doing, but he sighed in relief as he headed back to the trio of girls and landed in front of them.

"They must be retreating." Spike said as he looked around and saw no dragon, but the fires were still burning on as he looked worried before saying, "We need to put these fires out."

"Yes, they didn't deserve this treatment." Megami said as the others nodded and smiled.

"So, where are..." he was cut off suddenly by a voice calling out for all of their attention and they turned to see the frail scout looking at them with fear in his eyes as he looked at them. The four looked at him for a few moments before heading his way. He yells out loud and runs off into a back alley. But just before they could chase them, a scream came from behind them.

"Ahhhh, help me!" a voice screamed out loud as they turned and saw Kang holding a small filly in his claw with a sword pressed against her neck, and he smiled as tears ran down her face as he looked at them.

"Now, now. if any one tries anything. I'll slit her throat." he said with an evil smirk on his face as Spike growled at him.

"Bastard." Spike said as he put his sword down and lifted his claws up as did the other did the same. Fang smiled as he motioned for his men to come and cuff Spike, along with Megami, Opal, and Gilda, who tried to bite her handler.

"Good." Fang said as he tossed her across the ground before walking towards Spike and smirked at him as he had said, "I will be paid handsomely, maybe one of them as my slaves."

"If you touch any of them. I'll rip your throat out." Spike growled as he tried to attack him, but was kneed in the gut.

"Quiet, now where's the scout?" he asked as he looked around and then saw him walk up to him while rubbing his head. Fang smiled as he said, "You did a great job."

"T-thanks." he said nervously a Fang turned from him to his prisoners.

"Let's go, the king is waiting." Fang said with a smile on his face as he walked past them and headed out of town with his men leading Spike, and his girls out of the still burning town.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and I have two announcement before I go.**

 **First, I am happy to announce that the first pages of the third comic have been posted on Palcomix.**

 **Second, I'm announcing that I was contacted by a writer named AppleDJack and asked if she could take over my Saint's Row: Spike's Adventure. I gave it to her and she'll be writing it. If you want to read it.**

 **Anyway, please read and review.**


	31. Inner Plans

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter to Dragon Mating Season 3: the Dragon King. Here Spike comes face to face with Snipes as he prepares to become king and execute Kangi for all to see. But an old foe returns and sets off on a rescue mission to save Spike with Spike's harem. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 30: Inner Plans.

It was a long night as Spike, Gilda, Megami, and Opal as they were lead from Appaloosa towards a large carriage as they were placed inside it before getting chained to the walls of the carriage as it took off. As they sat in the carriage and remained in silence as for a few minutes as they all hung their heads.

"I can't believe this Snipes would something like this to the innocence." Megami said as she looked at the others and wondered if they felt the same.

"Yeah, he's a bastard." Gilda added as she gridded her teeth as she tried to free herself from her restrains and pulled with all her might, but she quickly found it impossible.

"I just hope the other girls are safe." Spike said as he hung his head in shame and hoped he his lovers were safe from what ever horrors the sick Snipes could thing of.

"Spike, don't blame yourself." Opal said as she looked at Spike and noticed how he was acting, and tried to cheer him up by reinsuring him they were safe, but Spike was still stuck in a slump..

"I'm sorry guys, I should have fought harder." he said as he kicked the wall out of frustration, which worried all three of them as Megami spoke again.

"Spike, would you have sacrificed the little filly to get the lead dragon?" she asked as Spike looked up at him in shock from her question as he quickly answered.

"No, never." he said with out thinking about it and this made the trio smile as it was Gilda's turn to speak her mind.

"And you see Spike. You did what you could and we're get out of this somehow." she said with a big smile as she was joined with the other two and their smiles together was enough to make Spike smile. He looked at them with the smile still on his face as he said.

"I will find a way to free us." he said as it was his turn to reinsure them as they headed off to meet the evil future king, Snipes.

* * *

Meanwhile in Equestia, Celestai and Luna stood outside of the balcony as they just finished their duties. But neither princess were in a happy mood as their kingdom, and families were on the line and their only hope was for Spike to save Kangi.

"Sister, do you think he's alright?" Luna asked as she look at her big sister with a big concerned look on her face as they headed back into the castle.

"I'm sure he's fine Luna, we have to trust in Spike and his skills." she said with a smile on her face as she looked at and tried to comfort her sister. But then the duo heard a voice calling out to them, from down the hall and when they turned, they saw Applejack running their way with a worried look on her face.

"Princesses, it's really bad." she yelled as she stopped just short of the sisters and she bent forward as she breather heavily while she tried to catch her breath.

"Applejack calm down. What happened?" Celestia asked as she tried to get the info from the earth pony a she tried to clam her and for her to collect herself as she waited. After a few moments, Applejack stood up with sweat running down her face as she told them.

"Spike has been captured by dragons and him, and three of the girls were taken to Dragoona.". she said out loud as she waited for their reaction. And as she expected, both of them looked shocked and horrified as they looked down to the floor and Celestia began to shake as tears fell from her face to the ground.

"S-sister?" Luna called out as she reached over to touch her, but she just pulled away and ran to her private chambers. This reaction left both Applejack and Luna concern as they watched the sun princess run off and Applejack was about to follow her when Luna stopped her.

"I'll talk to her later. Now we need to plan for a war." Luna said as she stood up and showed a series look on her face as she told Applejack, "Get the others here now and I'll get the guards ready with their gear." She then turned and began to head towards her own chambers to get dressed. Applejack was shocked for a moment when she heard an angry tone from Luna, "I said NOW!"

"Right, I'm no my way Princess Luna." she yelled as she turned around and ran down the hall she came from, running even fast then she did when she came to give them the news, for she feared the wrath of an angry Luna if she wasted for anything other then to get the other girls.

* * *

The sun rose over the mountains that surrounded Dragoona and bathed the city in a wonderful glow, but not all was well as many dragons of all ages, sizes, and both genders were standing at the castle gates. They were being held back by the gates and guards as Snipes stood on a balcony and sipped the glass of whine in his hand as he watched the crowed yell in their protests. As he smiled and sipped, the door suddenly opened as his steward came in frantic.

"Sir, city wide protests have began for no reason and..." he was suddenly cut off by Snipes.

"Foolish, aren't they?" he asked with a smile on his face as he continued to watch the crowed yell and throw stuff at his guards. The action confused his steward as he just looked at his boss and asked.

"Sir?" he said as he wondered on what Snipes could mean by his statement.

"They are yell and screaming like fools and think it will change fate." Snipes continued being confusing with his commit as he sipped his wine more before continuing, "I revealed Kangi's future execution and watched as they try in vain to stop me.".Once that was said, his steward understood what he was saying, but felt uneasy as he just nodded and looked at papers in his hands.

"Oh, Fang had returned and brought you him." he said as Snipes turned to him with a surprised look on his face before grinning evilly as he looked around his room for a few seconds as he said.

"Put him in the cell with Kangi, away from his harem and I'll be their soon." he ordered him and got a salute from his steward before he left, leaving a smiling grin over his face as he looked out and down at the citizens before saying, "I can't wait till I see their hope shattered before their eyes." He then finished his wine and placed a robe on himself before heading out to the dungeons to greet his guests.

* * *

Spike's head was killing him as he slowly opened his eyes and tried to adjust to the little he was getting from the room he was in. After a few moments of trying, he finally was able to see his surrounds and saw he was in a filthy dungeon. He tried to move his arms or legs, but quickly found himself bound to the wall by shackles.

"It's no use." a voice told him as Spike quickly followed it and was shocked to see Kangi chained to the wall with dirt all over her body and a look of hopelessness on her face as she looked at the floor.

"K-Kangi." Spike called out to her and smiled at seeing her unharmed, but quickly frowned as he saw a look of defeat on her face as he asked, "Are you alright?"

"N-no, I lost my best friend and my people future is doomed thanks to my kind heart." she barked at him as tears filled her eyes as she broke down before finishing, "It's hopeless."

"No, we can't just give up." he yelled as he pulled from the shackles with all his might but the restrains did not move, yet he pulled even harder when they both heard chuckling and clapping coming from the cell door, which slowly opened and revealed a smirking Snipes standing at the door way with a smug look on his face.

"Long time, no see huh Spike?" he asked as he walked into the shared cell of his guestsalong with two of his guards.

"Where's Talons you bastard!" she screamed as she stood up and was about to attack him, when a guards blade was placed at her throat.

"Now, now. You have no right to demand anything from you king, but if you must know." he paused for a moment before grinning from ear to ear as he continued, "She is being held in a special cell where she is untouched by any of my guards."

"Like that give me any comfort, bastard." she yelled as he just gave her a smug smile and turned from her to face Spike, who was staring daggers at him, which just made him chuckle.

"Oh, I'm scared of you, 'pony lover.' he spat out the last bit as he walked up to him and smiled big as he said, "Why did you come here?"

"To stop you and save her." he said as he looked from him and the Kangi.

"Oh, that's just rich." he said a burst into laughter as he held his sides and the guards joined him in his laughter. This just pissed Spike off as he gridded his teeth for a few moment before yelling.

"Your juist a bastard trying to please daddy." he yelled at the top of his lungs and the room fell silent as all four looked at him in shock as Snipes' lip quivered as he looked in Spike's eyes.

"W-what did you say?' he asked as Spike continued to stare at him.

"You heard be, you just trying to impress your father." Spike said with out remorse as Snipes looked down for a few seconds before pulling his fist back and then slammed it into Spike stomach, knocking the air out of him.

"How dare you speak about my father?" he asked before repeating the punch to his stomach with the other as he added, "You want to know something?" He stopped as he grabbed Spike's head and made him lean forward before whispering, "I sent my men back to the village to get the rest of your whores." This statement enraged Spike as he came to life and tried to bite Snipes neck, but he got away from him.

"You lay claw on them, I swear I'll rip your throat out." he growled as pulled on the shackles.

"Oh, will you?" he asked with a smug look as he brushed himself off as he looked back at him and said, "I will have them chained up and force you to lesson as my men break them in, hearing them beg for it to stop or you to save them. Lesson to their hope fade away and then I will kill you." Once he was finished, Snipes just chuckled as he turned around and headed to the door, but not before stopping in front of Kangi, looked at her, and said smugly, "Hey, see you tomorrow for our date." He then walked out with the guards and shut the door, leaving the duo alone to what ever fate he put them through.

* * *

The sun was barely above the mountain as Appaloosa was just starting to re build from the raid the night before, but just as the were able to get the fire out. Baerburn was tending to some of the wounded when a stallion ran towards him.

"Baerburn, their coming back." he yelled to get the stallions attention, which it did as he looked at him in horror and quickly followed him out of the house to find four dragons standing on the roof of the town hall.

"Lesson up, we are only asking once. Bring us the rest of the pony lover Spike's harem or we will wipe out the rest of your sad lives." the lead dragon said with a smug look on his face and an evil look in his eye as Baerburn looked at him with anger from what the cruel words coming from his mouth.

"Damn it." he mumbled out loud as clitnched his fists and wondered if he should just give him what he wanted when the other stallion spoke to him.

"Sir, the words had five dragons, not four" he told him, which worried Baerburn even more as he turned towards him and had a look of horror on his face, when suddenly one of the dragon yelled in pain as he fell to the ground, dead from a stab wound.

"What the?" he said as he looked up and saw that their was another figure fighting the dragons. As they fought, the figure swung his sword and cut another in half.

"What are you?" the lead dragons asked in a scared tone as the figure killed his last man and stood straight to face him. After a few seconds of a stare down, the lead dragon freaked out and took to the air as he ran. The figure smiled as he picked up one of the dead's sword and throw it, hitting the fleeing dragon in the neck, cutting his head off. Baerburn and the other stallion just stared as the figure leaped from the roof and revealed to be a dragon too.

"Who are you?" he asked as he felt unsure if he should trust him.

"Scales, Blazing Scales." he answered as he turned towards them before falling to the ground and passed out.

TBC

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one and we're getting closer to the Grand Finally. Oh, and the next pics on the comic are up. And one last thing, the Mass Effect idea is on hold, but i'm doing a Power Rangers/MLP fic. And would like to have a co-writer. If interested, please PM me. Anyway, read and review.**


	32. Road to Ruin

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and here is the next chapter to Dragon Mating Season 3: the Dragon King. This chapter will have Snipes reveal more to his plan and prepare for Kangi's execution the next day. But a rescue team will be on the way and Luna thinks of a secret idea to defeat the invading army. But can Spike get free and stop Snipes from getting his way?**

Chapter 31: Road to Ruin.

The skies above Dragoona were coved in clouds as the citizens went through their day in sorrow, for they feared returned to the old ways they had just gotten past in the last three years. And many of the dragons were busy with their protests to the future tyrant, Snipes, who was busy with his fitting for his rodes.

"Do they really think I will stop because of their whining?" he asked his assistant with a smug look as another dragon measured his arms before moving to his legs. His assistant looked at him with a nerves smile as he looked at his reports and then at Snipes himself.

"Sir, we have our report that your army is nearing the boarder of Equestia and is waiting for your command to begin the attack on the pony kingdom." he said as he read it from the papers he was given and looked at Snipes as he smiled wickedly as he stepped aside from the other dragon, and then walked towards the window as he looked down at the protesters.

"Soon, they will all know their place beneath my foot and they will like it or not." he said as he turned to face the assistant and then continued his statement, "Tell them not to move from their passion until I give the word."

"Yes sir." he said as he ran out of the room to send out the report while Snipes just chuckled as he looked at the other dragon as he spoke.

"Get to work, I need this ready by tomorrow for the big event." Snipes said as he returned to next to the dragon and spread his arms out as the nerves dragon began to measure him again out of fear of what he could do if angered.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dungeon of the castle, Spike continued to pulled on his restrains as he need to get out and stop any harm to his lover that Snipes could possibly pain for them. As he pulled on then as hard as he could, his cellmate, the former Dragon Queen Kangi, just watched him from the corner of her eyes and could see redness around his wrists.

"Spike stop, there's no way you can get free. This place was built to hold other dragon." she explained as she looked at the struggling Spike, and felt sorry for him as she was part of the cause of all this to happen. "Look, I am sorry for all his." she said a she hung her head in shame and wondered how Spike would react to her saying she was sorry.

"Why, you didn't do anything but go around and try to fix the old ways from dragons." he said as he finally stopped his struggling from the restrains and looked over at her as he hung his head too as he added, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you or the kingdom."

"You had to choice from winning and a young filly." she said with a soft smile on her face as she looked at him before continuing, "And that's why I picked you do be my king." This commit shocked Spike as he looked over as her and it took him a few minutes before he asked.

"Then why didn't you just tell me?" he asked as he was confused as to her reason.

"I needed to see if your love was just for ponies or more species?" she explained with a smile on her face as Spike looked at her and nodded with a smile on his face.

"Yep, Two dragons, a griffon, Kirin, Diamond Dog, bison, and a changeling " Spike said with a smile on his face, but got a confused look from Kangi as she thought over what he said.

"That's only seven.' she said as Spike just smiled even biger.

"I planned you to be the eighth." he said with a sweet smile, which made her blush heavily and turn away to hide it. But she secretly felt happy for his kindness and caring nature. Suddenly the cell door opened and in walked a guard with two bowls of gruel.

"Eat up, we don't want you weak when your executed.' he said with a wicked chuckle as he dropped Kangi's bowl in front of her as he walked deeper into the cell and smirked as he looked up at Spike before adding, "I guess I'll have to feed you."

"Oh, well sorry if I'm not happy about that.' Spike mockingly as the guard glared at him before taking a spoon full and lifted it up to Spike, who just smile as he launched forward and bit his claw hard enough to break the skin. The guard yelled in pain as he pulled back and glared pure hate at Spike as he drew his sword.

"I'll teach you." he said as he aimed his sword at Spike's face and then thrusts it forward, but Spike had planned it ahead. He turned his head to the side, allowing the blade to get stuck in the wall and then with on quick bite, shattered the blade right in front of him. "What the?" he said in shock as he pulled his blade back and looke it over before looking back at Spike.

"What?" he asked as the guard just stared at him out ofshock for a few minutes before looking back at his blade. And then he turned around and walked out of the cell and closed it behind him. This left Spike shocked from what had just happen as he looked of at Kangi and asked, "What was that about?"

l"I'll tell you later." she said as she began to eat her own gruel, with a very never look on her face, which she hid from Spike as he was wondering what could have gotten into both her and the guard all of sudden.

* * *

Back in Appaloosa, the reconstruction of the town was still in the works as Emerald was staring off into the dessert and could not help but worry of how Spike was doing after his sacrifice to protect them all. As she looked out into the vas unknown, a hand touched her shoulder and she quickly turned around to see Skylar smiling at her.

"How are you doing?" she asked with a concern tone to her voice as she began to worry about her best friend and how she was handling what had just happened to her lover.

"I'm worried, without Spike. It will return to how it was before Kangi and..." Emerald stopped in her thought as images began to play in her mind of what had happened to her and her ultimate fate. She began to cry and dropped to her knees as she screamed, "NO, NOT THE GRINDER. I'LL TRY HARDER. PLEEEEASEEE!."

"Emerald!" Skylar yelled as she wrapped her arms around her and held her closed until the tears finally stopped anmd she looked over at her friend before putting her arms around her.. The two just sat there, in a loving embrace, when suddenly yelling from one of the tents began to call out.

"You must rest, your injuries are severe." Little Strongheart said as she tried to keep down a heavily banged Blazing Scales from forcing himself off of the bed.

"I must, Queen Kangi needs me and if what you say is true, I need to go now." he said as he grabbed a robe and wrapped himself in it before standing, only to wince in pain and fall to his knees.

"I told you, now get up and..." she was cut off by him pulling away.

"NO!" he said as he forced himself up and then began to walk one as he said, "As a royal guard. I must protect and defend the my queen and her king." As he walked towards the entrance, she just watched him before smiling and walking towards him.

"Fine, but if your going. You have to take me with you." she said with a smile as she put his arm over her shoulder. He was shocked for a few moments before suddenly hearing two more voices coming from in front of him.

"You two aren't going any were without us." Skylar said as she stood in front of them with Emerald beside her with a nerves look on her face as Blaze was getting overwhelmed.

"Hold it, there is no way I will ever..." he was suddenly cut off by Skylar giving him a puppy dog eyes and leaning forward, showing off her large bust in the process. Blaze stared at her in awe before blushing heavily and stammered for a few moments before continuing.

"W-we're leaving at 3." he said as his scales were bright red from the blush and all three of them smiled and cheered over convincing him to take them with him to save Spike and Kangi.

"Come on Emerald, we need to pack and tell the others." Skylar said as she grabbed Emerald's arm and pulled her along as she ran down the street. As she left, Blaze just stared at her ass as she ran off with her friend, and all he could do was smile as he watched the Pegasus run off to get ready for their rescue mission.

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle of Equestia, the princesses were busy with their own plans as they got ready for the possible war between dragons. As the duo talked to their generals and set up ways for the citizens to get to safer places for he battle, the princesses began to realize they might be out matched and powered by a large army dragons. Once the meeting was over, they dismissed their generals and remained in the room as they hung their heads.

"Sister, this does not look promising. Does it?" Luna asked Celestai as she looked at all of their plans and felt there going to be utterly useless in a war against the dragons.

"Yes, we are out numbered and our enemy have no regard for our citizens." Celestai answered her as she too looked at the plans and felt they were useless against this enemy as well. The two looked at the plans over and over, yet it was still just the same, even with their magic, the dragon's powers plus their own magic dwarfed what any fight their guards could put up.

"There must be something we can do, a plan we haven't thought of ye..." Luna suddenly trailed off as she grinned a wicked smile and even Celestia was feeling uneasy by the way her sister was looking at her.

"Ummmm, Luna. What are you thinking right now sister?" Celestia asked as she got even more worried as Luna turned to face her and her face looked like that of a demon ready to slaughter a village.

"I just got a great idea to even our chances. But I need to hurry and set it up." Luna said as she rubbed her hands together and quickly walked out of the room, leaving a confused and worried Celestia staring at her creepy acting sister.

"Oh, what ever popped in her little mind." Celestia paused for a moment as she thought up every possible thing Luna could be planning in her mind and she suddenly shivered out of fear before continuing, "Is going to scare me and give the citizens nightmares. Which she will have to fix." And then all Celestia could do at that moment was to let out a long sigh and walked out of the room, hoping Luna's secret plan could do what none of hers can, give the world hope.

* * *

Back in Appaloosa, a heavily bandaged Blaze is standing at the entrance of the town with Little Strongeheart and the duo just stood there as they waited for the others And just as the clock struck three, they saw Emerald and Skylar were running towards them with a very worried Sari running up behind them.

"Good, your here. We can..." Blaze started to say, but was stopped in mid sentence as Sari yelled out.

"Have you guys seen Ruby anywhere?" she asked in a frantic tone as Emerald added.

"We looked all over the place and have not seen her since the first attack." she said as she panted along with the other two. Both Blaze and Little Strongeheart looked at each other before he spoke up.

"I sorry to hear you lost your friend, but we need to go." he said in a sad tone as he looked down in shame as she added,

"I'm sure she's fine, but he's right. We need to leave now so we can stop Snipes." she said with a sweet smile as all three looked at each other and smiled as they all nodded in agreement. And with that, the group headed out of town and towards the mountains on their mission to save Spike, but Sari could not help but feel uneasy for Ruby missing.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that was it for this chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but I hope it was worth it. There are not many chapters left and I have two announcements.**

 **1.: More picks have been added to the comic on Palcomix and I have almost half of them. So, go check them out if you want.**

 **2.: I am putting a poll on my profile that asks if I should make an Orgy chapter for this fic. The choses are.**

 **Yes.**

 **And No.**

 **Vote now, you have two weeks until it's closed. Please R &R.**


	33. Wicked Dawn

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter to the Dragon Mating Season 3. In this one, we learn what else Snipes had planned while Knagi's execution draws near and Blaze quickly tried to find a way to say them before it's to late. But is there a secret ally that could help them. I hope you enjoy it and the results to the poll will be revealed at the end of this chapter.**

Chapter 32: Wicked Dawn.

The moon rose over the mountain near the capital of Dragoona, but heavy clouds began to run in as the time for Kangi's execution was drawing near. But in the castle, something else was stirring as the new 'King' Snipes was busy with his meal, which he was being fed by skimpy dressed hand maidens, who were the first her converted, and he enjoyed a show of naked dragoness fighting each other, with the looser being branded as a slut and traded to the guard quarters.

"This is a splendid show." Snipes said as he ate more of his steak and smiled as he chewed while the two dragoness continued to fight for what little safety they could get from not being in the guard quarters. He chuckled as the guard's liked their lips as they could not wait until there was a loose. And then suddenly, the door burst open and a young guard ran in breathing heavily.

"Sir, the guests you ask for have arrived." he said as the rest of the room turned to face him, but one of the dragoness took her chance and tripped the other one before quickly pinning her.

"Ah, thank you for the report." Snipes said as he wrapped his mouth and smiled as he stood up, and was about to leave the room. But stopped in his steps and turned to the fighting dragoness grinning wickedly as he said,. "But first."

"No, please. I'll try harder. Please." the loosing Dragoness began to cry and begged as the guards loomed over her. One of the guards grabbed her hair and pulled her to the side as another used his fire breath to ready a branding iron. Seeing this, made the dragoness scream loud and struggler more as two more guards walked before grabbing her arms and legs. They all grinned as they stretched her out on the floor as the fourth guard walked up with the iron in claw, grinning wickedly as he pressed the red hot metal against her scales, just above her pussy. This made the dragoness whale in pain and horror, which made the 'winning' dragoness feel sick.

"I-I'm sorry." she said as tears ran do her face as she watched her fell dragoness be treat so vilely, and that she had a claw in it.

"Feel happy." Snipes said as he had to maidens put his robe on and tie it for him as he grinned at her before continuing,. "You have another day to live with what little dignity dragoness really have." He then headed out of the room, leaving the maidens alone as some comforted the looser and others the winner, as both dragoness had lost in this fight for their wicked king.

* * *

Storm clouds filled the skies above Dragoona as the night of Kangi has finally arrived. As the guards prepared for the event as the protesters began to get more power and angrier as the citizens tried to think of a way to say their queen. But as the guards were busy with their preparations, a small group of rescuers were quickly working their ways through the city's sewers and were making their way to the castle. Leading them was the dragon named Blazing Scales and the others were the rest of Spike's new harem. They ran through the sewer a few more feet before stopping under a pair of guards on watch.

"How much longer until we get to the castle?" Emerald asked as she lifted her foot and revealed a large amount of sludge covering her heel.

"I told you to wear running shoes." Skylar said smiling as Blaze looked around the corner for any possible guards. But as he saw not a soul, he motioned for them to follow him off as he made sure no guard could get close to the girls. After a few minutes of running, he stopped by another wall and took another quick look around the corner before he spoke.

"We are at the secret entrance to the castle." he said to the relief expression of the girls as he ran a few more feet and arrived at a surprisingly clean door in the middle of the swear wall. He opened it and quickly checked to see if any guard was near. Once he saw no one, he turned and motioned for the girls to follow him to the door, which they did as they crowed around him. "Alright, before we start, I have to say we don't have a lot of time to find them." he said with a nerves look on his face.

"How bad could it be?" Skylar asked as they all looked around at each other.

"Well, because of the remodeling. The castle is three times the size Cantorlot." he said with a nerves smile on his face as he looked at them.

"So, what? I've been in the castle recently and could cover it in just about an hour." Emerald said with a proud smile on her face.

"No." he paused as he opened the door and revealed a vase away of halls, stairs, and doorways as far as the eye could see. The girls walked into the area and gouge by the vase size of it as he continued, "I met the city." The trio remained in shock and awe before Skylar spoke up.

"SHIT!" was all that needed to be said as they all looked at the halls and felt their hope falling to the ground from all the looking they had to do, and what little time they had to find them.

* * *

After leaving the dinning room and a quick walk with his guard, Snipes arrived at a large room and as he entered,he saw the eight dragon elders enjoying the company of many young dragoness. He just smiled as he took out a wine glass and quickly tapped to get all to his attention.

"Welcome, every one to the first night of the new reign of King Snipes." he said smiling as the eight elders smiled and clapped as the dragonesses felt uneasy from what he said.

"You well be a great king." one of the elders said smiling.

"You will bring back the good old days of your father." another said as the rest smiled and cheered at him. He smiled as he looked at them all and then placed his glass down as guards began to pour the elders their own glass of wine, which they happily excepted.

"Please take these girls to the guest rooms" he told the guards, who saluted him and took all of the girls out as Snipe smiled at the elders and then added, "Let's have a toast to my future."

"Cheers." they all said at the same time while all eight of them began to drink their wine, enjoying the future they were setting into place and the futres they were ruining with their pigged head sights.

* * *

As all of that was happening in Dragoona, Snipes dragon army were in the mets of setting up their forces on the mountain facing Catorlot and were busy getting their weapons ready to spill pony blood for their king. As they were preparing, the general dragon was telling them on how to set it up right.

"Put the archers on the west wall. We need to keep them from flanking us." he yelled as dragons ran to their places. He is then approached by a solider, who handed him a report and then looked up to see another dragon walking towards him as he asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"Reinforcements from t he far south sir. Word has it the Crystal Army is joining the war. So we were called to ensure King Snipes victory will be done." he said with a proud look on his face as the general looked at him confused before taking to the air and flying up to see what he was talking about.

"Well Damn." he yelled out of shock as he looked out and saw thousands of new dragons standing near the camp, all with weapons and looked ready top fight as he began to grin wickedly before landing in front of the dragon as he added, "Place you men on the outer walls and reinforce the back incase of possible flanking."

"Yes sir, you heard him. Move out." the dragon ordered his men, who all saluted and headed to were they were told to be. Once the new dragons left and insure a possible easier victory. The general grinned wider as he took out a cigar and lit it, taking a few puffs of it as he looked over from the mountain top, and looked down at the capital of Equestia.

"Tomorrow, we will take over the kingdom and I will enjoy the pleasure of the spoils of war first." he said as he licked his lips and watched the sleep city, knowing soon screams of pain, horror, and fear will fill the air and blood will fill the streets, all in the name for his king.

* * *

Back in Dragoona, Snipes was walking around the room with the elders and continued to sip his glass of wine while smiling as he looked at the window to the restless city and looked down at all the dragons who's lives he is going to change.

"I think we all can agree gentlemen, that this world we are making will be glorious." he said a he sipped his wine before turning and facing them again before he continued, "I know there were some sacrifices, but they will all be worth it once we set up our world order under me." He continued to smile and sip his wine when suddenly the door to the room opened and one of the guards walked back in.

"Sure, their rooms are ready with the girl and..." he was suddenly cut off from a scene of pure horror as the room was filled with the dead bodies of the elders, with blood running from their mouths and looks of pure horror spread across their faces as their last moments were a living hell. He looked from the bodies to Snipes, who was acting as if nothing was weird as the guard gulped before he asked, "What happened sir?"

"Oh, nothing." he said smirking as he finished his glass of wine and then placed it on the table near him before he continued, "Just cutting of old ends to ensure my power is without question." He then walked towards the door before stopping at the lead elder's body and looked at smirking as he kicked it before saying, "Guard."

"Ummmm,. yes sir?" the guard asked smiling nervously as he hoped he was not next for what he saw.

"Please, call the maids and tell them to pick up the trash." Snipes said as he placed his claw on the guard's shoulder and gave him a warm smile as he added. "Then take a personal day. You seam stress for some reason." He then walked off past the guard and out of the room, leaving a horrified guard, who was just staring at the bodies.

"Y-yes sir, Right away." he said as he turned from the room and walked out to tell the cleaning dragoness to do their job, but he was shaking all over as he could not get their image out of their pain covered faces in his head, and new that their new king was not one to mess with.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it. I know it was shorter then the last ones,a nd i'm sorry for that. But i'm feeling a bit under the weather and felt that this chapter would have been a great set for the next one, which will lead to the final fight between Snipes and Spike, for the future of the world. Oh, and the results are in and their have been over 20 votes for the winner.**

 **Yes, there will be an orgy chapter with all nine of his new girls. Please R &R.**


	34. Day of Reckoning

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter to the Dragon Mating Season 3. This chapter is building up to the final fight between Spike and SNipes. The day of Kangi's execution has finally arrived as Snipes also sets up to invade Equestai before she's killed. But a secret ally helps Spike and the girls escape and Spike finds out a secret Snipes has been keeping from every one, and it could change the out come of the battle.**

Chapter 33: Day of Reckoning.

The morning came quickly in Dragoona as the guard continued to prepare for the public execution of Kangi, and the protesters continued to scream about the injustice of the queen Kangi and for her to be freed. As the guards were busy with their duties, Snipes was just waking up from his good night rest and smiled as he stretched out his arms when suddenly the door opened and his assistant walked in with his new robes.

"My king, we have your royal robes are finished to your liking." he said as he saw his king smile a kind smile, which kind of scared him heavily as he placed the robes by the draws and bowed before leaving him alone. Once he left SNipes smiled as he stood up and headed to the bathroom, which was filled with hand maidens, who slowly removed his clothes and smiled as he groped one of their asses..

"Soon, this will be heaven." he said as he stepped into his hot bath and laid back inside it as the maidens began to wash his whole body, starting with his feet and worked their way up. He enjoyed the looks they were giving him as he new they hated him, yet he could careless for what they thought about him. They continued to wash his whole body as he enjoyed the view of their lushes bodies and could not help but get hard. Yet once they were finished he stood up and called for a towel, which they happily brought him one and wrapped around his body before he left them, causing them to breath a sigh of relief. As he left, one of his guards were standing there waiting for him.

"Sir, we have word reinforcements have arrived at the camp and are set to help with the invasion." he said as he bowed to him and Snipes smiled as he dropped his towel and began to put on his new robes.

"Good, tell them to get ready to attack at noon, " he paused as he slipped them on and had two maids tie the ropes for him as he continued, "Just before she meet her end, Kangi will see the future she tried to stop from happening."

"Yes sir." he said as he saluted him and was about to leave when he stopped in his tracks as he added, "Oh, and I had to bring the guards from the lower levels to make sure the protesters stayed under control. So, we need to figure out a way to feed the prisons." Snipes smiled and nodded as the maids finished setting up his new robes and the general left him be.

"Oh yeah, robes fit for a king." he said as he looked at himself into the mirror and smiled as he liked how he looked as he continued, "My rightful place as king and the kingdom I've always wanted is at last in my claw. And just let the scout do it" And with that, he clapped his hands and then maids quickly brought him his breakfast for the big day.

* * *

Meanwhile in the castle, Blaze continued on his search for the prisoners with his help as he looked around the corner of the wall they were hiding behind. And when he saw no one. He was shocked and slowly walked to the next corner and saw no one was at the other end. He was confused and turned to them as he spoke.

"Well, that's weird." he said as he looked again and then back at them.

"What is?" Emerald asked as she and the other two were confused as to what he met.

"We have not seen a guard anywhere in the last two hours." he said as he walked around and began to think of what it could mean.

"So, what does that mean?" Skylar asked as she wondered along with the others as to what it could mean. He passed a few more times before he answered.

"Well, they could have moved them to make sure the execution would go without a hitch." he said and the girls got nerves.

"So, we're almost out of time?" Strongheart asked as the girls all looked sad.

"Yeah," he said as he paced a few more moments before grinning and added, "but we could use this to help us."

"And how can we do that?" Emerald asked as the other also looked at him confused.

"Simple, no guards. No sneaking." he explained to the trio and all three of the smiled back at him as he yelled, "MOVE!" And with that, the group took off down the halls a break neck pace, with Blaze leading thrn and this sudden luck, hope fill their heart a new.

* * *

In the dungeon of the Dragoon castle, both Spike and Kangi were sitting tight in their shared cell as they new the day has come for her fate with death has come. As they sat there and waited for the guards, Spike had a question that bugger him deeply and he felt he need to ask it to her before it was to late.

"Hey Kangi, can I ask you something that was bugging me?" he asked as he looked over at her and smiled as he watched her turned to look at him as she asked.

"What is it?" she asked as a small smile as she acted brave for him, but inside she was scared for what might happen to her if nothing happens to stop it in the next few hours.

"Why on earth did you trust Snipes?" he asked as he just wanted to know if he had missed something between them in the past that could have happened. After a few moments of thinking, Kangi let out a long sigh before she answered him.

"He was the old kings son and I was planning on executing him." she said with a sad tone to her voice.

"And why didn't you?" he asked as he was wondering why she didn't do that and stop from any of this from happening.

"He had power over some of the elders and sear he did not agree with his father." she said as she looked around and sighed as she took a moment before continuing, "And he found out about me and Talons, ummmm feelings for each other." Spike just stared at her for a few moments and was shocked from what she said as he took it all in.

"Wait, you and Talons are a thing?" he asked with a confused look on his face as she looked at him blushing before turning away as Spike continued, "Oh, that's awesome. But what did you wanted to mate with me if you had some one?"

"Me and Talons decided to ask you because of your open mind and kind heart, plus I wanted a child." she said with a sad smile as she looked at Spike, who smiled back at her when suddenly the door opened and two guards walked in with chains and shackles.

"Time for your date whore." one said as he grabbed her by the frail and pulled her to her feet as he latched a chain collar around her neck as the other one replaced her wall shackles to his as they walked her out of the cell as Spike began to pull on his restraints as they shut the door and heard them chuckle as they walked her down the hall, wayt from them. Guards walked her through the halls of the dungeon and smiled as they felt her struggling, but that didn't stop them as they pulled her on as their arrived at the and forced her to climb it.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked as they forced her to walk up the stairs and then turned her head towards the throne room.

"We just like pussy and he promised us a lot." one answered her as they walked past the many more doors and turned the corner, but the scout popped his head from the other side of Snipes old room and looked around before walking back down the hall and headed for the kitchen,

* * *

Back at the Dragoona throne room, Snipes was waiting for her in his new robes and a huge smirk on his face as he waited for his date to arrive. Soon, the doors to his throne room opened and the two guards lead Kangi in by chains as she tried to pull away from them with all of her might, but the lack of food stole the fight out of her as they forced her to her knees in front of Snipes, who was still smirk in his golden robes.

"Just a flashy as ever, Snips." she sid in a mocking tone as he glared at her and a guard swiftly placed his foot on her back, forcing her to the floor and caused Snipes to chuckle as he walked up to her.

"You are in no place of jokes, Kangi." he said as he looked down at her and smirked wickedly before placing his claw on the back of her head and pressed down on her head, making her kiss the ground as he continued, "You put yourself in this place. All you had to do was let one of those other worthless pieces of shit loose their lives. But no, you had to be a noble queen and put yourself before them." She mumbled something as he said all of this and he smirked as he leaned forward and lifted his foot a bit to allow her to speak better, but she quickly spun his foot around and bit hard on it, causing him to scream in pain and kicked her in the head as she let go of him while he screamed, "You fucking bitch."

"Yuck, when was the last time you really bathed and not just let then scrub your scales?" she asked as she spat up a little blood as Snipes looked at his foot and saw he was bleeding from several holes in hs foot as he glared at her while the guards forced her to her feet as he grabbed her throat.

"I will snap you neck." he said as he squeezed her throat a little as she just smiled at him, which pissed him off even more as she spoke.

"You don't have the balls, you need to other male dragons to protect yourself from me." she said mockingly as the two guards looked at each other and then at him, who noticed as he punched her in the gut as he yelled.

"You are nothing but a fucking whore who wanted to try and make the world like ponies." he screamed at her as she spit a little more blood as she chuckled and looked at him as she spoke again.

"And you are a whiny little bitch who wants approval from you foster father who thought you were a bastard." she said smirking as Snipes stopped in his tracks and just stared at her as the guards were in shock, for they had no idea what she met by what she said.

"Y-you know that?" he asked as his whole body was shaking heavily as he looked right at her and asked, "H-how do you know that?"

"Your, 'father.' kept a really interesting diary." she said as h glared and walked to her before grabbing her by the throat and lifted her up as she smirked while saying, "I know the truth. And you don't want him to know do you." His eyes widen as he punched her in the stomach out of pure anger and then throw her to the ground as he said.

"You have no right to say those things. I'm the rightful heir to the throne and soon you will be gone." he growled at her as he throw her across the room and then added, "Take her prepare her for her date." He said as the guards saluted and picked her up, but as they were leaving, he said, "And send the nurse in here to tend to my wounds I got from that beast."

"Yes sir." one said as they walked out of the room, leaving him alone as he sat down and looked at the floor as his mind was racing as he let out a long sigh out of fear and frustration.

"How could she find out, even in my father's diary." he said as he just sat their and winced from his foot thanks to the lack adrenaline.

* * *

Back in the dungeon, Spike remained hanging from his shackles and sighed as his wrists were nearly bleeding from him struggling. He felt all his hope and fate in his skill fade from him as he could not free himself and Kangi didn't have much time for him to be stuck. As he sulked, the cell door opened and two guards walked in with a much smaller dragon following in the room behind them.

"Feeding time, shit." one of the guards said as they walked into the room and the two guards were grinning widely as the other took the tray of food from the smaller dragon and walked up to him with the first continued, "To bad you'll miss a great show of Kangi's execution."

"Yeah, but don't feel left out. Our boss has set up t.v.s so you can watch your harem become our breeding holes until you are killed too." the other one said as they looked at him chuckling, all while Spike glared at them and wished he could do something. And then suddenly, the smaller dragon snagged one of dragon's mace and as he turned, it was swung right into his balls. This caused him to scram in pain and fall to the floor, which he was then hit across the face.

"What the fuck?" the other guard said as he reached for his sword, but was met with the same, mace to the scorch and then across the face. Spike was shocked as he looked at the smaller dragon, who was smiling at Spike and quickly got the keys, which suddenly gave Spike a big boost of hope and determination from this new allies actions.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review. I'm nearly at 200 for this fic alones, and it really helps me. Also, I have to announce that new pages for the comic are up on the site an di hope you like them too. Also, sorry for the long wait, computer trouble, but I think I got it worked out. See ya next time.**


	35. Dawn of Hope

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter to the Dragon Mating Season 3. This chapter will lead tot he final showdown between Snipes and Spike. Plus their new ally reveals their true identity and it will reveal what happened to the rest of Spike's girls after being taken into custardy. And maybe a few more things as the climax is coming up very soon. Enjoy.**

Chapter 34: Dawn of Hope.

Heavy rain continued to pour on to the ground of the royal palace in Dragoona, were protests kept trying to force themselves into the palace in a way to save their queen from execution by the hands of her cruel assistant and former heir, Snipes. As they continued to try in vain, Snipes was watching them from a top of his room and had a large smirk in his face as his own assistant was behind him.

"Sir, we don't seam to have enough guard here to keep them from breaking through the gates for much longer." he said out of concern, yet Snipes paid his concern no heed.

"Oh, these pathetic creatures will learn to except fate or die by the hand of my blade." he said smirking as he looked at his golden sword and smile as he swung it, cutting a lamp in half as he said, "Yes, this will do for the tool of her destruction."

"W-what sir?" he asked out of worry as he hoped he did not hear him right and wondered what he met by that. Snipes just smirked more as he walked over and placed the sword's edge to his neck as he spoke.

"Simple, i'm going to behead her after I make her watched the capital of Equestia be destroyed and the mares taken in as toys for my men." he paused as he looked at his blade before turning to his assistant as he continued, "And then as her soul is shattered, I will remove her head from her worthless body." The assistant gulped as he looked at the blade that is pressed against his neck and he could feel the press on his throat as Snipes grinned at him before pulling the blade away as he said, "Please leave, I want some time alone before the show." And with that, the assistant ran out of the room and shocked in fear as he was not sure if he trusted Snipes sanity any more.

Back in the dungeon, Spike looked at his new ally as he had knocked out the guards and was smiling big at him as he picked up the keys from the down guard. Once he hand them, he smiled wider as he showed them to Spike before saying.

"Lover." this statement shocked Spike as he blushed heavily and cleared his throat before he responded.

"Sorry, but I don't fly that way." he said much to the dragon's confusion before he looked at himself and smiled as he suddenly began to change into a form he remembered very much as he said, "RUBY!". She shocked her head as he ran over and began to undo his shackle. Once he was free, he pulled her into a hug and asked, "How'd you get here?"

"Here." she said smiling as she placed her hand on his forehead and he got visions of how she was in hiding for a whole day. He smiled as they stopped and then he looked at the guards before starting to strip them of their gear. As he was doing this, she looked at him concern before she poked his shoulder and handed him something as she said, "Look."

"My god." Spike said as he looked at the thing she handed him and looked it over before looking at her again as he asked, "Where did you get this?" She placed her hand on his forehead and smiled as she showed him where she found it. He blinked as he looked it over for a few moments before being broken from his trance as he heard voices. He did not waste time as he picked up a sword, and place himself in between the door way and Ruby as he readied himself to protect her with his life. He watched the door as the voice got closer and his grip on the sword tighten as he saw shadows getting close to the door. But just before he lunged, he saw it was a guard with Emerald, Skylar, and Little Strongheart.

"SPIKE!" they screamed as they ran to him and he dropped the sword as he wrapped his arms around them before kissing them each on the lips as Sari hugged her best friend Ruby, who hugged her back. Blaze smiled as he watched them but it vanished as he looked around the cell and saw that neither Kangi or Talons were in the cell with Spike.

"I'm sorry but we need to find Kangi and Talons." he said to the group and Spike hung his head in shame as he looked at Blaze.

"Sorry, they came and took her away about half an hour ago." he said as Blaze's eyes widen in horror as he turned and was about to leave but Spike called out to him.

"Wait I need your help saving my girls." he said as he tried to stop him, yet Blaze did not turn around as he said.

"I'm swearin to protect the queen. Which is what I will do no matter what." Blaze said as was about to finish leaving as Spike grabbed his arm and yelled.

"I am Kangi's souter, so that means I'm the King." Spike said in a commanding voice that shocked all of the girls and Blaze as he turned, and as their eyes met, he saw the eyes of a real king. Blaze quickly looked into his eyes and with in seconds, bowed to him as he spoke.

"What is your plan, my lord?" he asked as he looked up at him and was happy to see a large smile on his face as he turned to Ruby.

"Ruby, can you take info from him?" he asked as he pointed at the down guard and watched her look at him, and then turned to face him as she nodded and placed her hand on the downed dragon's head. After her eyes glowed blue for a few minutes before they returned to normal and she looked at him smiling made Spike continued, "Then give the info of were the girls are to him." She nodded again and placed her hand on his forehead, made her eyes glowed blue once again, and then pulled away.

"What just happened?" Blaze asked as he and the others were just as shocked as he was as all four looked at her when Spike began to remove some things from the downed guards and then stood up as he looked at them with a series look on his face.

"Blaze, you take the girls and free the rest of my girls." he ordered as he put on some gloves along with a chest plate, which Ruby quickly helped him fasten for him as Emerald asked.

Spike, were will you be going?" she asked as they all watched him get dressed and secretly they each got turned on by how more manly he looked. As Spike fastened a sword on his back, he turned to face them with a smile on his face as he answered.

"I have some one who needs to be freed." he smiled at them and they nodded as Blaze saluted him, and then he took off down the hall as he headed to the others cell.. Once they were gone, Spike turned to face her and said, "Please, lead the way, Ruby." She smiled back at him as she ran out of the cell and turned down the hall as she knew exactly were she was going.

* * *

In Equestia, the castle was filled with tension as the Princesses looked out from their balcony and they were not liking the view as they saw a massive size of of dragon numbers as the covered the top of the nearby mountains. As they looked at the sear size of the enemies forces, they could not help but feel uneasy.

"Sister, this is a mighty enemy huh?" Luna asked as she looked up and new this was going to be the worst set up in history of their kingdom.

"I just hope your plan works. Or else we are doomed." she said in a sad tone as Luna looked at her big sister, and gave her a big smile as she said.

"It will, I know it will. Trust me." she said smiling at her as Celestia looked at her and returned a small smile as she pulled her into a hug. As they embraced each other, the door to the room opened and Shining Armor walked in and knelt down before them.

"My Princesses, our combined forces are ready to defend the kingdom." he said with a series look on his face as each of them stepped away from each other and Celestia cleared her throat as she spoke.

"Good, I just hope it's enough to keep them at bay." she said with a long sigh as she turned back and looked at the straight line of dragons. She could not hope but feel bad for what the future could hold if they are allowed to win this war and she just hoped that Spike was alright.

* * *

Back in the dungeons of Dragoona, Ruby was leading Spike through the halls as they went deeper into the dungeon. As they rounded a corner, the duo came face to face with two guards outside a door. They quickly noticed them and drew their swords before charging them.

"Ruby, get behind me." he said as he stepped in front of her and drew his sword. He quickly blocked one of the guard's swords as he spun around and hit him in the head with the base of his hilt. He then faced the other guard, who swung. But Spike blocked and spun around again, hitting him in the ribs. This knocked the wind out of the guard and he punched him in the face as he shock it and Ruby took the keys as she smiled at him.

"Rescue." she said and he nodded as placed the key in the lock, turning it and they both pushed it open. What Spike saw sickened him as Talons was still hanging from the ceiling with dry cum covering her whole body and a blindfold over her eyes. She heard the door open and smirked at them.

"Ha, more victims." she asked as she grinned at intruders to her cell. Spike just looked at her and smirked himself as he walked in as loud as he could before he said one word to her.

"Oh, sorry. I was looking for a girl who needs help." he said with a smile on his face as Talons perked up and looked around even with the blindfold on.

"Spike." she calle dout as he walked up and placed his hands on her cheeks before removing the blind fold. "H-how did you..." she began but he cut her off as he said.

"No time, Kangi's in trouble and we don't have much time." he said as he worked on unchaining her while Ruby took the guards armor off. With in a minute, she was freed and she quickly hugged him tightly with tears. 'hey, hey. I need you t your a game to kill Snipes." Spike said as she pulled away and helped her wiped her tears and smiled at him.

"Your right." she said as she turned and walked towards the door, but was stopped by Ruby, ho offered her clothes from the guard. "Thanks, but I have my own armor and a gift for Spike."

"Wait, what?" he asked confused. as Talons took flight and flew off down the hall.

"Get to Kangi, I'll meet you there." she yelled as she vanished out of sight. Spike was shocked and stared for a few moments, but was brought back by Ruby pulling on his arm.

"Oh, right. Lead the way." he yelled as she lead him down the hall and through more of the dungeon as Spike hoped it was not to late to stop the future.

* * *

The sky above Dragoona was covered in dark clouds and rain poured down around the protesters as Snipes grinned wickedly before looking at his guards, nodding to them as they nodded back. He then began to walk towards the large balcony that loomed over the courtyard, which was filled with protesters. He smiled as he heard them yell their hate for him and enjoyed it to no end.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome you king. Snipes." the assistant said as he stepped to the side and Snipes walked past him as he looked over the railing at the crowd.

"Today is a wonderful day. Not only is it the execution of the killer of my father, Kangi." he said as he paused and turned to watch two guards pull her out onto the balcony by chains. Seeing this, made the crowd scream in anger as the guards forced her to kneel in the center of the balcony. He then turned to the crowd as he made a large screen appear in front of the castle.

"What is that for?" Kangi asked as she was unsure if she liked it as the crowed turned to look at it too as Snipes explained.

"It's so we can watch the slaughter of the Equestia capitol, Cantorlot." he said smirking as Kangi and the crowd gasped in shock as a general appeared on screen with a smile on his face.

"My Lord, we are all ready for the attack." he said as Snipes smirked.

"Snipes, you can't just kill all those ponies." Kangi yelled out loud but he just smirked as he turned to face her.

"Kangi, the last thing you will ever see in life is thousands of pony blood to be spilled." he said as he nodded to the guard, who nodded back and forced her to look up at the screen.

"General. Attack." Snipes said as he saw the general draw his sword and the whole army leaped into the air and began to fly towards the capitol.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kangi screamed as tears ran down her face as she knew there was no hope for either race at the end of this battle.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter. I know, cliff hangers suck worst then Catwoman, but the epic final fight will start in the next chapter. Also Luna idea will be revealed along with what Talons went to get. Oh, an di have an announcement, the next few pages have been placed on the site. Anyway, please Read and Review.**


	36. Fight for the Crown

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter to the Dragon Mating Season 3. This chapter is the beginning of the final fight for the future of Dragoona. Also the shocking out come of the dragon raid on Cantorlot, plus Luna's plan is revealed. I have major twists in this chapter and I hope you like them, also there are only three chapters left, plus an epilogue. I hope you enjoy as we get in the final stretch.**

Chapter 35: Fight for the Crown.

As the general launched his attack on Equestia, and Snipes was forcing the bound Kangi to watch as the planned slaughter of millions began. But little did they know, Spike was running up the stairs that lead tot he dungeon as he was following Ruby and soon the duo arrived at their destination of the hallway.

"Great job Ruby, now where is the execution?" he asked with excitement to his voice as he was getting ready for a fight. Ruby just looked up at him and smiled as she pointed towards the left. "Well, what are you waiting for? Lead the way." he said with a smile as she flew off towards the place as he followed close behind her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dungeon, Gilda, Opal, and Megami were all sitting in the middle of their cell with three bowls of slop and water for each of them. The trio were thinking of what could happen to them and worried where Spike was being kept, but out of the three, Opal seamed to have had the most mental unstableness as she just laid on her back, looked up at the ceiling with arms stretched out as she pretended to squeeze something.

"Oh, I wonder how Sweet Tits is doing?" she asked smiling as she squeezed the air harder.

"You asked that for the last two days, will you shut up already!" Gilda asked annoyed as Megami spoke up.

"Yes, and her name is Fluttershy." she said as Opal continued to squeeze the air before her eyes bulged open, and she popped her head up and looked over at Gilda as she smiled.

"Say, Gilda, Could I..." she began to ask, but was cut off by her.

"Ask and I kill you." Gilda said as she looked at the young dragon with a glare, which made Opal sit up straight and smiled at her nervously before turning to face Megami.

"Hey, Megami." she said with a sly smile.

"No, now is not the time for your useless flirting." she said as she sat cross legged and relaxed in a calm state, which frustrated Gilda.

"How can you still be calm after us getting captured?" Gilda asked as she looked over at the relaxed kirin, who opened her eyes and looked over at her cell mate.

"Simple, I know we will be saved and Spike will beat Snipes." she said still in a calm tone as Gilda stared at her for a few moments, and opened her mouth to argue more when all three heard the door unlock and slowly opened, and they were all shocked as they stare at the opening door.

* * *

On the balcony, Snipes was smiling as he watched the scene before him as the general was looming over of the pony capital and tears ran down Kangi's face as he made sure she could not look away from the screen as the crowd watched in silence from shock and thinking of the horrors their were about to see.

"Watch Kangi. Blood of Stallion's, Mare's, and foals will run the streets red." he said smirking evilly as tears continued to run down her face as they all watched as the attack began.

* * *

The skies over Equestia was unusually cloudy as Celestia and Luna stood in front of their palace with Shining Armor, fully clad in his golden armor along with the whole army of stallions and mares ready to give their lives for their kingdom, and the ponies who make a living in it. This is something Celestia and Luna always respected and admired from their guards, but they hated the thought of loosing lives of any one.

"I hope this plan of your's works Luna." she said as she held her scepter in her hand and waited for the battle to begin and hoped what ever the plan was it would work.

"Trust me, not much longer." she said smiling as she held her own scepter and watched at the enemy got closer to them as most of the guard's drew their swords and spears, readying themselves for the upcoming battle. As the ponies got ready with the battle, the dragon general was chuckling evilly as he and his troops loomed over the pony capital.

"Look at them." he said in a mocking tone, "Thinking they have a chance to win the battle." He finished saying as he drew his sword and was followed by with men drawing theirs. "Show them their proper place they belong, dead.w ATTACK!" And with that, the dragon's roared out loud and the swooped down as charged towards the kingdom. When suddenly arrows fired through the air and hit the attacking on their sides, causing them the whale in pain and fall to their deaths. The general was in shock as he was not sure what happened.

"Sir." another dragon yelled as the general pointed to face him and the dragon pointed to the side before taking an arrow to the neck. The general quickly looked at where he pointed and was shock to see the leader of the reinforcements and his men were aiming, and firing arrows at them. The general dodged the attacks as more and more of his men fell to the deaths from the sneak attack. As all of this was going on, Luna was smiling at Celestia and Armor were both shock to see the sneak attack.

"See, I told you I had this all planned out and here it is." she said smiling as the dragon large forces were quickly loosing numbers at a rapped rate. The general was in shock as he watched his army fall in front of him and soon found himself alone as the leader of the traitors and glared at him.

* * *

As all of that was happening in Equestia, Spines was in shocked and anger as he stared at the screen. He clinched his teeth as he heard the crowd cheer out loud and he pushed Kangi away as he walked up tot he balcony and began to scream.

"HOW DARE QUESTION ME, YOUR TRAITORESS BASTARD!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as he stared at the screen and Kangi could not help, but smile as a part of his plan was destroyed right before his very eyes. And better yet, he was loosing his cool over the failure.

* * *

The general glared as he faced off with the traitor, who was smirking at him. This just made him madder as he glared daggers at him.

"What do you think your doing?" he asked as he aimed his sword at the traitor, who raise his hand to make them stop their aiming arrows at him as he answered.

"Nothing really." he began to float closer before suddenly he changed into none other then Queen Chrysalis and the dragon's behind turned into changelings. This shocked the general as she continued, "I'm here to help my friends with some pests." His eyes widen as he quickly turned around, seeing in horror that Celestia and Luna were behind him. He was shocked even more when he saw them turned into two changeling too.

"What? Were are the princesses?" he ylelled in anger as he turned back only to have a sword sink into his front by the hand of Chrysalis. He stared into space as he felt his life fade from his body when she grabbed his head and made him look at her as she spoke the last words he would ever here in his life.

"Scum like you, belong in hell." she then pushed him off of her sword and watched him fall to the ground as she stood, victories for the shortest war in equestia's history.

* * *

In Dragoona, the crowd roared in cheers as the army of Snipes' guards were defeated by the surprising changeling attack. Snipes himself was at a lost for words as he stared at the screen as the last of his forces were slain in front of them all. And the worst part was, Celestia and Luna were missing.

"H-how could this have happened?" he asked himself as he looked down as the cheering crowd and began to glare at them as he said, "How dare they do this to me, their king. Praise my defeat." His staring was cut short as Kangi began to chuckle, which angered him even more as he turned to face her as he barked, "What's so funny?"

"You are, your a joke and acting like a little hatchling." she said in a mocking tone as he turned to face her, and glared a hateful stare at the bond dragoness.

"Oh, i'm acting like a little hatchling?" he asked smirking as he looked her way and asked, "How do you know what a hatchling acts like?" That commit made her chuckle even louder as she looked up at him.

"You are just a pathetic baby trying to act tough because you were born without balls. " she yelled out loud as the crowd cheered what she said and Spines mind was breaking as he heard the crowd, and began to picture them laughing at him. He slowly fell to his knees and held his head as he began to shake before be throw his head back and began to scream at the top of his lung.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" he screamed with all of his might as flame erupted from his mouth and fired a hundred feet into the air. This made all of the crowd to look up at him in shock and horror as the flames stopped as he looked at the crowd as he continued, "You all are nothing by my toys to do as I wish and will always be as worthless as mud under my claws." The crowd remained silent as they looked up at him and feared what he would do if they said anything else.

"And that's why you will never really be king." Kangi yelled much to the shock of both the crowd and Snipes, who turned to face her as continued, "You are nothing but an idiot who's mind is in the past. Can't you see that dragon's have changed and want to move on from it?" she asked him. He looked at her in shock as he begin to glare at her.

"You dare speak to me like that you filthy whore?" he asked as drew his sword and began to slowly walked towards her. Snipes was smirking as he walked towards her, while Kangi stare up at him and proudly waited for him to take her life with his sword.

"SNIPES!" a voice yelled as the crowd looked around for the owner of the voice, but both Snipes and Kangi did not need to look as they knew who it was, which made her smile. As for Snipes, he was in pure panic as a figure appeared in the door way of the balcony and looked at his guards as he yelled.

"Stop him." he yelled as the guards readied their weapons and ran to the doorway, this made Kangi worry a little as she was able to turn her head to see them ready. The figure got better into view as one guard readied to swing his sword, when suddenly a fist flew at him and punched him right into the face. This sent the guard back as a boot stuck the next guard across face and then with a swift elbow, the third guard fell on his tail. This left one guard left between Spike and Ruby from the balcony.

"Move." Spike barked as the guard shivered in fear as he dropped his sword and ran past him from the doorway. This left Spike, Snipes, and the bond Kangi on the balcony as Ruby hid behind a door. The two dragon's faced off with each other in silence for a few minutes as the crowd stared at Spike, and how much he looked like Draco. After a long wait in silence, Snipes began to chuckle as he walked around the balcony.

"Long time no see, Spike." he said as he walked with Spike matching his walking while Snipes continued, "You think you can come here and take my place as king?"

"Yes, because I am the son of the first king of Dragoona, King Draco." Spike said as the crowd was shocked by this, but Snipes just chuckled.

"You finally know who you are huh?" he asked as he continued to walk around the balcony until was near the door before he asked, "But your just as big a fool as he is." He then turned around and tried to reach for Ruby, but he was stopped by a glaring, fully armored Talons with a jewel encrusted scabbard in her claws. Seeing her scared Snipes as the crowd cheered on for their captain of the guard.

"Trying something?" she asked as she stepped closer and he nervously stepped back from her. She continued to walk as Snipes was getting even more nerves as he tried to stop this.

"Spike, wait." he said as he turned to face him and smiled weakly as he continued, "I still know where your lovers are and they might get hurt if I die." Spike just smiled as he pointed up and when Snipes looked, he saw Blazing Scales glaring at him with all of Spike's new lovers with him in a tower window.

"Snipes, you have nothing." Spike said as he placed his claw out and Talons tossed it at her. Spike grabbed it in mid air and placed it by his side as he continued, "But since we both have a right to the throne. I challenge you to a dual. Snipes looked at him in shock as he turned to face him.

"You think you can beat me?" Snipes asked as he drew his golden sword and grinned as Spike removed his armor and drew looked at him.

"No." Spike paused with his eyes closed for a few moments before he placed it in front of him and slowly drew his sword as he throw it to the side, revealing a dark black sword with a red edge to it as he finished with opening his eyes, "For my family and people, I have to beat you."

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this chapter and I hope you liked it. I tried to end it with as epic an ending I could and this next chapter will be awesome and then the orgy will be the next chapter. Please leave a reviews, i'm near 200 on this one and they help me become a better writer. Please R &R.**


	37. Fall of a Blood

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter to the Dragon Mating Season 3. This chapter is the one you've all been waiting for. The final show down with Spike and Snipes fighting for the future of the entire world at stake. I'm ready to write an epic sword fight between them for the throne. And if any one is interested, I have seen the Dragon Lord episode and I do see some irony in it. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 36: Fall of the Blood.

The rainy clouds that covered the skies of Dragoona slowly began to clear out and allowed the suns raise to hit the palace, which allowed both Spike and Snipes to be seen by the crowd. The duo stood across from each other as they tapped the ends of their blades and slowly placed their free hand behind their back. As they readied themselves with a stare down, Talons walked up and picked up Kangi as she was the first to speak first.

"Ready," she paused as she looked between them before continuing, "Set." She looked at them again before taking flight and at last said, "GO!" With that she got out of reach as they both spun around and their sword clashed in the middle of the balcony. They were at equal strength as they tried push the other back, but remained still for nearly a whole minute before they leaped back.

"This is going to be a long fight." Snipes said as he pulled his arms back and glared at Spike, who mirrored his stance.

"Yeah, but only one will win." Spike yelled as he clinched his blade tightly before changing him, which Snipes did the same and the two met in the middle of the balcony again. As their blade collided, Spike stepped back and swung his sword, which Snipe dodged and then swung his own sword. Spike dodged that attack just like Snipes did and placed both his hands on his swords hilt while standing up straight, as did Snipes. The two stared at each other in shock before returning to their blade colliding with each other, all while Talons and Kangi watched from above them with a great view.

"This is interesting." Kangi said smiling as she watched Spike doing great sword moves.

"Yes, but how do they know this style?" Talons asked as Spike's and Snipes' blade collided once again in the middle of the balcony, and they leaned forward and they faces were mear inches as they both glared in agger as they tried to force the other off balance.

* * *

As the two were fighting for their birth right, Infinity and Eternity were watching from their own dimension. The duo watched closely as Spike fought Snipes, but as they fought, Eternity smiled.

"Oh plan is working out well huh?" she asked as she was happy how it was going.

"Yes, but this battle is not over and Snipes must die to insure a better future.." he said as they resumed watching, and it was then that Eternity noticed something.

"Sir, why they doing the same moves?" she asked as she was confused.

"Because they share the same blood and there for the same right to Draco's skills." he explained to her.

"W-wait, you mean their?" he question was cut off as he nodded and she looked back at the screen, where Spike ducked under one of Snipes swings and went for a jab. Snipes leaped back and Spike stood up as she said, "This fight just got more interesting."

* * *

As the battle raged on over Dragoona, the small town of Appaloosa was still in the middle of rebuilding after the attacks from Snipes men. As he placed a large barrel of apples down and wiped his brow, Braebon was looking around as the injured continued to try helping the well the best they could. Suddenly they all heard a train whistle and they all turned to see the train coming towards them.

"Shoot, we need to turn them away in case the dragons attack." he yelled as he ran towards the station and arrived at the platform just as it pulled up. He took a deep breath and was about to explain why they had to leave, but he was stunned from arms wrapping around him as he stuttered, "A-a-Applejack?"

"Hey cousin, Whoa? What happened here?" she asked as she stepped back and looked around to see the city was in ruins.

"AJ, what are you doing here?" he asked shocked as he watched, Dash, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie all walked out of the traina nd gave him a hug. He was still shock, but even more when he saw Luna and Celestia walked off the train.

"See sister, my plan worked as planned." Luna said as she showed Celestia a video of the changeling's killing the dragon qui

"Yes Luna. I must say your decory plan worked fine and soon we will be with Spike again." she said smiling as she hugged her sister, but their smiles vanished as they saw the town and then looked at Braebon as he stared at them in shock as she asked, "Dragon's attack?" And as he nodded, she let out a long sigh before saying, "Twilight, you will help us fix the town and the others will help Fluttershy healing them."

"Yes, Princess." They all said as they began to do their jobs and smiled as they did so. As all of this happened, Braebon looked at all of them working of helping the town and he simply passed out from all of this news at once.

* * *

Back at Dragoona, Spike and Snipes were having another stare down as they walked around the balcony with their swords ready to clash again. As they were measuring each other, Spike had a sudden idea and smirked because of it.

"Why are you smirking?" Snipes asked as he hated how Spike looked cocky.

"None of your business." Spike yelled as he lifted his sword up and charged at Snipes, who lifted his own sword and charged back at him. They duo met back in the center of the balcony and their sword clashed, Spike then jumped back and swung his sword. Snipes ducked and swung his own sword at Spike, who sidestepped and swung his sword up. Snipes was quick to lean forward and escape from getting hit.

"Clever, but not clever enough." Snipes said as he now had a cocky smile on his face as he looked at Spike and spoke again, "We really are very similar."

"No, you treat others like trash and I treat them with respect." Spike barked back as he did not like to be compared to him.

"Oh, and you have over twenty lovers." he said smirking as Spike stared daggers at him as Snipes chuckled out loud as he watched Spike get angry.

"Don't you ever bring them up again?" he said as he stared at him with hate in his mind and gripped his sword tighter.

"Oh, you act just like Draco did. Brother." he said smirking as everyone else gasped and was shocked at what Snipes had just said to Spike. Snipes looked at the shocked and confused looks on every ones faces as he continued, "Yes. Spike, the last heir to King Draco, is my little brother."

"W-wait, but how?" Kangi asked as many others had the same question as the rest of the crowd had. Snipes smiled as he looked up at her.

"Oh, well. That's very simple..." he began but Spike cut him off.

"No." he yelled out loud as Snipes looked at him as did the rest, and then Spike looked up at him as he said, "We are not brothers. You treat dragoness and ponies like trash, and your willing to kill innocence to get your way." Spike did a pause as he lifted his sword and pointed it towards Snipes as he finished, "We might have the same blood, but right now. I'm going to be spilling yours." This commit left the whole place stunned as Snipes looked at him and then began to chuckle.

"You really think that scares me?" he asked smirking as he pulled his sword back and then charged back at Spike, who wait in place as he watched him heading his way. He then stepped back as Snipe went for a slash and quickly moved his arms to the left as he elbowed him in the face. This stunned Snipes and stumbled back, holding his snot as he glared at him as he growled out, "You stuck me."

"Yeah, I'm done playing." Spike said as he lifted his sword up and pulled it back, allowing him to stand in a new stance. This one confused Snipes as he clinched his sword tightly and then charged at Spike, who remained still as he waited for Snipes to attack. And he watched him swing his sword at him, and he quickly thrusts his sword down, catching it. Spike then smirked as he blocked the attack and quickly arched his sword up, and as Snipes sword was pointed into the air, Spike gave him three quick punches to the rib and spin kick. This sent Snipes in the railing and yelled in pain as the crowd cheered for Spike.

"Where'd y-you learn to fight?" Snipes as he slowly stood up and held his rib as he glared at Spike.

"I was tout by Megima and Gilda while I was on the train." he said smirking as he Snipes stood back up and ready his blade as he tried to charge. But a sudden sharp pain hit him in his chest and he doubled over in pain.

"I cracked three of your ribs with my punches and the kick broke two more." Spike explained as he slowly stepped closer to him and lifted his sword up at he was getting ready to finish it.

"SPIKE!" a voice screamed out loud and Spike turned to see Captain Fang holding Ruby in his arm, placing a blade at her neck and tears ran down her face as fear covered her eyes.

"Now, drop your sword or I will kill her." he said smirking as Spike glared at him, remembering what he did in Appaloosa. He let out a long sigh and hung his head in shame.

"Cowardly Bastards." he yelled as he tossed his sword away from him and Snipes began to chuckle as he stood up before giving Spike a knee to the gut. He chuckled as he then punched Spike in the face a few times and then throw him across the floor.

"No, dear brother." Snipes said with a smirk as he slowly walked to Spike, who was slowly getting up and was then kicked hard in the stomach again, which sent him rolling across the floor as Snipes continued to smirk, "You are just pathetic."

"Really, I'm not the one that needs to hold a girl hostage to win a fight." Spike said smirked as Snipes glared at him as he lifted his foot and stomped on his back, coursing Spike intense pain.

"How dare you speak to me like that?" Snipes screamed out loud as he stomped on his back over and over again, causing even more pain from Spike as he screamed out in pain. As Snipes stomped on his back and Spike whaled in pain, the crowd fell silent as they all heard what was happening to him and his girl's were near tears.

"Enough!" Kangi screamed out loud and every one looked at her, even Snipes as he looked over to the dragoness who was now standing on the balcony. She glared at Snipes as she said, "If you let Spike go, I will give you the throne."

"Really?" Snipes asked with a smirk as he looked down at Spike and buried his heel into Spike's back hard as he asked, "You will really give me the crown for him?"

"Yes, without question." she said in a sad tone as Snipes chuckles out loud before walking towards her, limping from the pain in his side as he walked up to face her. She glared as she looked up at him, seeing him smirk as he grabbed her horn and pulled it back so she had to look up at him.

"You are a fool." he said before slapping her across the face, which made her fall to the ground and kicked in her side to make her roll over to look up at him as he continued, "It's my crown and my kingdom." He then lifted his sword and aimed it at her heart. He smirked as he was about to thrust his sword, Talons voice was heard.

"NO!" she yelled as she swooped down with her sword and Snipes swung his sword, clipping her wing and caused her to crash into Fang, sinking her sword into his chest and knocking all three back. This made Snipes chuckle out loud as he turned from them to her. older version

"A rebel till the end huh?" he asked as he aimed his sword back as her heart and thrusts it towards her and blood spilled out, but two both of their shock, the sword was plunged into Spike's back and turned to just miss Kangi. She looked up at him as she and the rest of them stared in horror as blood began to drip from his wound and mouth as he smiled at her.

"S-Spike." she said as tears filled her eyes and she placed her hand on his cheek as Snipes began to chuckle.

"What a fool," he said mockingly as he pulled his out of Spike and chuckled as more blood spilled from his from his wound as he continued, "You gave your life for a worthless whore." He then aimed his sword back and was ready to stab her through Spike.

"No, I won." Spike said smirking as he revealed he had his sword and spun around, slicing Snipes in half. Snipe remained still as blood poured from his waist and he coughed up a lot to boot as he top half fell to the side while his bottom half fell to the other side. Spike smiled as he watch him win and coughed up more blood as he fell back as he said, "Got ya."

"Spike." Kangi yelled as she looked over him and panicked as the rest jumped from the tower to land on the balcony, and all while Kangi yelled, "Spike? Spike! SPIKE!." Yet Spike just smiled as he placed his hands on her cheek and mumbled something as a thank you while his eyes closed.

* * *

Darkness, that was all Spike could see as he felt no more pain and felt of pure bliss. He looked around and wondered where he was, and then suddenly he heard a voice.

"Well done son." the voice said as Spike turned around and to his shocked he saw a muscular, older version of himself was standing in front of him.

"D-dad?" he asked as he looked at him in shock as he felt nerves when he nodded yes, "Am I in heaven?"

"No, son." he said smiling as Spike got even more nerves.

"Oh, hell. I thought my good deeds were more then my bad." he said as he panicked and looked around for any sigh of fire a round him.

"Relax son." Draco said as he placed his hand on his shoulder as Spike calmed down before he continued, "You did the right thing and made the future better. That is why Eternity and Infinity sent me here to tell you you've earned a second chance.'

"W-wait, you mean I get to go back?" he asked smiling as Draco nodded yes and then Spike began to glow as he asked, "Wait, are you and mom happy?"

"No Spike, she's still alive." he said smiling as Spike was shocked and was about to ask more but he vanished as Draco smiled as he said, "You will meet her soon. King Spike."

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for the chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. I was thinking of ending it at him 'dying.' But you guys deserved not to have that cliffhanger. Anyway, two more chapters. The orgy and the epilogue. Oh, and I have an announcement. More pages are up on the comic. Anyway, please read and leave a review.**


	38. A King's Reward

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter to the Dragon Mating Season 3. This is the chapter you've all been waiting for, the orgy chapter. Spike well have fun with all of his new girls in this chapter and will finally have Kangi and Talons for the first time. I hope you enjoy it and have fun reading it. And at the end I have an announcement for all of my fans.**

Chapter 36: A King's Reward.

Spike watched his father fade from him as he saw a bright light and smiled as he followed it. As he followed it, his head suddenly began to arching and his chest raged with pain as his vision cleared, seeing the crying faces of Kangi and the others as they looked down at his body.

"H-hey, now." Spike said in a weak voice as Kangi and the others opened their eyes in shock while Spike finished, "A queen should never cry." Kangi smiled and wiped her eyes as she leaped forward, pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh, shut up my king.". she said as tears of joy flowed down her face and Spike smiled weakly when the other girls piled up on top of him. This made him fall over and wince as he could still feel were Snipes sword forced it's self into him. After a few minutes of them hugging Spike, Blaze chuckled out loud before he spoke.

"Alright girl's, we need to get him to the infirmary." he said smiling as the girl's groaned out loud and got away from Spike as Blaze helped him up, put his arm over his shoulder, and began to walk to the infirmary As that was happening, Kangi smiled at Talons, who smiled back as Kangi walked up to the balcony's railing.

"Dragons and Dragoness, Dragoona is free from Snipes and his men's evil plan." she screamed out loud and the crowd roared in joy as they cheered for their queen and her new king. Kangi smiled as she turned and walked back to Talons.

"We still have a few things to do." she said smiled as she watched Kangi walk up to her.

"I know, but right now." Kangi paused as she grabbed Talons head and pulled her into a loving kiss for a few minutes before pulling away, and added, "Tonight, we all deserve a fun night." Talons blushed and smiled as she took Kangi's hand, and the duo headed into the palace as they need to check on Spike.

* * *

After spending nearly the rest of the day in the infirmary, the doctor told Spike he had a few bruised ribs, but he was fine other then that. Spike smiled from the good news as they door opened to the infirmary and Kangi walked into the room, smiling as she looked at Spike.

"Doc, could we have a minute?" she asked him and he nodded as he walked past her, having the door closed behind him as Kangi said, "So, you first day as king and you got stabbed, huh?"

"Yeah, I wonder what day two has in stored, maybe some one poisoning me?" he asked as they both chuckled and he winced from his sore chest. "Oh, ouch. But it was worth it." he said smiling as she sat next to him and petted his head lovingly.

"Don't push yourself, you've done more then enough to have earned a brake." she said smiling at him as she then looked away from him as she said, "Spike, I need to tell you something very important."

"Oh, you mean you and Talons being in love?" he asked smiling as she looked at him in shock.

"H-how did you know?" she asked out of shocked and wondered how this will effect the kingdom.

"Relax, I'm fine and I'm happy for you two found each other." he said smiling as he looked at her and she smiled back at him.

"Thank you, but we talked and decided that we want to be your mates too." she said smiling as Spike looked at her surprised before hugging her and then said, "Thank you, I will prove that not all male's are like Snipes."

"Oh, we already know. But thank you." she said smiling as she sat back and said, "Celestia and the others are in Appaloosa right now."

"Really? Are they alright?" Spike asked as all this was news and was a little worried at seeing Celestia for their fight, and him sneaking out behind her back.

"Yes, they are helping fixing the town and will be here tomorrow." she said smiling at him as she patted his back gently before continuing, "I sent Blaze and your Pegasus friend, Skylar, to go and explain what had happen here."

"Wait, everything?" he asked as images popped in his head about them and finding out he was tabbed by a sword, and none of them were good.

"No, just that you beat Snipes and is the king now." she said smiling as she stood up and walked towards the door before turning to look at him, and said, "In an hour, come to my bed chambers." And with that, she left and headed off through the door, leaving Spike alone with a smile on his face.

"Oh, this will be fun." he said smiling as he laid back and relaxed, but then had a sad thought, "Oh, man. I hope Skylar isn't to lonely tonight."

* * *

Meanwhile in a motel room in Appaloosa, Skylar's naked body throw herself back as main flow around and sweat fell from her body. She continued to rock her hips faster as two clawed hands reached up and cupped her large breasts.

"Oh, Blaze. You dragon's are beasts." she screamed out of pleasure as she rode his cock more and smiled down at him as he grinned up at her.

"You Pegasus are wild as hell." he said smiling as he thrusts his hips up to match her bouncing and smiled as he watched her make the sexiest face from the pleasure he was giving her. As he gave her one final thrust and began to cum into her womb he asked, "I thought you were with Spike?" And to that she just smirked and leaned forward..

"No, I was only doing it with him to help my friend." she said as she kissed him on the neck before continuing, "Don't get me wrong, Spike an awesome guy and all but I want my guy all to myself." This made Blaze smiled and grabbed hold of her as the two of them continued their fucking in their room all night long.

* * *

As ten o'clock came around, Spike happily walked towards Kangi's bed chambers and took a deep breath. He then winced from the breath and held his side as he began to chuckle.

"Oh, this will be a fun night." he said smiling as he read a note on the door that said, 'knock.' His made him smiled wide as he reached up and knocked three times on the door before waiting for a response from inside, which he got in mere seconds.

"You may enter King Spike." Kangi's voice called out from the other side in a light tone. Spike continued to grin as he reached up and grabbed the door handles, pulling with what might he could. It took some effort and slight pain, but Spike was able to pull the doors open and what he sat nearly made his cock rocket out of his pants. "What do you thing, my king?" Kangi asked as she and the other eight females were laying on the large bed, each wearing a different colored harem girl outfit and smiles on their faces as they stared at him.

"Oh, yes. I love it." he said smiling as he walked into the room and quickly pulled the doors shut, and to make sure no one came in, Spike turned and locked the door before turning back while adding, "Alright, Kangi and Talons." He paused until they looked at him and he smiled as he said, "You two are last."

"We thought you might say that." Kangi said as she and Talons got off the bed, and sat in a pair of chairs set side to watched the show until it was their turn. Once they left, Spike smiled at his other lovers as he looked at them over and then got the set he need.

"Opal, Ruby, and Sari. You three will be first." he said smiling at them as the trio smiled and looked at each other in excitement, the four others pouted while they got off the bed and sat in their own chairs so they can watch Spike mate with them. Once it was set, Spike smiled as he slowly walked towards the bed and slowly began to remove his clothes.

"I want you all to know this." he paused for a moment as he stopped in front of of the bed and looked down at the trio of young ladies smiling up at him as he continued, "No matter what order you go in, I love you all equally." And with that, he crawled onto the bed, ignoring the pain in his chest as he moved towards Opal and planted a tender kiss on her lips as he began to massaged her breast gently. As Spike did this to Opal, both Sari and Ruby felt a little left out as they watched. That was until reach his other hand out and began to massage Ruby's pussy through the fabric as he used his tail to do same with Sari.

"Ohhhhh, Spike." they both moaned out loud as they watched him massage their pussy's and him making out with Opal, who was holding his head with both of her hands and wrapped her tail around his waist. He continued to have his tongue wrestle with hers as he undid her top and pulled away just to latch onto her one of beasts, sucking on it slightly. Opal gasped as she felt his teeth and tongue rub her nipple all over for a few minutes before pulling away from all three of them.

"Alright, let's get to the main event." he said smiling as he reached and pulled the trio in front of him before leaning down, and with in a seconds, ripped all three of the bottoms off by his teeth. The three gasped and smiled as they looked up at Spike grinning down at them, with their bottoms still in his mouth. He smiled back down at them as he tossed them to the side and lined up his cock with Opal's pussy as he also lined up his tail with Sari's and picked Ruby's lower half up to his face. And in one quick movement, he shoved his cock, tail, and snout into all three of their pussy's, which caused the trio to scream out of pure pleasure.

"Oh, he really is skill as a lover." Kangi said out loud as the others watched in envy on the trio and began to get wet as they waited for their turns with their lover. Spike smiled as he heard her and wanted to give them a great show as he thrusts his cock and tail into Opal and Sari's pussy's as he dove his tongue as deep as he could into Ruby's pussy. All of this was sending the trio into pure bliss that Spike had always been able to do. The trio enjoyed Spike's pleasure from either his cock, tail, or tongue for a while as even though there was three of them, Spike was giving them immeasurable equal to only what heaven could have brought them. This went on for nearly twenty minutes as they were screaming out loud the whole time as they were forced over the edge thanks to one powerful thrusts from his cock, tail, and tongue.

"OH, SPIKE!" all three of them screamed out loud and had their juices shoot out of their pussy's. Spike smiled as he drank down Ruby's juices as it poured all over his face and onto the other. Spike moaned out loud as he gave two more thrusts before unleashing several powerful shots of cum right into Opal's womb, who moaned and smiled with a look of pure bliss on her face as she felt Spike fill her womb up. Spike smirked as he slowly laid Ruby down and looked down at Opal as he spoke.

"Well, one down, eight more to go." he said smiling as he leaned forward and began kissed her lovingly on the lips as he slowly pulled out of her, leaving a string of cum from his cock to her pussy. He sat up and turned to look at Sari, who was looking up at him, panting as her juice covered his spade tip tail. He smiled back at her as he pulled his tail out of her pussy and moved over so his cock was lined up with her pussy before slowly sliding his cock into her.

"It's been nearly a week since I've felt you.." she said smiling as she wrapped her arms and legs around him as she added, "Let's let them get a rest as you mate your bitch."

"What? Why would you call yourself that?" Spike asked as he really did not like having one of his mate calling her such a thing. But Sari looked at him confused before suddenly began to chuckle out loud, which made Spike even more confused as to why she was laughing.

"Oh, Spike Sweetie." she paused as she kissed him on the lips lovingly for a few minutes before pulling back and finished, "I'm a Diamond _Dog._ So, like regular dogs, females are called bitch. I'm calling myself your mate." She finished explaining and Spike smiled, and blushed as he realized he was over thinking it. He then reared pulled away from her, quickly and forcefully flipped her onto her stomach, and shoved his cock back into her pussy, gaining a gasp from Sari and the others.

"Alright, if you want to be " Spike paused as he leaned forward and licked her neck as he continued, "Then I will breed you as one." And with that, Spike grabbed her hips and began to thrust into her with great force. Sari was gasping and moaning as she felt Spike's cock forced it's way into her pussy, pressing against her cervix hard with each of his thrusts. As Spike was fucking Sari like that, the watchers were watching in shock as many of them didn't know Spike could be so controlling as a mate. But for one, she was getting turned on as she watched Spike show his rare dominant side that not a lot of his mates got to see.

"Oh yeah Spike. When it's my turn, I want you to fuck me just like that." Gilda said as she began to finger herself as she watched Spike fuck Sari like a pair of breeding dogs. Spike smiled as he leaned down and licked Sari's neck as he thrusts into her as hard as could, and then he saw out of the corner of his eyes Ruby and Opal watching them. They looked sad and Spike could not have that, so he shot his tail towards them and used his spines to massage their pussy, focusing mostly with their clits. This gained gasps and moans from them as Spike pressed his cock against Sari's cervix even harder then before.

"Oh, S-Spike." Sari took a quick break as he body rocked back and forth from all of Spike's powerful thrust. After a few more minutes of groaning and moaning, she looked back at Spike with a wicked smile as she said, "Deeper." This request made Spike grin as he dug his claws into her sides and thrust into her like a beast claiming his mate as his. This made Sari gasped and moaned even louder as she enjoyed Spike's roughly fucking her like she belonged to him, which she did in her mind.

"Oh, you like it nice and rough?" he asked as he pressed past her cervix with one more thrust and continued to thrust into her tight pussy with great force. He smirked wider as he watched her nod her head yes as he added, "Oh, you and Gilda should talk." He looked up and stared at Gilda, who was claw deep in her pussy and smirking back at him as he returned his focus on pleasuring Sari the way she wanted to be pleasure. He leaned back down and licked her neck more as he reached around her and began to massage her small breasts all while his thrusts into her pussy became harder and sharper as her inner walls began to tighten, a sign that she was nearing her next orgasm. Spike smiled as he opened his mouth and bit down on her neck as he forced his cock past her cervix with one final thrust.

"OH, SPIKE!." she screamed in sudden and unbelievable pleasure from Spike sinking his teeth into her neck, and with the pleasure of his cock invading her womb. It was all to much for her as she came harder then she ever thought she would have ever experienced in her young life as her juices poured out of her. Spike moaned as he felt her inner walls creating a vice like grip and forced him to cum in her womb again, acting as if her womb wanted to milk every drop of his cum it could out of him. Sweat was pouring down their bodies as Spike pulled out and laid on the bed as they were both panting heavily.

"S-Spike,"Sari called out as she collapsed ontot he bed and looked over at him as Spike looked over at her.

"Yeah?" he asked smiling back at her.

"Thanks for marking me as your mate." she said as she showed him her neck with the bite mark. He smiled as he looked at and was shocked that he did that to her. But since she was happy with it, Spike guessed he could be as well while he was laying on his back and was staring at the ceiling when sudden he saw created by Ruby's smiling face.

"My turn?" she asked in her own way, which made Spike smiled as he looked into her caring eyes and nodded. She smiled wider as she scooted to the side and climbed on top of Spike. As she got on top of him, she lined up her pussy with his still hard cock and then looked down at him as she asked, "Ride?" After hearing that, Spike smirked as he reached up and grabbed her hips as he answered her.

"Yes, Ruby sweetie. You can ride me." he said smiling up at her and got a sweet smile back from Ruby as she dropped onto his cock, gasping out loud as she enjoyed his cock entering her once again for quite some time. Spike just smiled back up at her as he held on to her hips and slowly began to buck his hips forward, which gained moans and gasps from Ruby as began to buck her hips to match Spike's thrusts into her. The duo continued to do this as the other two remained on the side lines, that was until Spike used his tail spines to rub Sari's pussy as she spaded shaped tip invaded Opal's. This made both girls screamed out loud as they felt him pleasure them while focusing on Ruby.

"Oh, and such a genres lover it seams." Kangi said as she began to get wet from seeing how Spike made sure all of his loves get attention, even if he focuses on mating with one of them. Spike was smiling and enjoying hearing the moans he was getting from all three of them, yet a part of him thought of slowing down for the others. But he would not be a man if he didn't give his all in pleasuring all of his mate equally. And so, he moved his hands from her hips to her breasts and began to massage them gently all while continuing his thrusts into her pussy. With the thrusts and massaging of her breasts, Ruby was screaming to the heavens all from Spike's love making.

"M-more power." she mumbled in between her moans and Spike smirked as he began to thrust into her pussy with more force, pressing the tip hard against her cervix and massaging her breasts a little rougher. Ruby screamed louder from the in crease of pleasure from Spike's harder thrusts and massaging, and she rode his cock, she remembered what her mother had said about mating with Spike. "S-she's right." she mumbled out loud as she leaned forward and placed her hands on his chest to help balance her as she rode him even faster.

"Chrysalis?" he asked smirking and as she nodded yes, he leaned forward and kissed her lovingly on the lips as he put more thrusts into her harder, slowly sliding his cock past her cervix with each of his strong thrusts. As he was digging his cock deeper into her pussy, his tongue was running over her lips, as if asking for access to her mouth and she happily opened her mouth. Spike moaned as he tastes the back of her throat as his tongue swirled around her mouth and began to wrestle with hers as his tail began to move faster, gaining more screams of pleasure from Opal and Sari. This continued for about ten minutes before all three girl's were force over the edge.

"SPIKE!" all three screamed out at the top of their lung, and their juices poured out all over his cock, tail, and bed. As they were cumming, Spike grinned as he gave Ruby one final, big thrust and began to shoot shot after shot of his cum right into her womb. This made Ruby moan out loud as she panted heavily and slipped on Spike's sweaty body, landing on his chest and having his arms wrap around her. This made her smile and snuggle into his chest as the other two slowly crawled toward him, and he quickly pulled them into a loving hug. He did this for fifteen minutes before all three of them were fast asleep and he smiled as he slipped out from under them.

"There's a guest bed through that door." Kangi smiled as she pointed to the door next to Gilda, who turned and opened it to reveal a slightly smaller bed in side the smaller room, but it was more then big enough for the trio, plus more.

"Thank you." Spike said smiling as he picked up all three of them and carried them into the room, slowly placing them on the bed and removed his arms from them. He smiled looking down at the sleeping trio and gave them each a gentle kiss on their fore heads before turning around and head back into the main room. As he stepped back in the room, the six other females were staring at him with sexy looks as they could not wait to see who would have Spike in the next couple of rounds. He looked at all six and smiled as he knew who was going to be next as he said, "Emerald and Strongeheart, your next."

"R-really?" Emerald asked as she blushed and looked at Strongheart, who was smiling back at her as she stood up from her seat and began to walk towards the bed. Emerald was unsure as she looked at the other's staring at her and felt uneasy when she saw Spike's claw offer itself for her to take. She quickly looked up at him and blushed as Spike was giving her a kind smile as he stood over her and spoke in the kinds tone..

"I'm here and we will take it nice and slow." he said in the kinds tone he could have ever said, which made most of the others give him an awe. Except for Gilda, who was tapping her foot and her wrist as if to say they were wasting time. Emerald paid her no mind, as her eyes were fixated on Spike as she slowly reach up and took his claw.

"Thank you, Spike." she said in a calm tone as he pulled her up to her feet and smiled at her as he stepped behind her, taking both her arms in his hand as he lead her to the bed, where Strongheart was laying on her side with a smile almost as kind as Spike was giving her. Emerald smiled back as she sat on the edge of the bed with Spike joining her, smiling at her as he leaned forward and planting a tender kiss on her lips as Strongheart crawled up be hind Emerald.

"Stay clam and we will make you feel better." she whispered in Emerald's ear, which caused her to blush heavily as she felt Strongheart kiss the side of her neck. Emerald let out light moans as she felt Spike kiss her lovingly, and using his tongue to ask permission to enter. As Emerald opened her mouth to except his deepening of their kiss, Strongheart reached around her and began massaged her breast. Emerald gasped in Spike's mouth as she felt Strongheart massage her breasts and blushed heavily, but she secretly liked her being touched like that and so she didn't even think of stopping her. Spike and Strongheart continued to kiss and massage Emerald for a few minutes until Spike decided to make the next move and pulled away.

"All you have to do is say stop." he said smiling as he gave her one last kiss on the lips as he began to move down her body. Strongheart smirked as she gently grabbed Emerald's bra and pulled it to the side, unleashing her large breasts to the room and cause Emerald to blush heavily as Spike licked his lips. She stared at him as he leaned forward and latched onto her right breast, sucking on it gently as he moved his hand down and massaged Emerald's pussy through the fabric. Emerald let out loud gasps and moans from Spike sucking nad massaging, but was even more shock when Strongheart pull her head back so she was looking at her upside down.

"Here, a calming kiss." she said smiling as she leaned forward and placed her lips against Emerald's, who was shock along with the rest of the room. But instead of fighting it, Emerald secretly enjoyed the feeling of another female's tongue invading her mouth. The whole room smiled as they watched the scene before them as Spike continued to gently suck on Emerald's breast for a few more minutes before quickly switching to the other as he continued to massage her pussy through the fabric. As he continued to focus on her body, Emerald was to busy kissing Stroingheart and she was starting to really get into it as she reached back and massaged one of stongeheart's breasts. This gain and moan from her as she pulled her top to the side and allowed Emerald's claws to dig into her breasts. Spike finally finished with sucking on Emerald's breasts and smiled at the two making-out as he moved farther down, and slowly slid Emerald's panties off of her body without any fight. Once they were off, he smiled as he leaned downa dn sniffed her sweaty lips as he said,

"You are liking this, aren't you?" he asked smirking as she nodded before Strongheart pulled away from her, leaving a long string of saliva between them as Stongheart smiled back at her.

"You really like massaging my breasts huh?" she asked smiling as she looked at Emerald, who was blushing heavily as she turned away before beginning to stutter.

"O-oh,...ummmm. w-well. I never r-really did s-something like that except for w-when me, Spike and Skylar mated and..." she was cut off by two fingers bring placed on her lips and the owner of those fingers, Strongeheart, just smiled at the nerve dragoness and offered her beasts to Emerald as she said..

"Shush and enjoy." was all she said and Emerald blushed as she leaned forward and slowly latched onto Stongheart's breast, who gasped and moaned as she laid back. Spike saw this and smiled as he too leaned forward, and slowly slid his tongue into Emerald's pussy while sliding two claws into Strongheart's pussy too. Emerald gasped and moaned as she felt Spike's tongue invade her pussy, but she was enjoying the feeling of Strongeheart's breast in her mouth to care what Spike was doing. Strongheart was matching her moans as she felt Emerald suck on her breast like a newborn feeding and Spike fingering her harder as he tongue fucked Emerald. The trio were stuck in this state for fifteen minutes before Spike, with one final thrust of his tongue, made Emerald pull away from Strongeheart breast and screamed in pleasure as she came hard on his face. Stongheart was not far behind her as she came all over Spike's fingers.

"T-that was amazing." Emerald said smiling and panting as she laid on Stongeheart chest and enjoyed her breathing. Strong heart smiled down e at her and petted her head as Spike cleaned up both of them and sat up with his cock back to full harness as he was smiling at them.

"Emerald, are you ready to mate again?" Spike asked in a kind tone and Emerald smiled back at him as she nodded and rolled over onto her back, spreading her legs for Spike as she said.

"Yes Spike, please mate with me again." she said with a sweet smile, which made Spike give her a kind smile back as he lined up his coak and slowly pushed his cock into her pussy, gaining moans and gasps from Emerald as Strongheart held her kiss and began to kiss her on the lips again to keep her calm, which Emerald happily excepted as Spike finally pressed against her cervix and began to thrust into her slowly. Emerald moaned out loud as she felt Spike's cock slide in and out of her pussy as Strongheart continued to kiss her lovingly on the lips. As they were kissing, Spike smiled as he used his special weapon, snaking his tail around Emerald's leg and made his spade tip to massage Strongheart's pussy, which gained a gasped from Strongheart and was quickly followed by moans as Spike smirked while he continued to thrust both his tail and cock into both of his lovers as he enjoyed the sounds they were screaming all thanks to his skills.

"Oh, I get it." Gilda said grinning as she used her long claws to pleasure herself as she and the others watched in anticipation for their turn with the King of the Dragon. Spike heard her and smirked as he felt one of them would have realized what he was doing, and so he began to buck his hips fasted and forced his tail deeper into Strongheart's pussy. This caused both girls to scream into each other's mouth from the pleasure their mate continued to give them thanks to his skilled body. Spike was enjoying himself as he continued his thrusting into Emerald's pussy and his tail into Strongheart's pussy for nearly thirty minutes as he took small breaks to make it last longer for her until Emerald was thrown over the edge. Thanks to one final thrust of Spike, which pushed past her cervix and began to cum in her womb.

"Oh, AHHHHHHH!" Emerald screamed out loud at the top of her lungs as she felt him fill her womb with his cum and this forced her to cum with him, causing her juices to pour out around his cock and onto the bed. Strongheart had pulled away and was smiling as watch Emerald's back arch back and her screams of pleasure echoed through the room. As she came down from her high, Emerald's head began to spin thanks to all the pleasure he was giving her and she passed out on top of Strongheart, resting her head on Strongheart's large breasts.

"I think it's still to much for her." Strongheart said smiling as she held her close to her body, which made Spike smile at her lovingly as he slowly pulled out of Emerald's pussy and quickly lined up his cock with Strongheart's as he pulled his tail way from it. Strongheart smirked as she felt his cock rub against her lips and it caused her to say, "What are you waiting for?" This made Spike smirk as he grabbed Strongheart's hip and with one strong thrust, forced his cock into her pussy, which caused great pleasure for both of them as Spike leaned forward and planted a tender kiss on Strongheart's lips, who happily returned it as he began to thrust into a little harder then their last mating.

"Oh, he is quick to switch too." Kangi said as she and Talons continued to watch him mate with them, but they were watching it differently, since they were more focused on how Spike was treating his mates rather then watch him just fucking females. But Spike could careless how they were watching him as he was too focused of his job of giving pleasure to Strongheart, who was letting out loud moans of pleasure from Spike thrusting into her pussy harder then he did when they first mated. But was enjoying it just the same as Spike reached up and began to massaged her breasts roughly as he continued to thrust into her pussy as harder as he could, pressing the tip hard against her cervix with each one of his powerful thrusts. This pressing of her cervix was making Strongheart scream even louder from the pleasure then at any point of her life as Spike kept her from waking Emerald by continuing his kissing her on the lips. This continued on for a few more minutes before finally the need for air was too great and Spike pulled away from her mouth, which allowed to gain deep gasps for air as Spike's thrusts into her continued to increase in strength.

"Oh, you m-making sure no one w-will match you." she said with a small smile as she continued to moan out loud as Spike thrusts into her as hard as he could as he pushed past her cervix and continued to fuck her. Strongheart smiled wider as Spike just gave her a smirk for an answer and reached down, wrapped his arms around her while sliding Emerald to the side gently, and then lifted her up as he got on his knees. This made Stongheart scream in pleasure as he bounced her on his cock, forcing his cock deeper into past her cervix and making the pleasure she was getting even greater then she could have even wish she could get from any one. "SPIKE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as held Spike close to her body and kissed his neck as she cums around his cock, and the feeling of her inner walls squeezing his cock was to much for Spike as he began to fill her with his cum.

"T-there you go." Spike said panting as he continued to fill her with his cum for nearly two minute before he finally finished. This made Strongheart give him a sweet smile as she came down from her high and kissed him on the lips, which he happily excepted and held her close for a few minutes before pulling her off of his cock. Spike continued to smile at her as he pick Emerald up in his other arms before walking them both to the spare room. "I'll be right back." he said smiling as he kissed all five of them on their foreheads before turning around and headed back into the main room, where he was surprised with Gilda laying on the bed.

"Enough of the light weights." she said smiling spread her legs farther then any one else could and smirking at him as she continued, "Time for the main curse " Spike just stared at her for a few seconds and really didn't have much time to respond as Megami stood up from her chair and began to walk towards the bed.

"Yes Spike, you took care of the ones who like gentle matings" she said in a calm tone as she stripped herself and let it all fall to the floor as she crawled onto the bed before she continued her statement, "But me and Gilda like your gentle side."

"But we love your wild, beast side more." Gilda said as they both posed with their legs spread for him to see soaking wet pussy's. Spike stared at them for a few minutes before grinning wickedly and walking towards the bed as his cock grew rock hard again.

"Oh, so you two want beast Spike huh?" he asked smirking as Kangi and Talons looked at each other confused while the duo smirking back, and each gave Spike a nod as he reached the bed and quickly leaped onto the bed. They both smiled as they felt Spike's body land on them and his claws digging deep into their breasts as he said, "Safety word is Diamonds." And once the duo nodded, he smirked wider as he leaned forward and latched his mouth onto Gilda's pierced breast, but unlike the other times, Spike sank his teeth into it just enough to cause her to scream in pleasure as Spike began to suck on her breast hard. But as he sucked, he didn't for get about Megami as he reached around with his tail and began to whip her breasts with his tip. Spike continued to do this as he reached down and began to finger their pussy's as hard as he could.

"Oh, my. he can be rough too." Kangi said out of shock as she did not expect these actions from Spike, but Talons was smirking as she realized what they were doing. Both girl's continued to watch Spike as he nibbled, sucked, and whipped the other girl's breasts as he forced his claws into their g-spots. All of these actions was causing both of them unknown levels of pleasure as Spike was enjoying their screams of pleasure, and the looks he could see Kangi and Talons were giving him from the sidelines. He continued his moves for a few more seconds before switching to Gilda's other breast all while fingering their pussy's even harder then before, and the duo didn't last more then five more minutes before screaming out loud of pure pleasure and cumming fountain s as it shoots out of them. Spike smirked as Kangi and Talons were shock at how much the duo were cumming from Spike's treatment of their bodies. The duo were panting heavily as Spike pulled away from them and smirked as he stared at the bite marks on Gilda's breasts, the whip marks on Magami's, and the bed soaking wet from their cum.

"Oh, you two made wonderful noises." he said smirking as he looked down at the panting duo and looked closely before setting his eyes on Magima, and grabbed her sides before flipping her over onto Gilda and lined up his cock with her pussy as their lips made contact. The duo blushed heavily as Spike grabbed Megima's hips and shoved his cock into her pussy hard, which made her gasp out loud and made the duo to make-out in front of the others. The duo blushed heavily as Spike continued to thrust his cock into Megami's pussy as he used his tail to pleasure Gilda as they continued to make-out for Spike as he was fucking them as hard as he could. All this made the duo scream and moan into each other's mouth as their tongues began to wrestle each others for dominance as Spike continued to fuck Megima's pussy for nearly twenty minutes until her orgasm hit her.

"Oh, SPIKE!" she screamed out loud as she was thrown over the edge from his cock forcing it's self into past her cervix and she came very hard around his cock as he moaned with her while he fired shot out of shot of his cum into her womb, filling her up. Megima moaned out loud as she felt him cum inside her and she fell onto Giulda with a smile of pure bliss on her face.

"Whoa, look at her." she said smirking as she rolled her off of her and looked up at a smirking Spike as she added, "What do you plan on doing to me?" Spike did not answer her as he made her turn around and lifted her up into the air, lined up his cock, and then dropped her hard onto it. This made Gilda scream in pleasure as Spike grabbed her hips and began to bounce her on his cock as he thrusts up into her pussy, pressing hard against her cervix with each on his thrusts. Gilda screams of pleasure echoed through the room as Kangi and Talons watched Spike thrust into Gilda, and her screaming in pleasure as he large breasts bounce wildly as she was enjoying Spike's cock forcing its self into her pussy hard as he smiled.

"You like being watched as I fuck you huh Gilda?" he asked smirking as she did not and smirked back at Spike as she nodded her head, and began to massage her breasts hard. This made her scream louder as Spike continued to thrust into her with all of his might. The duo continued their massaging and fucking for nearly thirty minutes as Gilda was throwing herself around as Spike was giving her pleasure beyond any words she could have used to descried it. Spike gave her one final thrust before he pushed past her cervix and began to cum into her womb. This made Gilda scream in joy and pleasure as she came hard on his cock as it pour out of her and onto Strongheart as she was laying in front of them. As she came down from her high, she slumped in his arms and smiled as Spike held her close to him for a few minutes before he got off the bed, picking them both up with him as he carried them to the spare room's bed and laid them with the others as he gave all of them a kiss on the lips. Once he was done, he smiled at them as he walked back into the main room, seeing Kangi and Talons standing between him and the bed. He stared at them and smiled as he asked, "Which Spike would you like to night?"

"Huh?" Kangi asked confused as she saw Spike smirk at her, but she felt Talons place a hand on her should and this made her smile before she turned, and saw Talons also had a smirk on her face as she looked at him. Kangi was confused as she pulled away and looked at them both as she asked, "What are you two talking about?"

"Kangi, Spike was not just mating with the girl." Talons said smiling as she looked at her friend and then continued, "He was showing us he can be tender love like with Emerald, middle like he was with Sari, and rough with Gilda." Once Talons explained it, Kangi realized what Spike meant when he asked which Spike and she turned to face him.

"None," Kangi said as she and Talons looked at each other and they both got wicked grins on their faces as they turned back to Spike' who felt a little nerves as they walked towards him and began to circle him as she continued, "We just want our king." And just as those words left her lips, Kangi and Talons tackled Spike kissing his body all over as he held them in the air long enough for his to reach to bed. When he reached it, he fell onto it and the duo quickly scrambled as they both were able to stare at his wonderful cock before they began to plant loving kisses all over his cock. Spike just smirked as he reached up and pulled their bottoms tot he side and licked his lips as he slowly forced two claws into their pussy's at the same time.

"You two are quick to get to the point." Spike said smirking as he began to finger them a little faster, which made both girls gasp and moan as they began to lick his full length in response of his fingering. The trio continued this as Spike began to use his claws to rub their clits while continually finger them and the duo began to take turns as Kangi began to deep throat him as Talons sucked on his sack. All three of them moaned out loud and screamed from pleasure they were getting from each other, and the duo were surprised that Spike could continue to keep up with pleasuring them, even after pleasuring seven other females just a few hours ago. After about five minutes of sucking their respected area, the duo made a quick switch as Talons began to deep throat him and Kangi went on to suck on his sack. Spike smirked as he increased his speed and power with his fingers as he forced them into their pussy's. This went on for another ten minutes as the duo continued to switch every five minutes and Spike continued to shove his claws into them with all his might until he finally gave, "G-girls, I CUMMING!" And as they heard that, the duo pulled away and began to licked his cocks whole length as he began to cum all over them, which was enough for both Talons and Kangi to cum all over Spike's hands. The trio came down from their highs slowly as they licked his cock and each other clean of him cum while Spike cleaned them from their juices.

"T-that was a fun warm up." Talons said panting as she made out with Kangi a little before they turned to look at a smirking Spike as she continued, "But who should go first?" As she asked that question, Kangi and her looked at each other as they did not want to have to fight each other for his cock.

"Oh, that's very simple to answer." Spike said smirking as he looked at them and they looked at him confused before he began to set them up just right. He placed Kangi with her pegs spread and then laid Talons on the bed with her face aiming right at Kangi's pussy, which made them both blush as Spike lined up his cock with Talons pussy and asked, "You two ready?" It took the duo a few moments before nodding and Spike grabbed Talons' hips and shoved his cock into her. She gasped from his cock entering her pussy as her face was forced to dig into Kangi's pussy, who screamed out loud as she felt her tongue enter her pussy just like once before. Spike smiled as he slowly began to thrust into Talons pussy, rocking her body back and forth as he did which allowed her tongue to force it's self deeper into Kangi's pussy each time her body rocked forward. Both girls moaned out loud as Talons reach up and began to grope Kangi's large breasts, and this made Spike to lean down and began to massage Talons' just as big breasts. All of this was causing the girl's to scream and moan out of pleasure as Spike increased his speed with his thrusts into Talons pressing the tip hard against her cervix as he kneaded her breasts in his hands. These action made Talons moan into Kangi's pussy, which caused a large amount of pleasure she had never had before. This went on for just five mo0re minutes before Spike leaned up, Grabbed Talons' hips and shoved his cock past her cervix before cumming hard into her womb. This made Talons cum around his cock and forced her tongue deeper into Kangi.

"Oh, DEAR CELESTIA." she screamed at the top of her lungs as she came with the duo, pouring her juices all over Talons' face, who happily cleaned her lips and thighs as Spike pulled out of her pussy, smiling as she looked down at their mix cum pouring out of her pussy. He slumped back and smiled as he watch Talons cleaning Kangi, who was panting heavily from Talons tongue fucking her. Spike just wait as they began to cum down from their highs as he asked.

"Kangi? Are you up for one more mating?" he asked he smiling as she looked at him with a cocky smirk on her face as she answered him.

"I'm the dragon queen. Justne orgasm isn't enough me." she said smirking as Talons pulled at from her and smiled back as she pulled Kangi on top of her as Spike readied his cock for the last mating of the night as he lined up with Kangi's pussy, while also lining up his tail with Talons pussy as he looked down at them.

"Ready to become my queen?" he asked and waited as Kangi took a deep breath and wait a few moments before she gave him a nod, and this was Spike's cue as he grabbed Kangi's hips and shoved his cock into her pussy. This gained a gasp and groan from her as he also forced his tail into Talons pussy. This made her gaps too as she reached up and pulled Kangi into a loving kiss as Spike began to thrust into them both with his cock and tail respectively. The duo quickly got into making-out as he fucked them, pressing their breasts together as they wrapped their arms around each other. Spike smirked as he watched them making-out as he increased his thrusting of his cock and tail into their respectful pussy, and he was enjoying as he felt his tip press hard against Kangi's cervix with each of his thrusts. This made them both moan into each other's mouth as Spike was fucking them.

"O-oh yes Spike." Kangi screamed out loud as she pulled away from Talons' mouth and quickly move down to suck on one of her breasts, which made her moan louder and petted her head as Spike smirked before leaning down and latching his mouth onto Talons' other breast all while he thrusts into them faster.

"O-oh, harder." Talons moaned out loud as she healed both of them to her breasts and was enjoying them sucking on her breasts like a pair of new born foals. Spike moaned out loud on her breast as he thrust in Kangi harder, who also moaned out loud from Spike's thrusts. This scene went on for a few minutes before Spike had enough and wanted to try something new. And so, he pull himself and Kangi away from Talons' breast before he lifted Kangi into the air. As Spike held her legs wide open, he began to thrust his cock into even harder then before as well as thrusting his tail into Talons' pussy. Who decided to sit up and smiled at that pleasure screaming Kangi before latching her mouth onto one of Kangi's breasts, which made her moan louder in pleasure. Spike liked what she was thinking and leaned forward as he latched his mouth on Kangi's other breast as he pushed his cock past her cervix and continued to thrust into her harder. Kangi was in heaven as she felt not only Spike fucking and sucking on her body, but Talons' too, and she was letting them know how much she was enjoying it as she held both of their heads to her breasts as they sucked on them whil Spike continued to thrust into her harder. This went on for a nearly twenty minutes before Kangi let out one more, final scream of pleasure as she came like a never ending fountain from around his cock.

"OH SPIKE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as her cum shot out of her and all over not only Spike's cock and the bed, but onto Talons, who was thrown over the edge herself as she cums around Spike's tail and bed. Spike felt Kangi's inner walls become like a vice and began to squeeze around his cock as his cum rocketed out of his cock, and into her pussy. Spike let out loud moans as he felt like her womb was trying to milk every last drop it could from his cock as he collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily as his body was covered with sweat. As the trio came down from their high, Spike continued to pant heavily as he looked down at them.

"H-how was y-you first mating with a m-male?" he asked as he looked at the duo holding each other and kissing as they pulled away from each other and turning to look over at him as Kangi answered him.

"S-Spike. You were and the only male that we trusted to be our mate." she said smiling as Talons nodded and sat up.

"Yeah, we enjoyed it much more then we ever thought we could have ever enjoyed mating with anyone." she said smiling as Spike continued to look at them before getting a series look on his face, which worried the duo as Talons asked, "What is it?" Spike took a long breath before he answered them.

"I was so caught up in this and beating Snipes that I forgot something. very important." he said as he looked at them with a looked that shocked and worried them even more as Kangi took a deep breath before she could ask him.

"A-and what is that?" she asked as she prepared herself for anything.

"Were you telling the truth about those dragon fruits?" he asked as they both breathed a sigh of relief as Kangi gave him a sweet smile on her face.

"Yes Spike. There are quite real and I will get your mates some when they get here tomorrow." she said as she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, which he happily excepted before getting off the bed and walking away, confusing the girl's as they asked, "What are you doing?" And they were even more confused when Spike did not answer, but they just smiled as Spike returned to the room with all seven of his other females in his arms as he slowly walked towards the bed and gently laid all seven of them on the bed, keeping them all a sleep as Talons looked at him and shocked.

"How'd you do that?" she asked out of shock of him not only carrying that many girls at once, but he didn't wake up any of them.

"Years of practice." he said smiling as he kiss all of them on the lips before laying near the center of them and he smiled as he said, "Aren't my queens joining me?". The duo looked at him and smiled as they floated over the others and gently laid next to him on either side of him. This made Spike smirk as he kissed them both good night and then closed his eye with them quickly following him into the wonderful night sleep they have earned for how the day went.

* * *

From their own area, Infinity and Eternity were watching the whole scene from Spike entering the room to the very last moments as they fell asleep. And from it all, Eternity smiled as she looked over at Infinity as she spoke.

"What a wonderful reward to him." she said smiling as she looked at him and was happy to see him smile for the first time since they began to work on trying to reset the future for the better.

"Yes, with Kangi, Talons, and Spike. The future is set that is best for all." he said with a big smile on his face as he watched them sleep. But Eternity felt weird as she looked over at him before she asked, her question.

"What would that future look like? You never showed me or Spike." she said as she looked at him and waited for him ton answer. He turned to look at her and smiled as she put his hand out and then another portal appeared in front of them.

"Look and see what we fought for." he said smiling as she looked into the portal and was shocked in awe. In the portal was a lush, vibrate kingdom with dragons of all sizes, colors, and ages flying around the large city with ponies in harmony. There were shot owners of both species working together, hatchlings playing around with foals in the streets, and even mixed couples happily holding hands and kissing in public with out risk of looking weird. But the thing most noticeable was a large, gold statue of King Draco with a plaque that read, "The First King of Dragons." And looking out over the kingdom, Spike stood proudly on a balcony in a kings robe over a shirt and pants, with bot Kangi and Talons standing either side of him in nice gowns. All three had big smiles on their faces as they watched over their kingdom and their happy citizens.

"Oh, it looks wonderful." Eternity said with a big smile on her face as she looked from the portal and to Infinity as he smiled back at her.

"Yes,a nd that is why Spike is getting one more reward." he said as he made a small box appear in his hand and smiled at her as she returned the sweet smile as the duo set up a plan to make Spike's life better the only way they can. And they knew just how to do that.

The End.

* * *

 **Well, that is it with this full chapter of this story and all that is left is an epilogue to set a few things to finish it off right. I would like to thank every one of my fans for making this fic as good as it has been, for being there for me when I needed it and I want to give a special thanks to my best friend on this site, Lexboss for having my back. It was awesome writing this fic and now for my final announcement on this fic. I have decided to make a Petreon profile that will be up Friday and I hope you will check it out, for it will help me make more stories. Now, please leave a review and have a great day.**


	39. A Bridge Between two Kingdoms

**Hello, King Spike Rules here and this is the next chapter to the Dragon Mating Season 3. This is the epilogue to the story and give a little build on how Spike will rule both Dragoona and Equestia. I hope you enjoy it and I have to announce something else that could be interesting for my fans.**

Epilogue: Bridge Between two Kingdom.

The sun was nice and bright over the kingdom of Dragoona, it had been a week since Snipes defeat and the citizens were happily starting a new era of their lives. And today was even more special as they all gathered into the center of the courtyard for an announcement from their king and queens. As the crowd began to form in the courtyard, Spike was sitting in the throne room, on his throne as he was dressed in a nice shirt, pants, and a kings robe. As he waited for it to began, he let out a long sigh as he felt weird about all this.

"So, are you nerves?" a voice asked him from the other side of the room and as he looked up, he got an eye full of both Kangi and Talons in nice gowns, but it still showed off they lushes bodies.

"No, not really." Spike said as he smiled at them and looked their body's over, but he was still feeling down as he let out another long sigh as he continued, "I guess I miss Celestia and the others. They left a few days ago and I'm wondering how can I do this?."

"Do what?" Kangi asked as she sounded worried for how Spike was going through.

"Yeah, don't you like us?" Talons as what she said shocked both Kangi and Spike as they looked at her.

""Yes of cause I love all of you, but I miss my foals and i'm wondering how can I rule two kingdom when their a few days apart." he said as he let out a long sigh again. As he hung his head in shame, he suiddenly saw a bright light appear and then felt a hand touch his shoulder from behind him and as he turned, he was shocked to see Celestia, along with Luna, and the rest of the Mane six standing behind him.

"We missed you too." she said smiling as he looked at them in awe as he hugged and kissed them each on the lips as he asked,

"How's you get here?" he asked out of shock as he looked at all of them and then saw a door behind them that was not there moments ago, "And what is that?"

"That Spike, is called a gate portal." Celestia said as they all stepped aside and showed him the weird door ass he continued, "It's an old spell that will allow any of us to travel from Equestiz to Dragoona and then back again in mere seconds." As she finished, Spike smiled at it as he looked at it for a few seconds.

"Wait, what about trade?" he asked wondering if he should let the citizens use it.

"We are already building a bigger one." she said smiling as Spike smiled back at them when suddenly Blazing Scales walked into the room dressed in a captain's armor.

"My King and Queens. it is time for the announcements." he said as he bowed to all of them and Spike smiled as he straightened up his robe and looked at all of his loves in the room as he spoke again.

"Well, let's get this going." he said smiling as he took both Kangi and Talons hands as he headed to the balcony where he claimed the kingdom. After a short walk to the balcony door, Spike took a deep breath and the guards opened the doors. Once they were opened, the trio heard the crowd cheer wildly as they walked onto balcony, which made Spike smile as he held the duos hands as he walked up tot he railing and they all got an even louder cheers as Spike rose his hands, which had them all become silence.

"Citizens of Dragoona. Your King has a ruling." he said in most kingly voice he could say as the crowd waited in anticipation as he looked around at them all before saying, "I am happy to announce that we are starting a new trading partnership between us and Equestia." As he said that, they began to cheer loudly again and Spike let them for a few minutes before silencing them again so they could hear the rest of what he had to say, "And I would like announce the members of the new Dragon Council." And then the doors opened once again and out walked Emerald, Ruby, Sari, Megami, Gilda, Opal, and Little Strongheart, all dressed in difrent colored outfits.

"Wait, who's the eighth?" one of the citizens asked as they all noticed that there was only seven of them.

"She is." Spike said as he pointed at Talons, who was shocked as the crowd cheered loudly as she looked over the railing and smiled as the crowd seamed to be excited that she would be of the lead of the Dragon Council.

"Yes, and we will make sure the laws will be far and just as we will make a better future for us all, and our hatchlings." she yelled out loud as the crowd cheered from what she had said as Spike smiled at her as he spoke.

"Together, we all can make a better life for all dragons, ponies, and every race." Spike yelled out loud as he lifted his scepter as the crowd cheered on for their king as they were excited for all of the them and the better future he was going to bring them.

The End.

 **Well, that's it for the epilogue and the last of this story series. Now, for the announcement. I wrote so much love in the last chapter that I need something new. So, i'm writing a horror fic and you will be voting on which one? These are the working titles.**

 **Screaming Space: A group of space mercs attack a space station when they released a dangers alien, (No, not that one.) Which picks them off one by one.**

 **Psycho Doctor: An evil doctor was killed and had his brain donated to a school for testing. But the brain takes control of a young student who slowly uses his friends for his own testing.**

 **Lake Side: A group of friends head out for a long weekend at a cottage near a large lake. But a dark secret begins to kill them off.**

 **Those are it and they are all set in MLP. Please vote and I will make the next one. Also, my Petreon will be up by tonight.**

f

f


End file.
